Rain, Forgive Me
by DreamingEssence
Summary: When the sky darkens with grey clouds and the rain begins to pour, what lies will come to the surface? No one could prepare Riina Asuka for the deadly twists before her and the cold agony that comes with it. What will she do when the truth is revealed? Because she'll have to go to the depths of hell to look back and realize that she was never truly... alive. Pairing ToshiroxOC
1. Disappear with the wind

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter One: Disappear with the wind, my fleeting recognition

Whispering lights flickered around her and caused a pattern of shadows to develop on her body. Red strands floated in front of her view. They waved from side to side as if they were ribbons grasping for the light source ahead. Or possibly, the crimson hair strands were reaching out for oxygen.

Dense waves coursed around her small and fragile body making her almost unconscious self to be tossed around like a rag doll. But as soon as some of the waves had arrived, they quickly disappeared. This left the water still. And again, she was left descending downward into blackness getting farther from the light.

She was the one who had stirred up the currents by the force of her impact against the surface of the water. She was to blame for disrupting the peace. Where did this leave her? Fifteen feet below the surface and sinking lower by the second. Her arms tried to deny this fact by reaching out for the surface which was her salvation. They stretched out beyond her.

But more terrifying to her at the moment, more than the thought of sinking lower into the water or not getting air, was the water itself. She was petrified of it. Maybe the theory of drowning made her fear deepen. She hated every second that she was in the thick liquid.

The young woman saw blurred images from past the surface. It was like looking into a broken mirror because the shapes were distorted and tinted a shade of blue. Even though the scene was hard to recognize, she knew what was going on. For it had only been a few moments before, when she was standing on the edge of land. The edge of hope. But now she plummeted into her darkest nightmare.

The image above her had no relevance at all when she suddenly felt a pain in her chest. Her mouth fell agape from the pain. This let in the salty water into her throat in which she was surrounded by. She regretted it immediately. The pain from her chest was the pain of her lungs not breathing. They desperately needed air! Her blood was full of carbon dioxide and needed oxygen to cleanse it.

Could she have swum up? Yes she could have, but she was too scared to move. She only moved her hand higher to the light. She wanted to pull herself up with her thoughts but obviously couldn't. Her loose hand formed into a fist. Then, the fear consumed her at last, and she let out a scream.

* * *

Youth sprang from the cherry trees. They were in mid blossom. Pink, crisp, and flowering petals that looked so pretty seemed to have a mind of their own in the currents of the chilly breeze. They loved to dance around the people they came across as if to say, "Welcome to spring!" Such a wonderful greeting they gave. Some people however, hardly gave a thought to the lively petals. One such person was out this day walking in the Seireitei. He would never give the trees a second glance.

And although the breeze would tug on his jet black kimono; the sun would glare off his face, and the petals would dance around him, he would shrug them away from his thoughts. It wasn't because this man was heartless. It was because this man was on a mission.

His important mission, this fine spring day, was to turn in lieutenant's paper work to his captain. A very important task indeed but he did not see it as a good thing. He thought it was boring. In any case, he was a new Lieutenant and he couldn't simply shrug off paper work no matter how much he disliked it.

The man took in a deep breath as he saw the building approaching from beyond the horizon. He held tightly to the papers in his hands. His legs moved at a steady pace. This brought him closer to his destination.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he slid open the bamboo door. He was hoping he wasn't late. He paused at the front of the room waiting for recognition and approval to go in.

"Come." Said the captain who was sitting at a dark oak desk, doing paperwork. The lieutenant entered into the quiet atmosphere.

The ink brush under the dark haired captain's control began to write. Then it paused. He glanced up at the other man with his violet coal eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki," The lieutenant began to say in a respectful voice. "I have the documents you asked for."

"Did you finish them, Abari?" His captain asked as he continued to write.

"Yes sir." Renji Abari, the lieutenant, answered.

"Leave them on my desk." Instructed the captain without another word. Renji did so, placing the papers on the desk before him. Cool light came in from the multiple windows and gave the room a soft glow. A natural feel.

Many bookshelves lined the walls along with a grandfather clock. It was rimmed with gold and had the same matching pendent swinging inside its glass case. Renji could tell it was smooth to the touch with just a glance.

Then came the clock's noble chiming. The bells ring was more powerful than others he had heard but he was glad that he didn't own such a disturbing clock. The chimes signaled that it was four o'clock in the evening.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at the clock. His eyes searched it.

"What is it?" Renji noticed the simple gesture.

"Have the third seat and the new recruit returned from their mission?" He inquired showing no emotion as usual.

Renji focused, "No, not yet." He answered.

"They should have finished an hour ago." Captain Kuchiki stated. He didn't expect a reply from the lieutenant, he didn't need one. He knew well enough what could have happened to them.

* * *

Her high pitched scream was no use under the crushing water. The sound was no louder than a mumble and was instantly engulfed by bubbles. There was not a sound on the surface.

Hopelessness filled her. Her arms made an attempt to swim up. They thrashed about but it was too late. She didn't have enough strength to make it to the top anymore. All the thrashing only made her sink more.

The light from ahead was no longer visible because she had sunk so deep into the lake. Or perhaps, the light faded because she was losing consciousness.

The woman hadn't thought her life would end like this. In the thing she hated the most. It was truly entrapping and despairing. She thought of how she ended up _here_ in the first place.

"_That hallow."_ Her thoughts told her. The thought also answered the question as to where she had received the cuts on her back. She couldn't feel their sting anymore because she was going numb.

She had been on patrol with the third seat of squad six. She was fairly new to the squad and had to be looked after when she was on a mission. Most of the time, she was looked after by the third seat, whom she'd forgotten the name of.

They had run across a hallow. One stronger than she had ever seen. It took out the unexpecting third seat with one blow! This had left her with the impossible task of protecting their lives.

By the looks of where she was now, reality hit her. She had failed. Both of their lives were going to end today.

She couldn't stand the pain of not being able to breathe, anymore. Her lifeless body hit the lake bottom. She felt coldness, blackness consume her. She felt her wounds sting once more. Then she felt nothing at all.

* * *

"Do you want me to go check things out?" Renji offered.

"Yes, they were last patrolling near the East gate". Byakuya Kuchiki informed.

The red headed lieutenant gave a nod and disappeared out of the office in the blink of an eye. His speed left the office papers floating on the ground in a mess. The captain breathed out as he left his desk to pick up the papers.

Meanwhile, Renji was flash stepping to the East gate. His hair pinned up with a yarn like tie. Each time he strutted forward, gusts of air would threaten to knock off his shades which were placed on his forehead.

His thoughts wondered what had happened to them. _"They're probably just late. It's only been an hour since they were supposed to return. Maybe they stopped to eat dinner or something."_ But his carefree demeanor had another side. A caring one; one that told him to worry. _"I swear if they're goofing off…"_

Only a few minutes had passed and he had made it to the closest of the four gates from the sixth division. The East gate. The guards there recognized him immediately.

"Lieutenant Abari." They bowed their heads.

One looked up at him, "What can we do for you?"

"Just open the gate." He said nonchalantly. Sometimes people greeting him so formally annoyed him.

"Yes sir!" They began to use a pulley system that opened the heavy gate.

"Thanks." He said. He could suddenly feel the reiatsu of the two missing members. They were weak. He ran towards where the spiritual pressure derived from.

The scene before him gave him more than enough answers as to what had happened. Trees were fallen over. Shards of bark were scattered on the ground. Grass was torn from its roots, leaving mud. There was a few large foot prints. "Hallows.." He whispered.

Hidden under tree branches, was the third seat. Renji ran to him and knelt down next to him. He cleared away some of the branches.

"N-no!" The third seat mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Renji helped the wounded third seat sit up.

The man only pointed towards the near bye lake, trembling, "S-save her." He could barely say.

Renji knew the third seat would be okay for the moment. He left the much shorter man there and went to the lake.

A deep red blood trail led to the water and a zanpakuto rested on the edge. Half in the water and half in the mud. He wasted no time and dove into the water.

The water was cold but he ignored the stinging on his once warm skin. He swam downward looking for the new recruit. He found her on the bottom of the lake, which wasn't too far under. He swam faster, his muscles kept him going.

He grabbed the body and resurfaced. _"Riina..."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Instantly, she sat up and coughed out water. She panted heavily, thankful for the air.

She widened her eyes in surprise when she noticed she was on land. She placed her hands down at her sides and felt the thick mud around her. Blood was still on the ground along with her zanpakuto. She grabbed it.

Suddenly, she felt her body being hoisted up into the air. The world spun around and finally stopped when she was looking down at the ground six feet away. She was being carried.

"You two stay awake now." She heard a deep voice. She recognized it. Lieutenant Renji's.

The third seat and herself were flung over each of his shoulders.

Riina opened her mouth to say something but only mumbling came out. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and tried again, "R-Renji?"

"Atta girl, stay awake this time." He laughed. Riina had no idea what he was talking about, maybe she had passed out or something.

Being flung over someone's shoulder was uncomfortable, that's all she knew at the time being.

* * *

Renji's arms were occupied by the two bodies. He had trained his muscles well enough so they weren't heavy to him. Besides that, the two shinigami that he carried were both short and light weight. He had slung them over and wrapped his arms around their inner knees to keep them from falling over.

He felt the red headed girl shift, apparently trying to move. Then he heard her mumbling voice, "P-put me d-down!" She demanded.

"No can do." Renji said. "You can't walk by yourself so just shut up and enjoy the ride."

He heard a heavy sigh come from her.

He made it past the East gate and went to squad four. He was sure that they could take care of everything.

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window. A slight draft joined in as well because the window was cracked open. The sun was beginning to set. Riina could tell by looking out the clear glass opening in the wall. She sat up in the bed groggily. It had only been a few hours since the 'accident'.

She felt her side and her back. The injuries were healed. She then noticed someone else in the room. "M-Matsumoto? How long have you been there?" Riina gasped and felt that her privacy had been violated.

"I told you to call me Rangiku, didn't I? And not very long." Her bright orange hair seemed brighter in the afternoon sun. She also looked taller than usual, but that was just because Riina was sitting on the hospital bed.

Riina flung off the white sheets that covered her, this exposed her bare feet. She swung them over the side of the bed. "Yeah, yeah. Rangiku." Riina repeated as she always did when she made the mistake of addressing the lieutenant by her last name.

"So, what happened?" Rangiku asked.

Riina scuffed her nose at the memory, "Nothing. A hallow just got the best of me." She stared down at the ground. She slowly placed her feet to the cold ground. She added her weight slightly to her feet allowing her to stand up.

"Don't be too hard on yourself; you're just a beginner soul reaper." She encouraged.

"_Are you always this bubbly?"_ Riina wanted to ask but from what she had experienced over the past few months, was that the answer was yes. Rangiku was definitely an excitable one but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Riina felt the woman put a hand on her head. Rangiku had placed her hand there, not to comfort the girl, but to fix her messy bed hair.

Riina swatted her hand away, "Hey!"

Rangiku only giggled, "I'm trying to fix it Riina-chan!"

Riina rolled her eyes. _"Since when did she start calling me 'chan' anyway?"_ She sighed. Then she took a step closer to the taller woman and turned around. "Alright fine." Riina pouted but then smiled a little, _"Rangiku, the woman tends to be able to do whatever she wants."_

Rangiku patted down the small girl's hair until it looked just right, although she didn't have a comb, she was still able to fix up her hair. Two long red strands were on each side of her face along with two curls that stretched out past her ears. This style was similar to Soi Fon's, the captain of the second squad. Along with side bangs that almost covered her left eye, her hair was almost finished. Lastly, Rangiku put the rest of her hair into the usual ponytail and tied it up with a colorful scrunchy.

"Thank you, Matsu… Rangiku." Riina fixed her error. She had to look upwards to see the woman's face. Rangiku was so much taller than her. Matsumoto was 5 foot 7 inches while Riina was a mere 4 foot 11 inches.

Rangiku's baby blue eyes sparkled, "You're feeling better now right? Then you have to join me and Izuru for a drink!" She bounced up happily and grabbed Riina's arm.

"I have to be up early tomorrow, maybe some other time." Riina got her arm loose of Rangiku's grip.

"You always say 'some other time'!" Rangiku whined.

Riina had said that, admittedly more than twice. She didn't want to be rude to the Lieutenant but Riina really hated sake. The smell itself made her want to vomit. So she'd simply answer her with 'some other time'. Though after a while, Riina considered just telling Rangiku to stop asking because it would get rather annoying. Riina walked over to the corner of the room where her sandals and socks were.

Rangiku gasped out of nowhere, "Izuru probably started without me, that weasel!" She ran out of the room in a rush, leaving a gust of air.

But she was back quickly and placed her head around the doorway, "Join us later if you ca-an!" She said the word 'can'. Then she gave a wave and was gone for good this time.

Riina also noticed that her zanpakuto was in the corner. She picked it up and put it into her sheath.

She had on her sandals by now and took the short way out of the barracks, which was through the window. Her feet padded against the soft green grass as she jumped out of the window. The air was refreshing. And she took a long inhale before running to the squad 6 barracks.

It took her a very long time to get there even though the squad four barracks are the closest to the squad six barracks. It had been a rough day and all she wanted to do was sleep. She made it to her room by sundown. She went through the door and saw that she had left the lanterns lit from this morning, _oops_. _"Well it didn't cause a fire, so..."_ She closed her door and went to her drawer. She took out her pajamas. Which was a dark midnight blue kimino. It had white swirly designs on the bottom but besides that was very bland and light weight. It was comfortable enough to sleep in. Besides that, she didn't own many clothes.

She went into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and etc. She looked into the mirror as she slipped off her black kimono to reveal a tank top underneath. She pulled down the center of the shirt revealing _it _in the middle of her chest right where her heat was located. She fully undressed and started the shower, not giving _it_ another thought.

Finally, she was in bed. She opened her curtains so she could look out to the moon before she drifted to sleep. She closed her eyes minutes later and could swear that she felt the moon's light on her skin. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

The zanpakuto at her side reflected the light and shone it off the wall. It was attached to her sheath that was a white belt around her waist. Riina had her hands on her hips and a frown plastered on her face. Her maroon eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Why can't I join the team?" She demanded.

The captain of the sixth company sat before her at his comfortable desk. No longer able to concentrate on his paperwork, he looked her in the eyes. "Asuka, you had your chance to defeat that hallow and you fai.."

Riina Asuka interrupted, "Yes sir, I know I failed. Give me a second chance, come on!" She said. _"I just have to get rid of that stupid hallow. I'm going to kill it if it's the last thing I do!"_

"I already said no." Byakuya Kuchiki didn't like to be interrupted. Then he straightened papers on his desk.

Riina opened her mouth to say something further but decided against it. "Yes... sir." She bowed respectfully. Then she swung her foot around causing her to face the opposite direction, towards the door.

As soon as she exited the room, she half slammed the sliding door behind her. Her fists were clenched. She began to run.

It had only been yesterday that the encounter with the hallow had happened. It was one of the worst so far. This morning she had intended to kill that hallow but seeing as though her captain wouldn't let her go on the search team he had dispatched, the dream of getting revenge began to fade.

Or so you would think… Riina ran fast to the last known location of the hallow, the east gate.

The thought of getting in trouble for her actions was in the back of her mind. She ran faster trying to feel any reiatsu at all. She made it past the east gate with no trouble and ran through the familiar forest area.

Then she felt it like a sudden wave, the spiritual pressure! It was close by.

"Gahh!" A deep pained yell escaped from her lips. She rolled on the ground form the pressure of the hit. She stopped rolling only to look up furiously at the being.

White skeleton, a large being, it's mask was decorated with red and blue spots. Claws came out of its bony fingers and a long tail was attached to its body. Its teeth were large and it was hungry for the taste of shinigami souls.

Riina got up and wiped her bloody mouth.

"What's a matter, soul reaper?" it laughed in a deep voice. The spiritual pressure coming up from it was so immense that the ground shaped beneath its claws. "Are you giving up already?"

Riina ran full pace at her zanpakuto, which had been knocked out of her hand from the monster. The sword was close, but the hallow had predicted that she would try to go and get it. It swung its arm at her. The young shinigami jumped, avoiding the attack, she hit the ground and slid towards her sword.

She was only an inch away from retrieving it when she was flung backwards. The hallow had her in its hands.

Riina squirmed just enough to get her arms free of its grip. She called out, "Bakudo 33, red flame cannon!" She had her palms facing the hallow. _"Please work!"_

The attack missed completely and even if it had reached its target, it was too weak to do any harm. The hallow laughed, "You're weaker than last time!"

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled over its laughter. She struggled more to get out of its hand but to no avail. Riina felt its grip get tighter and she let out a groan of pain.

"It's over for you, reaper." It said.

"N-not yet!" Riina yelled back then she closed her eyes. She got her spiritual pressure to flare up in great amounts. Her spiritual pressure resembled white flames, they engulfed the being's hand and made it roar because the pressure burned its hand.

The hallow dropped her. She hit the ground running. She dove to her zanpakuto and got it in her grasp. She rolled out of the way of an oncoming blow. The hallow's arm missed.

Riina jumped up and faced her enemy. The glare off the shiny blade momentarily blinded it. Now was her chance to attack. She pounced into the air and brought down the sword on the hallow's arm. It screeched.

The hallow was scrunched over in front of her. It was bleeding purplish blood by the gallons.

Riina breathed heavily, feeling the weight of the sword in her hands. She smiled at the small victory. Then she felt the ground shake.

"Haha!" The hallow laughed again. "I didn't even feel that!"

Riina was about to say something when the hallow struck her with its tail. This flung her body into a tree.

"You soul reapers are always so reckless. You talk too much too." He said. "That's why when I'm done with you, I'm heading back to the world of the living."

Riina coughed. She glared up at the monster. "What're you talking about?" She gripped her zanpakuto tighter. It was a miracle she had held unto it.

"Humans. Much easier to kill and non-talkative. Sometimes you get lucky and eat one with as much spiritual pressure as a soul reaper." It answered.

"…you've eaten human souls?" Her eyes looked down at the ground now.

"So many that I've lost count. They taste so good. I love it when they squirm and scream helplessly, it makes them taste even better." Its loud booming voice chuckled.

Riina rose to her feet. She gripped her sword with both hands. "..how dare you." She whispered. Her voice was deadly. "How dare you!" She lifted her raging face. She gripped her sword tighter. This time her voice seemed as lethal as acid.

White spiritual pressure lit the area. "Dissipate Genkaku shoujou!" She beckoned her shikai.

Her sword turned black and then steamed into the air. Like a black cloud ascending. The sword was gone and only the heath was left. The black cloud in the air began to disappear as well. It dissipated.

* * *

A white cloak was over his black kimono. The breeze wisped around him. He was out on the patio of one of his gardens. It was beautiful and serene. Everything was a shade of green and what garden would be complete without some flowers. They contrasted nicely with the green.

A stream could be heard nearby. It was a peaceful surrounding. But then the captain noticed a particular butterfly. It had black and red wings, a hell butterfly.

He stuck out his hand and it landed on his finger.

"Captain Kuchiki." Came a loud voice that derived from the butterfly.

"Have you made any progress?" Kuchiki's voice was deep.

"I've just been informed that there are strong spiritual pressures near us at the East gate. We're going to check it out."

With that, the butterfly flew off. Leaving peaceful surroundings once again.

* * *

By the time the search team had arrived to the area, the battled was over.

They looked at the large hallow who was disintegrating into the atmosphere. It had left a huge dent in the ground.

Then they saw the shinigami responsible for killing the beast. A little girl, Riina. She was standing in a striking position with her zanpakuto out stretched. Her head lowered.

She jerked her head up. Red hair flowed in the same direction. She glared at them as if ready to attack but then her face softened. She placed her zanpakuto in her sheath and walked away without a word.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Renji demanded as he escorted the now 'criminal' girl.

They were walking towards the squad six captain's office. The trail leading there was so beautiful. The Kuchiki clan had a lot of money and sure knew how to use it. Riina caught a cherry tree petal as it fell from the branches above.

"I had to kill it." She said. "It almost killed me yesterday, and I needed to get revenge."

Renji fell silent knowing that he probably would have done the same actions. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Riina held unto the petal with her thumb and index finger. It was smooth and slightly damp. She let it go, letting it drift into the breeze.

But she frowned as the breeze stopped blowing and the petal was left dive bombing towards the ground. It crashed and crumpled. Riina sighed, was she going to be like that petal? Had her lucky breeze just run out and she was heading for a crash? Only time would tell.

They had reached the captain's office.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." He said.

Riina opened the door. It was noon by now and the lighting in the room was adequate. She bowed, "Captain Kuchiki."

"What could have possibly possessed you to defy a direct order?" The captain wasted no time.

"I needed to kill that hallow!" Riina said louder than she should have. She quieted, "Besides you never said I couldn't look for the hallow on my own."

Byakuya wasn't pleased with this answer, "One week on probation. You will only run small errands."

Riina looked off to the side. She frowned but knew that she deserved the punishment, "Yes sir."

"You may leave." He gave permission and she left outta there as soon as she could.

* * *

"So what happened?" Renji asked later that day.

"…don't ask." Riina narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it. "Looking on the bright side I get to be lazy for a few days." Riina smiled and swung her arms a little.

Suddenly there was a loud grumbling sound.

Renji looked around, "A hallow?"

"Not quite." Riina said with her hand on her stomach. "It's just me."

Renji burst out laughing, "What do you have in there? A dog?"

"No, I'm just hungry!" Riina snapped back. Her hand was still on her mid section.

"You better get something to eat before someone thinks there's a hallow in your stomach." Renji laughed.

Soon after that they departed ways and Riina got something to eat. She wasn't looking forward to the week ahead of her on probation. But it's not like she did anything except run small errands for squad six anyway. It was like her main job. It was really boring too.

Riina headed to her room. The day was at an end. There was a slight breeze that made the night chilly. The stars were brighter tonight than last night. She was about to open the door when she felt something. It was cold… cold spiritual pressure? She twirled around because she recognized it immediately. But just as she turned around, it was gone.

"_It was probably just a breeze."_ She thought. Maybe it was… or maybe someone was there.


	2. I know you

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Two: I know you

Riina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She mocked in her head. She had out her little notebook and a pen. She was wearing a waitress outfit which consisted of a white blouse with a blue skirt that frilled out. She looked down at the order she had placed on the piece of paper. The writing wasn't legible and there was no way she'd remember all the things that these people ordered.

"Also, a glass of water." Said the man in the shinigami outfit. He was there with his girlfriend who was also in a shinigami outfit. They were members of squad six.

So where was she and what was she doing there? Riina was on probation this week and was forced to help out the squad by waitressing in their café. The food there was cheap, which really helped the members and their financial security. Riina herself ate at the café almost every day.

The little diner was cute. It had black and white squared designs on the wall. And the floor was made up of decorative tiles. The place had many windows and little lights on the walls as well. The waiters and waitresses were all volunteers of the sixth company, or like Riina, were forced to repay a debt. They were required to wear the outfits given to them. For the men, the outfit included; a white t-shirt and blue tie, along with navy blue pants that were loose around the feet. The woman's outfits were a white blouse and blue skirt. They also had to wear ties and buckle shoes.

Riina hadn't minded the outfit, except for the annoying frilly skirt. It seemed to get in the way of her duties as a waitress and was impractical. The buckle shoes were also a bit annoying because they made loud clicking sounds when she walked.

Riina peered above her reckless notes of the order and unto the table area. "So… is that all you want?" Riina looked a little pale due to the fact she had no idea what their order was in the first place. Partially because of her scribbly handwriting and the other part because she wasn't paying attention. How was one supposed to pay attention with the two demanding food as if it were a privilege to them? "I want this and I want that." Riina mimicked them in her thoughts.

Then again, this restaurant was made for the privilege of squad six so what did she have to complain about? Nothing except for her own messy hand writing.  
"Yes, that's all." The woman shinigami smiled sweetly.

"Alright, I'll get back to you in a sec." Riina spun around and began to walk to the cooking area. As she walked she noticed the happy squad six members chowing down on their food. They were chatting and laughing. They seemed to be having a good time. And Riina wished that she was having as much fun as they were.

Riina made it to the cooking area where she placed the order of scribbles on a wheel that the chef would take a look at. She began to walk away when the chef called to her.

"Hey you!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" Riina turned towards him with her arms crossed.

"I can't read this! There's not even words on here!" The chef complained.

Riina sighed and looked the other direction. She had tried to write well, she really had. But… she sort of didn't know how to write. She didn't know all the letters but at least she pit some effort into it. You'd think the chef would be grateful. "Look, I dunno what to tell you." Riina responded with her arms in the air.

She walked off with the chef still trying to talk to her. "He didn't have to be so rude…"

"Waiter!" Called out a group of men.

"I'm not a waiter, I'm a waitress." Riina corrected as she came to the table. It was a common mistake that people made. It's not because Riina didn't look feminine it was just their grammar was incorrect.

At the table of men she realized that they weren't all from squad six. She wondered who they were and if they knew that they'd have to pay extra for not being part of the squad. She decided not to tell them.

But there was one man there that she recognized. He seemed to be holding in his laughter. His fist was placed over his mouth threatening that if his grip was to loosen his laughter would come out.

Riina placed her hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You wanna order or what?"  
Then he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He burst out, "You look ridiculous!" It was the red headed lieutenant that she had gotten to know pretty well over the past few months of joining the squad.

"I know that!" Riina's face was a little red. She had her hands on the table now and leaned over it to glare at the man who was making fun of her.  
The other men at the table were wondering how the two knew each other. One man had dark hair and small eyes. He had a tattoo on his face that was the number 69, along with that he had three scars on the opposite cheek. Then there was a much quieter man in the corner of the booth. He had blonde hair that covered one eye. The last man was Renji Abari.

Wait… she thought the other two looked familiar! Yes, they were lieutenants as well! She forgot which squad though. Riina tried to calm down and backed away from the table. She raised her pen and her notebook. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have..." The man with dark hair and a tattoo began to order.

Riina scribbled as he talked as if she actually knew what she was writing. She nodded her head occasionally. "Would you like something to drink with that?"  
More scribbling. Then the blonde lieutenant spoke. "I'll take..."

He ordered as well. "Uh huh." Riina nodded. She drew a picture of a flower. It was a nice scribbly flower. She added grass around it. "Mhm hum."  
Then Renji ordered. She wasn't even pretending to listen to his order.

"Alright, is that all?" She asked. "Good." She answered for them and walked off.

"I hate this job." She thought. She placed the order on the wheel.

* * *

Finally, three o' clock had passed. That's when she got off of the job. She quickly changed into her shinigami outfit and strolled out of the café. She was angered by the fact that she was even on probation. She only had two days left till the probation was done and she could go back to doing missions.

Actually, Captain Byakuya had taken it easy on her. He could have given her a more serious punishment.

She arrived at the squad six captain's office. She opened the door and bowed, "Captain."

"Come." A deep voice answered. Riina looked up to see the captain doing his usual activities. Paper work and writing calligraphy of some sort.  
His violet eyes flashed up at her. Riina slightly flinched, "Is there any other paper work you need me to deliver?" She smiled nervously.

Captain Kuchiki scooted a pile of papers to the edge of his desk, "Yes, take these to squad ten's captain."

Riina nodded and grabbed the paper work. She noticed that the captain seemed a little more cold than usual. But it was probably because he was upset with her.

She left his office without another word.

* * *

The day was peaceful, which was surprising due to the fact that the area around him was usually loud. He knew that any minute the peace would be disturbed.  
"Captain!"

No, he was wrong. It was only seconds before the peace would be disturbed. He sighed as he continued walking. He had no intention of slowing down or even looking in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, I'm so happy I found you!" His lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto exclaimed. She then proceeded to say, "Kira and I were just on our way to go drink some…"  
"No." The white haired captain said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Rangiku whined.

"You were going to ask me if I wanted to join you. And the answer is no."

"But…" Rangiku began.

"Rangiku." The captain frowned. "You shouldn't even be out drinking. You have paper work you need to finish."  
There was a heavy sigh, "Fiiine." She complained and walked off in the other direction. But Captain Hitsugaya knew for a fact that she wasn't going back to the office to do paperwork, no she was heading off to go drink.

He tried to ignore that fact. He was almost back to his office now. He had gone out for a walk about ten minutes ago. Just to check up on the area and make sure things were running smoothly.

He was inside the building now and only a few doors away from his office. His foot falls were quiet. He then stopped outside his door. He placed his hand on it and slid it open.

To his surprise there was someone in his office. He spoke, "What are you doing?"

* * *

Riina was surprised to suddenly hear a voice behind her. She turned around quickly. She had entered this office only a moment ago looking for the captain of the tenth squad. But when she came in, she noticed that he wasn't there.

She wondered who was behind her, until she turned around and saw. She began to say, "Oh sorr…." She froze. Her eyes widened.  
"Is… is he..?" Riina questioned.

Riina felt like she was staring so she looked at the ground. "Captain." She bowed. "Sorry, I'm just here to deliver some paperwork." Her voice was quiet.  
The captain came and extended his arm to take the paperwork.

"Here." Riina handed them over.

The captain went and sat at his desk. "Is there something else?"

"Oh!" Riina popped up. "No sir." She bowed and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her. "He didn't recognize me."

* * *

Riina was sitting on the roof top of the barracks. No one really bothered to ask her what she was doing up there. What was she doing up there though? She was thinking.

The sun shone brightly as it always did. The sky was partly clouded this evening and the birds sang their songs. "Hmm…" She thought. Her hands held up her head and her elbows rested on her lap. She was sitting criss cross.

Her red hair flowed with a breeze that went by.

("I already tried that!" Riina argued. "It's not working, okay?"  
"Stop giving up so easily." He sighed.  
Riina pouted, "Easy for you to say.")

Riina's memory was disrupted.

"Riina-chan!" It was Rangiku.

Riina looked down from the roof top. "Yeah?" She called out.

The woman staggered. She looked a little drunk.

Riina jumped down from the roof top and landed steady on the ground. She let the woman lean on her shoulder. "I'll take you home." She rolled her eyes.  
"Nonsense!" Rangiku waved her hand. "I can make it by myself! I just came to say hi!"

"Oh really?" Riina said with a heavy voice. "I don't know if she'll really make it home. She looks completely wasted to me."  
Rangiku hiccupped then she began to sing a random song.

"Great." Riina murmured as she began to walk Matsumoto to the squad ten barracks.

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, one that shouldn't be spent out running around paperwork. Or so were the thoughts of the lieutenant. He had been doing a lot of paperwork recently, he noticed that. He knocked on the door in front of him.  
"Come in." The gruff voice was muffled.

Renji slid open the door to see Ikaku and Yumichika. He was in the 11th squad's office. Ikaku was relaxing in the captain's chair with his feet on the desk. He was cleaning out his nostrils by the looks of his pinky in his nose. His sword was slung over his shoulder and light from the window reflected off his bald… shaved head.

"You missing the eleventh squad already?" He asked while bringing out his pinky and flicking it.

Yumichika was disgusted at that but seemed to keep it to himself as he continued to casually lean against the wall.

Renji gave a quick laugh, "I left to become a lieutenant unlike you, who's still a third seat." It had only been a few short months since he had been a member of the eleventh squad. The toughest squad in the Gotei thirteen.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ikaku responded. He leaned back in the chair comfortably.

"What can we do for you lieutenant?" Yumichika asked in an amused voice.

Renji handed over the paperwork, "I need the captain to sign these."

"He's out at the moment but I'll sign them." Yumichika offered.

"Good enough." Renji said, he knew for a fact that Captain Zaraki never did nay of his paper work. Instead he'd get his fifth seat to do it for him.  
"You still out training that new recruit?" Ikaku inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, the third seat is taking over for me." Renji said, "Besides, she's been trained well enough if you ask me."

"Oh?" Ikaku sat up interested. "Is she strong?"

Renji knew immediately that Ikaku was looking to see if she was strong so he could battle with her. "You're not battling her, she's not that strong."  
Ikaku sighed in disappointment.

Yumichika gave the documents back to Renji, "Here."

"Thanks." Renji grabbed them and gave a wave as he began to leave the room. "Catcha guys later."

* * *

She wanted her probation was over already. "Only two more days." She told herself. She was now in her pajamas. It was night.

She looked in the mirror. Yup, it was still there. Part of her wished that it would just disappear and the other part of her wanted to know where it came from. She was talking about her tattoos.

A black tattoo resided in the middle of her chest, over her heart. It was in the shape of flames, but Riina thought they looked a little like feathers. She also had identical matching tattoos on each side of her arms.

"Eh." She decided to go to bed. She opened her curtains, as she always did, and then laid down.

Unfortunately, her dreams this night wouldn't be pleasant. This night nor the night after.


	3. Intruder Alert!

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter three: Intruder Alert!

Darkness, then light! Riina sat up panting heavily. Beads of sweat scrolled down her forehead and a few fell to her cheek bone. Her eyes darted around the room frantically searching the area to see where she was. She was in her room. The small bedroom was still and quiet except for her own heavy respiration.

The room was so still that Riina thought it was as if she was merely looking at a picture instead of real life. The cream white walls seemed blue due to the early dawn's light coming from the window. Periwinkle light streamed through serenely and made the room look peaceful. The one thing that didn't fit in with these surroundings was Riina herself.

Riina slowed her breath as she realized there was no danger in this room. She felt pain in her left hand that had clenched her clothes just above her racing heart. She had been gripping the cloth so hard that her knuckles were white. Riina put her aching hand down at her side. Her fingers still slightly bent from the pressure.

"It was a nightmare..." She whispered as she sat forward on the bed and closed her weary eyes. Her right hand clasped the other one trying to comfort herself. "But... I don't remember what it was about." She exhaled.

Finally there was a noise besides her own deafening silence. Chirping. "The birds must be waking up about now." She leaned forward unto her knees and looked out the window. It was barely turning light outside. The clouds were few. She saw the trees that were planted here in the squad six barracks yard. The birds liked to nest in them.

She fell backwards suddenly and flipped up her covers. Early... much too early. She curled up tightly with the cotton covers but her body shivered a little. It was nippy. Maybe it wouldn't have been so cold if she had left the curtains closed last night but there was no way she'd do that! She loved looking out the window, especially at night.

Why did she love that so much? She didn't know the answer. Maybe because whenever she looked out the window, it was like watching a movie of the world. Like she wasn't really part of the living world outside, she was merely a viewer. She was detached. And that's the way she wanted it to be.

* * *

Renji flash stepped three long strides fifty feet above the ground. The dark blue night sky draped him making him nearly invisible. Either way people here wouldn't have seen him unless they had large spiritual pressure.

He looked down again. Sidewalks, streets, and forests covered the ground. No humans were around even though this was the human world. Probably because it was night. They were all likely to be in bed sleeping away their worthless lives. He wasn't fond of humans, not by a long shot.

He landed on top of a street lamp. He had enough balance to do this task with ease. He placed a hand behind his neck. Scanning back and forth all night long was getting him a headache. "Captain Kuchiki, did you spot her yet?"

His captain seemed distant. He stood in air not bothering to take a break. He didn't answer. There was really no need to though, Renji knew if the captain had spotted her, he would have confronted her immediately.

Renji took in a deep inhale then leaped off the light producing object. It had illuminated this dark night pretty well. Which helped with the search. He knew her spiritual pressure was within a block or two from them but they were trying to find her directly.

Captain Kuchiki could have located her in an instant but for some reason he allowed Renji to look for the girl.

There she was! Running down the side walk. It was about time. They were here in the human world for one reason, to find the traitor known as Rukia Kuchiki. Someone Renji considered a friend. But she had done something that was unforgivable to the soul society.

So he and Captain Kuchiki went to go retrieve her and bring her back to the Soul Society for punishment.

* * *

"What do you mean they left?" Riina asked the third seat. She had come into the Captain's office a few minutes ago and noticed that he wasn't there. Suddenly the third seat had walked in and he explained a few things to her. He said that they, meaning Captain Kuchiki and the Lieutenant, had left to the human world.

It was now morning outside. She didn't like mornings but she wasn't going to be late to get assignments from her Captain, nope she didn't want to cause any more trouble. She was on the straight and narrow, no disobeying orders this time.

Or at least she'd try her best. It had been two months since she was off probation and it was so significantly boring that she decided not to do anything worth punishment again. So she came to the Captain's office on time everyday even though mornings weren't her favorite time of day.

The third seat had light brown hair and glasses. Which was strange, he hadn't always wore glasses. Had he? Riina still had not learned his name.

"They went to retrieve the criminal Rukia Kuchiki." He said.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" She had the same last name as her Captain, Riina noticed. "Who's she?"

"She's a shinigame who's part of squad thirteen. She went down to the human world as part of a mission and broke the law. She's now a criminal. More importantly, she's Captain Kuchiki's sister." The third seat answered.

"Wait what?" Riina exclaimed. The office wasn't peaceful anymore. The clock even seemed to stop ticking for a second because of the ruckus. "He has a sister? And what rule did she break?"

"Yes. Well technically Rukia was adopted by the Kuchiki household and that makes them brother and sister. They are totally different though." The third seat thought a moment before he continued. "Anyway, she gave her spiritual powers to a human."

Riina paused, "Is that possible?" She felt like such an idea was absurd! How can one give their spiritual powers to a human? Maybe she had missed that lesson in the academy… And his sister? He never mentioned that he had a sister! Well he never said much of anything actually.

"I'd say so." The third seat then opened the door to the office preparing to leave.

"Wait I have more questions!" Riina said quickly as she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I have some things I need to take care of. Why don't you ask Renji himself when he gets back?"

With that, the third seat closed the door.

* * *

Renji hadn't always disliked humans. No it was just recently, when he found out that Rukia had given her powers away. Maybe he was actually just mad at one human, the one she gave her powers to. But thinking about this wasn't a good idea at the moment.

They had barely arrived at the human world two hours ago yet it was night here. It was day in the soul society. He wondered why that was. Maybe there was a time difference.

"Hey, Rukia." Renji said landing behind the girl. She twirled around surprised by his presence.

She gasped. "R-Renji!"

"What? You didn't notice me?" He asked. And what was she doing inside of a gigai? He could tell by the dress she wore and the back pack.

Captain Kuchiki landed behind her. She wasn't going to escape. She had to face up to what she had done. Renji felt angry with her… but he felt angrier at the human who did this thing to her.

* * *

Riina placed her hands over her eyes. The sun was awfully bright today. She was laying down in a patch of grass near her barracks. She did this mainly because she was bored out of her mind and had nothing to do but nap the day away. Even delivering paperwork was more interesting than this. She sighed.

She could have tried to go talk to her acquaintance, Rangiku. She could have gone to her room and cleaned it. She could have done many things but there was a disturbance in her thoughts. Something told her that the situation with the criminal Rukia Kuchiki, was different than it appeared.

She wriggled her nose under the clasps of her hand. The grass made her feel a bit itchy. But somehow the grass was also comfortable. She sighed. Then wriggled her nose. Then flopped on her side. Then yawned. Yup this was so boring that she felt like she was going insane.

She stood up suddenly. She heard something. Someone coming in through the gates of Squad six. The large bamboo gates opened and inside walked Renji, the Captain and a young woman in chains. Her hands cuffed together. Riina didn't run at them or ask what had happened. It would be bad timing.

She just watched as they walked straight past the barracks to the prison area. Most squads had their own prison. She waited till they were out of sight then ran to the prison to check things out.

* * *

…Was that…was that the criminal? Riina questioned in her thoughts. By the time she had made it to the prison, Renji and the Captain were gone. The guards at the front of the prison didn't let her in so she had to figure out a way to sneak past them.

Which she did quite well. But it had taken nearly an hour to figure out that there was an open window in the back of the prison. She had climbed through it and ended up here.

She was peaking over the side of the wall towards the woman, she appeared to be deep in thought. But what had astonished Riina was the fact that this young woman looked as innocent as a flower. She didn't look capable of doing a horrific crime at all.

The woman looked a lot like Byakuya, even though they weren't blood related. She had black hair and violet eyes. She was so small. Riina had known very few people who were shorter than herself. But this person was a few inches shorter than her by the looks of it.

Riina walked past the corner. The woman was facing the other direction, chained to her chair. She wore a white kimono. She didn't lift her head to see who was walking towards her and Riina thought she must be thinking really hard not to turn.

'I shouldn't be in here.' Her thoughts cautioned her. 'What happened to following orders? No one told me I couldn't be in here but I'm not supposed to be.' Riina walked up to the bars that held the girl captive. The bars were thick. Riina was cautious. 'Who knows, this woman could be completely psychotic… but I want to know what this whole situation is all about. The crime must be very severe if the Soul Society sent the captain to the human world to retrieve her.' Riina thought. She had never experienced this kind of thing.

The prison was lethally silent. There were no other inmates. No one in the place to clean the dirty floors and no guards to patrol the inside. Riina placed her hand over her mouth pondering what to do.

She then decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to the prisoner. To see what she was like. "Hey." Riina said in a moderately loud voice.

The woman was awoken from her trance and her head lifted slowly. She looked at Riina. Her eyes, they were so cold. Just like the Captain's. Yet, her eyes seemed cold from grief and sorrow.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was lovely and Riina was reminded of her captain. They both had the same silky voices, cold and harsh but silky.

"Riina A…. Just Riina." Riina smiled and gave a quick nod. She thought that giving out her last name was not necessary.

"What do you want from me?"

'Good question…' Riina thought. "I just came to see who the prisoner was. I didn't expect someone like you." Riina said truthfully.

"Like me?" The girl now looked directly into Riina's eyes, but only for an instant before she went back to sulking in the chair.

"Yeah, someone so… so fragile looking." Riina said. "I was expecting to see a woman six foot four with giant biceps and tattoos." Riina laughed a little at her own joke.

There was silence. Riina didn't know what else to say. She wanted to know what happened but she didn't want to get all chummy with the prisoner and ask a bunch of questions. 'Maybe I should just leave.' Riina thought.

But her curiosity took the better of her. "What's your name?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Look… I don't know who you are but you obviously don't know anything about prisoners. I'm dangerous. And you're not supposed to be talking to me." She warned.

"True." Riina agreed.

There was a long pause.

"…Rukia. That's my name." She nearly whispered it.

"Rukia. That's a nice name." Riina smiled. 'Why am I being so nice? It's gross…' Riina mentally slapped herself.

Rukia continued staring at the opposite wall. She didn't move. It was like she was a statue.

Suddenly, Riina heard the door to the prison opening. Riina ran towards the back of the prison to the window from which she had come from. She didn't say goodbye for obvious reasons that she was running away as fast as she could.

She didn't even bother putting her hands on the window seal to help her escape, she merely ran and jumped straight through the opening. Tumbling when she hit the ground outside, she took off.

Riina kept running. She didn't know flash step so she just tried her best to run away. She had a weird feeling she was being followed. She looked behind her.

WHAM! Riina hit a hard object flat on the face and rebounded. She fell to the ground covering her face which was now in pain. She rubbed it, "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH IT?" She yelled at the person she did not yet know.

She looked up to see it was Renji.

"Me? You're the one who rammed into me!" He yelled back.

He looked so much taller while Riina was on the ground. Riina stood up and brushed off the dirt. "Oh, it's just you." She said.

"What are you saying?" He seemed slightly offended.

"Nothing. So uhm, how'd the mission go?" Riina asked.

Renji began walking the other direction, "What mission?"

"Capturing the criminal." Riina felt like he was playing dumb. You couldn't just forget an important mission like that.

Renji shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Riina pressed further.

"Why don't you just mind your own business."

Riina stopped following him. 'Mind my own business?' Riina frowned. "Well sorry I asked!" She yelled and stomped in the opposite direction. She must have made him mad somehow. He'd never been that cold before.

* * *

Tumbling sounds. Water tumbling. Falling from the sky and landing on the ground. It was rain. Riina recognized the noise. Each drop's sound echoed.

Some of the rain drops landed on leaves, making a duller sound. And some of the drops landed in puddles. Making the sound echo more.

No light, nothing. Blackness. Tumbling sounds, water tumbling from the sky. Then a crackle. It shrieked. It made Riina feel cold. It was thunder.

…..'Riina.'

Riina's eyes flashed open. A dream? Yes it was. She was on her bed. She had come to her room for a little nap at sunset. But now it was much later than sunset. She looked out of the window at the moon that shone so brightly. She guessed the time was about midnight.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight in bed. Her covers fell off and she noticed that she was still in her shinigame outfit. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, only the few minutes of descent into the nap she remembered.

She wondered why she awoke so suddenly. "A dream? Was it a nightmare?" Riina questioned. "I can't remember what it was about…"

Riina sighed. "I wonder what it means if you can't remember your dreams…"

She felt a chill up her spine when she said that. She quickly rubbed the back of her neck to try to soothe the tingles. She gave a quick laugh, "It probably means nothing."

'Yes… nothing.'

* * *

Rubbery. That's what the meat here tasted like. Riina chewed it anyway. A meal is better than no meal. She wiped the little bit of sauce that was on her lips with the back of her hand. She took another bite out of the steak using her knife in the middle of the meat to bring it up to her mouth. She didn't know that this behavior was improper.

"Do you need help cutting that? You look like a freakn' animal when you eat it like that" Renji said as he cut his steak with a fork and knife. His manors weren't the best but at least a lot better than Riina's.

"You like an animal all the time so I wouldn't be talking if I was you." Riina said with her mouth full.

"OH YOU WANNA START USING INSULTS HUH?" Renji almost stood up from the table.

Riina rolled her eyes "You started it…" She mumbled.

The two were eating lunch at the cafeteria. Riina had asked him if he had wanted to eat with her. Renji thought she was asking him out at first but upon further notice he knew that wasn't right. The girl was too stubborn for him to say no to. So he simply said yeah.

"What happened to your shades?" Riina asked. Poking her forehead as if he didn't know that there was now a white bandana there instead of his glasses.

"They broke." He answered simply. Then he took a bite out of the bread.

"That's too bad," Riina said seriously. She had really wanted to try on the mystical shades. They looked so cool! But alas they were broken now. "So how'd the mission go?" Riina re-introduced the subject.

"What mission?"

"Oh please, you know exactly what mission I'm talking about!" Riina put her fist into the table. She wasn't going to take the 'what mission' answer any longer.

Renji continued eating. "It was fine now stop asking."

Riina let out a loud exasperated and annoying sigh. "Gahhh, fine! Then how do you know that girl? Rukia?"

Renji's demeanor shifted from angry to quiet. "She was an old friend of mine."

Riina thought he wouldn't answer. "She doesn't seem so bad."

"What?"

"Rukia. She doesn't seem like a criminal or anything. She looks nice." Riina bit off a piece of her steak again.

"Heh, yeah." He laughed at that.

Riina smiled knowing that the topic was comforting for him. Maybe he was thinking of some good times that they had in the past or something. Riina then took a drink of water. "How'd you two become friends?"

"Is this a questionnaire or something." Renji frowned.

"No, I was just making small talk. Sheesh." She replied then swiped her red hair back.

"Well maybe I don't want to answer."

"No one said you had to." Riina tried the corn on the cob. It was pretty good.

He averted her eyes. "I knew her from back when we were kids. In the Ruekon district. We were orphans and we hung out together."

'He said orphans so casually. Like it didn't even bother him.' Riina noted. She ate more corn. "Ruekon district eh? That's a…. nice place." Riina looked down at her nibbled corn knowing that she just made the conversation awkward because the Ruekon district was far from nice. It was a horrible town and full of poverty. She just didn't know what to say so she said nice out of reflex.

"Yeah…" He said with his voice pitched a little higher. More like as if in question.

Riina nibbled on the corn. Then she felt brave enough to look up to see if he was staring at her. He wasn't. Relief struck her and she then studied his facial expression. He looked… concerned? She then saw his eyes flicker in her direction.

She instantly went back to eating her corn.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothin." She almost whimpered. She felt badly for making the conversation so awkward. Now what? "Any trouble on the mission?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop asking?" Renji was no longer interested in his food.

"I don't remember, did you?" Riina was being sarcastic.

But now Renji was a little more open to talking about it. "Humans kept popping up and getting in the way."

"They could see you?" Riina questioned and put down the corn. It was unusual that a human could see a soul reaper due to their spirit form. If a human was ever able to see shinigame, then it was because they had high spiritual pressure.

"Yeah. It was annoying. Had to kick this one guy down to size." Renji smiled at that.

"What?"

"Huh?" Renji looked at the girl.

"What do you mean, kick him down to size?" Riina was now frowning.

"He kept pestering thinking that he was strong or something so I knocked him out." Renji was confused by her asking that question.

"You… didn't hurt him did you?"

'What is this?' Renji's thought asked. 'She's acting weird.'

"Did you?" Her voice was a bit louder this time.

Renji remembered that he had stabbed the human so deeply that he couldn't get up. And the second one… that Ichigo guy. He had a fight with him until the Captain came and struck him out cold. Ichigo… he was the reason Renji's glasses had broke. "I didn't kill him- just stabbed him. Well one of 'em anyway. The other one's probably dead. Why do you care?"

Riina shoved her plate to the side and stood up out of her chair. "WHAT?" She yelled. The cafeteria full of people looked their direction. They quieted down looking at the red head with squinted eyes.

Renji was confused too, "What're you saying? Just sit down."

"How could you hurt, even kill, one of them? Don't you know that you're a soul reaper! You're supposed to protect humans!" Riina yelled. Her eyes were fierce. More pungent than Renji had ever seen. He began to wonder if she was going to bring out her zanpakuto.

"Riina just calm down." He said more loudly this time. His focus was on her and so was everyone else's in the cafeteria.

"No I'm not going to calm down! How could you do such a thing?" Riina spun on her heels and walked the other direction in anger. 'If I keep yelling I'm going to attract more attention.' She told herself. She was heading out of the small café that she had just recently worked at.

"Riina?" He questioned following her out.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Riina said before she stormed off. Dust trailing behind her.

"What was she talking about?"

* * *

RROOOAAARRR! The hallow's shriek tore through the air. Causing the third seat to grip his sword tighter. The hallow was strong but he knew that he could defeat it. It was medium sized and had average spiritual pressure.

But this mission was about him, it was about the new recruit getting in some practice. "Riina, you can take him."

"Yes sir!" Riina ran past the third seat and towards the hallow. She yelled as she ran at it and jumped into the air. But the hallow smacked her back with its claws. She hit the ground bleeding a little.

"Riina, use strategy!" The third seat cautioned, not taking action yet.

Riina wasn't going to let herself get defeated by a smaller hallow. She got up and tried again. But even her second time, she failed. This left her more tired and bleeding more. She coughed. She knew she had to get behind it somehow, surprise it. She wasn't quick enough to just go swinging at it.

She ran from side to side trying to confuse it but it knew where she was going to attack because on her third attempt she failed again. This time she stayed on the ground a little longer.

"I'll take him." The third seat offered preparing his stance.

"N-no!" Riina argued harshly. I'll get him." She stood up aching. She stuck her sword in front of her. "Dissipate, Genkaku Shoujou!" Her sword began to dissipate into the air, at first in a black cloud but then the cloud vanished.

The hallow screeched again. This time it charged at Riina. The girl just stood there.

The third seat had never seen her shiki before. He yelled at Riina either way, "Riina run!"

She didn't move. "Riina!" He yelled again. She held up her hand.

"Its okay, just a few more seconds." She said in a low voice. Then, the hallow started acting strange. It roared and then started flailing around. The third seat had no idea what was going on. The hallow roared again and swung its claws at nothing. Swinging over and over again.

Then the hallow swung at itself! It hacked at its leg over and over again! Soon it was bleeding. Then… the spasms stopped. Riina's sword materialized on her hilt.

Riina ran at the hallow and cut its head open. The being was demolished and evaporated away.

Riina used her sleeve to make her face stop bleeding from the cut. She was injured. 'I can't believe I had to use my shikai to kill that hallow. It wasn't even that big.' Riina thought. She put her sword into her sheath.

"Whoa, wait. What just happened." The third seat asked.

But Riina wasn't in a talkative mood. She was disappointed with herself and thought of ways to improve her skills. The two were silent as they made their way back to the sixth squad barracks.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Came a loud booming sound. Riina and the third seat had just returned from the mission.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Riina turned to the third seat. She had no idea where the sound had come from but it sounded urgent.

"Something is wrong!" The third seat rushed to the Captain's office. Riina stood there.

'What could be happening?' She asked in her thoughts.

* * *

No one said anything about the incident until two days later. That's when Riina's life would be changed. Hers along with the entire Seretei. It would be the first time that intruders had broken into the Seretei in a hundreds of years.

She was delivering paperwork that day. She hadn't talked to either of her acquaintances in a while. She had kept herself quiet and just did her job. Nothing more and nothing less. That's when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

There, above. A light streaming across the sky. It was like a comet. It shone for an instant then departed into four separate flaming entities. Riina's mouth was opened. 'What… is that?' Then a voice came through the middle of now where.

"Gotei Thirteen, gather! Ryoka have invaded the Seretei! All companies report immediately to receive further orders. I repeat, report immediately!"

Riina tucked the papers under her arm and ran towards squad six. She got there quickly because she wasn't far off in the first place. She saw the entire squad standing in a circle. They were getting instructions. Riina ran up to the group and saw that Renji was in the middle. He was giving them orders.

"These orders come straight from the Captain so listen up! Ryoka have invaded. It's our job to protect the Seretei. Break up into three groups. Group one head to the West. Group Two to the South and Group three to the East. Stop the Ryoka." Renji ordered.

"Yes sir!" Came unanimous answers. People began to run off. Riina ran at Renji though.

"Renji, Lieutenant. What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"Riina," He paused a moment, "The humans are coming here."

"Humans?" Riina gasped. "But how?"

"I don't know. Just go protect the Seretei at all costs, got it?" Renji had a determined look on his face.

"Yes!" Riina nodded then ran off to nowhere in particular. Her mind map wasn't functioning at the moment. In other words, she was too panicked to know East from West. So she just ran.

'Humans? Here? But how? They want to destroy the Seretei?' All kinds of thought rushed into her head. 'But… they wouldn't try to do that would they?'

Riina shook her head from those thoughts and kept running. She couldn't see any other squad six members that she knew. Well she didn't know many so there may have been others in front of her and she wouldn't even know.

Riina felt her heart beating. Why was she so… scared.

Her palms felt sweaty. And her face was clammy. She wiped her forehead from the little perspiration that she had. She breathed heavily now that she had been running for awhile. Her flaming red hair wisped behind her but because it was in a pony tail it was very neat and her hair didn't get tangled.

Suddenly she heard something. Yelling off in the distance. She saw a group of soul reapers in front of her. "What's…" Her voice was cut off.

The soul reapers in front of her all got slashed down in an instant! There was little blood but there was something poking through each of them. Light. Blue light whisked past her too. Riina gasped and retreated back a step, she took the position of a fighting stance. Her hand on her sheath.

The dust cleared from the bodies hitting the ground. She squinted and her face was grim. There. A man with a strange white and blue outfit. A small cape draped over his shoulders. He had dark blue hair and glasses. He was holding unto a bow.

Riina gripped her hilt.

"Looks like I missed." He said and then brought his fingers up to the bow and out of thin air created an arrow. It was blue! So it wasn't light that had cut these guys down, it was blue arrows. He let it go and the arrow came at her so fast she barely had time to react.

CLINK! Her sword repelled the arrow. Her zanpakuto was now stretched beyond her. She also noticed someone behind the man. A young woman. She had bright orange hair and her eyes were wide. Blue clips were in her long hair

Blue arrows. Clink, clink, clink! Riina repelled three more.

"Interesting." The man said. "Let's see if you can handle twenty."

Was this a game to him? More importantly, were they human? "Who are you?" She called out before he released the arrows.

"Forgive me." He said letting the bow seep down a moment. "Where are my manors? I'm Uryuu Ishida the Quincy." He brought back up the bow. "Remember my name Soul Reaper."

Twenty arrows were shot at her. She could repel them all. They pierced through her. She's never experienced a pain like it before. It was sharp and felt like her body was unable to move with the objects in her.

'Quincy?' Riina thought. 'What is that?' "Qunicy, eh?" She felt a smile on her lips.

She pulled out the arrows that had been in her one at a time. Each time making sure she didn't show the pain that she felt. She got out her Zanpakuto. She'd never fought an actual person. All hallows. No people with brains in their head and logic on their side. She still wondered what a quincy was.

Riina gripped her hilt. "She a quincy too?" She thought she might as well ask. Try to see how many enemies she had to defeat.

"Never mind her, this is our battle." He brought up his bow again.

"Dissipate Genkaku Shoujou." Riina said and let the sword disappear.

"Sounds significant. But you have nothing to guard you now." He released arrows. More than she could count at once.

Riina put her arms up and blocked some of the arrows with them. But the man was right, she had no defense. She fell backwards from the force. Her zanpakuto fell out of her hands.

"Is that it?" He asked. "Is that all you can do?"

Riina got up slowly coughing. 'A few more seconds..'

Then the Quincy started acting strange. It was working! "What the?" He exclaimed and began to shoot off arrows in all directions. Then he began to shoot arrows down at the ground a few had hit his legs and feet.

"Uryuu!" The orange haired girl shouted.

Then the man fell down in exhaustion. Riina held out her hilt. The sword materialized on it. Riina walked a few steps closer.

The man stood up quickly. "What was that?" He asked. His bow was now back up but he seemed like he was exhausted from making arrows.

"I'll explain it to you real quick. Genkaku shoujou means hallucination. And that's exactly how my sword works. The sword dissipates into the air and becomes completely invisible to the naked eye. Then when the victim inhales the contaminated air, the particles go straight through the respiratory system to the brain. The particles make you hallucinate." Riina said.

"That's why I saw so many shinigame appear just now. And the reason I saw you jump unto my legs." The guy lifted his falling glasses. "I thought all those things were suspicious, when in all actuality none of them were there. Correct?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Riina took a few steps closer.

"Interesting sword you have." He said and began to make an arrow. "But there's a flaw I've figured out. One, the hallucinogens take at least twenty seconds to work. Otherwise I would have experienced the effects much sooner." His arrow was finished. "And two, you are completely defenseless when you are using your zanpakuto."

Riina gasped. 'How could he figure all that out in such little time?'

He drew back his arm, "Goodbye soul reaper."

Riina knew she couldn't dodge the arrows. They were too quick and too many. "At least I know that they were wrong." Riina kept her sword up. She wasn't going to give up but knew her demise was soon.

"What're you mumbling about?"

"They were wrong." Riina smiled as she said it a little louder. "The Ryoka aren't human and that's all that matters to me."

"What?" He asked his fingers loosened around the arrow. "What difference would it make if we were human or not?"

"I wouldn't ever harm a human." Riina said. Her sword dropped a little.

Arrows.


	4. Traitor Awaits Death

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Four: Traitor awaits death

Then… Arrows.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

Riina had her sword up but only barely when she heard the voice. She looked up to see and orange shield in front of her. It had repelled all the arrows. Riina lowered her zanpakuto to the ground.

"Orihime!" Uryuu yelled. "What're you doing?"

The shield evaporated and gathered together as a blue clip in the girl's hair. That was strange, the power came from the clip.

The girl looked a little shy and she spoke quietly in response to the man, "She's being honest Uryuu. She doesn't want to hurt us. She's scared and tried to defend herself."

Riina's eyes were wide. 'Did she just protect me?'

"Orihime…" Uryuu brought down his bow. "But she's a soul reaper. Its her job to kill us. Don't you understand?"

"No, not her. She said she'd never harm us." Orihime said.

"Y…you two are human?" Riina barely spoke up.

"Yes." The man pulled up his glasses, they reflected the sunlight.

Riina put her zanpakuto in her Sheath. "Why didn't you just say so?" Riina smiled a little. She let out a breath of pain and held unto her shoulder. She winced. "A-are you trying to destroy the Seretei?"

"Why would we want to do that?" The quincy's bow disappeared. "We're here to save our friend from being executed." He frowned, "I don't believe this act. You're a soul reaper, you thrive to kill, don't you?"

The girl in the back was quiet. Her dark eyes seemed kind.

"Heh." Riina looked down at the ground, "I kill hallows and any enemies of the Seretei, but I don't kill humans."

"We're enemies of the Seretei though. You're contradicting yourself."

'Sarcastic little…' Riina frowned. Then she stood up as straight as she could. "If they ever conflict, like now, then I protect the one more important to me."

"Which is?"

"Humans." Riina smiled.

Uryuu still looked unconvinced.

Riina untied her white sash and let her zanpakuto fall into the dust. She tied it around her shoulder, which had the largest wound. Then she picked up her sword and slung the strap on it, over her opposite shoulder.

"Fine, then I won't kill you, let's go Orihime." He turned the other direction.

"Like you could have anyway..." Riina murmured but she obviously, could have been defeated by him.

"You're hurt?" The girl walked towards Riina.

"Orihime, come on. You don't need to bother with her." Uryuu touched her shoulder.

"But, Uryuu." Orihime kept walking toward Riina anyway.

"Orihime?" Riina asked. "That's your name? Your friend is right, I don't need to be heal-" Her voice was cut off by a strong pain in her shoulder. She cringed.

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime placed her hands a few inches from Riina's body and another orange barrier appeared. This one covered Riina's arm and shoulder.

Riina looked over at her shoulder, the pain was going away and the blood that was on her white belt was disappearing. Riina gasped, "Why? Why are you helping me?"

Orihime didn't answer at first. She had a slight smile on her lips. "It's the right thing to do."

Riina couldn't believe her eyes. This human, she not only had powers, but she had such a kind spirit. And when she retracted the shield a minute later, her wounds were healed. Riina untied the white belt and saw that her skin was perfectly intact.

The two humans began to walk off.

"Wait!" Riina ran up to them. She bowed, "Thank you." She whispered. She then raised her head again. "Let me do you a favor in return."

"And that would be?" Uryuu said rather rudely.

"The Seretei is a large place, no doubt you're having trouble finding your way. I'll lead you to your friend." Riina knew that the prisoner Rukia had been placed in a repentance cell at the very edge of the Seretei. She knew her way there.

"We don't need your help, I can find it myself." Uryuu said and turned away again.

"Oh really know?" Riina crossed her arms smugly, "Then which direction is it in?"

Uryuu paused. Then he sighed, "Alright. You can lead us there. But if this is a trap…"

"It isn't." Riina said and walked in front of the two taller people. "Follow me."

* * *

"Coast is clear." Riina said while sticking her head around the corner. Her eyes squinted in concentration. She waved her hand signaling the others to follow. She then proceeded to barrel role into the walkway to the other side.

She got up quickly. "Quietly, now!" She whispered loudly. "Do a barrel role too."

"Okay!" Orihime said willingly and barrel rolled to the side where Riina was at.

"I am not rolling on the ground." Uryuu walked across the opening.

"Are you insane?" Riina ran at him and pulled him to the other side quickly. "Do you want to be caught?"

"No, I'm just saying that if we keep moving this slow we'll never get to the tower!" Uryuu said angrily. He twitched a little.

"If I'm not going quick enough then you lead the way." Riina said but she walked ahead of him anyway, not intending to give up her leadership role.

"Is this always how long it takes for you soul reapers to get around?" Uryuu asked.

It had been nearly three hours of walking and dodging other shinigame. He had a point…. "Truthfully no." Riina answered with a sigh. "I don't know flash step yet, otherwise I'd be moving a lot quicker."

"Flash step?" Uryuu asked. "I have a similar technique called,"

"Yeah, yeah good for you." Riina said as they approached another corner. "Shh…" She put up a finger.

"Clear again." Uryuu said looking past the shorter girl.

Riina put a hand over his face, "I'll be making the calls around here." She removed her hand and proceeded to barrel role, yet again, to the other side.

"You coming Uryuu?" Orihime asked, she too was on the other side.

Uryuu paused, then he gasped a little. "I fell two strong spiritual pressures. One of them is Ichigo's and the other…" He stopped. "Is the lieutenant Abari's."

Riina didn't bother pulling Uryuu to the other side safely when he walked over because she was too concerned to care, "Wait who? How can you sense them?" Riina felt nothing.

"What kind of soul reaper doesn't know how to sense spiritual pressure?" Uryuu yelled.

"I can sense it when its close." Riina hung her head in shame. "How can you sense it?" She asked continuing to lead.

Uryuu sighed. "It'd be a waste of time to explain it to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riina frowned. They were close to another intersection.

"It's an easy procedure." Uryuu began explaining, probably just to show Riina how inferior she was to him. "You focus your thoughts to pick up spiritual pressure. Then you focus in on all the spiritual pressure you pick up. Lastly discern one spiritual pressure from the other."

"Sounds easy to me." Riina shrugged her shoulders.

"If its so easy then why can't you do it!"

"Shh…" Riina held up her finger. She looked around the corner.

Uryuu growled under his breath.

Riina thought she might as well try this technique. She closed her eyes. 'Spiritual pressure… spiritual pressure….' Riina frowned in concentration. 'Spiritual pressure… nope I got nothing.' She opened her eyes and walked out of the corner.

"Clear." She said and barrel rolled again.

Uryuu walked across.

"So this Ichigo guy, who is he?" Riina asked.

"A nuisance." Uryuu answered.

"He's a substitute soul reaper." Orihime answered excitingly.

"Never heard of such a thing." Riina pondered.

'What kind of soul reaper did we get stuck with?' Uryuu thought.

"We're almost halfway there." Riina said after a moment of silence. FWOOSH!

Riina's eyes opened wide. 'Renji!' She gasped. She could feel it! The spiritual pressure! It's like something clicked inside of her. How could she have not sensed it before? It was clear as day!

Riina stopped walking. It was strange feeling this spiritual pressure from so far away, as a matter of fact, she didn't think she'd ever felt his spiritual pressure before. She also felt another spiritual pressure near his. Thicker and stronger. Who was that? Was it that human they were talking about? Ichigo? She could feel so many different spiritual pressures now! Like thousands and thousands of red ribbons draping from the sky. She could almost choose one and hone in on it. Like an immediate transmitter beacon was on everyone's spiritual pressures!

Not to mention that she only felt the strong ones! Who knew how many more soul reapers were out there with lesser spiritual pressure! Imagine if she could feel them all, how overwhelming it would be! And why… why could she feel all of this all so suddenly? Only seconds ago she hadn't even known what their spiritual pressures would feel like! She'd only ever felt hallow's spiritual pressure and only when they were close by.

This was so strange. "I can feel it!" Riina said excited. "How could I have missed it. Weird… how this energy, this field feels so much like them!" She said. She could recognize a few of the spiritual pressures now. The one she focused on was Renji's. "It feels like him. Like if you tossed him into a burning fire and let him burn into nothing and then you…" Riina closed her mouth. She was being weird. She sounded like a mass murderer talking like that.

She shook her head.

"Are we going to keep moving now?" Uryuu asked as he walked past her. He looked a little freaked out by her weirdness.

Riina rolled her eyes. "I was just saying the truth. That's what it feels like doesn't it to you?"

Uryuu avoided the question all together by bringing up something different, "They must be battling."

Riina thought about it. "Yeah that would explain some things."

Orihime placed a hand over her mouth but still uttered, "I hope Ichigo's okay."

"He seems fine…" Riina answered feeling his spiritual pressure. "That is, if he's the one next to Renji."

"Yeah that's him." Uryuu said.

Riina walked ahead. "How long have they been going at it?" Riina was concerned, 'What if they..if they get hurt. This is so hard to think about. I don't want that human to be killed but what if Renji is defeated. I don't want the human to kill him!'

Uryuu put his hand on his head. "I'm guessing about half an hour."

The sun was beginning to set. It was if time had gone by quickly. Maybe because they filled the hours of time with conversations. Either way it was getting late and Riina knew they'd need a place to stop and sleep if possible. But if the two weren't tired then, they'd keep walking until morning.

"Stop." Riina whispered when they reached the corner.

There were soul reapers gathered there. They were patrolling the area. There must have been, eight, maybe ten of them. They were walking right towards the trio! Riina retreated backward a few steps. She thought, 'Great, where do we go?' She looked up, the roof!

Riina looked at Uryuu, "Up!" She whispered. He nodded, he grabbed Orihime's hand and lifted them both up and the roof. Riina jumped as well, she slipped halfway up though. Her legs dangled over the edge. But it was too late to move. They were under her. She stopped moving her legs.

They dangled, just above the men's heads. None of them looked up. Luckily.

Riina dropped off of the roof as soon as they left. She landed on her butt. 'Oww.' She got up quickly due to embarrassment.

Uryuu and Orihime got down safely.

Uryuu was about to say something insulting but didn't get the chance.

Riina placed her hand over her chest. "Renji!" She said aloud. "I-I can't feel his spiritual pressure anymore!" Riina began to run.

"Wait, where are you going?" Uryuu caught her wrist.

"I've got to go stop them from fighting!" Riina struggled against his grip.

"You can't do that, you're leading us to the tower remember. Besides, its probably that Abari's fault for starting the battle in the first place!" Uryuu grunted, she was stronger than she looked.

Riina calmed down. She yanked her wrist from him anyway. "You're right. I just hope he's okay..." She walked on.

"How do you know him?" Orihime asked.

"I serve under him. I'm a member of the sixth squad." Riina said. "And he's- he's my friend."

Uryuu reframed from telling the girl that if you cease to feel one's spiritual pressure, that the person is either greatly injured…or dead.

"Come on, let's run for awhile." Riina said. She let Uryuu and the girl run ahead of her. 'Renji, be careful.'

* * *

There was barely a moon out this night. Nothing to see by. Riina sat criss cross on the wooden floor and looked out at the sky through the broken wooden frames. It was so dark inside of the shack that they had stopped by. Riina looked over her shoulder. The man sat there, thinking.

"I said I'd watch." Riina told him and looked back out the panel.

"I don't trust you."

Riina rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

It was good to have two people awake anyway. But Riina was nervous still. They were close to squad six by the time they had stopped for a little rest. It was mainly for the human girl. Riina could have walked for much longer.

She felt like a mouse waiting inside of its hole, waiting and checking to make sure the cat wasn't near by. She wanted to avoid a run in with any other shinigame.

CREAK. Riina's head snapped to the door. It sounded like someone had tried to open it. She got up quickly and looked out of the holes near the door. She didn't see anyone.

Uryuu got up.

Riina placed her hand up. "I'll check. Stay here." Riina said then she opened the shack door quietly.

She looked from side to side, it was hard to see anything in this light. She got out of the shack and closed the door behind her. She went down a block or two sneakily to make sure no one was there. It was a quiet night. No birds, no owls hooting. No sounds of people running like before in the day. There was no one in sight. No guards. Nothing.

Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing the leaves on the trees. And the few creaks that seemed to come from nowhere. Each time she heard a creak she'd jump and turn to look, her zanpakuto out. But each time nothing was there.

Riina had her sword in her hands but tried to keep it at her side, that way it didn't reflect the little amount of moonlight and give her away.

Her heart throbbed in her chest. Her breath sounded heavy but she could have sworn she was barely breathing at all. She held her breath a few times. Thump! It was more of a padding sound but it was quiet. She barely heard it. Thump thump thump. Consecutive sounds.

She looked over her shoulder. It felt like she was being followed. She felt so strongly that someone was behind her that she failed to look ahead.

She turned a corner too suddenly.

"Asuka."

Riina froze immediately. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart raced. 'I'm caught.' She thought.

She looked in front of her, just barely. She saw feet.

"What are you doing sneaking around? Why didn't you report back to the squad?"

She heard the questions and they felt like bullets penetrating her soul.

"Is it because you've been with the Ryoka?"

'How… how could he know?' Riina lifted her head all the way up. It was her captain. Captain Kuchiki.

"One of the teams reported they saw a red headed girl with the Ryoka. They had tried to track them down but failed." Captain Kuchiki said in a deep voice.

Riina was scared for her life. She felt like she should just run for it, at least then she'd have a chance of getting away with the air in her lungs. Alive. Because she felt like death was upon her. It was because of his voice. His tone was so lethal. She didn't dare look to his face, she closed her eyes. If he was gonna kill her, she didn't want to see it.

"Answer me." He demanded in a calm tone.

Riina dropped her head. She cringed. 'Should I lie? No he says he had proof. Lying would make things worse.'

"Come with me." He said. And like a dog on a leash, Riina followed without any hesitation.

"For disobeying orders for the second time," Captain Kuchiki stated as they walked, "And for helping the Ryoka, you'll be sentenced to jail. And after you serve your sentence…" He paused he looked down at the girl. "You'll be expelled off the Gotei thirteen forever."

Riina stopped walking. 'What?' She thought. But she was absorbed in too much fear to let even a whimper escape her lips. 'Forever? Expelled?'

"Where are the Ryoka?" He asked. They were almost at squad six now.

Riina didn't answer.

"If you do not answer me, I'll consider executing you instead."

Riina still said nothing.

They went back to the squad six prison in silence.

Captain Kuchiki left the girl with guards.

"Get her out of my sight." He said, Riina could feel the anger in him. She'd never felt so cold before. It was as if he had spoken ice into her soul.

Riina was locked up in a cell. It was dark and she stumbled unto the chair. The chair that Rukia had sat in…

Riina was surprised that Byakuya hadn't killed her right then and there, but by the looks of things now… she was going to die anyway.


	5. Whispering Demon

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Five: Whispering demon

Grey surroundings? Bars? A cell? A prison.

Heavy breathing. Riina had heard it all night long, and now it was morning and there was still raspy breathing! Riina frowned. She hadn't been chained to her chair but it was the most comfortable spot in the lonely cell.

More heavy breathing. 'Well my inmate buddy is being very annoying..' Riina thought. She didn't know who was in the other cell but just their breathing was getting on her nerves. Not only that, but there was nothing to do in this cell! Nothing but sit and stare! Thank goodness they had a tiny window up at the top. It let in some light but she wasn't tall enough to look out of it.

Riina huffed. She had enough of that strange raspy sound and got up out of her chair angrily. The chair clacked against the ground as Riina pushed it out of her way. She leaned against the bars that surrounded her. She remembered them from the time she had visited that Rukia girl in the same cell. Now, however, the bars felt different. Colder. Because she was the one who was entrapped in them.

"Hey you!" She yelled and waved her hand outside of her cell in front of the view the other cell had. She waved vigorously hoping that whoever it was would either see her or hear her. "You gonna stop snoring or what? I didn't get an ounce of sleep because of you and if I could reach your face right now, I'd punch it in!" Riina threatened and clenched her fist.

For all Riina knew, this person in the next cell could be a mass murder, but she didn't care. She was angry and she would take on anyone at the moment. Anyone. Even if it was the Captain of Squad 11. Okay… maybe not him. But anyone else she would!

"Riina?"

"Renji?" Riina gasped. "Renji!" She loosened her clenched hand and waved it openly. "Are you okay?"

She had a change in heart. 'I feel bad for threatening him now.' Riina thought.

"Stop waving your hand around like an idiot. I can see you okay?" He said but didn't really answer the question.

'Maybe I will punch his face in.' Riina scrunched her face, "How'd the battle go! I could feel your spiritual pressure!" Riina jumped up and down in her cell. She was so excited to tell someone about her achievement but at the same time was also excited that Renji was okay! Well his voice was okay. Who knows he may have been in a body cast.

"…If you felt my spiritual pressure then you should know how the battle ended."

Riina stopped waving her arm. She let her hand dangle in front of his cell. "That's why I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Come to the bars so I can see you!" Riina demanded. "Then I'll know if you're lying or not."

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the thick concrete wall. Riina could hear chains rattling then foot steps. Then she heard a creaking sound. Then more foot steps. The creaking sounded like a bed!

"You have a bed in there don't you? No fair all I got was a stupid chair." Riina thought this was unfair. Well the whole situation was unfair.

"You were wrong. The only thing I can see is your hand."

Renji was right. Riina thought if the man got close enough to the bars like she was, then they'd be able to see each other. But guess not. Riina waved her hand, "Stick your hand out too!"

"Can't they're in a wooden blockade." Renji answered annoyed.

"Hmmm…" Riina pondered. She moved her hand around. "One second." She brought in her right arm and then stuck her left arm out of the bars instead. This gave her an elbow to use. She waved it closer till she felt the other cell's bars. Then she searched past the bars. She felt something. "Ah ha!" Riina said like she was a genius.

"Stop feeling my shoulder." He swatted her hand away.

"What, I'm trying to comfort you!" Riina brought back her aching hand. "Besides, I wanted to say sorry…." She whispered. "When I yelled at you at the café awhile back… I was out of line. Sorry." Riina hated apologies but she meant it.

"Its not a big deal." He said.

Riina took that as, 'I forgive you'.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" Riina heard footsteps then the supposed 'bed' creak.

"Ryoka." Riina sighed. "I was helping them out and got caught."

"…." A long pause. "Why do humans mean so much to you?"

Riina sat down on her chair. "… ask me another time." Riina answered. "Why are you here? Aren't you wounded?"

"Captain Kuchiki put me in here for losing." Renji's voice was agitated.

Riina didn't know how to respond to that.

"Zabimaru?" She heard Reni say out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Riina answered.

"If that's how you treat me after we haven't seen each other in so long then your manors suck."

"We saw each other yesterday…" Riina squinted.

"Yeah well forget about that."

"Forget about what?" Riina shifted in her chair.

"I'm going to battle someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Riina yelled.

"I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to my sword Dang it!" Renji shouted back.

"STOP TALKING TO YOUR SWORD LIKE A MAD MAN!" Riina yelled louder. "YOU'RE LOSING IT! YOU'VE GONE NUTS!"

Renji growled. "You talk to your sword too!"

'He has slipped away from this world. He's lost it.' Riina shook her head silently. "Renji, stop talking to your sword its not good for you."

Renji growled again this time he didn't explain what was going on. He was actually taking to his sword which had materialized into a being in front of him. True other shinigame wouldn't be able to hear his sword but anyone with a shikai leveled zanpakuto had talked to their sword to learn its name. So he thought that Riina was the one who had gone insane, not himself.

* * *

A guard walked in for the millionth time today. It was late, evening. Riina thought the guards only patrolled outside the jail but apparently they made shifts and went in and out of the jail house every other minute.

Then the guard left. Riina heard footfalls. She had been in her chair. Sitting in solitude. Thinking to herself because she had nothing better to do. But now that there was some noise, her attention was drawn toward it.

Then footfalls stopped. Then Riina heard Renji yell and she heard the distinct sound of metal clanking to the ground. Riina gasped and ran to the edge of her cell.

"Renji, what're you doing?"

Out of the cell walked Renji, holding his zanpakuto.

"They left you with your zanpakuto? That's stupid…." Riina squinted.

Renji walked out of the cell fully and headed towards the back of the jail.

"WAIT RENJI! AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET ME OUT TOO?" Riina hopped up and down gripping the bars. "If I had my zanpakuto I would have broken out too but they took mine away!"

Renji didn't answer her. She saw him turn a corner to the other room.

"Renji? RENJI!" Riina yelled. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE ARE YOU?"

She heard glass breaking. "IF YOU LEAVE ME, SO HELP ME I'LL SCREAM MY LUNGS OFF AND THE GUARDS WILL COME AND GET YOU!"

Renji sighed, "There's something I have to do. I don't have time to break you out too." Then she heard more glass break.

"IT'LL ONLY TAKE A SECOND COME ON!" Riina hear footsteps, then running. The sounds got farther and farther. "RENJI! COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

Riina almost couldn't hear the footsteps any more. "RENJI, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE!" Still nothing.

Riina hit the metal bars that entrapped her. "THEY'LL KILL ME!"

Riina sighed. It was no use he was gone. Riina slumped into her chair. 'I hate him.'

Suddenly the prison doors opened and someone walked into the room.

It was a womanly figure. Matsumoto!

"Whoa what's going on in here. I heard shouting." She said then looked at the other cell. It was broken to bits.

"RANGIKU! THAT BAG OF TRASH, THAT SCUM, HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT ME IN HERE AND I'M GONNA DIIIIEEEEEE! HE LEFT ME HE LEFT ME I TELL YOU!" Riina ran to the edge of her cell and shook the bars widely like a mad woman. But shaking the bars didn't make them loosen at all.

Rangiku bent over and picked up one of the shards of metal. "So how'd you end up in here?"

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME WOMAN? HE'S A BACKSTABBER!" Riina plumped to the ground in exhaustion.

Rangiku stuck her arms on the little girl's shoulders. "You must be coming down with something, do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Riina calmed down and wiped her forehead. "I'm in here because I helped the Ryoka."

"I didn't know you disobeyed rules…" She said.

"I do when its something I care about."

"That's not a good reason." She said with her voice half serious for once.

"…yeah I know." Riina looked down. "But when everything comes down to it, what means more to you? Your morals or the rules?" Riina looked her in the eyes when she asked the question.

Rangiku sighed a little. "I don't know how to answer that. But hopefully you'll be let out soon."

"What is it with you people?" Riina crossed her arms. "You see a friend in jail and you don't bust them out. You know I'll keep this in mind when either you or Renji is stuck in jail."

Rangiku smiled, "But you said we weren't friends, Riina."

Riina glared at the woman. "Well I didn't mean it okay? You guys are like the only friends I have. Now stop black mailing me and get me outta here!"

"So can I call you chan again?"

"Yes yes whatever you want. Now take out your zanpakuto will ya?"

The woman stood and turned away, "I'll see you later Riina-chan!" She waved not bothering to turn around.

Riina clung to the bars in front of her. "WHAT? THAT'S IT! COME BACK HERE!"

Rangiku shut the door behind her. "THIS IS BLACK MAIL! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

Riina paced back and forth. She tossed the small rock up and down in her hand. She paced. 'Truly maddening.' She thought. 'Being stuck in a cell this long.'

She then went to her wall and marked down another hour. It had been… so many hours. Maddening hours.

"THAT'S IT!" She exclaimed. She was going to kill herself and that was the end of it. She would break apart the chair and hack herself to death. But first she needed to write a suicide note.

She went to the North wall. She began to write, "My two friends in the whole world…" She crossed that out. "My three friends in the whole world, I am writing this letter to you as a broken person. I wanted to let you know, Renji and Matsumoto, that I committed suicide solely because of you. Feel ashamed. Feel guilty. I will leave this world and…"

She crossed that out. Too vengeful. "Three friends in the greatest whole wide world, I'm writing this letter as a grieved yet beautiful young woman. Renji, Matsumoto, please do not feel guilty over my death even though it was your fault…."

Riina crossed that out too.

A guard came in. "Lights out prisoner!" He shouted and turned off the lights.

Riina sighed and put the rock in the corner, she'd finish that out tomorrow.

She sat in her chair and tried to fall asleep. It was difficult so she instead laid on the ground. But the ground was worse so she went back to the chair.

Hours later, she fell asleep. Sadly, there was no moon out tonight. Not at all.

* * *

Tumbling sounds. Making pitter patter sounds. Or like tapping shoes on the dance floor. Or even like a stadium full of applause.

It was so…so cold. Rain fell from the sky. Making a soft sound. One that Riina would usually take comfort in but that was going to change. Because there was something ominous about this rain. It made her feel scared.

Riina saw images blur in front of her from nothingness. The images were so blurry that she couldn't tell what they were at first. But then the images grew steadily clearer.

A forest. Rain was falling in the green forest. The forest was familiar. Every tree and branch was recognizable. Appaloosa and pine trees grew so tall that she could not see the top. They produced so much green that it nearly blocked her sight of the grey sky.

But there were other colors besides green. Brown. The color of the mud beneath her feet.

Tap tap tap. More rain. It bounced off the leaves and splashed into puddles on the ground.

"Riina." Said a kind hopeful voice.

Riina was shocked to suddenly hear the voice. She turned around. No one was there.

"Riina." The voice beckoned again.

Riina knew that voice! She knew it!

"Riina." The voice was muffled from the drizzle from the sky.

Riina ran at the place containing the sound.

"Where are you?" Riina yelled.

"Here."

Riina heard the voice come from below. In the puddle. She bent down and looked into the puddle. She didn't see anyone in there. It was just her broken reflection looking back at her. But her eyes were black instead of their real color deep red.

Riina looked at the reflection that broke and moved as each drop of rain fell into it.

Then she saw something emerge from the puddle. A hand.

The hand reached out to her. Riina wasn't afraid of the hand. She felt like the hand was going to save her from the coldness that she felt. From the dreaded rain.

"Riina." A voice came from beyond the puddle. "Take my hand."

Riina stuck her hand out in front of her. Towards the savior. She saw the reflection change.

In the puddle, was no longer herself, but a little girl. Not any little girl though… someone she knew.

"Akahana." Riina smiled and grabbed a hold of the hand.

But just as she grabbed the hand. The hand turned black and grew vicious looking nails. Nails that penetrated into her skin. The hand then grabbed her.

"RIINA!" The girl screamed with now ominous black eyes.

Riina's eyes opened. "Akahana!" She gasped.

But she wasn't there. It was just Riina sitting alone. Alone in prison.

Riina felt shaken by the dream, the nightmare. She closed her eyes but she saw the girl over and over again. With her black soulless eyes and black hands with bloody nails.

Riina gripped her chest. "It was just a dream…. Wasn't it?"

…

"...Riina…."


	6. Don't Give up

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter 6: Don't give up

"Guard." Riina tapped against the bars of the prison cell with a rock. This created a loud clinging sound.

"What is it now?" The guard turned around red faced. "You haven't left me alone since I got here this morning!" He growled.

"I need to take a walk again." Riina stopped hitting the rock against the bars.

"That was a onetime deal. You said that you'd shut up if I'd let you out for a walk but you never did stop talking!"

Riina gripped the rock. "Let me out or else I'll.."

"Threatening the guard extends your sentence." The guard said with a smirk.

"Does it look like I care?" Riina yelled and stuck her arms through the parts between the bars. She couldn't reach him but she clawed madly in mid air trying to get him.

"Hehe, you're too short!" He laughed and stuck out his tongue.

Riina pelted him in the face with her rock.

"OOUUUCH!" He rubbed his face frantically. "I'll make sure they add twenty years to your sentence for that!"

"Good. Cuz it was worth it." Riina crossed her arms after retrieving them back.

"Why I outta!" The guard now plunged his arms past the bars. Riina stood back far enough so he couldn't reach.

Riina's arms uncrossed. 'Not again!' Riina went to the window quickly and jumped. She couldn't reach it. Jump jump jump. No she was still too short. She would have used spiritual pressure to help her get up there but the bars of the prison deflected spiritual pressure unless it was in great amounts. And unfortunately, she didn't have loads of spiritual pressure.

Jump jump jump. "AHHG!" Riina ran to the opposite end of the cell towards the guard. "You have to let me out!" She exclaimed.

"Not a chance." The guard scoffed.

"You don't understand!" Riina yelled. "He'll die!"

"I don't care who's gonna die. You are not leaving this cell!" The guard decided to take a break and go outside the prison for awhile.

"No wait!" Riina yelled her arm outstretched. He closed the prisoner door anyway. Riina let her hand fall till it hit her side. She looked at the ground. 'Why do I even care about that guy? He didn't break me out of prison. He didn't think twice about it. Yet, I still consider him a friend.' Riina was thinking all of these things because she felt and recognized two strong spiritual pressures. They broke through the prison walls of repellant.

It was Renji's and Kuchiki's.

They were battling. She felt Renji's spiritual pressure drop suddenly. And that's when she knew he was going to die. It was different than before, she had a gut feeling telling her that he was going to die.

Riina sat down on her chair. 'Serves him right… breaking out of prison. All for what?' Riina had recalled him saying that he had to… had to do what? Maybe it had to do with his friend Rukia being executed. 'Is that what he had to do? Talk to her? Save her? Like the humans? Who cares, he's dead now.'

Riina pinched herself for thinking that way. 'Renji…why?'

She felt like the strength had been beaten out of her. She couldn't move a muscle. She just stared at the ground. That's all she could do. She couldn't help, she couldn't get out of this prison. She couldn't do anything.

Anything.

* * *

All black, there was no light underneath her eye lids. Riina sat there with her eyes closed trying to escape from reality.

Then she felt coldness. Spiritual pressure like no other. She recognized it. There was no mistaking it, it was Captain Hitsugaya's. Riina opened her eyes. 'There have been so many different spiritual pressures that I have sensed beyond these walls. All were so strong, and now I can feel his. He must be battling, what's going on out there? So many people are battling, it's chaos.'

Riina got up out of her chair slowly. 'It's the day of Rukia's execution. Maybe the humans were able to save her. But why… why are there all kinds of strong battles going on. If the spiritual pressure wasn't this great I wouldn't be able to sense it through these repellant walls.'

Then, the spiritual pressure… Riina gasped. 'I have to get out of here!' She thought and went to the prison bars. "Guard, guard let me out!" She yelled.

'All of these things happening, I'm sure people are dying. I have to get out of here. I have to help, I have to do something!' Riina found a rock, one of the few left, and she clicked it against the prison bars.

"Guard!" She yelled loudly. "I have to get out of here! What's going on out there? It's like a full out war!"

But what Riina did not know was there were no guards at the prison. They were all ordered to defend the Seretei from a certain traitor. One that had been presumed to be dead. Captain Aizen had been named a traitor after Captain Unahona and her lieutenant saw him and he had committed crimes of killing all the central forty six members. Along with severely injuring several others. He and Gin were traitors and they were to be caught. But the Soul Society was in chaos. Some still battled against one another and others tried to stop Aizen.

Riina yelled again, "What's going on? Let me out already!" There was no answer.

'Darn it.' She frowned. She had to know what was going on. She had to make sure that they were alive… Riina gripped the rock in her hand. She jabbed the rock into the bars of the prison. She struck the bar harder and harder.

She yelled with every blow that she put into the bar. It didn't seem to be working but she wasn't going to give up. She kept hitting the rock against the metal till her hand began to bleed.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT!" She yelled. She let go of the rock and grabbed the chair. She swung at the bar as hard as she could. It hurt her palms and made them bleed more. The chair hit the metal and made a loud CLANG sound.

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG! Over and over again she struck the metal. Battering it with the chair.

The only thing that began to give way was the chair itself. It's legs bended and threatened to break. And Riina's bruised hands were having enough as well.

But she didn't give up. She wouldn't give up even if her hands disintegrated and she had to use her legs to kick down the bars.

'He can't die. I have to get out of here! I have to make sure they're all okay!'

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG!

Riina dropped the chair and fell to her knees. She gasped for air. It had been nearly an hour and the bar had only a slight dent in it. The chair was unrecognizable and so were her hands.

She let her body collapse because she was too tired to stand. Her hands dropped to her sides and faced palms up. This let the blood drip off of her hands unto the ground easily. It was no use. Trying to break down the thick metal was impossible. And she felt angry at herself for not knowing that the idea was foolish.

Riina fell unto her back and stretched out her legs. She panted. She had nothing left to give. She had no strength. Her hands couldn't grip the chair any more. Her skin was torn and her red fluids were stained on her clothes.

'I said I wouldn't give up.' Riina remembered. 'Even if my hands gave way. That I would use my legs if that were to happen.' Riina took in a deep breath then sat up. She kicked the metal bar. It sent a wave of pain through her body.

But she kept kicking it, making no apparent progress. Still she kicked it with the bottom of her foot, then with the side of her foot. Then with her knee.

* * *

It was night. The third seat walked with determination in his step. He knew where he was going. He smiled a bit. It was great that she'd be out of jail but it was horrible what tragedy had happened that very evening.

He walked inside of the jail house. It was so dark in there, there were no lights on. 'The guards must have forgotten to return to their post.' He thought. Then he turned on the lights and went to the cell.

'Hmm?' He questioned in his thoughts.

The red headed girl lay on the ground, her eyes tightened shut and she was murmuring something. Clink clink. He heard the faint sounds of her foot softly hitting the metal bar. It was if she was asleep but her foot moved on its own.

He heard her panting heavily, then he really did think she was asleep until she opened her eyes slowly.

She lifted her head just barely. That's when the third seat noticed the blood on her clothes and on her opened hands. Her legs were blue with bruises. The chair that was in the cell was bent and twisted so badly that it would be impossible to sit on. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

The blood that had gotten unto the chair dripped to the floor. The sound echoed. Riina gripped the metal bar in front of her. It was dented in a good three inches.

She spoke, "So…" She panted. "Somebody finally came." She gripped the cell tighter, "I don't care how long you guys leave me in here, I'm going to keep pounding on this bar till it gives way. And then I'm going to kick all of you in the face." She wasn't yelling when she said this, she was too busy breathing to yell.

The third seat smiled a little, "Well good news. You're getting out of that cell sooner than you think."

"Are you, " Riina let go of the bar, "Playing mind games with me? Cuz I'm still gonna kick you in the face for leaving me in here this long."

The third seat thought she was merely being delirious. He went to the wall around the corner and brought out some keys. "No, you're really getting out." He smiled but then his smile vanished. "A lot of things have changed since this morning."

"I know." Riina said her breath slowing a little. "I could sense all the battles going on. What happened?"

The third seat shifted through the keys trying to find which one unlocked this cell. "Aizen. He was behind everything. He betrayed us all. Now the Ryoka are being admired as heroes and not villains." He found the right key and placed it into the key hole.

"What?" She asked. "That's insane." She paused.

The third seat opened the prison gate. WHAM! The third seat covered his nose. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? DIDN'T I JUST LET YOU FREE?"

"I told you it was coming." Riina was hunched over, unable to stand up straight.

The third seat rubbed his face, "You're so mean." He whined.

Riina hobbled past him, "Is… did anybody die?" She asked while hobbling to the door.

"Not that I know of." He said with his voice muffled behind his hands.

"Really?" She smiled a little. "That's great."

"Where are you going?" The third seat asked.

"I need to see some people." She said but suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Riina!" He bent over next to her.

"Darn my legs." Riina huffed. Her hands bled unto the ground.

"I think we should go to squad four first." He literally meant both of them, considering his face hurt so bad.

"Yeah." Riina nodded.

The third seat helped her up with one arm and they walked together.

"This doesn't change anything." Riina said. "They're still a lot of people who I need to kick."

* * *

"Stop following me, I told you I don't forgive you." Riina had her arms crossed and was walking around the squad barracks with no destination at all. She was just trying to lose the annoying man behind her.

"You should be grateful I apologized at all!" Renji flung his arms into the air. Three days. That's how long it had been since he recovered fully. But the Aizen incident itself had been nearly a week ago.

Riina stopped walking and peeked over her shoulder. She was glad he was alive but she was angry that he had left her in jail. But was it really his fault? 'Probably not.' She reasoned with herself. "Alright, whatever its fine." Riina waved her hand a little.

Renji sighed, at least that was over with. "So, have you visited the Captain?" He asked. He himself had visited the captain a few times.

"HMPH!" Riina reclosed her arms. "Why would I?"

"Riina, I know how you feel about what happened. I battled him and he left me for dead. But he's still our Captain." Renji said with a sympathetic voice.

Riina still huffed. "Well I guess I'll visit him, maybe." She spun around to look at the taller man. She gave him a smile. Then she looked down at the ground. "See ya later, I have some things to do." She walked away.

Did she have some things to do? No. She had nothing to do. She just wanted to have some time to herself.

Riina walked to her dorm. But she didn't go inside the door. Her hand rested on the handle but she couldn't slide the door open. She sighed.

She looked up to the sky. It had been sunny only minutes ago but now the clouds covered the sky. Grey clouds.

Riina sat down on the stairs leading to her dorm and waited for the rain.

'Why am I feeling so dismal?' She thought. 'Maybe its because I keep having that same nightmare. The one about Akahana.' Riina gripped her knees. She felt water land on her hand. She watched the rain drop as it splattered on her skin and left the area moist.

Riina smiled at the cool feeling. Then she felt another drop. 'A slow rain. Just what I need.' She smiled and closed her eyes for as moment.

'Everyone is fine, I'm glad to know that. I should be celebrating with them. But I'm not. Why?' Riina questioned. 'Because I'm not in the mood.'

She felt another drop land on her hand. Then one on her head. 'Akahana. What do you think I should do?' She asked her imaginary image in her head. 'Stay and wait in the rain?' Riina chuckled a little, 'No, that's not what you'd say. You'd tell me to go celebrate and make some new friends.'

The clouds began to open and let their tears fall. Riina was pelted with several drops.

'How long has it been? Akahana?' Riina's smile faded. 'Since we talked? Besides in my own imagination? A long time.'

Riina shook her head. 'Too long.'

She felt the drizzle of rain begin to sink into her clothes. Making them damp. Her hair strands let the water slip off of them and unto the concrete ground. Riina pressed her knees closer to her face.

Her eyes were open, looking out into the grey surroundings. It was like the world had been converted to black and white. There were no other shinigame out, they had all scrambled to get out of the rain but not Riina. She loved the rain. She thought it was comforting.

'Akahana, I don't understand that nightmare.' Riina thought. 'It's completely wrong in every way. That's not what you looked like, you were beautiful. You had long silver hair and deep red eyes just like mine. Your hair was always smooth and combed perfectly. I was always a bit jealous of that. And your hands were small and soft.'

Riina felt the rain increase. She squinted to not let the downpour come into her eyes. 'And you never yelled at me. You were always so kind to me.' Riina felt her eyes water, maybe from the rain falling so much that some got in her eyes or maybe she was sad. 'Akahana, my sister, you were always there for me. Sometimes I felt like I was the younger sister. You were so much wiser than me. I wish you were the older one and not me. You would have been better at it than I was.'

Riina loosened her grip on her clothes. Her hands weren't fully recovered yet. So they hurt slightly. Her knees were still pressed up against her though.

'Akahana, I don't want to celebrate right now.' Riina revisited the subject, 'I want to sit here with you.'

More rain fell. 'I sound insane.' She chuckled sadly to herself. 'You're not really in my thoughts. But I wish you were here for real. Sitting with me. Akahana.'

Riina was a small girl caught in this large storm. The rain that fell on her made her blend into the storm and made her look as grey as the clouds. The storm always welcomed her and made her part of its own. Riina smiled at that. The rain, the storm was so comforting. She belonged there. She belonged in the pouring rain and she belonged with the grey of the surroundings. She was happy, that she fit in with them. She wished that the rain would last forever.

She was drenched by now. Her red bangs covered her face. 'Akahana, I'm going to pretend you're with me a little longer. Come and sit down with me.'

Riina felt a cold chill up her spine. She smiled at the thought of Akahana sitting with her.


	7. Test

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter 7: Test

White lights shone on her gently and were spread over the entire box called a room. This room had a specific name. It contained a desk and a few bookshelves, along with a grandfather clock. The pendulum in the clock swung back and forth in a motion that was almost dizzying. They were almost ready to chime for the end of the hour drew near.

Sometimes lights shining brightly can hurt one's yes but these lights were somehow gentle and illuminated the office perfectly. It was so quiet and still in the room. Neither of the two people in the room said anything for a long period of time.

Riina was one of the people in the office. She looked out the window. It was dark outside, pitch black compared to the light inside. She looked at the clock once more and saw the big hand was on the eleven and the little hand was on the one, indicating that it was almost one a.m. in the morning. Her eyes were watery merely because she had been awoken from her slumber to come down to meet the Captain. The Captain didn't look happy to be awake this late.

She waited until she heard him speak. She hadn't seen him for the past week and a half, not because he was in the hospital, but because she hadn't wanted to see him. She didn't go to the hospital where he was at to visit him nor did she go out of her way to ask how he was. She'd follow his orders and that was all that she would do as his subordinate. That's all she really needed to do.

"Asuka." He said rather quietly. "Thank you for coming at this inconvenient hour."

'Did- did he just say thank you?' Riina simply bowed a little. "It was no problem sir." She lied. Truthfully she didn't want to come but it was an order not a 'come if you want to'. She'd rather be sleeping about now.

"I called you down here to complete a mission. One that just arose to my attention a few hours ago, it is of utmost urgency." The Captain sat at his desk. "Squad six and ten have been assigned to recruit a team to go investigate high spiritual pressures at the edge of the Soul Society. You are to meet the other members as quickly as possible at the South gate."

Riina was shocked. 'Me? Why me? He's gathering a team together to do an important mission and he chose an unseated officer to tag along? It doesn't make any sense!'

"Did you hear me? I said as quickly as possible." He repeated himself, something he did not do often.

"Yes sir!" Riina was snapped back into reality and jolted out of the office into the night. She paused only a moment to take in the surroundings.

Stars were bright this night. Their silver blue light descended unto the surface gently. It created an aura of peace and calm. There were no sounds this night made by people, maybe because it was so late. Yet nature itself was making some noise.

Cicadas buzzed on the trees and crickets chirped. But besides that and the occasional 'hoot' from an owl, the night was quiet.

Riina began to run to the South gate. The gate she had been to the least number of times.

Softly, she breathed and ran in a quiet manner. So soft as not to disturb the peace of the night. With all the serene colors and textures, there was a hue of eeriness. Something about the night that made her feel… uneasy.

She had her zanpakuto at her side. It wasn't fully put away and there was a sliver of silver shining out of it, reflecting the light in the atmosphere. She looked like she belonged with the night. Her dark kimono blended in with blackness. And she tried her best to be as quiet as possible.

The South gate was a pretty good distance away. She wished that she knew flash step so she could get places quicker but she didn't so she stuck to running.

'I- I could always try to flash step! Remember your training.' Riina thought. 'Focus spiritual pressure to the feet. Think about where you want to go, than launch!' She didn't go forward. 'Well it was worth a try.'

* * *

Finally she arrived at the gate. There were a few soul reapers gathered there in a circle. They were hard to spot in the darkness. Riina ran up to them almost out of breath but she tried to calm her breathing.

She recognized a few of the people in the group. Some were people from squad six that she had seen around the barracks along with the lieutenant and then there was Rangiku! Riina walked over next to her and was about to ask what was going on when she suddenly got her answer.

"Now that all of the teams have assembled, I'll tell you what this mission is about." Came a strict sounding voice from behind one of the shinigami she didn't recognize.

It was a short guy with white spiked hair. Captain Hitsugaya!

"First off, I'll be leading this mission. Secondly, we're on this mission to see where the high spiritual pressure is coming from. Usually this sort of mission could wait till morning but we just received countless reports of lives being lost because of 'hallows' in the region. Any questions?" He waited for only a second before he answered for everyone, "Alright then follow me."

In an instant, everyone had disappeared. Riina's mouth fell open. 'They all know flash step? All of them but me?' Riina stuck out her hand as if she could grab a hold of them. There was no way she'd be able to keep up with them! Not a chance!

Just as she began to ponder what to do…

"Need a lift?" A red headed man appeared in front of her. His hair looked darker in this lighting.

Riina almost said no but she really did need help. "Sorry. I just don't know how to flash step yet because…"

"Alright you can explain later, come on before we lose them. Get on." Renji instructed.

"Get on where?" She asked. She guessed he was talking about his back since he had turned away from her. Riina jumped up and clung unto his neck.

Renji coughed and tripped backwards holding unto his neck trying to let some air into his lungs. "Do you know how to do anything right?" He quaked in a low voice because he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry." She said and lifted her feet up accidently kicking him in the sides.

"Gah!" He gripped his sides now. "Riina!"

"Sorry…." She was now in the right position to what could be called 'a piggy back ride'. Basically she clung to his shoulders and let her legs fold in front of her around him or at least sort of around him. His waist was too wide so she merely dangled her legs until he caught hold of them and held her body upright.

Then they were off!

"Whoa! Look how fast we're going!" Riina pointed out, she wasn't able to keep track of how many trees they passed in the forest right outside the South gate. But she couldn't look ahead due to his hair and head being in the way. She could only look left and right. "I'm getting dizzy." 'Tree, tree, tree, tree, opening, tree, tree, tree.' Her thoughts rushed trying to keep up with all the scenery.

"Don't you dare throw up on me." He growled.

Riina frowned displeased with her sightseeing progress. 'Tree, tree, tree, tree, stream, tree, tree.' She felt even more woozy then before. Riina had enough of that. She placed her hands on top of his head and wriggled herself up on his shoulders. Renji almost lost balance because of this.

"Stop moving around!"

"Ah, the view is much better up here." She kept her hands on his head to spread apart his spiky hair so she could see.

"This isn't a carnival ride!" Renji huffed.

"It is comfy though." Riina stated and tapped her hands on his head like a drum.

"Stop it!"

"Alright, alright. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She mumbled.

Renji felt his vein pop from his head. He was about to yell again but decided not to.

They kept running for about ten minutes by that time Riina had fallen asleep.

"Hey wake up." Renji said with an angry tone.

Riina opened her eyes. "Are we almost there?"

"You say that like we've been traveling for hours!"

Riina yawned. "That's what it feels like..."

Suddenly the group ahead stopped.

"Everyone be quiet." The Captain ordered. Riina climbed down from Renji and landed gracefully on the ground.

He took out his zanpakuto quietly, so did everyone else. "Get ready, they're here." He said.

Riina got out her own zanpakuto. The zanpakuto made the sound of sliding metal as she drew it out.

"We're going to split in two. Renji take Hiro, Kaede, Aki and Shuho and head to the east. Everyone else come with me." The Captain ordered. The teams split in two to broaden the search. They ran quietly.

Snap! Riina spun around just in time to block a hallow's attack! There were several other hallows that surrounded the rest of the team as well.

"Good job Riina chan!" Rangiku was also blocking a blow from a hallow.

"You too." Riina struggled but got the hallow back away from her. There were slashing sounds from the team battling with the hallows. Riina jumped up and cut its arm. It roared in pain. More slashing and clinking sounds.

Surprisingly, this hallow was slow and she defeated it easily. "Is that it?" Riina asked no one in particular when she saw the others had cut down their opponents as well.

Just as she said that, the true reason for all the deaths showed up from out of the sky. A flying hallow. It was larger than a five story building and its roar made Riina get wide awake and widen her stance. Its spiritual pressure fumed around its massive skeletal body. It lit the entire area and there was a strong gust of wind around it when it roared. Riina almost lost her footing because of it.

ROOOAARRR! It shrieked. Its loud yell was painful to hear. Riina stood solid this time.

But she was glad there was something worth killing this time. No one moved for some reason. She wondered why then looked where they were looking, to the sky. Several other hallows of the same size and shape landed. Suddenly, Renji's team appeared.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand!" He exclaimed and ran at one of the hallows. Then all the shinigami began to make their moves.

Riina ran ahead of most of them, intending to get a hit on the hallow long before they did. Spiritual pressure flared up in her, white and bright. It was like a light bulb in the night.

She yelled as she spun and thrusted her zanpakuto into one of the being's legs. It's leg ended up being cut off completely by the attack. Others jumped and to strike the arms of some and the other hallows started to counter attack.

Riina wasn't quick enough to dodge one of the counter attacks and was thrown to the ground. She got up quickly though and took a stance again. Captain Hitsugaya had taken down one of the hallow's all by himself and the lieutenants were doing well too. The other unseated officers were about as much help as Riina was while sleeping. In other words they didn't help at all.

Riina wanted to slice down one of the hallows too. So she jumped into the air and brought her zanpakuto down in front of her. But her attack was too direct and the hallow saw it coming the entire time. It knocked her down with its massive claws and she hit the ground pretty hard. "Gahk!" She winced and felt her back ache.

She rolled over slowly and got on her knees.

"Hahaha!" That one she tried to hit began to laugh. "Is that it? You're not fast enough to dodge me soul reaper." It threw its hand down and it was true, she wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. SMASH. Her body got crushed underneath its fist.

She couldn't move. Her whole body ached.

The hallow laughed.

"Riina!" Renji yelled and began to run at her but was stopped by one of the other hallows.

She barely got to her knees. 'I have to move!'

"If you can't move anymore than you'll die!" The hallow yelled and threw down its hand again.

Riina rolled out of the way just by a hair. The surrounding ground, however, gave way! And she was left rolling into a giant crater that the beast had left behind with its force. It roared with laughter again, like it was enjoying this.

'I have to use my shikai! But I can't, there won't be enough time and I'll be left completely defenseless!' Riina thought. 'No, I have to try!'

"Dissipate, Genkaku Shoujou!" She yelled. Her sword began to fade. She stood up weakly.

The hallow clawed at her but she dodged just in time. Then the sword took affect! The being slashed everywhere and even accidently slashed one of the other hallows. But that's all it did, the effects were nearly insignificant.

'No! I thought for sure that would work!' Riina thought as her sword returned to her.

Suddenly, Riina's legs were slashed from underneath her. She fell to the ground bleeding heavily. It felt like her legs were completely cut off! But luckily they were still intact. But it's not like she could use them now anyway.

"Soul reaper, are you ready to die?" It laughed and then prepared to stomp on her and end her puny life.

'I have to move!' Riina told herself but her legs wouldn't move for her. 'No, no!'

Blood splattered on her, purple blood, not her own.

Renji had sliced off the hallow's leg, but out of nowhere, another hallow swung at Renji from behind! Renji was hit because he was off guard. He yelled as he hit the ground.

"Renji!" Riina tried to move. The hallow now had no legs but swung at Riina with its arms.

Riina rolled out of the way, this caused her to only get scratched which was actually quite painful, there were now gaping wounds from her back. Riina looked up. 'What?' She breathed. All the upper ranks were down! Rangiku, Renji, even the Captain! The only ones still fighting were the under seats like herself.

"Guys, what happened?" Riina shouted.

"They're down! I don't know how it happened!" One of the only other girls there said with a terrible trembling in her voice.

"That's impossible!" Riina yelled back.

Then the five hallows that were still alive, including the one in front of Riina, clasped unto each other's shoulders. Their spiritual pressure blew to new heights! Red light came from their massive spiritual pressure and nearly blinded her.

"What's going on?" One of the men asked.

One of the hallow's explained. "We're combining our spiritual pressure for an ultimate attack, one of pure fire. You'll all be burned to a crisp in a matter of seconds."

The bright around them grew stronger and they opened their mouths to let the fire escape from them. The other shinigami flash stepped away.

"What are you guys doing?" Riina yelled, she hobbled up on her feet. "Come back here and get the wounded!"

The fire escaped the monster's lips. All at once it plummeted to her. Riina's eyes widened and in an instant, thoughts flooded to her mind. 'I have to get out of here, but I have to save the others also. I'm too slow I'd never make it! I have to use flash step it's the only way! Otherwise, Renji, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, they'll die!'

Not even a Nano second later; the flames consumed the entire half mile radius. The flames roared high and tunneled over the trees of the forest. It was so bright that the moon's light couldn't shine through it.

The five other shinigami gathered. "Did they…?" One of the males asked.

There was a long pause. The fire toned down a little.

Suddenly a woman appeared next to them in a tiny whirl of wind. She gasped for air. It was the red headed girl named Riina. She had three bodies on her back. "You freak'n cowards!" She nearly screamed and her eyes pierced them. "How could you leave them there in the middle of the battle field? You didn't even know if they were dead or not, you just left them!" Riina panted. The only part on her that was affect by the flames was the back of the hair in her ponytail that appeared to be burned off. Riina placed the heavy bodies on the ground with as much care as she could.

She let down her hair that was now neck length instead of four inches longer when it had been over her shoulders. She threw the burnt pony tail aside. "Don't just stand there, help me check their vitals!" Riina demanded.

"There'll be no need for that." Came Captain Hitsugaya's voice. But it didn't emanate from his body! Riina looked over her shoulder to see him, along with Renji and Rangiku, standing behind her.

All the shinigami gasped including Riina. "What?" One of them asked.

"This battle was test." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"A test?" Riina looked up at them. Then she looked down at the heavy bodies she had carried. She flipped them over to see that they were just dolls.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Renji smiled.

"Test?" Riina clenched her fists together. "I'm hurt and bleeding, my hair is burned off, because this was a test?" Riina stood up and grabbed ahold of Renji's black kimono.

Next thing Riina knew the lieutenant of squad four, Isane, came out. "Don't worry, your wounds are artificial." She said and walked over to Riina. She placed her hand over her head and Riina felt all better.

Then Isane went to each of the shinigami and did the same procedure.

Riina looked down at her hands and felt her hair, that was now back in a ponytail, everything was back to normal. She felt no pain. "Are you kidding me?" She scruffed her hair.

"It's a highly elaborate test to see which new officers are to be promoted to a seat position." Hitsugaya explained. "The hallows you were all battling were dummies. Their spiritual pressure was a simulation."

"You look good with short hair Riina!" Rangiku smiled.

Riina narrowed her eyes. She refused to loosen her death grip on Renji's kimono.

"I suggest you all go home and get some rest." Captain Hitsugaya began to walk away. Rangiku waved at Riina and quickly followed him. Riina let go of Renji, swinging her hand away dramatically. "What a cruel test." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then she turned away and disappeared. The good thing though, she had learned flash step.

* * *

'What a stupid, stupid test. I risked everything, or what I thought was everything, for them. It was all just a test. And what about those cowards who were with me, they didn't do anything to help!' Riina complained in her thoughts. No, to say it was complaining was too little of a word, she was raging about it.

She entered her dorm, only to toss things in her room around till a few of them were busted and clothes lay on the floor. She went to sleep almost immediately because of how tired she was. She was still upset at that time though.

* * *

"Promoted?" Riina lifted her head.

"After I received the results from the test I've decided that you will be promoted." Captain Kuchiki said.

Riina had woke up that morning to go to his office and collect the usual paperwork, when she heard about this. Here hair was a mess and there were heavy bags under her eyes. She was exhausted from last night.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Seriously?" She then corrected her improperness. "I mean, thank you sir!"

"You're now a seated officer. 18th seat of squad six." Captain Kuchiki placed a pin in front of her on his desk.

Riina picked up the small pin that every seated officer was to wear and put it on the inside of her kimono. "Thank you again." Riina bowed and ran out of his office with a smile on her face. Going through all that trouble last night was worth it!

"RENJI, RENJI, RENJI!" Riina shouted and jumped on him from behind. He nearly fell over.

"What, what is it?" Renji looked around concerned. He thought that the girl was frightened of something.

"I GOT PROMOTED!" Riina squealed. She was on his back and wriggled up to his shoulders. She looked over his head and smiled cutely. Her red hair draped down over her and dangled in front of his face.

"Why are you on me?" He looked a little annoyed. "I hope you don't make a habit of that."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I WAS PROMOTED!" Riina said for the second time.

"Yeah I heard ya. Congrats." He said, "You know what though, you're still weak compared to me. If you ever want to surpass me then you're gonna have to train more."

"What? I'm the stronger one here. We both know that." Riina said knowingly and looked ahead.

Renji burst out laughing, "You?"

"Yes. Me." She smiled. She scrambled off of Renji, causing him to almost loose balance again. Riina fell to the ground, literally. She tumbled and fell on her back. She got up quickly and brushed herself off. "Anyway, I must go tell the world of my great achievement." She put her fist into the air with confidence, "Look out world! Riina Asuka will beat you all!"

Then she flash stepped away.

Renji slumped, "Yeah..."

* * *

'I can't believe this!' Riina's smile was carved into her face and it wouldn't go away. 'After years of training, it all just finally clicked!' Riina was referring to her academy days when she was training for years to accomplish flash step. When she was accepted into the Gotei thirteen, she had failed so many times that she stopped training for awhile. But then, just last night, everything made sense! She had achieved flash step.

She was overly prideful of her small achievement but who was to say that it was a bad thing? She was confident, just like she used to be in her academy days, and that was what felt the best.

Woosh! Everything flew past her. She looked ahead and giggled with sheer joy. It was like flying, this feeling. Like she was too fast for anyone to stop her. Of course that's just how she felt. She actually knew for a fact that she could go even faster if she trained.

Riina was ecstatic just being able to do this task. "Bring it on, world, I'll take on everyone!" Just at that moment she tripped and fell into the dirt. Her face implanted into the dust and her legs folded up in the air.

"Mhmhmhph!" Riina mumbled into the dirt. She brought her head up and spat everywhere trying to get the dirt out of her mouth. "Curse you world!" She glared at the sky as if the world was laughing at her, showing her overzealous pride was bad. "I'll say what I want, no matter how many times you trip me!" She waved her fist in the air.

She felt like she was being watched, she quickly glanced over her shoulder. "C-CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA?" Riina stood up quickly. She looked around her noticing she had fallen into the squad ten barracks. She began to wonder what she had tripped on. Then she remembered the little Captain was there.

He looked annoyed to say the least. Or maybe that look on his face told her that she was ridiculous.

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry sir! I ruined your peaceful morning, didn't I?" She looked back up. "No need to say it, I know I'm horrible! I'll just leave you alone now!" Riina blabbed and then ran off.

Hitsugaya didn't move. The same look on his face. Then he continued his morning walk.

* * *

"RANGIKU!" Riina ran up to the lieutenant. "I GOT PROMOTED!" Riina just had to tell everybody, and when she meant everyone, she actually just meant the two people she knew.

Rangiku turned around and smiled patting the girl on the head. "Oh really good! Oh, your hair is messed up." Rangiku almost untied her ponytail.

"Not now Rangiku! This is more important!" Riina jumped up and down. "G-guess w-what s-seat I g-g-ot!" Riina's voice changed in pitch and broke whenever she landed and rebounded off the ground. Her red hair bounced with her body.

"Hmm… tenth?" Rangiku guessed.

Riina stopped jumping, "Well great now I feel bad." Riina frowned. Her pride a little lessened. "G-guess a-again!" Riina jumped up and down. She took the jumping very seriously, like she was doing a work out of some kind.

"Twenty?" Rangiku put a finger to her lip.

"I'm not that incompetent." Riina stopped jumping and flung a bang out of her face. "Actually 18th!"

"Oh good, can I fix your hair now?"

"Rangiku!" Riina frowned and pursed her lips. She looked like a little kid. Which she kind of was…

"Okay, okay. Sorry." She giggled thinking this was funny.

Riina didn't find it funny.

It was the middle of the day and Riina stayed with her new friend for a while longer. But before long, Riina went to Captain Kuchiki's office, she had been called in to do a mission. She was curios whether this was a real mission or if it was just a test.

'I hope it's a real mission.' Riina thought. 'I don't think I could handle another test…'


	8. Memories Attack!

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter eight: Memories attack!

(Riina concentrated her spiritual pressure and thought of her destination. "And launch!" She said aloud. But when she opened her eyes, she was in the same position.

"Focus." Toshiro said with his arms crossed.

"I already tried that!" Riina argued. "It's not working, okay?"

"Stop giving up so easily." He sighed.

Riina pouted, "Easy for you to say." She concentrated again. 'Flash step, I will master you!' She thought and tried again. But yet again she was left just standing there. She sighed.

"Let's take a break." Toshiro let out a breath too.

Riina scruffed her nose a little at him, "Why are you so upset? It's not like you're the one who's having trouble learning this stuff!"

Toshiro didn't answer, he sat down on the concrete steps under the roof of the patio. It was shaded and looked cooler there.

Riina rushed next to him and sat down as well. She looked out at the training field. "I'll never learn flash step, will I?" Riina lowered her head in disappointment.

"Don't say that." Toshiro quickly answered. "You'll learn it eventually if you keep practicing."

"Really?" Riina smiled and brought up her head. And at that moment, she realized that this guy wasn't so mean after all. )

Riina shook her head trying to focus on the present and not her memories of the past. She looked ahead of her. The images blurred together quickly, she saw her destination approaching. The Senkaimon was opening. She stopped moving right as she got within a few feet of it.

Her kimono fluttered from the air pressure as she stopped.

Two soul reapers were opening the gate on either side. "You came just in time."

"Considering I just received the mission a day ago, yeah, pretty good timing." Riina laughed and walked into the white light. "Thanks." She said before she disappeared.

Riina had been through the Senkaimon before and it was quite an experience. Or in better words, it was surprising that it lacked experience at all, which made for a quite a strange experience. Riina thought in her head, 'The Senkaimon, the instant you walk through it, you are transported to the human world.' So, you see, a lack of experience, no time flowed. She walked through one end and right out the other in the human world.

Riina saw the white light dissolve and she peered down at the human world below her. It was easy to stand on air when you controlled your spiritual pressure. Usually this process was learned the same way that one would learn flash step. If you could do one then you could automatically do the other. Like inhaling and exhaling, they both went hand in hand.

Karakura seemingly most popular town lately in the human world. It was the part of Japan that had the most hallows and, Japan had the most hallows compared to the rest of the world, so the mission was there.

Riina looked down at the lively town. She saw the thousands of people bustling around with their daily tasks. Riina smiled but then remembered she had better keep moving. She stayed up in the air for most of the traveling journey; she had bad luck when it came to coming into contact with humans who had high spiritual pressure. She'd been to this town before, on missions in the academy and that's when she realized she had bad luck with them. They seemed to always see her.

She was almost to the designated area. It was one she knew well. No, she hadn't been to this area of town as an academy student, nor as a shinigami. The last time she was there, was when she was truly alive. As a human.

Riina landed down in the rural area next to the famous river that passed through all Karakura town. She saw a few log cabins there and forests filled with trees. Not many people here but there were a lot of nature life.

The dirt padded her landing. Quiet. The area was so quiet. Riina looked around at the cabins. Maybe there were no humans that inhabited them.

She had to refocus on her mission. Her mission was to find out why there were so many hallows in that area, in the area next to the river. According to accounts that the twelfth squad had reported, there was an increase of hallows by nearly eighty percent! And the percent was rising. They could have sent any other soul reaper to do the job, it wasn't a difficult mission really. But she was in need of practice so her Captain sent her.

'Look for something strange.' Riina thought and walked into the forest. She didn't feel any great amounts of spiritual pressure, as a matter of fact she felt none at all. She kept searching. She looked around the trunks of trees, under rocks and on the tree branches but still nothing.

'This place, it's so familiar to me. I could probably find my way even if I was blinded folded.' She checked underneath a rock. What could possibly fit under a rock anyway, she didn't know but she still looked under some.

Riina became antsy when she heard the sounds of the river getting closer. The sound of gallons of water rushing at a quick pace. It made her nervous. Strange, how she found the sound of rain comforting but the sound of water rushing was enough to send chills up her back.

Birds chirping. She looked up at them. "You guys causing all the hallows to appear?" She asked them as if they could understand. When she got no reply she continued her search.

'I don't have the patience for this.' Riina frowned. "Hello?" She said aloud. No answer. 'Maybe it isn't something that is living, maybe it's an object.'

Riina's heart thumped. She looked around. 'What is it?' She glanced behind her. 'No, that's not it. It's the sound of the river. It's getting louder."

Riina shook her head. 'It's just a river.' She looked behind a tree.

What was that sound? Breathing? Her breathing? She felt her lungs expanding and deflating. 'Stop it.' She told her body. 'It's just a river!'

There were no other sounds in her mind. It was like she was deaf to any sounds except the toxic sounds of the river. It wasn't just a river and Riina knew that. It was THE River. The one that engulfs life and spits out bones and eternal sadness. It was the river who gave no mercy. It was the river that would always have a hungry appetite for those who neared its grasps.

It was not simply a river, it was a monster. A monster worse than any hallow. It was unforgiving, selfish and full of lust for feed. Riina tried to slow her raspy breathing by telling herself logic but it wasn't working. She knew the truth. The river was evil.

Thump, thump, thump. Her heart beat. Each time it pounded her eyes filled with red. The vessels in her eyes seemed to bulge with the red fluid with every thump. She felt the blood flow in her body, beat by beat. It was like a surge of blood. Riina closed her hands into fists as she wished the fear would go away.

The fear of the river.

She had grown up here. As a human. It was her home but now it was a deadly place full of poisons trying to eat her. Home of the river.

'Keep focused on the mission. It's only a river.' She told herself for the third time.

She felt like her entire being was being crushed by its waves. She had to remind herself she was on land. Then she stepped over a bush and she paused. There it was. Roaring and angry. The river! It was only a few feet ahead of her. She was standing on its muddy banks. The sand consumed her shoe and tried to bring her in.

Riina felt like she couldn't move. The river had her in its arms! The river held her very breath.

She heard the familiar scream in her head, the one that brought back so many memories.

"RIINA!" Riina heard the unmistakable voice say. As clear as day, even though it was only present in her thoughts. The voice screamed. It was so terrible and frightening that Riina let out a gasp.

Water flooded her vision as she ran the opposite direction as fast as she could. She couldn't breathe yet she still had some energy to run. She commanded her legs to move faster, farther.

She had to get away from the river. She had to get as far away as possible.

She shook her head to get the tears out of her eyes so she could see. 'Akahana!' Her thoughts screamed for her. Her legs moved faster.

'No! Akahana!' Riina blinked her eyes, letting the tears run down from them unto her cheek.

She cringed at the memory.

CRASH!

Riina fell down. She had tripped over something. She rolled in the shrubbery of a thorn bush. She got up quickly and felt her arms were bleeding underneath the cut cloth. She looked at her sleeves that were torn. She was standing now and looked around. What had she tripped on?

She looked down near a log. A little girl? A burst of spiritual pressure suddenly hit Riina. Was it coming from the girl?

The girl had… silver hair.

Riina thought she must be imagining things. She fell to her knees and she felt more tears. 'No please, no! This can't be happening! Get out of my head!'

Riina rubbed her eyes.

A girl with black long hair sat before her. She was hunched over and covering her face. Whimpering sounds came from her. Her body shivered with each whimper she made. Her small figure was bruised. She had cuts on her small arms and bruises everywhere.

Her black hair was in long pig tails on each side of her head.

Riina's tears stopped. Who was she?

The girl appeared to be wearing baggy clothes, no more like a potato sack. It was brown and thick and didn't have any form. She had no shoes.

"Hello?" Riina said, wondering if this girl was an illusion.

The girl quivered, "Don't eat me!"

Riina was taken back by the statement. She leaned forward a little. "Why would I do that?"

"Aren't you one of those things?" The girl asked and looked up.

She had ash grey eyes. Riina tilted her head. "Things?"

The girl rubbed her eyes. She had tears flowing down them. She had pink cheeks that were vibrant against her pale skin. She looked to be about six. When the girl moved her arm, Riina could see a chain linked to her chest. A soul.

"Yes, those things. Those big monsters." The girl explained her eyes were red. She sniffled and rubbed them again. "Wait, you don't look like them." The girl noticed though her fragile voice still shook.

Riina suddenly thought she knew what the girl was talking about. The girl was a good distraction from the sad memories she had been encountering moments ago. "You must be talking about hallows." Riina exhaled. 'Take it easy.' She thought and calmed herself down. "You're right, I'm not one of those monsters."

The little girl became a little less tense but then suddenly cringed back up. "T-then who are you?" She demanded but she looked scared.

Riina sat down on her behind and then crossed her legs. This girl… she had such immense spiritual pressure. She must be the reason that all the hallows were gathering in this area. But why… 'Why couldn't I sense her before?' Riina placed her fist under her chin and propped up her head. "I'm a shinigame." Riina answered, she had no reason to lie.

"A… a what?" The girl blinked her grey eyes.

'Spirits these days, they know nothing.' Riina was ignoring the fact that she was talking to a little girl who didn't know any better. "Never mind that. I'm a good guy 'kay? I can send you to the after life." Riina told her.

"If you're a good guy then why are you dressed so funny?" The girl looked more at ease again.

Riina looked down at her black, slightly torn, kimono. "Hm, good question." She admitted. Then she stood up and pulled out her sword. "Any way, I'll send you to your new home now."

The girl screamed. "Don't! I don't wanna leave!" She scrambled to her feet and hid behind a tree.

"No, I'm not going to kill you or anything. It's a good place. Its' called the Soul Society." Riina thought about what she had just said, 'First off, you couldn't really die again unless your soul was eaten and the Soul Society kind of sucks. I'm a liar. A bloody liar.' Riina shook her head. 'Not a liar, I simply add icing to the cake. Besides it's a kid, not like she even knows what I'm talking about...' Riina tried to convince herself that her explanation was justified.

"No- no! I don't want to go!" The girl yelled and clung to the tree for dear life.

Riina sighed and placed her sword back. "Okay calm down. Why don't you want to leave?"

The girl didn't let go off the tall, moss covered tree. "None of your beez wax!" She huffed.

Riina rolled her eyes. Then she searched her pocket. 'I better tell the Soul Society that I found the cause of the problem. If they give the okay then I'll perform the Konso.' She was searching for the strange object that she was given when she was told about the mission. It was a device that the humans called a cell phone.

"There." Riina smiled as she finally found the small object. She pulled out the sleek and cold object. It shone a bit in the sunlight that peered through the trees. It was her favorite color, silver. She flipped open the device. The screen was black. 'Hmm.' She thought. She began pressing all kinds of buttons. Nothing happened. Truthfully, she had no idea how to work it.

"What are you doing?" The girl was standing next to Riina now. Not too close but within arm's reach.

"None of your beez wax!" Riina said in a pitchy voice as she mimicked the little girl's words. Her conscious told her this was wrong. 'What?' Riina argued with herself. 'It's just a soul, it's not human or anything. Just a dead human.' No that argument didn't make her feel any better. On the contrary, she had a realization that souls were humans who had died. Maybe she should treat them better?

Riina looked down at the girl who was a good foot shorter than her. But only a foot shorter, was this girl on the tall side? Or was Riina herself a little on the short side? The girl was scrunching her face up in anger. Riina smiled a bit. "Nothing, I'm trying to figure out how to work this thing."

The girl crossed her arms, "You don't know how?"

"No…" Riina squinted. "Do you?"

"Nope, but since your older than you must know some things." The girl reasoned illogically.

Riina threw the phone in her pocket. "Whatever, we'll ask someone else to work it for us. Come on." Riina began to walk she paused when she noticed the girl wasn't following. "What's the matter?" Riina twirled around.

"I don't want to follow you. You're mean." She huffed and crossed her arms. Her black pig tails flopped as she dramatically breathed out.

"Does it help if I say sorry?" Riina was weary of fighting with a little girl.

"Okay!" The girl said chirpy. Then she trotted up to Riina.

"Good." Riina added then walked in the direction toward civilization.

* * *

Thump. Riina rolled her eyes. There was some muffling sounds. Thump. More muffling and huffing sounds. Thump.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE CAN'T YOU KEEP UP?" Riina turned around angrily. The little girl had done nothing but trip and fall ever since they started walking.

"I'm trying but you walk so fast I can't keep up." The girl whined. She tripped over a branch.

Riina stomped towards the being and picked her up. "I'll just carry you."

The girl whimpered. "You're so mean! I bet you have no friends!" She kicked under Riina's grasp.

Riina frowned. "I'm not mean." She argued. Then she began to flash step. It was so much quicker this way. Quicker than expected, they were out of the desolate forest and into civilization. Riina placed the girl down on the paved sidewalk. She saw the first house that seemed to have life in it and walked up to it.

The house was cute. Small but cozy. It had a wooden porch and little bird feeders in the yard. Flowers bloomed on the sides of the house. Riina noticed an old woman on the front porch. Her eyes were squinted and she had wrinkly skin yet somehow, she looked welcoming.

"Hello?" Riina walked to the front of the porch. The little girl stomped behind her. She looked up at the old woman. Then she remembered, 'Oh yeah, I'm in soul form. She may not be able to see us.'

"Hello dears." She replied in a creeky sounding voice but it was full of compassion.

Riina smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you but do you…"

Riina's voice was interrupted by the little girl. She squealed and ran up the front porch to a bowl placed next to the old woman. "Candy!" She screeched in excitement.

Riina chased after the girl and grabbed her hand that was outstretched to the candy.

"Kid, that candy could be poisoned for all you know!" Riina said then she glanced at the old woman and let go of the girl's hand. Sweat dropped. "Not saying that someone who looks as kind as you do would ever do that, ma'am." Riina laughed nervously.

"They're sweet beans. Please have some, they're not poisoned I promise." She smiled.

The girl had already eaten some. Riina wasn't about to trust the candy even if the old woman was being kind. Riina got back to business. She was standing a bit too close to the old woman and backed up a little down the steps.

"Any way, uh, miss, I had a question." Riina said. 'She's old though, she probably doesn't know how to work a phone any more than I do.' Riina thought. 'Not only that but she's a bit suspicious, what kind of old woman can see both a soul reaper and a soul?' But Riina thought she might as well ask anyway.

The girl continued to eat all the candy left in the white ceramic bowl. She smiled in content.

"I was wondering if you know how to use one of these." Riina reached in her pocket and took out the silver cell phone. She got just close enough to show the phone to the woman.

"Oh." The woman said. "One of those things? No sweety, I don't know how to work those." She laughed a bit.

Riina retrieved her arm. "Oh, then…"

The old woman put up her hand. "Wait just a second though. I'm sure my friend could tell you how to work it." She smiled.

Riina squinted. 'Friend? Please don't tell me it's another old woman.'

"He'll be out any minute now, he went inside to get some more sweet beans." She nodded happily but slowly.

'Oh even better, an old man.' Riina rubbed her forehead.

Riina heard footsteps approach the old creaky porch and when she looked up to see who had walked out of the house she was surprised to see it wasn't an old man at all. It was someone who she wouldn't have guessed even if she had a thousand tries.

White hair and turquoise eyes, it was defiantly Captain Hitsugaya who had stepped out of the cabin like house but he wasn't wearing the usual Captain's garments. He was in human clothes. A black polo t-shirt and grey pants.

Riina stood up straight surprised. "Captain Hitsugaya!"

He was holding unto a bowl that looked to be full of the sweet and multicolored candy. He placed the bowl down next to the old woman. He didn't pay much attention to Riina at all as he leaned against the wall of the cabin that he had just come out of. He crossed his arms like he usually did. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly but not in a rude way.

'He must be on vacation or something, maybe this is his relative! How rude of me not to trust her!' Riina bowed quickly, "Forgive me sir! I shouldn't have bothered you both!" Riina quickly blabbed. Then she peeked up to see the little girl digging into the new bowl of candy. She had eaten the entire other bowl full.

"It's not a problem deary." The old woman spoke up. She smiled, "Besides, you just needed help with your phone didn't you? Toshiro can help you I'm sure."

Riina looked down at her hand, it held the small silver object. She frowned slightly embarrassed that she couldn't figure out how to use the mechanism herself. And she wasn't about to look incompetent in front of a Captain Soul Reaper. Not only that but had that old woman just referred to him as Toshiro? Riina looked up again, "N-no I'm sure I can figure it out. We'll be leaving now." Riina walked up the steps and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"NO!" The girl squealed. "I don't want to go with you, you're mean. This old lady is so nice!" She exclaimed.

Riina's mouth fell open, "I-I'm not mean to you!" How rude, Riina thought.

The old woman chuckled a little. "You two don't have to leave, I enjoy company. And she looks a bit tired." The old woman stood up slowly from her sitting position. She was hunched over a bit. "Come on little one, you look like you have a lot of scratches that need to be take care of."

"Okay." The girl smiled and grabbed a hold of the woman's hand.

Riina crossed her arms. 'The little traitor.' She looked away.

"You haven't told me your name little one." The woman's voice trailed off as she began to go inside the cabin.

"Aika!" The girl said happily as she walked off with the older woman.

"My name is Haru." The old woman said then her voice was too far away to hear the rest.

Riina didn't move for a few moments when she realized that the Captain was still outside with her. Riina flipped open her phone and took a seat on the bottom stairs of the porch. Her back towards the Captain.

'Now, which button is to turn this thing on?' Riina pressed the number one. 'Nope that's not it.'

"You didn't answer my question." Riina heard his voice beside her. Riina looked over her shoulder. He was at the top of the stair case by then, he was also sitting. Riina looked down at her phone. "Of course, sorry. I was sent to the world of the living on a mission to find the source of the gathering of hallows. There has been a great increase in the area next to the river. I found that little girl to be the source. She has great spiritual pressure. Anyway, I came here looking for some help on how to contact the soul society. Through this… this uhm phone." Riina rubbed her chin. "But I'll get it right eventually.."

"Is it really that hard for you to ask for help?"

Riina twirled around wide eyed. "Wh-what?" She looked up at the Captain. Riina frowned. "No! I can figure it out on my own just like I said!" She paused. Then she sighed. She stood up and sat on the stair within a few feet of him and stretched out her arm with the phone in her hand. "If you could figure it out, that would help." She looked away a bit sour that she looked dumb.

Captain Hitsugaya took the phone then said. "It's simple." Riina watched as he pressed a button. "Press the green button to turn it on. Then this button to call the Soul Society." He gave the phone back quickly.

Riina stared at the phone intrigued. "Ah, I see." She brought the phone closer to her face. Then she clicked a button. The phone gave out a beep sound. Riina smiled. Oh this would provide hours of endless entertainment wouldn't it? She smiled again.

"Why haven't you preformed Konso on her yet?"

Riina didn't take her eyes off of the silver phone. "Well I… I don't know." Riina was puzzled by the question. 'I wanted to ask the Soul Society if I was allowed to perform the konso but, I really don't need to ask them. It's a soul reaper's duty, isn't it?"

Aika ran out of the cabin doors smiling. "Hey soul person," The girl was talking to Riina. "Could we stay here with Haru? She's so kind!"

Suddenly the captain stood up. "I'll do it then." He said and then pulled out a soul candy from his pocket. He was going to swallow the soul candy to get into his soul form. He must have been in a gigai.

"Huh?" The girl looked confused. "Wait, are you going to send me to that place, that Soul place? No don't, wait!" The girl whined.

Riina stood up too. She watched as Toshiro put the pill in his mouth then he was in his soul form. He now looked familiar, he was in his Captain's clothes. He grabbed a hold of his sword.

The girl's eyes grew wide with terror. "Wait, wait!" She squealed. And she backed up to the cabin.

"You don't need to be afraid, the Soul Society is a good place." The captain said.

Riina felt something in her gut. Something that didn't sit right. Riina ran in front of the girl, "Wait, Captain." Riina blocked the girl from his view. Riina's eyes were full of compassion. "I think, she needs something. Something that's in this world. She doesn't want to go to the afterlife getting it." Riina felt sad seeing the little girl so frightened. 'She used to be a human after all,…' Riina reasoned.

Before anyone could speak again, the ground shook. Riina looked up, a hallow was running their way!

"Monster!" Aika yelled and gripped unto Riina from behind.

Riina pulled out her sword. "It's alright," Riina said. "I can…"

"No, I'll take care of it." Toshiro turned around. He disappeared in an instant.

Riina stood there with her sword outstretched. "But…" She argued even though the man was gone.

"I-is he going to be eaten by the monster?" Aika quivered behind Riina.

Riina placed her sword back. She looked down at the ground, halfway puzzled by what had just happened, then she answered the girl, "No, he'll be fine. He's very strong… a lot stronger than me." Riina looked back up. She heard the roar of a hallow. "Go inside okay?"

Aika nodded and ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

Riina waited there on the porch. She wasn't worried about the Captain. He'd defeat the hallow no problem but she was worried about what he'd say to her. She had acted so disobedient just now. She wanted to save the girl from leaving the human world but it was against her duties as a soul reaper. Riina wondered why the girl wanted to stay in the human world in the first place. 'She hasn't told me why she wants to stay…'

The red headed girl then looked out at the sky. It was about noon, maybe a little later than that. She glanced down at her phone then placed it in her pocket. 'I may not know what the girl wants to stay here for but I want to help her accomplish whatever she needs to. That way she can move unto the Soul Society peacefully. She is ….human after all….'

* * *

She was sitting on the couch inside the cabin. She heard the two others sitting in the dining room eating dinner. She had refused to eat anything. She placed her head on her fists. The clocks inside the room ticked away.

'He's been gone for hours, there must have been a lot of hallows. Or maybe there was something else he needed to do.' Riina thought. Her red hair spilled in front of her face as she leaned on her fists to hold up her head.

Riina heard the two other women…girls.. uh… two other females in the dining room chatting and laughing. Riina stood up and went to the room they were at. Red orange sun light poured in from the windows. The sun would set soon.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of the soul candy snoring. He was in Toshiro's gigai and was sleeping on the other sofa. It was weird seeing a very different being in his body. The soul candy was strange to say the least. And he was tired so he took a nap for the past hour.

Riina began to speak but then was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Captain Hitsugaya walked through the door. He was scratched up a little but he walked in like he was completely unharmed. He immediately took over his gigai body.

"Toshiro are you alright, you've been gone for quite some time!" Haru, the old woman, said.

"I was investigating." He said and walked over to the table.

Aika smiled, "You're alive! Did you defeat those monsters?"

Toshiro didn't answer the girl until he walked over to the window with his arms crossed, "Yes." He simply said.

A few minutes passed by and in almost no time at all, the sun had set. Riina walked over to the Captain, who was outside on the porch.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked as she approached. She felt greatly intimidated walking up to him so casually so her voice was a little quiet.

The night was quiet too. There was only a small breeze that caused the leaves on the trees to rustle.

"What is it?" He didn't look at her.

"Could you and Haru… if it's okay, could you guys let Aika sleep here tonight?" Riina asked.

The captain turned around quickly like the idea was out of the question.

"I understand that you two probably have enough to worry about but it would only be for tonight." Riina looked away from his cold eyes. "I'll find somewhere to sleep but I bet it won't be a pleasant area and she needs to be somewhere safe."

Riina wiggled her nose at the cold chill she got.

Captain Hitsugaya stood up and began to walk into the cabin, "Fine." He said coldly and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you sir!" Riina called after him.

But no answer came back. She didn't mind though. She went off in search of a place to sleep.

An interesting adventure awaited her in the morning, but before then, she'd have to survive the night. It wasn't hallows or creatures that were going to attack her that night, it was her own mind. Her dreams.


	9. Blood filled tears

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter nine: Blood filled tears

This… this was more than simply a dream. It was too vivid to be a dream. Every detail, every nuance of picture was perfect. Everything was in correct order. This dream was unlike the others that she had been taunted with… this dream felt so real. It was a flashback like no other, it was if, she was reliving her memories.

(Riina licked the vanilla ice cream in front of her. It was slowly melting in the heat of the day. She wiped her mouth that was covered in vanilla residue, with the back of her hand.

"You should use a napkin." A voice scoffed at her lower left.

Riina rolled her eyes. Her red hair was down and drooped over her shoulders. The hair stopped just below her collar bone. Riina licked her ice cream again. "Shut up, I know that." Riina then glanced down at the little girl. Her long silver hair reached to her elbows. It was straight and her bangs partly covered her left eye. But not fully, it would be a shame if even one of her bangs hid her beautiful deep red eyes. Riina had the same color eyes but they looked so much better on the girl than on herself.

Riina looked away a little jealous.

"What was that look for?" Akahana, the little girl asked.

"Nothing." Riina lied. "Are you almost done with your ice cream?" Riina was now down to the cone.

"No, not even close. You eat too fast." Akahana said.

"No, you just eat slow." Riina took a bite out of her cone. She looked down at her little sister. "I don't know how you can stand to eat that ice cream anyway."

"It's chocolate, not some kind of poison." Akahana said and licked her ice cream.

"It might as well be, it tastes so gross." Riina said with her mouth full of the cold dessert. She didn't like chocolate ice cream, not one bit. But it was Akahana's favorite. Riina liked vanilla.

Riina looked ahead at the children playing in the school yard. "Akahana," Riina said seriously. "Don't you wish… wish we were in school too?"

"Yeah." Akahana said. "But we don't have anyone to enroll us."

Riina sighed. It was true. They had no parents. They lived in a small shack by themselves. Riina wanted to play with the other kids but she wasn't allowed in the school yard. Only students were.

"Having no parents never bothered you before…" Akahana stated.

"I'm not bothered by that." Riina told her sister. Akahana was about two years younger than herself. Riina was about 14 and Akahana about 12. "You know that you're the only family I need." Riina smiled and patted the shorter girl's head. "No, what I'm bothered by is the fact that we can't play with the other kids. I mean… it makes me feel bad. Neither of us have any friends…"

Akahana hugged Riina around the waist. "I don't need any friends besides you."

Riina smiled, "Hey, I don't count and you know it. We're sisters so we can't be friends."

Akahana stood up off of the wooden bench that they were sitting on. "Wrong, we can be friends and sisters!" She giggled as she stuck her hand in the air as if she were proclaiming it to the world.

Riina laughed and stood up too. "Come on silly, we have to throw away the napkins." There was a trash can near them. They were finished eating their ice cream and they threw away the used napkins. Riina smiled. Akahana felt like more than a sister to her, she felt like Akahana was her best friend.

"Now what?" Akahana asked with a cheery voice. "I know!" She began to run off.

"Akahana wait up!" Riina laughed as she struggled to keep up with her little sister, who was a faster runner than she was.

"We'll go check out all the new shops in the market place! They just rebuilt it!" Akahana laughed.

They arrived at the market place. Akahana walked in front, leading the way. "Wow, look at all this cool stuff." She stopped to look at some shiny jewelry.

Riina was more focused on the new sports equipment they had. "Oh look Akahana! Kickballs, and baseballs! Boy I wish we could buy one!" Riina cheered. "Hey how bout we steal one!" Riina smiled sneakily and rubbed her palms together.

"No Riina! Stealing is bad don't you know anything?" Akahana teased.

"Pfft, I know a lot more than you do!" Riina put her hands on her hips playfully. The two of them laughed and continued to 'window shop' without buying a single item.

They couldn't afford any toys but they often had some money that they could buy food with. Riina didn't know where the money came from, Akahana was always the one who found it. She said that she would work for it but Riina hadn't seen her sister work for anyone. At the same time, Riina didn't doubt her sister. If Akahana said one thing, then Riina believed it whole heartedly.

Riina and Akahana walked back to their shack near the river. The river was beautiful no doubt. The rushing water and the way the sun glinted off of every current. It was peaceful too.

They made it back just as the sun was going to set. "Alright, so what should we do tomorrow?" Riina asked and led the way into the open shack.

"Well.." Akahana placed her hand over her mouth in thought. "How bout we splurge our money, we'll go out and buy a toy!"

"Akahana, we only have three dollars left." Riina said and sat down on the mattress in the old room. They shared the mattress. Akahana sat beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll get us more money." She said.

Riina frowned. "No, I'll go work for the money this time. I'm older, I should be the one who gets the money!" Riina felt embarrassed that her younger sister was always the one providing for the both of them.

"Riina, it'll be okay. I can do it." She smiled. Then she hugged Riina. "You take care of me in all the other ways. It's only fair if I pay for a toy."

Riina sighed. "I guess…" She looked out of the shack. "Oh! Clouds are coming in!" Riina exclaimed and went outside.

Akahana ran out with her and they sat down in the dirt waiting for the rain to start.

"Oh, and we should play in the river tomorrow." Riina suggested.

"The river's too fast." Akahana shook her head. "It wouldn't be safe."

"Ugh, you ruin the party." Riina said jokingly.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh." Akahana gave Riina a slight push on the arm not intending anything mean.

Riina smiled. Akahana, she was so joyous, it made Riina almost forget about the fact they lived in a crumby old shack.

"Oh, did you feel that?" Akahana placed her hand in the air.

Riina did the same. "No, was it a drop?"

"Yup." Akahana smiled as she looked up at the grey sky.

The rain gave a few more drops, one landed on Riina's hand. Then another on her head. Finally the rain began to pour down.

….It was comforting….

* * *

"Come on Riina!" Akahana laughed and grabbed her older sister's hand.

"Akahana, I told you I can't run that fast! Slow down!" Riina said but it was too late. Riina fell down into the dirt. They were on their way to the market that morning but this morning wasn't very sunny. Which the girls actually liked better.

Riina growled while she was on the ground. "Akahana!"

Akahana bent down next to her, "…sorry."

"Sorry nothing!" Riina was angry. "When I tell you something listen!" Riina rolled her eyes as she stood up and brushed off the dirt.

Riina felt embarrassed that her sister was so much… much better. Riina felt bad this morning when she awoke. She realized that she was being taken care of by her younger sister. Anytime they needed money, Akahaha would go work to get some. Whenever the two got to talk to people, the women would always say how cute Akahana was. And now, Akahana could run faster and longer than she could Riina felt jealous and angry that she was the incompetent one, that she was unable to be the stronger, the faster one.

Riina walked towards the market. They had only just left their home. "Well come on." Riina said agitated.

"Why are you so angry all the sudden?" Akahana asked innocently.

"Why would you care? Just stop asking me questions and stop pulling me around everywhere!" Riina argued.

"What? What are you talking about Riina?" Akahana asked. "Is this about last night? If you want to work for the money than go ahead, okay?"

Riina clenched her fists. "Just forget it."

They didn't buy anything when they got to the market. Riina just wasn't in the mood. They walked back using a different route than usual.

The river rushed next to them.

'Stupid, I never do anything for us. Anything.' Riina's anger only got worse.

Akahana spoke up, "What's going on Riina? Why are you so upset?"

"Shut up already!" Riina turned around. "I'm not upset, and if you don't leave me alone I swear I'll push you!" Riina walked faster to their home.

Akahana scurried behind her. "I'm sorry." She said.

The grey sky seemed different. Once comforting and warm, now was dismal. The forest was deadly quiet, not even the leaves scattered. Nothing moved at all. The forest wasn't green and vibrant, it was black and cold.

Riina clenched her teeth. "I said shut up!" She turned around and pushed the shorter girl to the ground. "You always act like you're so much better than me! Has it ever come to your mind that maybe I wanted to be the older sister for once?" Riina growled. Her voice echoed off the trees and resounded in the barren forest of death.

Akahana now on the ground was upset. Her eyes flooded with water. "Riina just calm down already!" She said half angry and half sad. "If you want to make the money and lead the way then go ahead I said! I don't care I just wanted to take care of you!"

"There you go again! Acting so much better than me!" Riina took three steps and grabbed the shorter girl up by her shirt collar. "If I want to lead the way I can- you say? Huh, well I say I'll do whatever I want! And I don't need your permission to lead!"

"Okay, okay!" A tear fell down her pink cheeks.

"It's not okay! Are you daft? We have no parents we have no home and all the while you act like everything's fine. Like you're in charge! Like life is all perfect and full of roses but it's not! We live in a dump and no one loves us! And I hate you! You're always so much better than me! I hate you!" Riina shook her by the shirt.

The girl's eyes widened as another tear slipped down.

Riina felt so angry, no angry wasn't the word, enraged. Everything wasn't perfect. All Riina wanted was a good life. A life where she helped her sister and not the other way around. A life where they could play with the kids and go to school. A life where they didn't have to work for money. A life where they had a home to go to, a real home with parents that loved them. She was just so… sad. So angry. Riina's eyes also began to water.

She screamed. "Why do we have to live this way?" She gripped her shirt tighter.

"Riina…. Please just calm down." Akahana said.

"No!" Riina yelled. "Stop telling me what to do! Didn't you hear me? I hate you, nobody likes you or me! We could go die in a hole and no one would care!" Riina quivered a bit and let go of her t-shirt.

Akahana had more tears. "Riina!" She yelled back huffing for air as she sobbed, "Stop it! Stop it! You have no idea what I go through to make sure you're safe! Why aren't you ever grateful for that? I'm sorry we don't have a better life but I tried so hard…" Akahana closed her eyes and said through her teeth, "I tried so hard to make sure you were happy!"

Riina grabbed Akahana, this time by the arms, "You're not my mother, I don't need you taking care of me. You stupid low life of a girl! You failed okay? I'm not happy! I hate you and everything you've done for me! Don't ever talk to me again! Get outta here! I never want to see you!" Riina threw the smaller girl back. But Akahana landed on her feet this time.

Riina stormed off in the other direction, her arms at her sides. Blood rushing through her veins. She felt tears fall freely. But they weren't just tears of sadness, they were tears of anguish. She felt so many horrible emotions at once she didn't know what to do. She wished she could just go beat up everyone in the world. Take her anger out on them.

As Riina's footsteps grew longer, so did her anger spread. She was so blinded by rage… she'd do anything to get it out of her.

"Riina… wait!" Akahana came crying behind her.

Riina grabbed Akahana with a vicious grasp, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Riina said with pure rage. She swung the girl to her left, into the raging river. Akahana tripped on the mud slide and fell straight into the river. A loud splash came from her falling in.

"I HOPE YOU DROWN IN THERE! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Riina screamed as loud as she could. Her lungs stung in pain. "I hope you die!" She yelled again and then ran into the forest. She was going to leave her there. Leave her in the tossing currents to drown.

But Riina felt something in her heart, a wrench. A guilt so heavy that she couldn't breathe. She still ran faster though, she wasn't going back for that excuse of a sister. She wished she'd die in there, she truly wished.

She whimpered, sobbing so much that her eyes stung. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What have I done?" She whispered through each cry. "What have I done?" She yelled and turned around.

She raced back to the river, her red hair sticking to her face because of the tears. 'Akahana, I'm sorry!' Riina heard the familiar voice.

"Riina!" It screamed.

"Akahana!" Riina screamed back. She made it back to the river. She didn't think, not even for a second, to not jump into the river. She knew that the river was dangerous but there was no way, not a chance in hell, that she was going to let her sister drown.

Riina plunged into the water knowing full well that she didn't know how to swim. She paddled like crazy but the under currents were so powerful that she was swept around like a rag doll. She couldn't breathe and the harder she fought to get up for air, the harder the river pulled her down.

The current lost its grip on her for a second and Riina popped up on the surface. She spat out water and gasped, "Akahana!" She screamed, searching for the girl. She was nowhere in sight. Riina was pulled back under the crushing waves. She was spun around so much she didn't know up from down.

'Akahana!' Riina quivered in her thoughts. 'I'm sorry!'

Riina ran out of air and passed out. The cold water and blackness consumed her. Her very soul was crushed from within her. And Riina knew…. She was going to die.

* * *

Riina opened her eyes.

Sand surrounded her. There were buildings all over the place. Small wooden buildings, like homes. Riina was confused. "Where… where am I?"

Riina stood up quickly but felt a bit dizzy. "Where… where's the river?" Riina said aloud. She looked around frantically. "Akahana!" She yelled. "Akahana!"

She breathed heavily. Then she heard foot steps behind her, she twirled around so fast that she lost her footing. She landed hard on her behind. She panted. There was three girls standing there, older than herself. Maybe sixteen? Riina's eyes darted to them.

"Hey, keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Said one of the girls.

"W-where am I? Who are you? Where's the river?" Riina said all at once.

"The soul society…." The girl answered with her eyes squinted.

"Where's that?" Riina asked confused.

"Don't you know anything, idiot? You're dead. This is where all the dead people go, this is the afterlife."

"Dead…" Riina's eyes widened. "Where's Akahana!" Riina stood up and grabbed the girl's arms. "Where is she?"

The older and much taller girl threw her back. "How should I know? I don't even know who that is." The girl scoffed. "Now shut up so I can sleep." They walked off.

Riina crumbled into the ground.

"Who are you looking for?"

Riina heard a woman's voice ask. Riina looked up to see a curvy woman who had long dark braided hair. She had on a weird outfit. A black kimono with a white belt.

"M-my sister, Akahana, do you know where she is?" Riina didn't question who the woman was.

"Akahana is dead. Her soul is completely disintegrated." The woman answered her voice was like stone.

Riina shook her head, "N-no! I-I tried to save her! And who are you anyway?"

"I'm the soul reaper who sent you here. To the soul society. That is my job. But something has changed in my mission and I'll be leaving." The woman turned the other way.

"Wait!" Riina said then grabbed her arm.

The woman shoved her off then disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" Riina called out again, this time she was sobbing. "Akahana!" She screamed into desolation. "Akahana!"

'Why?' Riina pounded the ground. 'Why? Why did I kill her!' Riina gripped her heart. 'WHY?' Riina sobbed into the dirt. 'What kind of demon am I?'

Riina gripped unto her shirt so hard that she actually started grasping her very skin in over her chest. She pulled on her skin, leaving red marks from her finger nails digging into her. Riina screamed.

'What am I? I'm sickening!' Riina then pulled at her hair. "What am I?" She whispered and cried a single bloody tear.)


	10. Finishing the mission!

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter ten: Finishing the mission!

("What… what am I?" A feminine voice fluxes from emotion. The sound of her voice bends and breaks with each intense feeling. Emptiness. Why does it feel so cold?

A voice. Calling her. But she ignores it.

"I'm a monster…" She whispers.

A voice still beckons in the blackness.

"I'm… horrible…"

"Asuka." The voice calls now she is listening to it.

"Akahana?" She questions who is calling her name.

"Asuka.")

WHAM! Riina opened her eyes to see where she was. She was on the ground, a grassy field. She felt pain in her chest and legs. 'I must have fallen.' Riina thought. She remembered the place she had decided to stop and sleep on. It was a tall tree. She had fallen asleep on one of the large branches near the top of the tree.

Now that she had flopped unto the ground, she thought that sleeping in a tree wasn't such a good idea. She glanced up. She saw feet. "Huh?" She said aloud and slowly got to a sitting position.

"Asuka." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Riina tried to stand up but because she had just woken up, her legs weren't very stable and she fell back down. This only increased her pain. "Ow." She murmured staring angrily at the ground as if it was its fault that she fell.

"Wow!" Came Aika's voice. "You're really clumsy!" She was next to the captain. She was only a few inches shorter than him. She was wearing some cute new clothes, at least compared to the ugly old sacks she was wearing yesterday. She had on a light blue t-shirt with a cookie design on it. Along with jeans.

What was the most surprising was that she clung unto the Captains hand. Grasping it like he was her best friend in the whole world. Her black pigtails were neatly laying on each of her shoulders, tied with bright red ribbons.

Riina rubbed her head. "I'm not clumsy! I just fell…" Riina squinted. 'Not that the explanation actually makes sense….' It was morning. The sunlight reflected off of the dew on the grass and there was a slight fog in the air. The aura was peaceful. A few animals scurried in the trees and of course, what would a morning be without birds chirping.

It was truly beautiful but the sad fact of the matter was that it was early. Too early. Riina didn't like mornings much.

The red head had messy hair that she tried to smooth over as she got up off of the ground. Though now her kimono was dirty with mud and grass stains. She felt coolness under her right foot. She looked down to see that her shoe was missing. 'Oh great.' Riina looked up into the tree to see it hanging on a branch.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

Riina began to climb the tree by gripping unto the trunk. "Sleeping of course!" Riina exclaimed. 'What did it look like?' She thought sarcastically.

Aika thought she might as well join the conversation, "You're gonna fall." She said.

Riina grabbed her shoe and jumped down. She landed on her feet. "Nah." Riina placed her shoe on. That felt much better.

'I… was dreaming wasn't I?' She thought and looked up into the branches of the large tree. 'The dream was so vivid… like I was reliving my memories.' She touched her face lightly. 'And… Akahana…' She closed her eyes and frowned trying to get the memory out of her head. Just for a minute. Maybe just for a few seconds… for some relief.

"Asu…asuk" Aika tried to say Riina's last name.

Riina's eyes popped open. "Riina. Just call me Riina."

"Riina?" Aika asked. "Okay. Well Toshiro and me were coming here to get you!" She smiled.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Riina crossed her arms.

"She wants to go to the park." Toshiro sighed heavily.

Riina smiled down at the girl even though Aika didn't seem to like her very much. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah!" Aika giggled. "And you can buy us some candy too!" Aika pulled on Toshiro's arm but directed the comment at Riina.

"I don't have any money!" Riina walked behind them. 'Doesn't this kid have any manners at all?' Riina accused as if she was better at manners than the little girl, which she wasn't.

Aika ignored her and hummed as she skipped. Her light pitched hum was in the beat of a song. The song brightened up the morning even more so than the lively animals. She made the entire block feel full of life. And even though her humming was off tune, it was a nice sound.

Her black pigtails bounced with every hop she made. She would often close her eyes to enjoy the moment. Yet somehow, she must have known where she was going because within a few minutes they arrived at a playground.

The playground was a good size and had all the classic equipment that was standard in a play place. It had a large red slide, merry go round, a jungle gym, and two swing sets. There were also teeter-totters that looked old and warn. Riina wondered what kind of amusement could come from such useless objects. They didn't seem to do anything amazing.

Aika squealed happily and forced Toshiro to go with her to the swing set by pulling on his arm. "Can you give me a push?" She asked as she jumped unto the seat of the swing. It made a loud creaking sound from the rust chains.

"You can swing by yourself." Toshiro backed away. He instead went over to one of the park benches and sat down. He closed his eyes as if he were taking a nap.

Aika shook her head. "Nuh uh!" She argued even though he left. She wiggled her legs sporadically in a futile attempt to get the swing working. The chains creaked again.

Riina sighed, "I'll push you." She said and gave the girl a push on the swings.

"Oh yay! Thank you Riina!" The girl giggled.

"No problem." Riina answered.

Every push gave the girl more momentum and she eventually swung higher and higher.

'Interesting.' Riina thought and went to the swing beside the girl. She sat down. 'I suppose I need to move my legs or something to get the swing going.' She hadn't really played in a park before; this one didn't exist when she was a human here so many years ago. She pulled her legs forward and backward and the swing began to move.

'Wow, this is actually pretty entertaining!' Riina thought. 'I wonder how high I can get.'

The two swung for a while more until Aika wanted to go on the other equipment. Riina had fun exploring the playground almost as much fun as Aika did.

* * *

They literally spent two hours in the park with Aika before she was tired and wanted to do something to relax. The two went to sit down on the park bench. They went to the park bench that Toshiro was sitting on. He looked like he was asleep.

Riina sat down first, making the bench squeak under her weight, while Aika climbed up on her lap and closed her eyes. She looked like she had fallen asleep too. 'You were tired huh?' Riina thought. She felt uncomfortable with the girl on her lap but didn't want to wake her by moving her around.

'Now what am I supposed to do, two sleeping people…' Riina noted.

"More hallows appeared this morning." Captain Hitsugaya said.

Riina jolted up a little. She was surprised that he was awake. She looked over at him, his eyes were closed.

Then she simply looked down at Aika. She touched her smooth black hair. "Hmm…" She responded.

"We should preform Konso soon." He added. He leaned comfortably on the bench. His eyes were still closed.

Riina exhaled, "Yeah."

'What do you want, Aika? Why do you want to stay here?' Riina asked in her thoughts. She touched the girl's hair again. It was slightly tangled from playing. Riina closed her eyes for a minute as well. It was bright outside so closing her eyes was a relief. She felt relaxed.

She liked the way the sun heated up her body. She just liked the heat in general actually. It was fall in the human world and the Soul Society so the temperatures were getting a little lower. It hadn't changed dramatically yet.

And Riina was glad that her birthday was in the warm month of August, she didn't know what she'd do if her birthday was in the cold months of the year. She'd probably be grumpier.

Riina's random thoughts ceased when she heard the bench creak. She opened her eyes. Aika was shifting a bit to a more comfy position. Riina closed her eyes again. She felt like she wanted to sleep too.

* * *

After about half an hour, Aika woke up and she wanted to go back to Haru's house, otherwise known as Granny Haru. Aika ran ahead to her house. This left Toshiro and Riina walking together.

Riina didn't feel comfortable walking next to him so she walked a few feet behind him. It was quiet.

'Should I say something?' She thought. 'No, he's a captain- he's got better things to think about then any stupid conversation I could come up with.'

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound!

Riina gripped her sword, "A hallow!" She said and she began to run off. Toshiro joined her nearly instantly in his soul form. They also heard another sound.

A scream. It was Aika! The hallow had her in its hands! The hallow trudged through the forest area, causing trees to be knocked over. They followed the hallow quickly.

"I'll kill the hallow, you protect Aika." Captain Hitsugaya commanded.

Riina nodded but she wanted to be the one who defeated the hallow. It was a bad time to argue about it though, so she kept running.

They followed the hallow through the green murky forest. Leaves rustled and twigs snapped as they ran. Riina ducked under branches and jumped over boulders on their way. Those were just a few of the many obstacles. One by one, they got closer to the hallow. It was in visible range now.

Then Riina heard a familiar sound.

She stopped quickly. Her feet slid against the dirt causing it to fly into the air, creating a dust cloud. She stopped so suddenly that she fell on her back. She looked before her. And she heard rushing water.

It was the river. The hallow had dragged Aika to the other side of the river. Riina watched as the hallow took her out of sight.

"What are you doing, Asuka?" Captain Hitsugaya stopped on the other side of the river.

The deadly river. The one that entraps all life. The one that kills. Riina couldn't move. Her breath became ragged and her palms became sweaty. It wasn't merely a river, it was alive. It was evil.

It was so close. Within a few feet from her body. The water raged and caused moisture to gather in the air above it. A few drops landed on Riina.

"I- I can't go!" Riina yelled. She backed away from the river, not bothering to stand up.

"What're you saying? You need to protect Aika while I defeat the hallow. I can't do both." Hitsugaya raised his voice.

Riina shook her head. "No I can't!" She closed her eyes shut tight. She gripped the sand in between her fingers. 'I can't go near that river… I can't!' Riina yelled in her mind.

All those memories… all those horrible memories… they were all near this river.

"Asuka!" Hitsugaya frowned. "She's going to die if you don't come."

'Die?' Riina got out of her traumatic state. 'Die? No, I can't let her die…' But she couldn't get her body to move. "But…"

Riina clenched her teeth. 'Go, go. Move. I have to move. I have to save her… I can't let another person die because of me…' Riina got up. 'I don't even need to get in the water, I just need to flash step over it.'

Riina flash stepped with her eyes closed and before she even knew it, she was on the other side of the river. She exhaled. "Okay, let's go!" Riina said and they went after the hallow.

Captain Hitsugaya immediately cut the hallow's arm when it came into view. Aika, that was once in its arms, now fell.

Riina caught the girl.

The hallow roared in anger and in pain. Purplish blood splattered on the mucky ground.

"Riina? Toshiro?" Aika sniffled. She had been crying. Riina felt the weight of the girl in her arms.

"It's okay, now." Riina tried to comfort her. "We'll protect you."

Aika clung to Riina. She sniffled again. "I thought I was going to be eaten."

"No. We wouldn't let that happen to you." Riina patted her head. 'I wouldn't let that happen to you…' Riina rephrased without saying a word aloud. Suddenly a giant fist pounded the ground right next to them. Riina had only a second to dodge. She did, barely, and retreated a few feet back. She knelt down in the bushes.

She watched the battle ensue. The captain swung at the hallow a few times but the hallow looked like it had skin of steel because each of the cuts was barely skin deep.

Riina placed the girl on the ground.

"What's happening?" Aika asked. She looked towards the battle area.

"Nothing, it'll be alright." Riina answered but thought that she should help the Captain.

The Captain called out his shikai. "Rein over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The ice zanpakuto showed its true form. The form of a light blue ice dragon. It had red piercing eyes and its roar was powerful.

'His zanpakuto…' Riina thought. 'I've never seen it before.' Now that Riina thought about it, she really didn't know much about Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. She knew it was an ice zanpakuto, one of the strongest ever but she had never witnessed its attacks.

Hitsugaya brought down his sword, the dragon took a large bite out of the hallow, leaving it to screech and fall to the ground. The hallow had great spiritual pressure but it was no match for a captain classed soul reaper. Riina was concerned if she would have been able to defeat the hallow like she thought she could have. It looked stronger than she had initially predicted.

Three more slices and the hallow was defeated. Hitsugaya landed and retrieved his zanpakuto back into his heath that was in a covenant blue green strap slung over his shoulder and held together by a star clip.

Aika wiped her eyes. "Toshiro, you're okay!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Hitsugaya didn't appreciate this and frowned.

Riina then noticed the little girl smiling.

"Thank you!" Aika giggled. Then she looked over at Riina, "And thank you too!"

Riina nodded and smiled back at her.

The girl backed away from Toshiro.

But then, something else happened. The girl glowed a bright blue color.

Riina's eyes widened. "What's…"

Captain Hitsugaya answered her question before she could even ask, "Aika must have achieved what she wanted."

"Aika?" Riina placed her hands in front of the girl.

Aika clasped unto her hands, "Thank you Riina, Toshiro. I got what I wanted."

"But… what is it that you wanted?" Riina asked quickly. The girl was disappearing. She was going to the afterlife all on her own because she was no longer chained to this world.

The girl's black pig tails flew into the air from the pressure and she giggled one last time, "I wanted friends…" Then she disappeared in the blue light. This left only a wisp of wind to flutter behind after she was gone. The little bit of air tossed Riina's hair around and caused the grass to sway.

Riina's hands were still raised in the air where the girl had once held them. She let her arms fall to her sides and she smirked a little. 'She can be at peace now.' Riina thought. 'I never knew it was so easy, all she wanted was a few friends to play with her.'

It was silent for a minute or two. Breezes swept by and the river could be heard.

The river's sounds were still toxic to her but she wasn't traumatized by them like before. Riina was glad that she could help Aika. She was glad she got over the river in one piece.

"I should leave now." Riina said as she turned towards her left where Toshiro was… but he wasn't there. He was gone. Riina looked around. 'How rude he didn't even say good bye!' Riina rolled her eyes. 'Ah well. I should be going now.'

Riina grabbed the cell phone in her pocket and pressed the button that would call the soul society.

"Hey, I need the Senkaimone." She said as soon as the ringing sound had stopped and someone said 'hello.'

"Of course, give me your location." Came the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Karakura town. Section B3." Riina remembered which section she was in.

"Alright, the senkaimone will be there shortly." The voice answered then there was a long beep sound.

Riina guessed that meant the conversation was over and she placed the phone back in her pocket.

'Aika, I'm glad you got what you wanted.'

* * *

"WHA CHOW!"

"HEY!" Renji yelled rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"I dunno." Riina shrugged her shoulders. "So, did ya miss me?" Riina smiled widely.

"Have you always been this energetic?" He squinted.

Riina crossed her arms, "Hmph!" Riina's eyes popped open as she felt a force against her head. "OW! I didn't hit you that hard!" Riina exaggerated. She rubbed the back of her head. Renji walked in front of her.

"Why are you bugging me this morning anyway?" He asked.

"I dunno!" Riina repeated, "I was just trying to be a considerate friend but apparently, that's not okay with you!"

"Oh, and swatting me in the head is 'considerate'?" Renji turned around.

"IT WAS AN AFFECTIONATE SWAT!" Riina threw her firsts down.

Renji couldn't help but start laughing. He placed his hand on the smaller girl's head and messed up her hair a little, "Hey, you're not so bad Riina."

Riina smiled, even though her hair was a complete wreck now.

"You wanna play kickball with the team this afternoon? We could use an extra player."

"Team? Kickball?" Riina was confused.

"You didn't know squad six has a kickball team, man you're clueless. Anyway there's, a game. You comin' or what?" He asked.

Riina pondered for a second. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Catcha later then." He said and waved his hand.

Riina waved too. "Okay!"

'But… what is kickball…" She questioned. It was too late to ask now and she wouldn't have asked him anyway. She would have looked stupid.

"Hey you!" Riina pointed to the nearest person walking in the squad six barracks, "Do you know what kickball is?"


	11. Arrancars!

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter eleven: Arrancars?

There were still glimpses of sunlight, even though her eyes were closed. Her eyelids shut out most of the bright rays but a few were barely visible. Like shadows of light that couldn't quite be seen nor could be made out to any shape or form. Wind twisted around the area in blankets. In waves of pressure, they moved nature.

"Hey there!"

Riina opened her heavy eyelids, she was immediately blinded by the brightness. She placed her hand in front of her face to shade her from it. The figure standing over her was dark compared to the bright arrays that traced her figure.

But upon further investigation she knew who the being was. She closed her eyes yet again. "Hey." She responded. Her voice croaked a little from being tired.

"What're you doing on the ground?" The woman asked.

"Dying… slowly." Riina huffed. She let her hand fall to her side dramatically.

The woman giggled. "Bored again?" She asked in her high pitched voice.

Riina nodded.

"Well, it just so happens, I have found something very interesting to do! And you could come with me!" The woman grabbed Riina's hands and began to pull her up.

Riina opened her eyes fully. Her pupils were not adjusted to the area and so the world looked dull and green. Strangely green. Riina rubbed her eyes. "Really?" Riina yawned. "Well anything would be better than this."

The woman with long orange hair smiled. "Great!"

"Matsu… Rangiku, so what is this thing that we're going to do?" Riina asked as she blindly followed the shadowy figure in front of her.

"Shopping!" Rangiku grinned.

* * *

"Uhg! This outfit isn't very com-comfortable!" Riina complained inside the dressing room. She kept pulling the small skirt down, trying to compensate for its short length. But the more she pulled it down to lengthen it, more of her hips showed. Riina gave up and just put the skirt where it was supposed to be, under her waist. At least when it was there it wouldn't show her underwear. She buttoned the blouse that matched with the outfit.

"I'm sure it looks fabulous though! Well it looks great on me anyway." Rangiku replied in the dressing stall next to Riina's. "I can't wait to see it on you! You know we could have shared a stall."

Riina blushed, "No- we could not have! I need privacy!" She tied the red bow around her neck.

"Oh don't be so modest Riina-chan!" Rangiku replied.

Riina put on the stockings. Then she looked into the mirror. She smoothed the white blouse to get rid of the few wrinkles. She didn't look too bad in the clothes, Riina decided. She pulled down the sleeves a little on each side but it didn't completely cover the black tattoos on her triceps. 'Oh well.' She walked out of the dressing room.

Rangiku was already out there waiting. "Ah! You do look cute!"

Riina crossed her arms a little embarrassed and furrowed her brow. She looked down at her stockings and she wiggled her toes. She hadn't put on the buckle shoes that matched the outfit yet. "Why are we dressing up in human school girl outfits anyway?" Riina asked for the third time since they got to the outfits.

They were in the gigai shop of the soul society. It held all kinds of pamphlets about the human world, soul candies, human candy, and a few outfits that they had attired there. One of which included Japanese school girl outfits, the ones that Rangiku and Riina were wearing now.

Rangiku had adjusted her outfit slightly. She didn't add the red bow and she had left most of her blouse unbuttoned. She answered, "I already told you, we're going on a mission!"

Riina sighed. "And may I remind you what I said in response, 'I can't just leave my post and go on some silly mission!'" Riina quoted herself.

"I know that, don't be so uptight. I already asked Renji if it was okay that you tagged along!" Rangiku smiled so brightly that she seemed to have pink and white sparkles fall around her.

"What? How did you know if I would even come?" Riina placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, we could shop at the human world too. They'll have more outfits for sure. And there's this place that they call the mall there." Rangiku ignored Riina completely, absorbed in her own thoughts.

Riina sighed heavily and began to put on her buckle shoes. "What mission?"

Rangiku was snapped out of her fantasy world of clothes, "We're going to check up on some of the strange hallows that have been appearing. They're called Arrancars I think."

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Riina buckled her shoe. She had preferred the buckle shoes instead of the kind that Rangiku had chosen which were pure white and slip-ons. Riina liked the sound that the buckle shoes made when she walked. "Who else is coming?"

"Well Renji, Yumichika…" Rangiku counted on her fingers, "Ikkaku… oh and the Captain!" Rangiku looked at the clock. "Actually, we're already five minutes late…"

"Huh?" Riina popped up. "Why didn't you say that earlier? We can't be late to a mission!"

"Oh who cares as long as we look good! Our first stop is by the school so we have to play the part!" Rangiku said.

'You definitely don't look like a school girl…' Riina thought. "Come on!" She ran to the door. Because they were on a mission, the attire was free.

"Alright, alright." Rangiku grabbed her soul candy, that was on a bench in the dressing room, and she walked over to the door.

They ran to the Senkaimon, they were a little on the late side…

"Sorry guys!" Riina said as she halted to a stop next to the taller group of people. "We…. Uhh… got caught up in something." Riina thought it wouldn't be wise to mention that they were late because they were shopping.

Riina looked at the group to see that they were all wearing the same clothes, they must have already been in their gigais. Well not the same clothes because they were all guys, but they were wearing school uniforms too. Each one had a slightly different style to their outfits.

Renji and Ikkaku, who Riina knew by memory was the third seat of the eleventh squad, had their outfits slightly unbuttoned. Which Riina had to wonder if they did this action to appeal more attractive. Which also made Riina wonder why they would want to appeal more attractive in front of a bunch of school girls 100 years younger than they were.

'Well, I guess I shouldn't try to judge them. At least not Ikkaku Madarame, who I don't know at all.' Riina only knew his name by reputation and the fact that she had a test about all the Gotei thirteen personnel back in the academy. 'But one things for sure, he sure does have a shiny head. Maybe he puts gloss on that dome…'

Then there was Yumichika, who Riina also knew from the test, the fifth seat. He was wearing the outfit formally with a blue tie. Though he had the weird feathers that looked to be attached to his eye brows.

Lastly, there was Hitsugaya. 'Why would he come on a mission like this? It must be pretty important…' Riina thought. He also wore his attire formally. It was strange seeing him in an outfit like that, it made him look short. Shorter than usual any way.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Riina's attention was drawn to the rude sounding voice. She looked ahead of her to see Ikkaku glaring down at her. His bald head shone in the sunlight. Riina squinted, 'No, he can't be talking to me? Could he? How rude, he didn't introduce himself so why should I?' Riina crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hey are you deaf or what?" Ikkaku took a step closer.

"Riina Asuka, that's who I am." Riina turned her head towards him. "And no, I'm not deaf."

"What seat are you, I've never heard of you before. I don't want to be babysitting some little kid on this mission." Ikkaku frowned.

"What?" Riina threw her fist in the air, "Look punk, I don't need anyone to baby sit me! I can handle myself!"

Renji's eyes widened, "Riina! You can't go spouting off like that!"

Riina huffed then mumbled, "He started it…"

Ikkaku smiled a little intrigued, "Well, looks like you have attitude, but are you strong enough to back that up?"

"Everyone be quiet." Captain Hitsugaya remarked with a vein sticking out of his forward, "Rangiku, Asuka, you're both late. Don't let it happen again." His voice was a bit etchy like he was about to kill someone or something to that effect.

"Now, let's get moving." He said and he was the one to take the lead, entering the Senkaimon first.

The guys were next to enter into the gates.

"Good for you, you stood up to that baldy." Rangiku laughed.

Riina smiled only slightly as they both went into the white lights last.

* * *

"So, where the hec is it?" Ikkaku asked in an angry tone as the six of them walked through the halls of the school where Ichigo , the substitute soul reaper, was to be at. Riina slightly remembered him from a month or two ago when he was invading the soul society to save that one Rukia girl.

Back then everyone hated the reyoka but apparently, now he was an ally. Him and his human friends who had extraordinary powers as well.

The halls of the school were small but cozy. Riina liked it. It was her first time in a human school and she looked short enough to fit in. She wasn't wearing a gigai, unlike the others, she didn't mind if she wasn't seen. As a matter of fact she preferred it, that way she wouldn't disturb any of the humans when she was fighting. But she still wore the school clothes for no reason in particular. Then again, she ran into a lot of humans who had high spiritual pressure and could see her anyway.

The humans gathered to watch the strange group as they walked down the halls. Riina had to admit none of them really fit into the high school. Some of the group looked too old and the other two, Riina and Hitsugaya, looked too young to be in high school.

"How should I know?" Rangiku said as she answered his question.

"Wait a minute, I thought you wrote it down before we left the Seireitei." Renji said.

Rangiku answered with, "I lost it."

Riina rolled her eyes, anyone could have guessed that.

"Great!" Ikkaku huffed sarcastically.

"Well I thought Renji could lead us, he's been here before!" Rangiku reasoned.

Riina laughed at that, "Yeah Renji, you should know where we're going." She teased.

"Rangiku, you've been here too!" Renji defended himself, "And Riina stay outta this!"

"I know but it was just a short time!" Rangiku replied.

"Enough already! Just search for his spiritual pressure." Toshiro ordered.

Then the four of them continued to argue and bicker with each other, Riina really didn't feel like she had anything to say so she just remained quiet. All she knew was that they were arguing about how uncomfortable the clothes were.

"I like their uniforms!" Rangiku argued with the guys.

Renji huffed. "You only say that because it shows your…"

"Shut up you guys!" Toshiro said. "We don't want to draw extra attention to ourselves. So just walk quietly and try to blend in!"

The group responded with an exasperated, "Yes sir." Except Riina, who still remained quiet.

The group stopped outside one of the many doors and went inside.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji greeted with his hand in the air.

The room was dark but sure enough, there was the orange haired human. He had a few bandages on his face and was near the chalk board in the front of the room. The only light that illuminated the dark room came from the window.

Ichigo gasped a little, "R-Renji.. Toshiro?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro growled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Then Renji explained about the arrancars. Riina was interested in the explanation. Apparently, the arrancars were strong hallows that had come to the human world only a few short days ago.

"I still don't get it." Ichigo said confused.

"Dummy, they're the guys who beat you up the other day!" A voice came from the window.

'Rukia?' Riina thought. 'I don't remember her coming along with us.'

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Sure enough, there she was. The girl who had dark hair and purple-ish eyes. She stood in the open window. Without notice, she jumped into the air and kicked the human boy in the face.

"Ah!" Riina scrambled to the front of the group of people, "Hey now, let's take it down a few notches!" Riina raised her hands, less in an angry way and more in a compassionate way.

But the orange haired human could clearly stick up for himself, "What the heck was that for?"

Riina then noticed that there were other kids in the room.

"Hey, Riina." Rukia waved a hand, "Don't worry 'bout him, he's just a big baby."

Renji then grabbed him from behind while Rukia proceeded to slap Ichigo a few times in the face.

"Ahk!" Riina's face turned blue, "For god's sake stop hitting him!" Riina scrunched her hair.

Then Rukia got Ichigo into his soul form and ran with him out the window.

Riina exhaled. Letting her shoulders drop. 'This is why I yell all the time, no one listens to me!' Riina cursed in her thoughts.

"Should have known this wouldn't be easy." Rangiku sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding, especially with Ichigo." Renji shook his head.

"Can't blame Rukia for giving him hell, with that stupid look on his face." Ikkaku added.

Riina crossed her arms, "Obviously I'm the only one who has an affinity for humans…" She said aloud.

"Well I agree Riina, he looked cute with that look on his face!" Rangiku said.

"WHAT? That's not what I meant!" Riina exclaimed.

"Have you ever met a guy you didn't think was cute, Rangiku?" Yumichika also had to put in his two cents of the conversation.

'This is chaotic.' Riina face palmed.

"This is ridiculous, all of you shut up!" Toshiro said for the second time in the past five minutes.

The humans in the back of the room felt like they needed to talk amongst themselves.

"Whoa, they killed Ichigo!" One of them said.

"I don't want to mess with them…" One of the girls said.

"Well, I dunno, that tall girl looks fine." Said another.

"But look at that guy with all the tattoos…" One of them reminded.

Renji growled.

"Not to mention that bald one…"

Ikkaku turned around quickly, "Bald? Whoever just called me bald step forward!"

Riina shook her head, 'Chaotic.'

* * *

After a few more hectic encounters with humans and a few more 'shut ups' from Hitsugaya, Rangiku led the way to the next part of the plan. Where was she leading to? Riina had no idea, she really wasn't informed about this mission by anyone other than Rangiku so, she truthfully didn't have any idea what they were going to do.

Rangiku led the way to a medium, two story house. They climbed up on the roof.

"Alrightly then, we'll just hide in this attic till Ichigo comes back!" Rangiku opened a hatch on the roof that supposedly led to the 'attic.'

"Sounds good to me." Renji said and hopped inside the hatch.

"Wait, isn't this a little… stalker ish?" Riina asked a little hesitant.

Ikkaku jumped in next, "Stop complaining girl and get in."

"Girl?" Riina squinted.

"Come one, Riina, it'll be fun!" Rangiku encouraged.

Yumichika followed Ikkaku in.

"Okay…" Riina said and jumped in.

"Aren't you coming, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"No way, I'm not hiding in the attic." Hitsugaya frowned. "I'll wait somewhere else."

"Okay suit yourself!" Rangiku jumped into the hatch and closed it behind them. She landed on Ikkaku accidently.

"It's sort of crowded." Riina coughed with the dust that had risen. She was pressed all the way against Renji and Yumichika was on the opposite side being squished by Rangiku and Ikkaku was on the ground.

"Rangiku, get off of me!" Ikkaku grunted.

"What, are you saying I'm heavy? That's no way to talk to a lady!" Rangiku said.

"I didn't say you were heavy, I just said get off!" Ikkaku growled.

"Renji, you're hogging the entire back wall, can't you scoot over?" Riina huffed.

"If anyone's hogging, it's you!" Renji shoved her forward, causing her to nearly fall over.

"HEY!" Riina turned back as much as she could, "I'm not the giant six foot two man, now am I?"

More arguments ensued until they heard the door open.

"Ichigo's room is just below us isn't it?" Renji whispered.

"Yeah, we better get down there." Rangiku said.

"I found a light that we could move to get in." Ikkaku said as he began to fiddle with the light that would let them down into the room.

Eventually they all popped out.

"Huh, where you guys hiding in the attic?" Ichigo yelled.

'Hm… so it was kinda stalker-ish..' Riina thought.

Rukia was in the room too, on the bed.

"So what are these arrancars again?" Ichigo asked.

"Essentially, arrancars are hallows who have evolved. They used to be imperfect until Aizen started manipulating them with the hogyoku." Renji explained. "Now they are matured. Like the two that you met the other day. The soul society was willing to sit back and see if anything developed with the arrancars, but then Aizen got involved. They sent a team to check it out, and that's us." Renji pointed.

"The head captain chose me and Rukia. Then he let me assign the rest of the team. I trusted Ikkaku the most to fight along side me, then Yumichika said he wanted to come. And when Rangiku heard about it she said it sounded like fun and she wanted in too. And she automatically invited Riina along. Yumichika then argued back saying he wasn't going to come if Rangiku came but then Rangiku said she'd kill us both if we didn't let her come! Then Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them!" Renji became out of breath.

"In any case," Hitsugaya suddenly appeared on the window seal. "We don't know why but Aizen has his eyes on you Ichigo Kurosaki. And that's not good."

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya, you should have joined us in the attic, it was fun!" Rangiku smiled.

"Have you been on the ledge in visible sight the whole time?" Renji asked, "What if the neighbors saw you, they might report a little elementary school student burglar."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Riina swiped her bangs from her face, 'They should have chosen a team that got along together…'

Then Hitsugaya explained the different levels of hallows to Ichigo. Riina had lost all patience and didn't listen to a word that anybody said. She thought all the talking was boring.

Squeak squeak squeak. The sound of tiny stuffed paws stepping on the ground. "Oh, what lovely small jewels you have!" A pesky voice squawked.

Riina looked down out of her trance. That's where the voice had come from hadn't it? But she didn't see anyone there. Only a tiny stuffed animal, in the shape of a lion. But, was the stuffed animal… standing?

"Such a lovely view…"

Riina frowned, "Did… did that thing just talk?" Riina thought she was losing it! Not only was the stuffed animal standing, it was pink with blush. Riina bent down next to the small stuffed animal and tilted her head. "Am I insane?"

"No, that's just Kon." Ichigo said, "He's a mod soul."

'A mod soul?' Riina questioned. "What… what're you talking about mister little mod soul. What jewels?" Riina was completely clueless.

"Your lovely small breasts!" The mod soul's nose was bleeding, which didn't seem possible since it was in a stuffed animal.

Riina placed her hands around the beings throat! "SMALL?" Riina gripped tighter making the being cough a little. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SMALL? ARE YOU SAYING I'M FLAT CHESTED?" Riina was angrier about the stuffed animal's choice of words instead of the fact that he was being perverted.

"N-no I only meant…" The little stuffed animal coughed again and had tears in its eyes. "They're not really that small…" His face was purple.

Riina let him go. "Oh. Okay. I thought you were implying something there." Riina laughed nervously. "Hey, wait- what kinda pervert are you?" Riina just now noticed that.

The stuffed animal took in deep breaths of air.

"You just now noticed that?" Renji huffed. "Besides, maybe he was implying that you have small…"

"…I have small what?" Riina's head slowly turned towards him, black clouds seemed to swirl above her head. Her teeth clenched and her eyes shined gold; threatening that if he dare finish the sentence that she would choke the life out of him. Her fingers scrunched.

"Uh… nothing." Renji coughed.

Riina smiled. 'That's what I thought.'

"Where are you guys planning on staying anyway?" Ichigo said.

"We were just going to stay here." Rangiku said.

"What? I don't have enough room for you guys here!" Ichigo said, then Rangiku tried to use her feminine charms but eventually everyone left to find a place to stay for the night. Somehow sunset had crept up on them.

Riina wondered where she was going to stay the night but Rangiku had a plan, like always.


	12. Toshiro and I

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter twelve: Toshiro and I

"Well for now I'll just stay at Orihime's!" Rangiku grabbed Riina's arm, "Come on, Riina!"

"What? Wait!" Riina argued but Rangiku is simply one of those people who won't take no for an answer.

"Captain, are you coming?" Rangiku asked.

"No, I won't." He responded agitated.

"Oh, but you should come!" Rangiku pouted. "It'll be fun!"

'What do you mean by fun?' Riina questioned in her mind.

"For you maybe." Toshiro rolled his eyes.

They walked off into the sunset, Rangiku pulling Riina along to Orihime's house.

* * *

"You want to stay at my house?" Orihime questioned. She had bandages on her arms and face.

Riina wondered what had happened to her. "Hey, Orihime, remember me!" Riina smiled and waved.

"Of course, Riina." Orihime laughed a little. "You helped Uryuu and me out when we were in the Soul Society!"

Rangiku peeked over her shoulder, "You helped them out? Oh, that's why you were in prison."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Riina squinted at Rangiku. She remembered when she was back in prison and the woman refused to help her break out.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Orihime laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Riina gleamed. "It was no problem, I'm just glad you guys made it safely."

"Any way can we stay here?" Rangiku asked.

"Well…" Orihime pondered a bit then said sort of nervously, "Sure… I guess so."

"Good girl!" Rangiku laughed and hugged Orihime. "I knew you couldn't turn me down! That's what I love about you Orihime-chan!" Rangiku let go of the girl, "You know what I could use? A bath!"

Riina rolled her eyes, "Don't you have any manners?" She directed her comment toward Rangiku.

"Hey, we could all bathe together!" Rangiku dragged both girls in by the arms.

"Ouch that hurts Rangiku!" Orihime winced.

"Oh, I forgot someone!" Rangiku walked back outside into the night. She looked up to the roof. "You can join us if you have nowhere else to go!"

Captain Hitsugaya sat down on the ridge of the roof. "Pff, yeah that'll happen." He sneered.

"Alright then!" Rangiku closed the door.

"Is- is he really going to sleep out there?" Riina swept her bang away from her eyes.

"Who? Oh the Captain. Probably." Rangiku went straight to the bathroom, she then stuck her head out of the door way, "Why do you ask? Are you worried about him?"

"Huh?" Riina's eyes widened. "Maybe… a little. It just doesn't seem that comfortable." She shrugged.

"Well if he wanted to come inside then he could have." Rangiku retreated back to the bathroom and started the water. "Now, who wants to join me?"

"No thanks!" Riina and Orihime said at the same time.

Rangiku closed the bathroom door. "If you change your mind then let me know!" She sang a little.

"Oh uhm," Orihime looked at Riina, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'll be fine." Riina smiled and sat down on a matt on the floor. "You have a cute little house."

"Thank you." Orhime smiled.

Riina could hear the sound of the bath tub filling with water and Rangiku humming. Riina also noticed how dark the room was. She didn't say anything though, she was fine with less light. Orihime sat down on a mat too.

There was silence in the room except for the muffled noise coming from the bathroom.

Orihime looked down at her bandages.

"Do they hurt?" Riina's voice sounded loud in the still room.

"Hmm?" Orihime blinked. "Oh these? No, well not really."

More silence.

'Well this couldn't be more awkward.' Riina wiggled her nose.

"Uhm... so how's the water?" Orihime asked Rangiku.

"Good. The bath tub is a little small…" Came Rangiku's muffled voice.

"Oh sorry about that." Orihime laughed nervously.

"Oh no, I'm sorry it's perfect." Rangiku apologized.

Riina noticed the small amounts of steam rising from the peaks in between the closed door. The steam rose to the ceiling then seemed to disappear. Riina looked down at the sword attached to her belt on her skirt. She took off the heavy metal piece and placed it on the ground.

That's when she noticed the emblem on her sheath was missing. Riina picked up her sheath and inspected it thoroughly. The Genkaku Shoujou symbol was gone. Riina shook her head. "I'll be back guys, I lost my emblem." Riina said. She really could care less about the emblem but the room was just too quiet for her tastes.

"Oh okay." Orihime said.

Riina smiled at her then stood up and headed out the door. The door shut loudly as she left. She was now in the comforting arms of the black night. The stars were extraordinary here in the human world. Riina thought of how much brighter they seemed.

'Emblem.' Riina remembered and looked down for anything shiny that would be the emblem reflecting the moonlight. She was looking for an emblem that was silver and was in the shape of a feather.

Nope no emblem near the cement porch. Riina took a few more steps unto the stairs that led up to the house. Something shiny! Riina bent down and picked up the silvery object. 'Hmm… no it's just a dime.' Riina chucked it as far as she could. Not because she was angry, rather to see how far she could throw it.

It was hard to tell how far it went because she lost sight of it almost immediately. Riina glanced up.

Captain Hitsugaya was sitting on the crest of the roof still. Leaned over, facing the other direction. Riina shook her head, 'Is he insane? Sleeping on a roof?' Riina then looked around the bottom of the stairs. 'Shiny.. shiny…'

"Ah, there you are!" Riina said happily and picked up the emblem. She used her thumb to wipe away the dust that had accumulated on it. She decided to go back inside. It was sort of chilly outside. Riina walked in through the door and closed it behind her. Her eyes widened.

"R-Rangiku? Orhime?" Riina frowned, was Rangiku naked and was she on top of Orihime? 'Oh my goodness are they… having a special moment?" Riina blushed and turned to walk out the door. "Sorry sorry! I didn't know!"

"No Riina it's nothing like that. Orihime here just needed a hug!" Rangiku laughed. Riina saw that Orihime had tears in her eyes.

"Oh!" Riina closed her eyes, "That makes much more sense!" 'Though now I'll never see Rangiku the same way…' She thought.

"Oh, let's brighten up the room shall we?" Rangiku said, "Riina can you flip on the light switch- it's so drab in here."

"Heh, uh okay!" Riina kept her eyes closed and searched around frantically for a light switch, this only made her trip and fall several times. Riina then decided to hec with it, and opened her eyes to search for the light switch.

* * *

"Alright, eat up!" Orihime laughed with a little bit of blush on her face.

Riina looked at the monstrosity in front of her. It was…. Who knows what it was. Its shape was unknown and the smell that came from it was atrocious. All Riina knew was that the human girl considered the blob to be edible food. Riina covered her mouth and looked away. 'No... please don't make me eat this!' Riina begged in her thoughts.

"Mhm!" Rangiku said out of nowhere. She had taken a spoon full of the food and eaten it.

Riina turned to see that Rangiku looked like she was enjoying the food. But this only made Riina feel like vomiting even more.

"Are you not.. hungry Riina?" Orihime asked.

"You know what, I don't think I am." Riina chuckled with sweat on her forehead. "Thank you anyway."

Grumble, grumble! Riina's stomach growled intensely. 'shut up down there!'

Grumble, grumble. Riina looked up at Orihime. "Oh, uhm.. sounds like there's an animal outside…"

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE. Riina glared down at her stomach, 'you make one more peep and I'll…' Grumble. Riina threw her hands in the air, "ACTUALLY I'M HUNGRY!" Riina hated her stomach for making the noise. 'Look what you've done.' Riina threatened her mid section 'Now you're going to be poisoned by this disgusting food, and it's all because you couldn't just shut up!'

Riina took a spoon full of the substance and scarfed it down, hoping she wouldn't taste it. Then another and another spoon full went by and Riina noticed that the food… didn't taste so bad. "Hmm." Riina looked surprised at the food.

"You like it?" Orihime asked.

Riina wavered a moment but then nodded her head a little, "Yeah, it's pretty good."

Rangiku added, "Yeah, it's delicious!"

"Heh, really?" Orihime asked cheerfully. "No one's been brave enough to try it!" She laughed more.

Sweat dropped from Riina's forehead. 'I can see why…' She thought. "Do you think…" Riina wiped her mouth. "Do you think Captain Hitsugaya would want some?" Riina looked down at her bowl.

"Hm?" Rangiku finished her bowl. "There you go worrying about him again." Rangiku leaned closer to Riina, "What's with you?"

Riina frowned, "I'm not worrying about him, I just said he might want some sheesh!" Riina yelled, causing a scene.

Rangiku backed up a little, "Okay?" She said cautiously.

"Well, I did make him a bowl too." Orihime said and gave the bowl to Riina. "If you're so concerned about him, why don't you go give it to him?"

"I'M NOT SO CONCERNED ABOUT HIM!" Riina huffed. Then she realized how dumb she sounded, "…okay."

Riina grabbed the bowl and stood up.

"Riina-chan, now I'm curious. There's got to be something between you two!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Riina sighed. "Not something in between us, he's just an old friend of mine." Riina didn't look at either of the females in the room.

"Oh?" Rangiku sounded interested. "Tell me more."

Riina rubbed the back of her neck. "No, it's a long story."

"Those are the best!" Orihime laughed a bit.

Riina smiled but still reframed from moving her eyes. "Alright… well… I guess I should start from the beginning." Riina blinked. "Oddly enough, I remember my past as a human… before I died. When I was human I had a little sister, her name was Akahana. Anyway, she…she died." Riina paused. "And when I went to the Soul Society, I was confused, lost, and depressed without her. After a few years of scavenging around for food in the towns, I found out about the Seireitei."

Riina continued, "I had enough spiritual pressure to qualify for the academy. So I did. At the academy, I met Captain Hitsugaya." Riina rubbed her head. "He was my first friend." Riina didn't go into any details.

Rangiku put her hand to her mouth, "I didn't know the Captain had any friends from long ago!"

Riina shook her head, "I didn't say that he considered me a friend, Rangiku. He was my first friend, but he could hardly stand being near me." She walked to the door and opened it, "…but… that's okay with me."

* * *

("Alright, today we're going to learn some new skills, class!" The instructor cheered. The class groaned.

They were outside in the training field that day. Riina looked around at the beautiful scenery. She liked the training field. Riina touched the bark on one of the small trees next to her. It was a rough surface.

"And we have a special treat for the next few weeks, we'll be having new graduates from the Gotei thirteen teach you!" The instructor clapped his hands.

Oohs and awws came from the first year beginner academy students. Riina's class mates. She was in her first year of the academy just like them.

"So, we've paired you each up with one graduate, each graduate has volunteered their time so be grateful!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The academy students said at the same time.

Riina touched a leaf on the tree. She thought the green of the leaf matched the tree perfectly.

"When I call your name, come and meet your graduate!" He said and began to call out a list of names on a scroll.

A minute or maybe two passed.

"Red head!" He called out.

Riina peeked over the small tree.

"Come over!" He said.

The instructor called her that name because he didn't know her real name. "Alright red head, you're gracious new teacher will be Toshiro Hitsugaya!" The man said and pointed to a boy next to him.

Riina tilted her head. Was that boy a new graduate? He was so short, he looked like a little kid. He had on a black kimono, like those the graduates wore, and he had white spiky hair. Riina didn't move.

"Toshiro," The man looked over at the short boy. "Good luck with this one, you're going to need it." The instructor then moved on to calling out other names.

Riina's eyes darted from the instructor to the boy. The boy was shorter than her by a few inches, which came a surprise since she was one of the shortest academy students.

Riina walked over to the boy.

His eyes were… cold. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He closed his eyes as if he was already annoyed by her presence.

Riina stood there.

"Who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Unless your name really is 'Red head'."

Riina blinked.

Toshiro sighed, "Fine, not like I care what your name is anyway."

Yes, that was the reason why the instructor hadn't known the red headed girl's name. It was because she did not speak. Not a peep. Not a single word, to anybody.

Riina wanted friends, just as much as any other academy student but she felt like she was in a shell. Unable to interact with the world, her only way of communicating was with her blatant stare. Why, why couldn't she break out of this shell and say hello to people? Because she was too sad, too angry with herself. If she was such a horrible person as to kill her own sister, than she deserved no friends. She didn't even deserve to be around the lively crowd of new cadets.

The only reason she wanted to be a soul reaper was to kill hallows. To help save humans at all costs. Riina had acquired a sincere and strong love for the humans. She was once a human, just like them and her world was torn apart. Riina wanted more than ever, to make sure every human had a chance to live. A chance to love one another, that way, they would have a chance to live their lives to the fullest and they wouldn't tear apart their own worlds like Riina had torn hers.

That was Riina's one aim in life, to save humans no matter what it took. To give them the chance that she never had. To save them from her despair. She'd do anything to protect a human, even give up her entire soul.

Her deep love for Akahana had transferred to humans now. Riina regretted what she had done but instead of staying depressed about it, she was going to use her strength to protect all that she and Akahana were- humans.

Admittedly, she didn't deserve friends, nor did she ever try to talk to her instructors, but she felt like she had one purpose, to protect the humans. So that was what she was going to do with her life, she didn't deserve affection, love or happiness, but she wanted to bring those things to others.

Toshiro frowned. "Let's get this over with. Starting with basic skills, using your sword." Toshiro got out his sword.

Riina stared.

"Take out your sword." Toshiro huffed.

Riina looked down at her sheath. Then she pulled out a wooden sword.

"Oh yeah," The instructor leaned over into the group. "She doesn't have a real sword yet. I told her that I wouldn't give her one till she tells me her name." The instructor walked away again.

Toshiro exhaled heavily and had a vein popping from his forehead. "Never mind." Toshiro put away his sword. "Practice swinging your sword."

Riina looked at the boy then at the wooden sword. She swung the wooden sword down and it fell out of her grasp. It hit the grassy ground. Riina glanced down at it, then back up at the boy.

"Why did I get stuck with such an idiot..." He murmured. "Try actually holding the sword!" He yelled.

Riina picked up the wood. She swung it down gently, this time hanging unto it.

"You're not going to kill anything with that force. Try again." He crossed his arms.

Riina swung the wood a little faster, this time it dropped from her hands. She glanced down at the wood and back at him.

This was going to be a long process….)


	13. Failure never tasted so bitter

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter thirteen: Failure never tasted so bitter

Riina closed the door behind her and was hit with the chill of the night. She shivered a little. Then she peered up unto the roof. He was still sitting there. Riina looked down at the bowl in her hands. 'He probably won't want anything to eat…'

(Riina swung her wooden sword. She then twirled and swung again and again. It was a combo.

"You did it completely wrong." Toshiro sighed.

Riina frowned.

"Try again."

Riina glared at him.

"…" Toshiro huffed. "Try again." This trainee always give him a head ache. He thought he must have the worst trainee in the entire class.

Riina rolled her maroon eyes. She tried yet again. Swing, twirl, swing swing! This time Riina was sure she got it right.

Toshiro stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

Riina huffed then tried again and again. She got it wrong again and again.

'This is useless.' Toshiro thought. He crossed his arms.

Riina's face grew red with anger. She threw the stick on the ground so hard that it broke in two. She glared at Toshiro and flopped on the ground, sitting criss cross. She mimicked Toshiro by crossing her arms as well.

Toshiro's vein popped up, as it usually did with the trainee. "Get up and try again or I'll stop training you!" He yelled.

Riina's eyes grew wide. She got up quickly. Then she glanced at her sword. Then back at him. She looked at her hands. Her empty… empty hands.

The instructor came by, luckily, and gave her a new stick. Riina tried for the thousandth time and finally did it right. But it was slow progress compared to the other academy students. It had been a week of doing the same sword routine and she just barely now learned it.)

Riina used a little bit of spiritual pressure and jumped onto the roof, she landed lightly.

(CLANG! Riina's metal sword hit his with a clash. Toshiro held unto his sword with ease but Riina struggled greatly.

She used more strength with the sword but didn't make any progress. She retreated backward breathing heavily. It was week two, almost three. She had made more progress but nothing significant.

Toshiro sat down underneath the patio shaded porch and put his sword away. He could tell the girl needed a break. She sat down next to him gasping for air.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Riina."

He opened his eyes. Had the girl just talked?

Riina spoke her name again, "Riina Asuka." She tried to smile a little, "That's my name."

Toshiro closed his eyes. It didn't matter to him what her name was. He wasn't going to use it any time soon.)

Riina walked up towards the white haired man. She held the bowl steady.

(Week four.

Riina shifted her sword quickly and hit his sword three times in a row, quickly. "Ha!" she laughed.

Toshiro frowned, "Stop drawing so much attention to yourself." He couldn't believe he was actually saying that, due to the fact that she hadn't said a word to him for the first two weeks. But the past two weeks she'd been more and more talkative.)

Riina tried to get up her nerve to say something but she felt a little nervous.

(Riina concentrated her spiritual pressure and thought of her destination. "And launch!" She said aloud. But when she opened her eyes, she was in the same position.

"Focus." Toshiro said with his arms crossed. He twitched with annoyance because he had said this for the fifth time that day.

"I already tried that!" Riina argued. "It's not working, okay?"

"Stop giving up so easily." He sighed. Another thing he said too often.

Riina pouted, "Easy for you to say." She concentrated again. 'Flash step, I will master you!' She thought and tried again. But yet again she was left just standing there. She sighed.

Not only was Riina upset with her slow progress but also with her very strict and mean teacher. All he ever did was yell at her. No wonder she hadn't learned much, it was probably all his fault! Riina rolled her eyes at herself. 'It couldn't possibly be his fault.'

Riina glared at her feet. It had been nearly three months since the training had started and she felt like a completely different person. She felt almost like the same person who lived down in the Human world. The same person that she used to be several years ago.

The training was almost complete. The teachers were going to get some sort of promotion for helping train cadets. Riina huffed at this. She hoped she could make some real progress.

"Let's take a break." Toshiro said slightly rolling his turquois eyes.

Riina scruffed her nose a little at him, "Why are you so upset? It's not like you're the one who's having trouble learning this stuff!"

Toshiro didn't answer, he sat down on the concrete steps under the roof of the patio. It was shaded and looked cooler there.

Riina rushed next to him and sat down as well. She looked out at the training field. "I'll never learn flash step, will I?" Riina lowered her head in disappointment.

"Don't say that." Toshiro quickly answered. "You'll learn it eventually if you keep practicing."

"Really?" Riina smiled and brought up her head. And at that moment, she realized that this guy wasn't so mean after all. )

Riina ignored her strange recollections of the past. But she felt like she did have a reason that she befriended him. If you had asked her back then, back when she was getting trained by him, if they were friends, she would have said no. But Riina knew the truth. She looked up to Toshiro. Not only because he helped train her but also because she had gotten rid of her shell because of him.

She had talked, laughed and smiled again when he was around. He made her feel like she was worth living again. Why? Why did he make her feel that way? Because, through all of the yelling and annoyed faces that he made at her, Riina felt like she was a real person. He talked to her like she wasn't a ghost.

He didn't ignore her, even when she didn't speak to him. He didn't give up on her, even though he could have. He trained her, even though she was as stupid as a rock. It was like he cared about her. Even if he hated her most of the time, it still felt like that. Because he would come every day to that soggy old training field and teach her, and talk to her.

That's why Riina thought he was her first friend. Because he made her feel like a person again. Like she deserved a little joy… just a little glimpse of hope in her life.

* * *

"Hello Captain." Riina smiled as she stood next to the white haired Captain. He seemed to be off in his own world. "Orihime made some food for all of us…" She looked at the bowl. "Here's a bowl if you want some."

"I'm not hungry." He said.

Riina looked back at him, he was looking out at the stars. "It's actually not as bad as it looks."

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, "I'm not hungry."

Riina took that as, 'go away.' She jumped down off of the roof and landed rather unstably on the ground. She went inside.

Rangiku and Orihime were eating some ice cream with some weird toppings on them….

"Oh, he didn't want to eat?" Orihime asked.

Riina placed the bowl on the table, "Guess not." She looked at their ice cream. "…..could I have some?" 'Ice cream, such a delicious treat.'

"Oh! Yeah sure!" Orihime went into the kitchen and brought some back. "And here's some toppings you can put on it."

Riina took the ice cream but refused the toppings, "N-no that's okay. Thanks." Riina ate a spoon full, it was her favorite, vanilla.

Suddenly, Riina felt enormous amounts of spiritual pressure. The spoon fell from her hand. Her eyes widened. "What… what is that?" Riina had never felt anything like it, so much strength!

"The arrancars!" Rangiku swallowed a soul candy.

Riina got up quickly. She looked down at her outfit, she was still in her school attire. 'Dang it, I should have just gotten a gigai like everyone else. How am I supposed to fight in this?' Riina grabbed her sword. There was no time to worry about that, Rangiku was already out the door. Riina followed.

Rangiku and the Captain were already on the top of the roof when two arrancars appeared from out of nowhere. One was tall and thin with a long black braid. The other was hefty and just as tall. He had large fists with brown hair.

Riina turned around quickly, CLANG! She barely met the opponent with her own sword. She hadn't even seen this one coming. This arrancar had dark blue hair and was taller than she was. His mask looked just like a hallow's, it covered his mouth and part of his cheek. His teeth were sharp on the mask anyway.

Riina held her sword with both hands. But the arrancar seemed to be having no trouble at all.

"Strange, you're not a soul reaper but you have a zanpakuto." He said calmly. Then he pressed his sword down with more pressure.

Riina jumped back, "I am a soul reaper." She said.

"Oh?" This arrancar was so strange. He was quiet and looked to be smart enough to wield his sword perfectly. This thing, it wasn't like a hallow at all. He then disappeared.

Riina looked around, 'where did he go?'

"Either way, you're too weak, I'll kill you swiftly."

Riina's eyes widened as she felt a blade against her back. She flash stepped away but she was already injured. She turned around to look at the man. She felt the sting of the wound on her back. She was now standing on the air.

He flicked his sword to get rid of the blood on the end of it.

Riina gripped her sword. Why didn't she have confidence like she did in all of her other battles? She felt different this time, like she was way out of her league. She was slightly…. Frightened. But she wouldn't want to show her fear, "Heh, you're pretty quick." Riina laughed.

The man was barely hanging unto his sword like it was a chore for him to do so. He closed his eyes, "You should just give up now."

Riina flash stepped and swung at him, "No way!"

He blocked. CLING! Her sword hit his. She frowned, she tried to slice him three more times but each time he blocked.

He swung his sword back at her and it swiped her cheek. She backed away again. 'He's just too fast!' Riina thought.

"This is boring." He said and cleaned his sword off by flicking his wrist, causing the blood on the blade to fling off.

Next thing Riina knew she was hunched over coughing. His sword penetrating her mid-section. She backed away yet again and coughed more. She held unto her stomach with her hand but felt the warm blood seep through her fingers.

"Are you going to keep backing away from me?"

"Shut up!" Riina hissed. But yelling made her stomach hurt worse. 'I don't know if my zanpakuto will be of any help here, he's so fast. He'll kill me when my defenses are down…' Riina had no choice though, she said, "Dissipate Genkaku Shoujou!" Her sword scattered into the air.

The man disappeared. Riina kept her eyes wide open, trying to track his movements. 'Behind me.' Riina dodged his blade by only an inch. "Do you always attack from behind? Coward." Riina sneered.

"If you prefer frontal attacks, then I'll proceed with that." He said and charged at Riina swinging his sword. Riina couldn't dodge all of his blows because he was moving so quickly.

The sword cut her arms and face. She tried to back away but he kept pelting her with attacks. She felt her shoulder be sliced deeply. "Gah!" She cringed.

Just before he could attack again, he stopped. "Don't you understand what you're doing?"

"What're you talking about?" Riina covered her shoulder.

"Your attack… it dissolves into the air correct?"

Riina didn't say a word.

"I can only assume that either it's a breathable poison or will attack invisibly in a manner like that."

Riina frowned, "Shut up and attack me already!"

"If I'm right about the poison, then you should have considered how close your friends are to us." He pointed behind him. They were within a building from them. "Did you think that whatever poison you put into the air, wouldn't affect them at such a close range too?"

Riina's eyes widened. 'He could be right! I've never fought so close to someone before, I don't know the range of Genkaku Shoujou! And how, how the hec did he figure all this out?' Riina stuck out her sheath. "Genkaku Shoujou, return!"

Her sword slowly reappeared. Riina shook her head. 'I should have thought that through! Now I'm injured and I have no plans whatsoever!'

"Fumio Goro." The man said. "I'm Arrancar number seventeen." He clasped his sword with both hands now, "It's respectable that you know my name before you die."

Riina felt metal slide into her mid-section, from one side clear to the other. She looked down, wide eyed at the sword inside of her. Her blood spewed unto the sword. She couldn't make a sound, she'd never experienced this much pain. She gripped the sword, causing her hands to get slits in them. She looked up into Fumio's eyes. She held her zanpakuto and swung it at him. It barely cut open his sleeve before he disappeared.

Riina looked down at the hole inside of her; he had left with his sword. She fell to the ground. She landed on her back and looked up at the stars. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even gasp in pain. She just lay there, in pain and slowly slipping away.

'My first battle in the human world, and I've failed.' Riina lost feeling in her hands.

She saw Captain Hitsugaya battling some other Arrancar and Rangiku was near him also battling one.

'I've got to try, just one more time.' Riina sat up ever so slowly. She felt pressure on her back.

"Die well."

It was Fumio's voice. Riina didn't know where he had struck her exactly, because she saw only blackness.

And she felt, very cold.

* * *

Riina's eye lids opened. It was so dark. She blinked a few times. Stars. She saw stars. 'Am, am I still alive?' She felt her body ache. A good sign, at least she could feel.

Riina couldn't sit up. It was like her body was made of led. She tried to move her arm but the movement only resulted in a slight twitch of her fingers. 'How am I still alive?' Riina blinked. She felt something cold land on her cheek. The sky was suddenly filled with ice and the particles were falling down like snow.

They sparkled in the moonlight. Riina felt another one fall on her forehead. The ice shards in the sky began to fall apart in chunks.

'I need to get up.' Riina tried to move her arm, it moved an inch up but then fell back down. 'My whole body feels like it's made of stone.'

"Riina!"

Riina heard a voice coming towards her. She moved her head to the right to see who it was. Orihime, the human girl. And what appeared to be Rangiku, but there was a soul candy in her body. So it was just actually the soul candy.

"Oh no." Orihime bent down next to Riina. She placed her hands over her body. "Here, let me heal you."

"No." Riina said sternly. "Don't touch me, don't heal me."

"Riina?" Orihime's eyes widened. "But, you're hurt."

"Don't heal me!" Riina's eyes flared with anger. "Go- heal someone else."

Orihime stuck her hands to her chest. "But.."

"Orihime," Riina closed her eyes. "Go heal someone else."

Orihime didn't move for a few seconds, she just looked at the girl. She then got up and ran off. The soul candy followed behind her.

They were gone with the few sounds of feet pattering against the asphalt. Riina looked up at the sky again, there wasn't any ice left up there. Just the stars and the moon now. She closed her eyes once again.

The night air was chilly but nothing could have bothered Riina more than the pain she felt in her back and stomach. She cringed only a little because she didn't have much control of her body.

It had been maybe thirty minutes when she heard more foot falls. Riina's eyes snapped open.

"Riina, are you alright?" Rangiku asked, she was accompanied by Orihime again. This time Riina knew it was Rangiku and not the soul candy.

"Just leave me alone." Riina whispered.

Rangiku sighed, "Orihime told me that you were pouting."

"N-no I didn't I said she didn't want me to heal her!" Orihime waved her hands around nervously.

"Look Riina, it's alright. So what if you lost a battle, at least you're alive." Rangiku said.

"I should be dead." Riina blinked.

"Shut up already and come with us." Rangiku bent down.

"No!" Riina yelled, which in turn made her cough. "Leave me here! I deserve to die here!"

Rangiku picked up her body anyway, "Stop talking like that."

"If I could move I'd…" Riina began to threaten.

Rangiku sighed, "Riina, it's okay."

Riina couldn't put up a fight anymore, she was too tired and it was hard enough to speak. So she just let the woman carry her.

'I ….. failed.' Riina said in her thoughts. 'I failed to protect any one. If Rangiku and the Captain weren't there, Orihime would be dead. I'm so weak. The arrancar, didn't even try. He nearly killed me almost immediately…'

Riina vaguely remembered being placed down somewhere, before she drifted to sleep.


	14. Genkaku Shoujou

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter fourteen: Genkaku Shoujou

Riina stretched as she woke up. "Ah." She rubbed her eyes. 'What happened last night, I feel exhausted.' Riina looked around. 'Orihime's house?' Riina looked to see that she was on the sofa in the human's house. She also had on a small blanket. She tossed off the covers and swung her feet over the side. 'I'm not injured anymore.'

Riina felt her shoulder and cheek and didn't feel any scars. 'She…. Must have healed me.' Riina looked at her hands. She moved her fingers a little.

She heard something, from outside. Riina peeked outside the window and blinked a few times. She saw Rangiku out there with Orihime, who looked to be healing up quite nicely herself. Orihime waved and walked away. Rangiku turned around and looked at the house.

Riina ducked down, 'If I'm lucky, she may not have seen me and think that I'm still asleep!'

The door opened suddenly, "Oh Riina-chan!"

Riina jumped up surprised by the sudden loud sound of the door opening and slamming against the wall.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"N-no!" Riina stood up. That's when she looked down and noticed she was wearing a very strange outfit. A yellow tank top with bows on each of the sleeves, along with baggy but light material capris, it was as if they were pajamas. They were pajamas!

Riina screamed, "GAHH! HOW'D I GET IN THESE?" She shook her head violently, "I WASN'T WEARING THESE LAST NIGHT!"

"Chill out, will ya?" Rangiku flipped her hair. "I'm glad you're awake now, we can finally go shop…"

Riina gathered her clothes that were on the floor, "Sorry Rangiku, I have plans for today!" Riina grabbed her school clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change.

"Huh? But why?" Rangiku whined on the other side of the door.

"It's important that I get stronger!" Riina huffed as she pulled on her stockings.

She burst out of the bathroom fully dressed and threw her pajamas on the couch. She ran to the door and twisted the knob, "Don't worry, we can go shopping some other time!" Riina darted out the door.

'And I know just the right person who can help!'

* * *

"But why not?" Riina crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm already training Chad, find someone else to help you." Renji sighed.

"Chad? WHO THE HEC IS CHAD?" Riina demanded.

"The human, he's one of Ichigo's friends."

"Oh…" Riina looked around the little shop. Riina had followed the sense of his spiritual pressure and had ended up here. The shop was full of candy and knick knacks. Apparently the owner of the shop was a man named Urahara.

Renji then added, "Have you tried talking to your zanpakuto?"

"Mhm?" Riina looked at him curiously.

"Don't tell me you've never talked to your zanpakuto before!"

"Well…. Not really." Riina looked down at her sword.

"Then how did you ever learn shikai?" He asked.

"I dunno, to tell you the truth I just knew its name. Something inside of me knew its name but I never really talked to it..." Riina picked up her sword and stood. "How do I talk to it?"

Renji squinted his eyes at her like she was completely clueless and a lost cause, "It's not that hard just talk to it." Renji stood up as well. "Anyway, Chad's waiting for me so see ya later."

Riina almost asked him to wait but decided not to. She'd figure it out on her own. Riina exited the shop and headed within a few blocks to a forest area where she could be alone with her sword and talk to it. That way no by standers would think she was crazy.

Riina sat down on the grass and pulled her sword out of its sheath. The entire sword was black and white except for the silvery metal that actually made the sword. But the hilt and the guard were both black and white. She never knew why her zanpakuto lacked color, it was strange because she herself enjoyed some colors.

"Alright, Genkakau Shoujou." She said aloud looking into the silvery reflection off of the sword. The reflection was a distorted image of herself. "Talk to me."

Silence.

"Genkaku Shoujou." Riina said sternly.

Silence.

Riina shook the sword.

Silence.

"Don't be shy now, come come." Riina urged. "COME ON AND TALK TO ME ALREADY YOU STUPID SWORD!"

"If anyone's stupid it's you."

Riina hadn't remembered closing her eyes yet the world around her was suddenly changed. Like that in her imagination. She wasn't in the same area she had once been in and she wondered if she was truly in her own imagination or if she'd been transported!

And where had that voice come from? Riina looked around her. She was in a field, a grassy field with trees surrounding it. The sun shone bright on the area and illuminated the few flowers that popped up here and there. But there was one strange difference between this field and one that existed in the human world.

The entire field, the sun, the flowers, every aspect of this world was in black and white. There were forms of grey, like the grass and then there were black shadows. The sun was the brightest object along with the clouds, they were both white.

Even weirder, she could feel everything, the warmth of the sun and the breeze that drifted the faint scent of honey from the flowers. It was like she was wearing some sort of glasses that changed everything to black and white but one could feel the world around as normal.

"Who said that?" Riina asked no one in particular. She saw no life forms besides nature.

"I did." The voice came again.

Riina looked around, "I don't see you."

"Idiot." The voice paused. "Can't you figure it out?"

"Genkaku Shoujou?" Riina gasped and stood up in the strange world. "Where are we? Show yourself!"

"There you go again, bossing me around like some sort of slave."

"Huh?" Riina asked, "What are you talking about, we've never met like this before!"

"You said it yourself, fool. I'm Genkaku Shoujou. You always command me to use my powers yet you don't even know anything about me."

"Could you just show yourself already?" Riina threw her arms in the air, "I can't keep talking to the air!"

"Fine, have it your way."

Riina looked ahead of her to see an image forming. Her eyes widened. "Genkaku?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"YOU'RE A GUY!" Riina gasped.

There was a guy in front of her with a peculiar outfit on. He had white skin and black hair with matching eyes. He was taller than Riina by a good foot. His hair was spiked and flowed in one direction yet his hair style somewhat resembled Riina's. That's not the only similarity they had, he had a marking on his chest.

Riina could tell this easily because he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a jacket that covered his shoulders. He also wore some baggy pants. He fit in perfectly with the world, black and white everything. His eyes, his skin, his clothes, everything was black and white.

His tattoos looked identical to hers and could be seen on his chest and his triceps, just like her own did. And he had a smile that was wide on his face, almost like an evil snare. Riina wondered if she ever smiled like that because it was quite alarming.

"B-but you can't be a guy!" Riina said, "The meaning of Genkaku Shoujou is…"

The guy frowned, "Yeah, hallucination and…. female."

"Not just female… girl!" Riina explained further.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW MY OWN NAME!" The guy hissed. "Look I didn't choose my name so just shut up."

"You shut up!" Riina pointed her finger. "Gosh you're so stubborn!"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" The guy crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

Riina narrowed her eyes, "Anyway, let's get right to work, I need to get stronger and that means you gotta help!"

"I don't have to do anything." He looked away.

Riina got a step closer to him, "What are you saying? After all the years we've worked together, you're just going to give up?"

"You call that 'working together'?" Genkaku said. "You hardly even knew my name. It's a miracle you have shikai at all."

Riina sighed. "Well, help me out then. Tell me more about your powers."

Genkaku shook his head, "Why bother? You're the problem here not me."

Riina growled. "Look, if we don't work together we'll never be able to protect humans from hallows!"

"What makes you think," Genkaku met her gaze, "That I want to protect pesky humans?"

Riina grabbed unto his clothes, "How can you say that?" Riina yelled, "I thought zanpakutos were supposed to be one with their masters, but you're not like me at all! If you were anything like me, you'd know exactly why I want to protect humans!"

Genkaku huffed, "I know why you want to protect humans, because of Akahana. Because you somehow feel guilty for all that happened."

"I am guilty for what happened! It was my fault!" Riina gripped his jacket tighter. "Can't you at least see that?"

Genkaku's eyes were soft, the expression was strange to see on a face as determined as his. "You don't know what you're talking about…" He said in a monotone voice.

Riina let go of his jacket. "Why don't you want to work with me? Why don't you want the same goal I do?"

"My only goal, as your zanpakuto, is to make you stronger. That's my purpose. Use the strength however you like. But as long as you keep giving up your life for others, then what purpose will my powers be to you?" Genkaku placed his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants, "Don't you see? I'd rather not give you any more of my powers, then to see you waste them on other people."

Riina shook her head. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. We're even more different than I thought." Riina walked a few steps away and looked out to the black and white world. "We're worth nothing compared to others, Genkaku. We have to try to save those we care about or what would we live for? We'd never have any friends, we'd never have any real accomplishments. To care about others is to care about yourself. The more we can help save humans, the happier I'll be. Because I'll know that I helped them to live out their lives."

There was silence. "And if you cared about something other than your powers, you'd see that I've been trying my best to put them to good use. For others."

Genkaku Shoujou exhaled, "Alright… if you want to use my powers that way then I won't disagree with you. We'll grow stronger together, and we'll feed into each other's abilities. But let me tell you something," Genkaku paused. "You're protecting humans for the wrong reason."

* * *

Riina opened her eyes. She was back in the world that made sense, the world full of color. Riina looked around to see she was in the same forest that she had once been in. She looked down at her sword. 'Genkaku Shoujou…. You make no sense to me.' Riina thought and put the sword away. She stood up and wondered how long she had been in her 'inner world'.

The sun seemed to be in nearly the same position when she had left. She guessed it was two or three o-clock in the afternoon.

'What in the world did he mean?' Riina rubbed her forehead as she walked out of the forest.

Riina went back to Orihime's house to relax but that's when she realized Orhime wasn't in there. So she just waited outside instead.

* * *

"So what do we need to do to get stronger?" Riina asked. She had gotten tired of waiting and went back into her inner world.

"You have to first learn how to control the hallucinating powers. Understand the weaknesses and advantages." Genkaku took a grey apple from the tree and bit on it.

"Alright, so tell me." Riina said.

"One: the hallucinates take twenty to thirty seconds to get from the lungs to the brain." Genkaku held up on finger.

"I know that one." Riina said.

"Which leaves you defenseless. You have to learn to be faster." Genkaku threw the apple away, "Two: they only stay in the system for a minute or less."

"Tell me something I don't know." Riina huffed.

"Three:" Genkaku put up three fingers. "Air is your enemy. The hallucinates will blow away in the air. Four: they must be inhaled to work. You don't want the opponent catching unto you so quickly- if he decides to hold his breath, game over."

Riina nodded, "Okay, I'll remember that. But these are just things I can remember, let's actually work on something!"

"Answer this," Genkaku became more serious, "Do you know what the victim is hallucinating about?"

Riina shook her head, "No of course not. It's up to the victim's mind to make up the illusions."

Genkaku smiled, "Or so you'd think."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly Riina was pulled into the real world. She opened her eyes to see Rangiku gleaming over her.

"It's about time, I've been calling you for two minutes straight!" She said.

Riina looked down at her sword, "Oh sorry, I was busy." Riina put away her sword and stood up.

"It's no problem, you'll never guess what I bought!"

Riina didn't feel like she wanted to know. 'Please be something reasonable.' Riina huffed, "What'd you buy?"

Rangiku opened the door to Orihime's house. Riina realized that the sun was setting, she must have been in the inner world longer than she thought.

"Come inside and you'll see!"

Riina trudged to the door, "Hey, Orihime isn't here are you sure we can…"

Rangiku interrupted, "Oh Orihime said she was staying the night somewhere else or that she was going on some sort of mission…" Rangiku had a hard time remembering, "Anyway she said we could sleep here!"

"Did she really?" Riina asked as she entered the house.

Inside were bags. Loads and loads of bags that were probably filled with useless junk.

Riina felt sweat drop from her forehead.

"I bought all these things so we could do make overs! Well for you anyway!" Rangiku hopped on the couch and grabbed a bag. "I've been wondering what your hair would look like wavy!"

"What do you mean for me?" Riina accused, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, not at all. You could use a few perks though."

Riina sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Riina held the mirror to her face. She was speechless. "Wow, Rangiku…"

"I know, I know! You look like an absolute doll."

Riina didn't need to argue with that. Somehow Rangiku had done something to make Riina look prettier. Riina smiled at the mirror. Her hair looked a little shorter with it being a little wavy at the ends and her face was lightened up by the makeup. "Too bad it's night, I'll have to wash it all off!"

"We can always do it again tomorrow!" Rangiku laughed.

Riina chuckled a little too, "I'm not sure I can sit still for another hour tomorrow." She had a hard time sitting through that much time.

"Besides, I like the pony tail you did for me. It's actually more feminine then I thought it would be." Rangiku twirled a piece of her orange hair between her fingers.

Riina smiled, "No problem. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how it would come out." Riina put the mirror down. "Alright, well I'm going to wash all this off in a shower."

"Oh I'll-"

"No, I'm showering alone!" Riina darted to the shower and turned on the water.

Rangiku laughed. "It's amusing to see your reaction whenever I mention that!"

Riina grimaced, "It's not amusing for me!"

More laughter.

* * *

Riina stretched and yawned. Riina tried to ignore her thirst for the past few minutes but when your body says it's thirsty, then it's thirsty. Riina opened her eyes. It was pitch black in Orihime's room. Rangiku and Riina had slept in her bed for the night.

Riina looked over towards the digital clock that said it was midnight. Riina's eyes were soggy because she was tired. She rolled away from the other body that was on the bed and landed safely on the floor. 'I feel bad for Orihime, we took over her house then we invaded her bed.' Riina shook her head. Of course, when Orihime was at the house last night, apparently Rangiku had slept in the bed with her so it wasn't a big deal.

It was sort of awkward for Riina though, she was getting friendlier with Lieutenant Matusmoto for sure but she still would have found the sofa to be more comfortable. But there was a small issue with that, the couch was taken.

Captain Hitsugaya hadn't found anywhere new to sleep and he must have not felt comfy sleeping on the roof, so he said he'd sleep on the couch as long as the two remained in the separate room behind a closed door.

Riina stopped as she reached for the handle of the door, the moonlight scrolled in through the parts in the blinds. This was how she had managed to make it to the door without tripping. Riina huffed, 'behind a closed door'. 'Ugh, but I'm thirsty.' Riina peeked back at the time. 12:03.

'He'll probably be asleep by now anyway.' Riina slowly opened the door, making it creak. She could barely see in the living room of the tiny house but thankfully, there were gaps in between the curtains that let in a little light.

She lightly snuck to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. She grabbed a glass and poured some water in it through the faucet. The faucet was barely on so it didn't make so much noise. She took a sip of the water and planned on taking it back to the room where she could proceed to chug down the rest.

She tip toed past the couch again, this time she caught a glimpse of the body on the couch. She stopped walking.

'He looks different.' Riina thought as she looked over her shoulder at him. The silver light fell on his face and arms but the rest of his body was in the shadows. He inhaled and exhaled and his closed eyes winced only a tad. 'He looks peaceful.' Riina smiled a little. Then she dramatically looked away, 'Ehk, I sounded so freaky just then. Like a stalker. What kind of person watches someone else sleep.'

True she had only glanced at him a few seconds or less, she still felt like that was way too long.

Shuffling noise. Riina hit the floor! Her water spilling out of the glass on the way down. Riina clung to the ground as she slowly looked at the couch. 'He must have been stirring, he doesn't look awake.' Riina then looked at her empty glass. 'Great! I spilt the water!' She clenched her fist.

She didn't want to risk getting up, so she belly crawled back to the sink and slunk up the counter. Carefully, even more carefully than before, she added water to the glass. She began to tip toe again.

What she didn't take into account for was the fact that she had just spilled water on a tile floor. Riina tip toed but all the sudden felt her body fling into the air! She had slipped on the puddle of water.

CLASH! BANG! Riina's glass shattered on the ground and her body landed awkwardly on the tile. She felt like she broke more than just the glass piece. She felt like she had also broken her face. She was face planted into the floor, at least the tile was clean.

Riina decided she had two options, stay and accept the blame, two- book it.

Riina darted to the room and shut the door quickly.

And if anyone asked about the mess, she'd respond with;

"What mess?"

And, "I don't know what you're talking about."


	15. Riina and the Soccer ball

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter fifteen: Riina and the soccer ball

"Alright, I'm focusing on controlling the spiritual pressure I put into the sword." Riina said while she placed the sword ahead of her.

"Add more spiritual pressure." Genkaku's voice was only in her head.

"I don't have tons of spiritual pressure to put in ok?" Riina lowered the blade.

"Stop making excuses and just do it!" Genkaku ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Riina nearly sheathed the sword.

"Oh come on!"

"Come on what?" Riina glared down at her sword.

"That wasn't me talking idiot." Genkaku shoujou said.

Riina looked around. There was no one on this grassy hill last time she checked. "Hold that thought." Riina placed her sword away. She walked over to the edge of the hill to see something like a field at the bottom. There were stands and little nets on both sides of the field.

Riina looked down to see that there were humans talking to each other. 'They sure are making lots of noise.' Riina walked down the hill only a little to watch the scene unravel.

"Why don't you little elementary school students go play on the empty lot?" Said one of the older humans in uniform. Well older as in, by a mere two years. Riina guessed their ages to be between 12-14. The younger ones appeared to be 10-12.

"Oh, they're arguing." Riina said intrigued. The older ones were dressed in blue and yellow uniforms and the younger kids were dressed in casual clothes.

"Why don't you guys?" Said the only female visible in the group. She had short black hair.

'Is this what my life has come down to?' Riina huffed. 'Watching little humans bicker?' She had been in the human world with the rest of the team for nearly a week. She hadn't talked to her team so much over that amount of time. Riina had been busy training instead. 'It could be interesting though, maybe they'll throw some punches.' Riina mentally slapped herself, 'No these are humans, they shouldn't hurt each other. If they start throwing punches I might just intervene.'

"This is our time to practice on the field! Those are the rules so move it!" Said the one with black hair.

'Ah, a rule keeper.' Riina nodded. 'Yup kid, live a nice long and legal life.'

"Look, the only time we get to play on the field is when we take it for ourselves. You brats don't even need the practice." Said the older one.

'Hmm, sounds like he has a point too. They both should get a chance to practice.' Riina sat down on the grass and held up her head with her hands. She was truly getting too involved with such a simple manner.

"What makes you think we don't need the field?" Said the girl.

Riina huffed, 'I give up. I don't know who's side I'm on.' She then squinted her eyes, 'I shouldn't be taking a side at all. I shouldn't even be watching them.'

"Why don't you grade schoolers just get off the field?" Argued the older one.

"So what if we're grade schoolers? The rules are the rules!" The girl said back.

'Who should I vote for? Feisty, yet small. Or tall and tough?' Riina put her finger to her lip. "I'm going with tall and tough." Riina nodded triumphantly.

"What're you doing?" Rangiku's voice suddenly appeared from behind her.

Riina was too focused on the human's to be surprised. "Hey Rangiku, who do you think is right? Tall and tough or small and feisty? I'm voting with Tall and tough. I like their style, take things by force!"

"Aren't you getting a little too into this?"

Riina felt sweat drop. "Yeah… you're probably right." Riina stood up. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you, I haven't seen you in three days. Where have you been sleeping?" Rangiku was in a new stylish outfit.

Riina remembered the tree she had been sleeping in, every morning she awoke by hitting the ground. "Don't ask." Riina sighed. "I've been training and really didn't want to bother any of you with my noisy racket."

"Oh?" Rangiku said.

Riina began to walk the other direction. "Yeah, it's no big deal." As she was leaving to the other direction, she heard the children say something about a tournament that Saturday. 'Maybe I'll watch to see who wins.'

* * *

Riina walked into Orhime's house holding the back of her neck. She sighed as she entered and closed her eyes for a moment. 'I don't think I can spend another night in that stupid tree.'

Riina opened her eyes. Her face turned blue.

The sight before her was revolting! Captain Hitsugaya was on the couch reading a book while Matsumoto complained about a stain on her shirt. But those two were not the problem. Riina looked past them to the wall.

The entire wall was plastered with a screen from floor to ceiling and some gelatinous pink blob holding it together!

"WHAT," Riina began to yell the instant she walked in, her hands scrunched in her hair threatening to pull out all of her red strands. "THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku looked at the person making the loud noise.

Riina stumbled forward and touched the screen. "ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPLETELY DESECRATE THIS HOME?" Riina shivered. 'Revolting, positively revolting! Orihime; bless her kind beloved soul, she shouldn't have to deal with people invading her house and then, on top of everything, they set up some sort of complete disgusting screen therefore terminating the home's lovely cozy feeling!'

Riina dropped to her knees, "WHY FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Riina became hysterical. She had spent one too many days falling out of the branches of a tree.

The two other beings had wide eyes.

"Stop yelling, Asuka." Captain Hitsugaya was angry that his reading time had been disturbed by two air heads.

Riina collapsed face first into the ground. "I can't go on with life." She mumbled into the tile.

"What a drama queen..." Rangiku flipped her hair.

"Would you two just shut up already?" Hitsugaya growled.

"Yes sir…" Riina mumbled not getting up.

Rangiku turned towards Riina, "Did you hear, I stained my shirt!"

"No kidding?" Riina huffed. She really wasn't interested at all.

"I thought of all people, you'd understand! You're the only other girl on this mission and I thought we had a connection." Rangiku pursed her lips.

Riina held her head up with her hands, "So, because I'm a girl, I should automatically care about your clothes?"

"Exactly!"

Riina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Saturday morning, Riina wondered if she should go watch to see which of the teams would win. But it was being sort of rude to choose one team of humans over the other. Yet she had a competitive spirit and went to watch anyway.

She got there in time to see the game looked to be already half over. She sat down in the empty stands anyway and looked down at the score board. She hadn't played this game before so instead she watched intently.

Score was nothing, on the little player's team, and three on the older team. "WHOOP!" Riina shouted. "Go team two!"

Riina saw the teams playing and she thought she understood the rules, the teams kicked the ball into the other's net to get a point. It was kind of like kickball, they both required running fast.

Zero to four now. Riina cheered again. But then she felt bad for team one who was losing.

Suddenly she noticed a new player on the field. 'Captain Hitsugaya?' Riina's eyes widened. 'Is he really going to play soccer with these kids?'

He was indeed! Captain Hitsugaya stole the ball from the winning team and scored a point right away! The goalie tried to stop the ball but ended up being burned by the fierce speed of the ball. Riina's eyes drooped as she saw the goalie's red face.

She had felt bad for the under scoring team but wasn't this unjust? Riina watched as Toshiro quickly scored another point. Team members fell over themselves trying to get the ball but were obviously no match compared to a Captain's speed and agility.

'I don't see why he would choose one team of humans over the other? Is the older team made up of mean humans?' Riina shook her head, 'Even if that was the case, they're humans who should settle this on their own and with the Captain on the other team, they have no chance of winning!'

Riina flash stepped to the middle of the field. Dust flew around and her hair twirled around. The man who looked to be counting the points blew on a whistle.

"Hey, you're in charge right?" Riina pointed to the adult in the grey suit.

"What're doing on the field? There's a match going on, little girl." The man looked agitated.

"I'm here to say that this game is unfair! One of the players shouldn't be qualified to play!" Riina crossed her arms. 'Sorry Captain, humans are my top priority.'

"It's perfectly legal to exchange one player for the other now, get off the field please."

By now the kids had stopped the game and looked to see what the commotion was about.

"What're you doing here?" Riina recognized the voice to be the Captain's.

Riina didn't turn to see him, she actually ignored the question all together. "Then can I substitute?" Riina pointed at herself with a determined look on her face.

"Look kid it isn't that simple you have to…" The man began.

Riina stomped over to the older team. She went right to the one that looked to be in charge of the others. "Hey, you must have realized by now that the white haired kid isn't normal," Riina talked to them. 'Sorry Captain, for referring to you like that.' She apologized in her head.

"Yeah but who are you?" The guy who was only a few inches taller than her said. He had a mole on his cheek that gave him a distinguished look.

"I can help!"

They all burst out laughing.

"Oh, I see, so you want us to substitute you? Good luck next time, kid." He laughed and walked away.

"You're going to be demolished!" Riina waved her arms in the air.

He stopped. "Even if we were going to lose, how could someone as short as you help?"

"I'm quick, look I'm not guaranteeing that we'll win but at least with me you'll have higher chances!"

The boy laughed again. "Not today little girl."

Riina's face turned red with anger. She ran in front of him, even without flash stepping, she was pretty quick. His eyes widened. Riina tip toed to look into his face. "If you won't accept my help, then already count this game as a loss!"

The guy stopped and looked serious. "Alright, let's see what you can do. If you make us loose we'll plumber you instead of those little kids!"

Riina smiled a little, "Okay tough guy. You go ahead and think that. You'll see that I'm better than you know!"

Riina was wearing an outfit that she had got at the store. So she didn't look too strange. She was wearing black shorts with a white sleeveless shirt that had a tall collar. It had a black line that ran through the middle of it.

She ran to their side and stretched her arms. She had seen people do that before games and she wanted to fit in.

"Hey," The guy in the lead role looked towards another one, "We're going with a different plan. We'll substitute you for a little."

The other boy nodded and went to the side lines.

The man in the middle of the field grabbed the soccer ball. "Teams ready?"

Then he blew the whistle, as he dropped the ball. Both teams ran to get the ball, though they were already within a few feet.

Fwoosh! Riina flash stepped to the front and dribbled the ball. Which was actually more complicated then it looked. She nearly fell over when the ball was taken away from her by one of the shorter kids. She'd have none of that! She kicked the ball under his foot and it swooshed past them straight into the net.

"Ha!" She triumphantly put her hands to her hips. This gave her glares from all the other kids except the older ones on her team.

She was glared at by especially by the Captain.

Everyone walked back to their sides of the field for the ball to be placed into game again. Riina was the first to get the ball again when she suddenly saw a glimpse of light in front of her.

"Score!"

Riina turned around to see that the ball had already been pelted into their net. Her eyes widened. The Captain was the one who had scored the point of course. He dusted off dirt from his pants. Riina squinted at him. 'Oh it's on!' Riina stomped back to her side of the field.

The man in charge of the goal keeping added a point to the other side then threw the ball into the air.

Riina felt sweat drop from her head as the ball seemed to fall down in slow motion. One of her teammates got to it and began to dribble it to the other side. But then the teammate had the ball taken away from him by a girl with black hair.

'Oh yeah, I remember her!' Riina thought as she ran in her direction.

"Toshiro!" She said and kicked the ball diagonally towards him.

Riina began to run in that direction now as well but was already ten feet behind him. He easily passed the players on her team. Riina growled and ran faster.

She caught up to him and tried to kick the ball out of his range but he dribbled the soccer ball so precisely that she didn't even get the chance.

"Score!"

The score was four to six now. They were winning but the other team was quickly catching up.

The ball was dropped and the opposite team got it this time. A small afro haired boy. He dribbled the ball but then one of her teammates took it from him and kicked it to the goal. But the goal was blocked by the person standing next to the net.

That person, called the goalie, threw the ball back into the field. The black haired girl had it once again. Riina was determined to get the ball this time. She ran next to her but when she tried to get the ball loose, she ended up tripping on her own feet, she slid in the dirt.

"Score!"

Five to six. Riina wiped her knees and got up.

"Hey, I thought you said you were good!" Her team complained.

"Shut up! I scored didn't I?" Riina huffed.

The ball was dropped. Toshiro got it.

'This time, I'm going to get it.' Riina ran as fast as she could. She spied the soccer ball. Riina stuck her foot out but Toshiro dribbled the ball into the air, jumping right over her! Riina slid on the ground.

Before he was back on the ground, Riina appeared in front of him and kicked the ball right out of the air! The ball flew so high into the sky that it looked as small as a pea. Riina fell backwards from sheer force of her kick and fell on her back. But the force kept her body going and she went from on her back to flipping over twice, like summer saults, and landing once again on her back.

She was dizzy from the flips and couldn't see straight. She felt air rush past her, the ball! Riina got up quickly but just in time to see the ball infiltrate the net.

"Score!"

Six to six.

Riina huffed, her back was sore now.

"Great kick but that didn't help us at all!"

"Whatever! Like you guys did anything!" Riina hissed. "Come on we have to work as a team!"

The ball dropped again. One of her teammates got the ball then kicked it to her. She was close to the goal when she kicked it almost with as much force as before. Toshiro blocked the flaming ball that seemed to break the sound barrier. He then dribbled it the other way.

Riina ran near him and finally succeeded at getting the ball away from him. She laughed cockily as she ran the other direction back towards the goal. But then the black haired girl took the ball from her. Riina huffed as yet again she had to turn and run the other direction.

"Block them!" Riina shouted.

But her teammates failed at that. It was Riina's only chance. She darted in front of them and got ready to kick the ball from the girl. But it wasn't an ordinary kick either, she was prepared to let her foot swing past the girl so quickly that the ball would be in the other net faster than Toshiro could react.

Riina clenched her fists and took in a deep breath as she sprung her left foot forward as quick as she could. Her foot blurred from the speed that it inherited. The force spun Riina's entire body with it. Her full strength was into her leg.

The ball was only a foot away and her foot was traveling almost faster than she herself could see! She winced as she used all the force in her muscles to keep the leg moving at this incredible speed.

But a problem arose, Toshiro appeared in front of the girl, blocking Riina from the ball. Her kick, was too fast too strong, she couldn't stop its direction. Which was right to Toshiro's shin area.

Riina closed her eyes. 'If I kick him at this force….' Riina regretted putting so much power into her kick. 'Even if he blocks the kick, it'll give him a nasty bruise at the very least.' Riina opened her eyes to see that her foot was only a few inches from colliding into him.

She clenched her teeth and leaned her body dramatically to the right. She used her weight and redirected her swinging force. 'I will stop it!' Riina decided. She began to fold in her leg, just as her body barely, by a hair, missed his.

Riina folded her arms in ready to take the force that was going to get her body.

Unable to stop her momentum, it dragged her right into the ground. Instead of the ball rolling into the net faster than visible, like she had originally planned, it was her body that did the action. She tumbled and rolled into the ground for twenty long feet before she slid to a stop. Her body felt like a toy as she was beaten and bruised from the harsh ground.

Riina looked down at the dirt, which she had stopped rolling in this position. She was face planted to the dirt.

Her ears rang with the sound, "Score!"

Riina got up on her knees and saw her arms were cut and bleeding. The blood slid down her arms and unto her hands. She exhaled as the sting from the cuts came to her. Her adrenaline helped ease the stinging pain.

She got up slowly; her knees were cut even worse than her arms were. Her kneecaps were blue from bruising and had little rocks stuck to them. Riina brushed off her knees causing a little more stinging then she would have been okay with.

She hissed with the feeling. 'It's my own dang fault for kicking that hard. What did I think would have happened? That I'd be able to stop the kick?' She bent up to stand upright. Her hair glided in front of her face.

She panted from the exhausting move.

"Darn it we lost!" One of the teammates said.

"You didn't help at all!" Said another.

Riina looked up at them panting still, sweat dripping from the sides of her forehead. And perspiration beaded her pink cheeks. "Yeah, I know." She said. Then stopped to swallow excess saliva in her mouth. "I'm sorry, I tried my best."

There was cheering from the other side of the field.

"Sorry doesn't help us! It was a mistake to let you on the team at all." The tallest one said. "Come one guys." He sighed.

"I know." Riina hunched over and looked at the ground. "…I know."

"Hey, good game."

Riina looked up to see the black haired girl. She was smiling.

"You too." Riina blinked. She felt like she didn't truly mean it. But she should have… she was talking to this human. She should have at least tried to be sincere.

"But, you could have stolen the ball at that last moment, why'd you back out?" She asked.

Riina paused. "No reason." She turned away. Riina covered her arms but felt the sting again.

"Huh, you're bleeding a lot aren't you? I mean that was one really powerful kick! Do you need…" The girl began to offer.

"No, I'm fine." Riina then flash stepped away. Then she stopped in mid-air. Her eyes widened. Her eyes almost lost all color as she hauntingly gazed over her shoulder. She broke into a cold sweat.

Her face was pale. "They…" She said in a robotic voice, "All of them, the kids and the adult too. They….could see me." Riina lightly touched her face. She wasn't in a gigai so how could this be possible? No one in the group had any spiritual pressure at all except for the black haired girl. "So then how? How could they see me?"

She was alarmed. What did these mean?

"Can everyone, see me?" Riina wondered. It was a horrible thought. "If they all could see me… then I must not have… nearly any spiritual pressure!" Riina covered her cuts as if her bleeding caused her loss of spiritual pressure. "What's happening to me?"

ROOAAR!


	16. Truly Impossible

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Sixteen: Beyond impossible

ROOARR!

The shrieking sound of a hallow. Riina quickly grabbed her side to get her zanpakuto. Her hand only met her bare side. She grimaced as she recalled this morning when she decided to leave her zanpakuto behind at the house.

Riina forgot her own issues and flash stepped to the home to grab her zanpakuto. It only took her two minutes to get there and back but by that time, the hallow had been defeated. Riina ran to the scene.

Rangiku and the Captain were in their soul forms and the black haired girl was there too, she must have been able to see them. She did have high spiritual pressure.

Riina panted as she got close to them exhausted from running so quickly.

"You're late." Captain Hitsugaya glared at her. "You were the second closest to the hallow, you should have arrived right after I did."

"Sorry, I forgot my…" Riina stopped herself, "Sorry." She repeated.

Rangiku pointed at the black haired kid. "Captain, can she see us?"

"Yes. She's Ichigo Kurosaki's sister." He responded.

"Hi, I'm Karin." The girl said.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, I'm the Captain's lieutenant." Rangiku smiled.

"Oh, then you must be a soul reaper too." Karin looked at Riina.

Riina squinted her eyes, she was bitter about losing the game. "Maybe." She was able to breathe smoothly. Knowing this girl was the sister of Ichigo was significant. Riina tried to adjust her sour attitude. "Yes, I am. My name is Riina Asuka."

"Hey Riina, you're pretty beaten up. What were you doing?" Rangiku noticed.

Riina looked down at her cuts. "I got carried away in the soccer game." Riina tried her best to smile.

"Wow, you're pretty cool for a little kid, Toshiro." Karin was busy talking to the Captain. She patted him on the head.

'T-Toshiro?' Riina blinked. 'She just called him by his first name?'

"I am not a little kid!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled and swatted her hand away.

Rangiku laughed, "That's hilarious!"

Riina crossed her arms. 'She just met him and she gets to call him Toshiro? And pat him on the head even?' Riina felt something weird. A heat inside of her stomach. She didn't recognize the emotion that had just occurred.

She then recalled her dilemma. She took out her sword and looked into the silvery reflection. 'Am I really losing my spiritual pressure? Do you know Genkaku?'

There was no answer. Riina didn't spend any extra time with the group. She flash stepped away planning on asking her sword if he knew what was going on. Surely he'd be able to tell if her spiritual pressure was fluctuating.

Riina stopped on a roof top and closed her eyes. She held the sword in her right hand. "Genkaku, are you there?"

"Where else would I be? I can't exactly get up and walk away."

Riina opened her eyes. She was in the black and white world. Genkaku Shoujou was laying on his back in the grass. His eyes closed.

Riina hopped unto him, "GENKAKU!" She exasperated.

Genkaku coughed as he sat up, "I'm trying to take a nap! This world is so boring…" He fell back down.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP!" Riina grabbed his jacket, pulling him back up to a sitting position. "Am I losing my spiritual pressure? Tell me!"

One of Genkaku's eye brows creased, giving him a confused look on his face. "No, it's at the same level as usual. Why are you asking?"

Riina was puzzled. "But if it's not my spiritual pressure…. Then how?" Riina looked down for a moment before looking back up to his eyes. "Genkaku, all the humans in the area, all of the ones on the soccer team anyway, they could all see me! Clear as day!"

Genkaku yawned, "Big deal, they must have had lots of spiritual pressure."

"That's what I thought too! But no… they don't have any spiritual pressure at all. But they could see me! And this also happened so many times in the past! Every time I've gone to the human world, I'd always run into someone who could see me!" Riina huffed, "There has to be something else going on!"

Genkaku looked to the right. A breeze swept by the two of them.

"…you know… don't you?" Riina's eyes were intently focused. Silence. "Genkaku!"

He sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do! Tell me!" Riina yelled.

"Listen," He looked back at her. "It's not that important. You'll be fine without knowing."

"No I won't tell me right now!"

"No." Genkaku refused, "This is for the best."

"But…" Riina began to say when she was suddenly drawn out of her inner world. She opened her eyes to see that she had nearly fallen off of the roof top. She regained her balance.

"Ugh!" Riina slammed her zanpakuto into her sheath. "Fine, I'll just figure it out myself!" She yelled.

* * *

"Yeah, and then Ikkaku tried to recruit us in some sort of stupid match!" Rangiku complained. "I'm just too beautiful to even consider getting into one of those disgusting kendo outfits!"

"Uh huh." Riina's eyes grazed over the fashion magazine. She couldn't read any of the words but enjoyed looking at the pictures. "Huh, wait? A match? Like battling?" Riina looked up from the magazine.

"Yeah weren't you listening at all?" Rangiku lounged on the couch. Her legs crossed comfortably.

"He didn't ask me!" Riina stood up from her laying position. She had been on the floor with a mat under her belly. Then she had placed the magazine in front of her and looked down at it, flipping through the pictures of woman wearing long beautiful kimonos.

Riina placed her hands at her hips, "I should have been at least the third choice!"

Rangiku squinted, "Didn't you hear me say that the outfits smell bad?"

"Who cares! It sounds like fun!" Riina said triumphantly. "But…" Riina hung her head. "Since I wasn't invited then I can't join." She fell back onto the floor. She sighed as she turned a page of the magazine.

"If you really want to join the fight then why don't you head over there and ask. Ikkaku probably is short a few people still." Rangiku said. "And I'll go too, I wanted to see what the Captain would look like in one of those outfits."

"Captain Hitsugaya's going to be in the fight too?" Riina asked.

"I don't know, Ikkaku asked him to come." Rangiku put her hands in the air and shrugged her shoulders.

Riina stood up, "Alright, well let's get over there!"

The two of them left Orihime's house and went to the school where the match was to be held.

* * *

They walked into one of the back rooms. Ikkaku was there, along with Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya. They each wore a navy blue outfit with stuffing over the chest. It must have been a safety precaution.

"Rangiku, what're you doing here. I thought you said you didn't want to join." Ikkaka looked over his shoulder.

Rangiku laughed, "I don't I just wanted to see what the Captain would look like in one of those crummy outfits!"

Captain Hitsugaya twitched with anger. "I'm only in this because Madarame kept fussing about it and wouldn't tell me what was going on till I put it on!" He growled.

Suddenly a human entered the room. He had medium brown hair and was also wearing one of the outfits. "I'm glad that my little brother had an extra suit." He said.

Hitsugaya frowned deeper, "Madarame." His voice was lethal.

"Hey shiny head!"

Ikkaku twisted around with his eyes squinted. "Who just said that?"

Riina put her hands to her sides, and pointed at herself. "I did! You asked all of the soul reapers here except me! I don't know you very well but at least I have skills and I should have been the third choice at the very least!"

"Shiny head?" Ikkaku's face tensed with anger.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Riina yelled.

"Why I outta…" Ikkaku stood and turned around.

"Guys cut it out." Renji said and folded his arms. "The match is about to begin and we're still one person short."

Riina flung her arm into the air, "Come on! I can help!" Her angry attitude deflated right away and was replaced with desperation.

"I wouldn't have you on my team if you were the last choice!" Ikkaku yelled.

"BUT!" Riina pouted.

"You!" Ikkaku pointed at another human in the room. "You'll join us!"

The human quivered. He was a different one than earlier. He had light brown hair and it was longer. "W-WHAT? ME?" His face turned a shade of purple. "But I've never even held a sword before!"

Ikkaku dragged him along, "It's easy. Just run away. Only three of the five of us has to win."

Renji laughed at Riina, "He chose a pesky little human over you."

Riina clenched her teeth, "SHUT UP!"

The group gathered into the stadium. Riina thought that she'd at least watch the match even if she wasn't invited, it looked interesting. She sat down near the crowd along with Rangiku and Yumichika who had also showed up.

There was an order of people who were to go up and battle one another. The order went like this, Captain Hitsugaya. The human, who's name was Keigo, Renji, another human and lastly, Ikkaku.

Captain Hitsugaya finished his battle easily. The point of the match was just to hit the other one with the bamboo sword. He won and then sat back down in his place and removed his helmet which was customary to wear while battling.

His hair was folded down in a funny way because of the helmet. Riina giggled at that.

The human, Keigo, lost.

Then Renji won.

But there was a disturbance that interrupted the match. A hallow's presence! All of the soul reapers placed in their soul candies. Except for Riina who wasn't in a gigai. She stood up and ran out of the building after the rest of her fellow Soul reapers.

They ran out of the building to be greeted by a menos grande. The largest hallow she'd seen ever. But not the strongest.

"Roar Zabimaru!"

"Growl, Heinecko!"

"Extend Hozukimaru!"

Riina felt like she wasn't even needed with all these zanpakutos! But she wasn't going to let them do all the battling! Riina jumped up ahead of half of the group and struck the menos with her zanpakuto, giving it a deep slice through the middle. Then Ikkaku finished off the hallow by cutting its mask.

The hallow was easily defeated and the team went back to see if they won the match. They had, thanks to the human. But Ikkaku wanted to battle someone so he began to beat up everyone in the stadium with his bamboo stick.

"I'm not that insane am I?" Riina questioned. Sure she liked to fight too but she'd never go that far. Not to mention he seemed to get more pleasure from fighting than she did. 'Wait, he's beating up these people.' Riina then remembered they were in the real world. "Wait stop it Madarame! Their just...!"

Ikkaku ignored every word that came out of her mouth.

'What's the point?' Riina shook her head and sighed a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

Riina was grateful for a warm shower and clean pajamas as soon as she got back to Orihime's house. Rangiku and Riina were in the room.

"So how's your training going?" Rangiku was laying on the bed. Riina was sitting on the edge. "You've been working on that a lot lately.

"I've made a little progress." Riina smiled. She took out her pony tail and brushed her hair with a brush that Rangiku leant her for the moment.

Rangiku yawned. "I'm going to turn out the lights alright?" She stood up and the bed creaked.

Riina placed the brush on the night stand, it thumped lightly on the counter. "Okay." Riina stood up. "I'll be back in a second, I'm going to get a sip to drink." 'Hopefully this time I won't break any glass.' Riina thought and went to the door. The lights were on in the living room.

She opened the bedroom door and looked around carefully. The Captain wasn't in the room. 'He must be on the roof.' Riina thought then made her way to the kitchen and took a few sips of water before putting the cup in the sink. She walked back towards the room but made a pit stop to turn off the lights.

Riina was glad the curtains were open, that way she could see clearly. Or at least as clearly as possible at eleven o clock at night. 'Maybe I should check up on him.'

Riina walked out the doors and felt the sudden chill of the night. She covered her arms a little. It wasn't so bad really. Riina looked up to the roof. She saw a body sitting on the ridge.

"You're not going to sleep there are you?" Riina appeared behind him. She remembered she was wearing her pajamas and hoped he wouldn't turn around and see that.

"So what if I am? It's none of your business." He said in an angry tone.

"It doesn't look all that comfortable." Riina said.

There was silence.

Riina looked up where he seemed to be looking. Towards the moon. The stars twinkled around it but they were nothing compared to its light. "There's a nice view up here." Riina smiled.

"Why are bothering me?" He frowned.

"Sorry sir." Riina said quickly. "I didn't know I was bugging you." Riina jumped off of the roof. "Enjoy the night sky, sir." Riina smiled and rushed back into the house.

* * *

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Yumichika yelled. He swung his sword against a rock several times. "BREAK ALREADY!"

"Calm down!" Rangiku yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Yumichika yelled back. "I hate this sword! I hate him!" He nearly grew red with rage. "He's a know it all who thinks he's more beautiful than everyone else and I'm sick of it!"

"He sounds just like you…" Rangiku squinted. "My Heinecko on the other hand is nothing like me, she's vein, annoying and stupid!"

"That's just like you! I bet you look at photos of yourself and say that it's not you!"

Riina sat down quietly with her sword.

"SHUT UP!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE NOISE OUT OF YOU I'LL SEND YOU BOTH BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY!" His veins throbbed.

"Yes sir…" They sighed.

Riina looked up when she suddenly heard a weird sound. Like a rubber band being stretched. She was surprised to see that the sky was literally opening! That's when she felt the spiritual pressure that seemed to come from the opening!

Four beings walked out of the opening. There was a guy with blue hair, a shorter one that had purplish hair, a little kid crawling in the back, and the tallest one who had markings on his face. The group down below stared wide eyed.

WOOSH! Everyone flew up into the air to face off against the arrancars!

Yammy, arrancar number ten and Luppi number six were the ones of most concern because the one with blue hair disappeared and the little kid with blonde hair looked to be completely crazy. He just kept crawling around and drooling.

Yumichika attacked Luppi and Captain Hitsugaya attacked Yammy. Matsumoto was wondering if she could battle the kid who was drooling or if he really was an arrancar at all.

Riina tried to get Luppi while Yumichika was attacking, that way this would be a double combo. Not that she had much to contribute to a fifth seat. Luppi deflected with such force that Riina slid against the air for a good ten feet before being able to stop herself. Yumichika didn't get through either.

"This is such a bore." Complained the sixth espada. "Why don't you all just attack me at once and get your deaths over with quickly?" He had a strange playful tone to his voice.

"Sorry, I don't do two against one battles." Ikkaku said with his sword slung over his shoulder.

Riina glared at him, "He's an espada! The strongest of all arrancars! You guys have to work together to take him out!" Riina excluded herself on purpose when she said 'you guys'. She couldn't defeat a normal arrancar, she'd have no chance against an espada. That didn't mean she'd give up, no, she'd try her best but she knew her best wouldn't be enough.

Suddenly Captain Hitsugaya changed opponents and charged at Luppi, "Bankai!" He yelled.

Riina saw as the Captain's sword transformed into ice wings and claws. She felt a heavy presence on her shoulders now. His spiritual pressure was so high that she had a hard time being so close to him. She was hunched over like there was a ton of weight on her back holding her down. Riina struggled to stand up straight.

Luppi, on the other hand, was having no trouble with his bankai. Luppi transformed into his release by saying his inclination. He deflected the attack with a long white vine like arm and propelled him backwards. Luckily, Hyorinmaru's ice wings shielded Hitsugaya.

But then, Luppi was in full view and it was visible now, that he had eight of those same arms! And they all at once attacked Hitsugaya.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled.

'Hitsugaya!' Riina's eyes widened. She felt her heart stop for a second.

He fell out of the sky and plummeted down to the earth. His ice had completely shattered.

Luppi sighed, "I told you all to attack me at once."

Beat beat. Beat beat. Riina's heart slowly started to pound in her chest. The pounding of her heart was more like a rock pelting her chest. It was thick and heavy, every beat pulsed through her and her eyes raged.

She watched as Hitsugaya's lifeless body fell down, down, down. He… couldn't be dead, could he?

Riina gulped as her heart then raced and she felt blood pulse through her veins. Her hands gripped her sword with more strength than ever before. 'No- he can't be dead…' She told herself but her adrenaline made her fierce with anger.

"GO TO HELL!" Riina screamed. "Dissipate, Genkaku Shoujou!" She took a steady stance.

Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika began to attack as well, and Luppi began to swing his eight arms around in a circular motion around him. Like a tornado. This was actually an advantage for Riina's sword.

There were two obvious problems of using Genkaku Shoujou, one that the others were close by and they might be affected and two, that Luppi was generating air that could make Genkaku Shoujou never reach him. But these two problems were fixed by the dilemma itself.

Since Luppi was generating the air in the process of swinging his arms in a circular motion, the air current was directed towards him. This is similar to how a fan works with its blades all rotating in the same direction and producing a solid straight current.

The air current would drag the hallucinates in without there being a chance for the others to breathe it in.

"You're annoying, I'll kill you next." Luppi directed to Riina. He let one arm waver from the current and head towards her. Riina dodged but he attacked again with a different arm that got her from the front. It seemed to come from nowhere, that's how quickly it was moving!

Riina cringed as it was too late to dodge and she awaited the attack. She felt pain strike her almost immediately. The arm delivered a cutting force because it had spikes at the end of it.

"GAAH!" She screeched. Blood filling her vision. The arm had swung down like a knife. It made contact at her throat and left contact at her waist. The most lethal area of the body.

Riina's eyes grew grey and lifeless. Her body began to fall. As a reaction to her spiritual pressure stopping, Genkaku Shoujou rematerialized on her sheath. Which used to be in her hand but now drifted out of it in the air.

But something else happened too.

"What have you done to my arm?" Luppi hissed. The spikes on the end of the arm had broken off and the end was now battered and torn.

In the middle of Riina's chest, though no one could see it, was a glimpse of black steel. A shining light ray bounced off its metallic surface yet remained unseen by her team. Then the metal plate disappeared and reformed into a familiar shape, the shape of a flamed tattoo on her chest.

Riina fell hard on the dirt. Her body made a loud thump sound. Her sword clanked unto the ground beside her and shone silvery reflections of light to the sky. Riina breathed in like she was hyperventilating. Her inhales were quick and she hardly exhaled. Her body convulsed with the lack of control. Her fingers gripped the ground.

Although her vision was grey and she wasn't breathing right, she was still fully conscious.

But this little mystery of a metal plate was nearly demolished by the newest mystery to come.

"Ah, Riina, Riina. What have you done to yourself?"

Riina's eyes widened further. Her entire body froze with the sound of the voice. She couldn't breathe at all. Her body became increasingly cold. It was… impossible. Truly impossible!

"Y-You!" Riina sputtered out.

"It's actually…" The voice began to say. White and long draping clothes swept in the air, nearly touching the ground. "kind of pathetic."

There, in the same type of clothes as the arrancars, stood the being.

Riina inhaled deeply, this was overwhelming. Her voice quivered as she screamed, "AKAHANA?"


	17. Fresh Air

Rain, Forgive Me

_(Diamond dust rebellion special)_

Chapter Seventeen: Fresh air

A breath of fresh air. The tingling cold sensation through the lungs. And as the fresh air revives the body through the blood stream, it makes all of the body come to life. The oxygen provides vital life. But the breath is no longer new but used. It exits the same way out of the lungs as it came in and rejoins the circulation of air outside her body.

This simple act done by all seems so trivial. It's done so naturally that it's almost forgotten. But how can something so important become so easily put into the back of one's mind? Inhaling and exhaling are the key to the body remaining alive but it's almost never thought about.

Riina opened her deep red eyes, like roses that bud in the spring, they contrasted vividly against her light tan skin. It was a day not unlike the many others she had lived through, yet this day seemed fresher. Her very breath seemed new. The grey clouds surrounding the area made it darker. But it was still the light of day so it wasn't too dark not to be able to see clearly. No, it was more like a light grey tint was spread over the sky. And every now and again, a little opening would spread in the clouds allowing the sun light to seep through. The light took the form of beams as it went down to the city.

Well if you could call it a city. The Soul Society was quiet this day. People walked around rather differently, like the world was too peaceful to disturb with useless chatter. Riina liked it that way. Of course she enjoyed having conversations but today, it was nicer that it was silent. She could enjoy her surroundings better. It was so still that she could hear her footsteps clearly. They were disruptive and loud and she wished she could glide across the ground without touching it all. How peaceful would that be?

'Alright, enough of that.' Her rational brain thought. She needed to focus on what she was doing not what was around her. But she was still a bit curious as to why she liked nature so much, especially rain and the night sky. Maybe because those were the things that soothed her when she felt bad or maybe they were so beautiful that they just captivated her. They were one of the only things that caused her to lose focus on her tasks. That and whenever she thought about how boring the task was she tended to let her mind wander.

She was a well grounded person most of the time. Not usually getting stuck in the webs of day dreaming but today she was a little lofty. She had gotten stuck on one of the white sticky threads of the web and didn't want to get out. No not today, today was boring and the relief was looking at the scenery and being taken away by it.

Riina closed her eyes again. The smell was subtle. The air had the light smell of the clouds on it. And maybe a little wind. She knew she smelled the wind and the clouds even though it was quite impossible to smell them. Because they are only air and water. But she swore she could smell the wind. Its smell was more like a breathing sensation, if that made any sense.

Riina slightly stumbled on the cement path. She immediately opened her eyes and caught herself before she fell to the ground. She was going to keep her eyes open for now, she decided. And kept walking to squad ten. She delivered paper work to nearly all the squads that morning. The fifth, fourth, second, and the first squad even. She had only two squads left to deliver paperwork to the tenth squad and the twelfth squad. The tenth squad was closer so she was going to that one next. Surprisingly, the tenth squad was only one squad away, even though it's number is four higher than six, which is her squad. Whoever made the squads barracks and offices must have not known how to count in order. Eh, oh well, she barely knew much about math herself. Besides, the tenth squad being closer made it easier on her.

She was almost there. The squad's walls were coming up closer as she walked to them. She could have gotten there quicker if she had flash stepped but she'd been flash stepping all morning and was exhausted. She couldn't wait till she was done with these tedious tasks so she could go back to her squad and take a nap on the patch of grass underneath the cherry tree by her apartment room.

She got closer to the squad and walked by the gate. This task wasn't completely wasteful to her knowing that she would drop off paper work to the tenth squad. One of her friends was in that squad; Rangiku, as well as the Captain, whom Riina felt close to even though she hadn't talked to him much. Well she had talked to him way back in the past.

Either way, she did enjoy seeing him. 'Enjoy seeing him?' Riina squinted and crinkled up her nose, 'That sounds weird.' She thought. Then she looked at the gate before her. It had the symbol for ten on it. Strangely there were no guards outside this day. She knocked on the gate. The sound wasn't very loud.

There was no answer. Riina knocked again. She waited a minute. She wondered what was going on. This squad was usually on their best behavior. And there was always a guard at the gate. Riina jumped up on top of the gate. There was no harm just peeking inside right? She hunched over on the ledge of the gate like a gargoyle. There wasn't anybody inside! Riina got concerned and jumped into the barracks unannounced and began to run to the office where the Captain was usually at, if he wasn't there then it might possibly answer why the rest of the squad wasn't. They might have gone on a mission, but what kind of mission would require all of them?

She trotted down the hallway and peeked into the other rooms periodically. She knocked on his office door. No answer.  
Riina went back outside and jumped up on the roof of the building and looked around for a better view. "Wow, they must all be gone!" Riina looked around the squad but didn't see anyone, though the height of this building wasn't very tall. She looked to her right, there was a taller tree. She could get a better view from there. She hopped to the tree and began to climb it quietly, trying to listen for any sounds besides her own. She made it near the top of the tree and her hand reached up for the next branch. But the branch was just barely out of reach so she tip toed on her right leg trying to get a little closer. The branch was an inch from her finger tips when she suddenly heard a snap!

Her right foot was swept from underneath her because the branch she was on broke. She fell down with her arms reaching desperately to catch a limb. She landed on several branches that all broke from her impact. Leaves fell from the tree and birds flew away from the clatter. She let out a few painful groans with each branch she broke through. Her body twisted and turned until she got to the last branch closest to the ground, hit it and then rolled off the side. Her kimono end caught unto the branch, ripping slightly then holding Riina up from her doom.

Riina was hanging upside down and was disoriented as she saw the many leaves fall from the branches she broke, like snow. Only greener… Riina's arms were hanging limply above her, or in this case below her. Since she was upside down and all. She had her kimono to thank for saving her from a nasty fall but she had the scratches from hitting all the branches on the way down. She sighed heavily, "Why do these things always happen to me?" She said aloud when she heard a different noise.

The sound of a book closing. She looked down to see a man sitting at the base of the tree, his teeth clenched.

"Can't I go five minutes without being disturbed?" He growled underneath his breath. He stood up quickly and then looked forward to where the body was hanging. His eyes opened and it was like an aura of darkness surrounded the area.

"Captain!-" Riina exclaimed. But her body was still spinning from the force of her falling and she rotated away from him. As soon as she went in a complete circle and was once again facing him she finished her statement, "Hitsugaya!" Her breath quivered out. His glare was intimidating, one of the few that ever made her feel undermined.

The white haired boy's eyebrows were creased into a frown like usual. "Maybe if you'd stop climbing trees you wouldn't fall out of them so easily." He growled and his eyes shut like he was trying to hold in his anger.

Riina spoke quickly, "Sorry sir, I was just trying to find the rest of this squad." Riina rotated slowly.

"And why would you being do that?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't see anyone here." Riina answered as soon as she had rotated back into a face to face position. Her arms still lay limply.

"They're probably goofing off." He shook his head a little. "What did you come here for?" His voice was still agitated.

"Papers…" Riina said as she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out some crinkled paperwork. But before she could extend her arm any further, there was a ripping sound. Her kimono couldn't support her weight any longer and she fell to the ground a few feet down. She stayed down a few moments before getting up and wobbly outstretched her hand to give him the even more crinkled paperwork.

He took it, "Thank you." He murmured but the words had no meaning. He looked a little upset that the papers were crinkled.

Riina brushed off the dirt from her knees swiftly before giving a quick bow. Captain Hitsugaya had tucked the book away under his arm and held unto the papers tightly. Riina then ran off. The whole time she gripped her head. "Ugh! I looked so stupid!" She whispered a little too loudly but was luckily out of ear shot range.

She calmed after awhile and started walking out of the barracks. She shook her head and decided that luck just wasn't on her side. That she was doomed to make a fool of herself her whole life. Usually this might not have mattered to her but it did in front of the person whom she had great respect for.

One of the only people whom she had respect for, was the one she messed up the most around.

* * *

"Check mate!" Riina slammed down the number two card.

The sound of her voice was confident and almost bursting with pride. She smiled smugly looking down at the card she had just placed. The number two was on it and on the four corners of the card were small diamonds. It looked quite sophisticated.

"Gah! I told you that was only for chess!" Renji growled. "We're playing a card game!"

Riina looked at her card a little disappointed. The two of them were passing their free afternoon with a card game. Riina was trying to learn the game but it was hard with all the numbers and the rules. She sighed as she brushed away a stubborn hair that kept falling unto her cheek.

She wiped her nose then decided to go with, "King me."

Renji sighed. "Maybe we should do something else."

"Where's Rangiku, by the way." Riina laid down the rest of her cards on the table. "I invited her."

Renji gathered all the cards in a pile, "She's on a mission along with most others on team ten. They're protecting the king's seal, or oken if you wanna call it that, while they relocate it to a different spot."

"Huh?" Riina looked at him.

"The king's seal, it's a powerful key that opens another dimension. It has powers unknown to many soul reapers. Didn't you know that?" Renji asked.

"Uh, nope." Riina frowned. "Who cares about those guys anyway, they don't do anything. And I've never met one before either. They just hide in their sacred temple all day being protected by the royal guard." Riina crossed her arms.

Renji frowned, "You can't say that!" He nearly threw the cards in the air. "That's worse than saying something against Head Captain Yammamoto!"

"Well I don't care for him either. He doesn't do anything but sit on his old butt all day making useless decisions. And not very wise ones!" Riina huffed.

Renji slammed his hands on the table, "If you say another word like that I'll report you to the Captain."

"Alright, fine." Riina squinted. "Why do you care so much about them?"

"I'm the lieutenant of the sixth squad, that means I have responsibility now and its treason to talk about either of the higher authorities that way! If I didn't know you so well I would have already reported you." Renji answered.

"Okay, okay." Riina stood up from the floor mat she was sitting on. "Hmm. So what else should we do?"

"We, aren't doing anything. I have some assignments to finish." Renji stood up also.

"Busy busy." Riina murmured. "See you later then." Riina walked out of one of the rooms near the Captain's old office area. He had a new one closer to his mansion. She didn't know what she herself would do, she'd definitely not be playing any card games.

* * *

("Hey, Toshiro." Riina swept her feet along the dirt ground, creating circles.

"It's Hitsugaya." He growled. He nearly had to tell her that all the time. They were working on her fighting stances when she suddenly stopped and put her sword down. "What is it, already?" He sighed. Hopefully she would just spit it out and they could continue their work.

Riina looked around the training grounds a moment. They'd been practicing all day like usual. The trainers would soon go back to being part of the Gotei thirteen but she still had six whole years ahead of her till graduation, and even then she might not get into the Gotei thirteen right away.

"Are you really a shinigame?" Riina knew the answer to this question but it sounded like a good opening for a conversation.

He crossed his arms. "We should be training. But the answer is yes."

"What's it like?" Riina pondered. "Saving people for a living must be really great."

"Why are you asking me? You'll know for yourself soon enough." He didn't answer the question.

"I dunno, just curious. I really hope I'll be a good shinigame. Maybe I'll get accepted into the Gotei thirteen right away." Riina said.

"Not if you keep avoiding your duties." He said logically.

"Hey, that was mean!" Riina frowned. "I can do anything I put my mind to!" Riina stomped.

"Stop being so loud." He sighed. "Now hurry up and get back to training."

Riina clenched her fists. Then she crossed her arms and looked away. "…Fine." She sighed. Then she got out her sword. Why she listened to this rude guy at all was a wonder she never knew.)

* * *

Riina was enjoying the sight of the clouds outside. The royal moving system just went by. Why they needed to be protected was dumb to her. If the artifact is so strong then couldn't they just use it themselves to fight off anybody? Anyway, it was a spectacular event. The whole moving parade was up on the cloud with several shinigame around it shielding it from harm. There was the faint sound of music adrift and she could see the large crowd moving around. A few looked like they were dancing. It was hard to tell from that height. She dare not get closer to it even from the ground, she was in a proximity too close. There were guards on the ground keeping an eyeful watch over the shinigame.

The clouds that they were drifting with were long gone but the sounds of their instruments could be barely heard. She yawned. At least she didn't have any more paperwork to do that day. She had a weird encounter with the twelfth's squad captain. He was very… strange.

She tried to remember the experience when suddenly, there was a loud booming sound. Riina felt the ground shake and she stood up quickly. Her legs being unprepared for her quickness and she felt lightheaded. She pulled out her zanpakuto in a flash. Others in the area did the same.

Riina looked all around but didn't see anyone. She couldn't find the source of the explosion at all. There were no damaged buildings.

"Up there!" One of the squad six members said. Up in the sky was the sight of burning flames.

"Orders from the Royal family; no one but squad ten is allowed up there. So stay here!" Ordered several of the squad ten members who were posted at squad six to keep an eye out for anyone trying to steal the oken. Of course there were squad ten members stationed through all the squads to keep an eye on them.

Riina watched the members rush up to the sight. It wasn't her duty to go help so she wouldn't but she felt an urge to go fight. Something must have caused the explosion, maybe a hallow did it. Riina cringed as she knew she could do nothing to help.

The clouds in the sky were engulfed in flames and black smoke arose from them. They were so far away that they we hard to see. But the flames made them more visible. She saw several shinigame flash stepping to the area. Their swords out.

* * *

"Renji! What's going on?" Riina asked hurrying alongside him.

"What do you think? The kings seal is being stolen!" Renji half jogged to the Captain's quarters.

"Why can't we help?" Riina asked.

"We haven't been assigned." Renji answered then rushed a little quicker. "I'm going to ask the Captain now if we can go assist but there's a great chance we can't do that."  
"But why? What's so important about this 'kings seal'?" Riina said.

"I don't have time to explain it to you. Wait here." Renji said as he walked into the Captain's quarters. Riina waited impatiently. She wondered why she was concerning herself with the problem at all. Why does it matter if the dumb royal family's treasure is going to be stolen? She certainly didn't care about that, but she cared that the consequences of this action could greatly affect life.

Riina paced a little outside the office. She needed to calm down. She cleared her mind by reliving the memory of her strange encounter with the twelfth squad. This was no time to be contemplating that but she needed something to distract her and calm her down.

'I had just finished delivering paperwork to the tenth squad, the bottom of my kimono was ripped and dragged along the ground…'


	18. Creepy Encounter

Rain, Forgive Me

_(Diamond Dust Rebellion Special)_

Chapter Eighteen: Creepy encounter

Riina stomped back and forth. 'I was almost to the twelfth squad…' She remembered.

* * *

(The twelfth squad looked more like a prison then a place to house shinigame. The walls were a dull grey and there was not a single window on the building. She entered the building. It was cold and dark. The only light came from the buttons and screens in the hallway.

After a few doors she passed by the Captain's office. Or so said the sign outside the door. She passed by some guards who stopped her from opening the door.

"What are you doing?" The thin man said with a scientist coat on.

"Uh, I need to drop off these papers." Riina answered.

"One second." He responded and went through the door and closed it behind himself.

There was some chatting behind the door.

The man walked back out. "He's busy but he says he can fit you in." He opened the door.

"But I just need to drop off some…" Riina began to say when she was pushed through the door. The door slammed behind her. Riina paused and held unto the papers. This place didn't look like an office at all, it looked like a science lab.

There was the twelve's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He had a weird white cap on and long white coat. He was sitting in front of a large computer. He looked to be busy typing something. Behind him was a woman with dark hair in a braid, she looked familiar. Riina tried to remember her name from the Academy when it was necessary to know all the Gotei thirteen's top recruits names. Nemu. That was her name.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to hand Nemu the paperwork?" The Captain asked. His golden eyes met Riina's.

Riina's mouth fell open. "Oh. Yes sir…" Riina held out the papers to Nemu. Riina was appalled by his rudeness but tried to stay respectful.

Nemu grabbed the papers and nodded.

"Hmm…" The Captain suddenly turned in his swiveling chair. It creaked a little. He looked at Riina. "You became a shinigame after all? Not surprising. I guessed that would have been the case."

Riina frowned. "What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself." Mayuri said. "You should listen more carefully."

"No, I know what you said. I just don't understand." Riina tilted her head. "Have we met before?"

Mayuri wiggled his fingers, they were long and bony. He tapped his lap a time or two gently with his fingers, like he was thinking about something. "At the very least you've matured a little. Not the growth I would have expected though."

"Excuse me?" Riina squinted. 'Who does he think he is? I don't even know this guy and I'm not as mature as I should be to him?'

Mayuri sighed lightly, "It's no wonder you don't know who I am. No matter, did you come here for an upgrade?"

Riina took a few steps back, her hand reaching behind her for the wall. "I think I'll be going now…" Riina's face was pale. She backed into the wall. Her hand was still glazing over the cold wall for the door knob. When she found it, she turned it quickly and ran out of the room.

She ran down the hall. 'What the hec was that all about? That creepy Captain acts like he knows me but I've never met him face to face before. I've never talked to him. Yet he asks if I need an upgrade. How weird is that?' Riina shook her head. 'Creepy!' Riina ran right out squad twelve without looking back.

* * *

"We can help clean up the mess. But the battle is already over." Renji answered immediately as he stepped out of the office.

Riina broke away from her memory. She looked toward the sky. There were still bursting flames but there were no more screams. Riina's shoulders relaxed and she wiped her forehead. "Darn it." She sighed. "We didn't get a chance to help when it really mattered."

Renji looked down at the girl, his eyes compassionate. "It'll be fine."

Riina smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to kick some hallows butts." Riina tilted her head innocently. She laughed a bit.

"I'm not sure that was a hallow." Renji looked over to the sky.

Riina stopped laughing. "What do you think it was then?"

"I don't know." He exhaled.

* * *

White diamonds in the sky circle around the moon. It is the biggest attribute to the night.

Riina crossed her arms under her head and used them like a pillow. Her eyes were hidden by deep bags under them. She was tired but couldn't go to sleep. She was too busy thinking. Everything had happened so fast.

(The Captain came out of his quarters to talk to everyone who had gathered in squad six. There was heaviness on his face, it was so serious.)

Riina kept looking up. The roof wasn't that comfortable but she was away from any late night wanderers and she was closer to the sky so, it wasn't all that bad. She yawned automatically though she tried to hold it in.

("There's important news that you need to know. The king's seal has been stolen. Some of you may be sent on missions pertaining to this incident. There's also a notice for Toshiro Hitsugaya's arrest. The former Captain of Squad ten. If any of you see him on any of the missions, you must take him captive."

All of the seated officers were gathered. No one of lower ranks were allowed to hear this message. The officers slightly gasped as a reaction but immediately responded with a unanimous, "Yes sir.")

Riina rubbed under her eyes to make the heavy bags go away. But it was useless. She wished she could settle her mind to go to sleep.

(Riina jogged up to Renji. "Lieutenant—" She began to say but was interrupted.

"No, I don't know any more than you do. I don't know why Captain Hitsugaya would need to be caught and arrested." He answered immediately.

"What missions will we be going on?" Riina asked.

"I don't know yet. Anything that might be a searching man hunt or something to do with finding the king's seal." Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't just let this go! I have to have some answers!"

"Well I don't have any, okay?" Renji's eyebrows furrowed. Then he calmed down a bit. "Like I said before, I don't know anything more than you do. I don't know what's going on.")

Riina frowned. There were still no answers and it was several hours later. Late into the night as a matter of fact. She should had given up and slept. If there was an important announcement it could always wait till morning. But she was troubled. What had happened?

She closed her eyes unintentionally. They were too heavy to keep open any longer.

Creak!

Riina's eyes shot open and she sat up right away, her hand on her side near her zanpakuto.

"Calm down, it's just me." Renji sat down next to her. He didn't make eye contact.

"Renji?" Riina looked around seeing she was still on the roof like she thought. "How'd you know I was up here?"

Renji sat with one knee up and the other leg extended. His arm rested on his knee. "You're the only shinigame on the roof tops of the barracks. It was hard not to see you."

Riina rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, guess so."

"What're you doing up here?" Renji asked, his head turned towards her. "Isn't it a little late?"

The moon's light reflected in his eyes, a little glimpse of light that stood out from the darkness. His face was gentle yet emotionless. And his bright red hair looked dull in the dim lighting. She was sure that her red hair probably looked the same. "I could ask you the same thing. Isn't it a little late to be wandering around?" Riina let a smile wisp on her lips and fade.

"I was checking on something." Renji answered. "Besides, I have so much stuff to do tomorrow that I couldn't sleep."

Riina pulled her knees up close to her chest and held unto them with her arms tightly. "Same here." She mumbled. Her eyes drooped with sleepiness.

"Are you going to spit it out or what?" Renji itched behind his head.

Riina smiled again. "I just… wish I was up there. In the sky when all this stuff happened."

Renji scoffed. "You're upset because you missed out on a battle?"

"I'm not upset!" Riina corrected mildly but with a strong tone. "And no, that's not the reason. I'm just saying I would have known what had happened and maybe stopped…" Riina bit her tongue.

"Stopped this all from happening?" Renji continued. He shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "There's nothing you could have done. Things aren't that bad, the king's seal will show up." His curved lips lowered. "I thought you said you didn't care about the king's seal."

Riina closed her eyes. Her mouth mumbled. "I don't."

Renji was confused. He turned more of his body her direction. "Then why are you up here worried?"

Riina's eyes still rested. She wasn't moving beside the slight expanding and deflating of her abdomen, indicating that she was breathing. "I-I'm" Her voice trailed off like a whisper. Her grip on her knees loosened. Then she said nothing at all. Her head rested on her knees in front of her and her shoulders were lax.

Her abdomen increased in size and deflated at a slow rate but it was constant. She was asleep.

"Riina?" Renji asked. He grabbed her shoulder which caused her body to flop to the side and nearly roll off the roof. But he caught unto her arm just in time. "Riina!" He was almost concerned that she had just died. But she was still breathing normally.

"Heavy sleeper…" He murmured upset. His brow creased. He held the quiet body up with his arms. "Riina." He called her name again hoping she would wake up but she didn't. Her nose twitched a little.

He let out a heavy sigh. He knew what this meant from the instant he pulled her up into his arms. That he would have to drop her off inside her room. Which was a hassle. Who falls asleep so quickly?

He glanced down at her as he jumped off the roof. He'd never seen her face so gentle before. She wasn't angry or filled with pride. She was calm, completely calm. Her eyebrows slightly raised and her lips partly open. And her red bangs fell over her eye.

Renji smiled a little. What a hassle.

* * *

The lights were dim and the computer screens were bright. Their cold lighting was just what the Captain preferred, or so it would seem because he never went outside.

His fingers typed on the large keyboard. This caused loud clacking sounds that could be heard down the quiet hall. His fingers typed so quickly it developed a rhythm. Almost like a cold song of lifeless technology.

The screen was so bright that any other person in the room would have been blinded by it. It was a harsh and strong aura like that of a raging star. Every now and again, the Captain would look up other sites of information and the white screen light would change a different color depending on the color of the site he was on.

Captain Mayuri kept his large white coat on and his hat even though it was late into the night. He didn't need rest, or at least he needed very little. He'd made adjustments to his body to require less sleep. That way he could be more useful with his time. There was more time for research and experiments when he slept less.

"Nemu." He said in his crackling voice. It was a normal depth of sound waves but it had a strange tang to it.

"Yes, sir?" Nemu responded appropriately as usual.

"Remind me, how long has it been since we last saw that girl?" Mayuri still looked at his screen.

"The last time we saw her was 12 years, fourteen days, eleven hours.." Nemu began to say.

"Only the years are necessary, Nemu. How many times have I had to remind you of that, idiot?" Mayuri shook his head a little.

"Sorry sir." Nemu said emotionless.

"Never mind that. It's interesting, she became a shinigame like I predicted. Well I didn't expect her to live but I knew that if she did, she'd want to be a soul reaper." Mayuri tapped his key board.

"Genius sir." Nemu added.

"Yes… but what's even more interesting is the fact that she was allowed to become a soul reaper at all…" Mayuri thought silently.

"Very interesting." Nemu added.

"Shut up Nemu! I'm trying to think." Mayuri got up from his large chair and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. He pulled out a file after searching through the entire drawer. He opened the file and scanned the papers.

"It's not here on her records." Mayuri noted. "Nemu, did we tell anybody about this?"

"No sir."

"Hmm.. well it serves no purpose to me. No benefit will come of telling the Head Captain at all." Mayuri said logically. Or rather, with logic that would only suit himself. "Unless…"

There was a long pause. "We'll head off in the morning. There may be some reward for me after all."

* * *

Riina stretched as she yawned. Giving her muscles a good warm up before she got out of bed. She pulled back her covers and saw that she had her shinigame outfit on still. 'Oh yeah, I fell asleep.' Riina thought. Then hopped out of bed to take a shower and put on some fresh clothes.

When she was done she headed out the door. She was heading for one place, the Captain's office. She was looking forward to some updates but of course she reported there every day to receive her daily missions. Which were routinely paperwork.

She burst into the Captains office in a jog. Her hair flowed about her from stopping suddenly. Riina noticed that she was panting heavily and her hair was messy. She didn't look the best for sure, or so she at least guessed.

The office must have been quiet before that because the Captain looked up almost surprised. The paperwork in front of him spread all over the room from her running into the room and causing the air to be stirred up. The papers landed smoothly on the ground but not before creating a ruckus.

There were no longer any papers on his desk at all, they were all on the floor. All two hundred of them. His eyes were glazed with the usual seriousness but there was great anger in them now. His stare was intense. And he held the pen in his hand with a tighter grip.

Riina's eyes widened. "Oh- I forgot to knock." She was too frantic to realize she completely messed up her Captain's morning. He would have to spend hours reorganizing the papers that had been neatly stacked. Riina ran out of the door immediately. This caused another gush of wind.

Kuchiki's hair swayed a little but his facial expression stayed the same. So calm that it could have been mistaken for a killer's rage. If that's possible.

Riina knocked exuberantly on the bamboo door. She opened it. This in turn caused another gush of wind. The papers on the ground scattered further. "Well I knocked, but I was sure you'd let me in anyway." Riina exhaled and bowed her head. But she was jittery. "Any assignments? Any updates?" Riina looked up.

Byakuya Kuchiki placed down his pen and closed his purple eyes. "No, not today." He said in a deep voice. He wanted her far away from him was his conclusion. "Leave my office, immediately."

Riina sighed heavily like a teenager who just got grounded and stomped out of the office. She slammed the door shut.

The air pushed the papers a little further.

Riina was now outside the office thinking, 'There must be some sort of update! It's been twenty four hours hasn't it? Or… are there thirty four hours in a day? I forget…' She huffed.

"What're you complaining about?" Renji sighed as he appeared from no where.

"Oh, its' you." Riina looked over her shoulder. "Where'd you come from?"

"If you were paying attention, you would have seen that I walked up to you." Renji answered. "And what's "oh it's you" supposed to mean?"

Riina waved her hand, "Eh, paying attention is overrated."

Renji shook his head, "Anyway, since you're here I might as well give you an update."

"AN UPDATE?" Riina twirled around with her eyes wide. "Alright tell me!"

"What'd you eat this morning, a pound of sugar?" Renji squinted.

Riina crossed her arms. "What? No. Just tell me the info." She was a bit calmer now.

"Apparently, squad ten had been locked up ever since yesterday night." Renji said.

"Whoa, the whole squad? For what?" Riina asked.

"They're being considered co-conspirators of Captain Hitsugaya. Since he can't be found and the king's seal is missing… well it put him in a bad position." Renji quickly said.

"Huh?" Riina scoffed. "That's stupid!"

"There's more." Renji added. "Ichigo ran into Captain Hitsugaya last night. I know because I was in the human world this morning."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much. By the time I got there, he was already gone. He only left his Captain's coat behind." Renji informed. He pulled out the small white coat from his pocket. "I'm going to give it to Rangiku right now. If you wanna come."

Riina looked at the coat. The inside of the coat was a dark green. And on the back was the symbol for squad ten. There was a blood stain in the middle of it that was easy to see. Riina frowned. "What does this mean?" She asked. "Why would he leave behind his coat?"

Renji shrugged. "You coming?" He asked as he turned away.

"Yeah." Riina walked behind him.

Silent. The walk over to squad ten was silent. Neither of them spoke a word. Riina was too absorbed in her thoughts to care.

"Come on." Renji said.

Riina looked around. Were they already there? It felt like a short walk, and she didn't even remember the walk here.

He was arguing with the lieutenant of the second squad. Omaeda. A thicker man with black hair and a lot of money. Or at least he bragged about it all the time according to the rumors.

"No, no one's allowed to see Lieutenant Matsumoto. My orders come directly from the head captain and Captain Soi fon!" Omaeda said.

"I used to think you were a reasonable guy." Renji turned around. "But I guess not, pinhead."

"You just insulted me!"

"No, I didn't" Renji huffed.

"You just called me a pin head!" Omaeda argued.

"I don't know, did I?" Renji yelled.

Riina hoped a battle would ensue but then the Captain of squad seven interrupted. She was disappointed. But the squad Captain was able to talk his way through the gate and took Renji and herself with him. Nanao was behind the Captain.

There were no members out and about. They were all confined. They stopped by where Rangiku would be at.

The orange haired woman was outside of a wooden room on some sort of porch. She sat on her knees with her hands in her lap. She gasped a little when she saw the group approaching. "Renji?" She questioned first. "Captain, Nanao, Riina? What are you all doing here?"

"We've got some news." Renji said.

He then updated her on the last known where abouts of Captain Hitsugaya. "He also mentioned something about a man named Kusaka, according to Ichigo."

"I don't think I've ever heard him mention that name before." Rangiku responded.

Riina plopped down next to the taller woman who was sitting on the wooden porch outside her confinement room.

"Well, good to know anyway." Renji said a little disappointed with the answer.

"I'm his lieutenant." Rangiku shook her head. "You'd think I'd know more about the Captain but I don't."

Nanao said suddenly, "There's so many mysteries to answer. What does Captain Hitsugaya know about Kusaka? And who is he? Does it have anything to do with the king's seal?"

"They must all be tied together somehow." The squad seven Captain said while turning his straw hat in his lap.

"We'll have to research it." Nanao concluded.

"Thank you, that'll mean a lot." Rangiku smiled.

"Yeah, Nanao. You're so helpful!" The bearded Captain said.

"I'm sure you want to help just as much as I do, so you'll be researching too!" Nanao said scrunching her face up in anger.

Then there was this awkward fit of laughter. Everyone laughed besides Riina, who was squinting at everyone. She had no idea why they were laughing at that.

"There's also one more thing." Renji handed over the blood stained hiori. The white and green coat.

Rangiku took it and then gasped, "He's hurt." She held the coat out in front of her.

"Ichigo said he was hurt pretty badly." Renji sighed.

"What a mess." The Captain shook his head.

Riina was thinking the same thing.


	19. Stir up the waves

Rain, Forgive Me

_(Diamond dust rebellion special)_

Chapter Nineteen: Stir up the waves

"Can't I go?" Riina asked seriously.

"It's futile to keep asking. I said no twice." Captain Kuchiki said.

Riina frowned. "Why not?" She exclaimed. When the Captain eyed her she cringed. "Sorry for yelling, but why?"

She was in the Captain's office after she learned about the operation going on in the world of the living coming up within the hour. They, squad nine and a few others, had found out where Hitsugaya was located, in the world of the living. They were preparing a mission to go and capture him.

"Asuka, that's enough." Byakuya said.

Riina growled. Then she tried to calm down. "Yes, sir." Riina turned around to leave.

"You're not planning to disobey my orders and leave, are you?"

Riina stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't say anything, because she couldn't. That's exactly what she was planning to do. She looked down at the wooden floor.

"You'll be stripped of your rank if you go on that mission." Captain Kuchiki said bluntly.

"I understand." Riina walked out of the office. And when she closed the door behind her she thought for a second. It was nearing night, the sun had almost set. The sky was a dark blue but near the sun it was red and orange.

Her thoughts told her not to go. That her rank was important. But in her mind, there was nothing more important at the moment then trying to capture Hitsugaya. To make him come back to the soul society safely.

Riina flash stepped to the area where the group would be meeting to start the mission. No one would notice if she tagged along. A few members from squad six were there so it wouldn't be out of place to have another one. Besides, they'd all be too busy to check which squads the soul reapers were in.

"Where are you going?"

Riina stopped. She twirled around quickly. "R-Renji!"

"Look, I know I told you about the mission and I said if the Captain let's you go, then go right ahead. But I just came from his office after you left. He didn't say you could go." Renji said with strictness in his voice.

"But it makes no sense! He let others go!" Riina whined.

"Riina," Renji sighed. "He has his reasons, you can't disobey direct orders like that."

"Why is he stopping me from going? Why does it matter?" Riina threw her arms out dramatically. There was a long pause. Renji had his arms resting at his sides. His eyes were serious.

The sun was now setting, it was just barely beyond the peak of the horizon. The sky was getting darker. There were light fractures from the sun still escaping the horizon's end. They skimmed past the land and Riina saw as they illuminated behind the Lieutenant, making his features darker but the sky behind him particularly light.

The smaller red head crossed her arms in a fit.

"Come on, back to the squad." Renji said, they were right outside the gates as of now.

"I'm not going." Riina answered at once. Her voice was calm though and deep. "I'm going to the world of the living."

Renji growled, "Stop acting like a kid and go back to the squad before you lose your rank!" He pointed behind him towards the squad. "If you leave now, you're only going to make things hard for yourself."

Riina took a step forward. "Nothing you say can stop me."

"Don't make me use force." Renji said in all seriousness.

Riina stopped walking and looked down at her feet. "Renji…" She said in a whisper. "You know what it feels like to believe in something so strongly, that you'd risk everything you had on that. I know you do because that's what happened with Rukia. You tried to save her." Riina reminded him. "I just want to go help, not stop an execution. It's not so big of a deal but it's important to me that Captain Hitsugaya is alright." Riina mumbled that last part.

"…" Renji sighed. "I'll pretend I didn't see you."

"Thanks." Riina disappeared immediately with her flash step. There was only a bit of air to prove that she was once standing next to the Lieutenant, but then the wind faded. She was gone.

The meeting point was at the senkaimone. There the group would set off. She was almost there and it was night by now. The sky was dark blue and a few of the stars began to show up. The moon was behind some clouds so it wasn't visible.

'What am I thinking?' Riina questioned her motives. 'I could get in big trouble for this! I shouldn't go. But…' Riina cringed. 'Just don't think about it. Do what you came here to do.'

Riina stopped as soon as she got to the group of forty people. Hisagi, the lieutenant of squad nine and Kira, the lieutenant of squad three, were leading this mission.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Kira his voice was low.

There were a few whispers in the crowd and a few nods to accompany them.

"Alright, let's head out. The plan is to ambush the shack. Surround it completely on all sides and move quietly at first till I give the signal. We won't let him get away." Hisagi said. He began to enter the white lighted Senkaimone. Followed by person after person. There were two people at either end of the Senkaimone who powered it.

Riina walked in with the group but her heart was racing. If anyone accused her of not being part of the mission who knows what would happen. But there were too many people for them to notice and such little time to plan. So no one noticed her presence.

She entered through the white light.

* * *

The human world, so quiet, so lovely. The moon was not hidden unlike in the soul society. It was beautifully glowing with a light blue light. It was calming and made the earth look silver and blue. It was like being under an ocean. The waves were the light rays and they washed over the team as they marched down the valley.

A few clouds grazed the dark sky but didn't keep the stars from shining through them. Glorious. A peaceful moment about to be invaded upon. The calm ocean waves would be disturbed and churned. They'd be no longer quiet and still but raging and fierce.

They were getting closer to the shack. It was within range. Hisagi pointed to the left and right, to direct the group of soul reapers. There were darks woods surrounding the cabin, which was broken down. The woods were black because the light was eaten by the leaves.

They were closing in on the cabin. Riina couldn't feel his spiritual but apparently this was where he was. She ducked and scurried into a place behind a bush. She watched from behind it like several others were doing. They were ambushing the person inside. Or rather waiting for that person to just try and escape.

Riina breathed in slowly. Yep, she was going to be in some deep trouble for being out here. But maybe Captain Kuchiki would cut her some slack for helping catch Captain Hitsugaya. Riina waited. The others were in position.

Get ready to stir up the waves.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Hisagi's voice rang through the darkness like a bell chiming. It awoke all the soul reapers who were getting sleepy from the silence. "This is an executive order! You must return to the Soul Society immediately!" He said confidently, his hand on his sword.

Suddenly, the doors of the shack creaked open. The wood looked like it was barely able to stick together. It looked rotted. And there, in between the two opening doors was a figure. It was small and the white on top of its head glowed in the moonlight. He had one a cape of some sort. It was him.

"I have no intention of doing that!" His voice was deadly. He gripped his sword ready to pull it out.

Riina's eyes widened as did many of the others. They all got their swords ready. Riina grabbed Genkaku Shoujou in her hands and held unto the sword shaking her hands involuntarily.

Suddenly he charged at Kira and Hisagi who were in the middle of the group.

"Don't do this! You'll be accused of treason!" Kira warned.

"Back out of this, Izuru." The Captain addressed Kira with his last name. As he struck their swords. "You too." He glared at Hisagi.

"Sorry but I've been given orders to take you into custody." Hisagi said clearly.

"..Then you'll die!" Hitsugaya flung his sword up, making Kira drop his sword. Then he swung against Hisagi, making him roll on the dirt till he could make his bearings.

Riina gasped as she stood and took a step out of the bush area. The other shinigame did so as well, ready to attack.

"Bakuda 62!" Hisagi exclaimed as he was finally able to stand up straight. He took what looked to be light poles and threw them at the Captain. The Captain dodged most of them except for one that stuck through his chest.

Riina hands trembled on her sword and her eyes became emotionless.

Captain Hitsugaya threw out the pole that struck him through the chest and exasperated heavily. He panted as he was unsteadily on the ground. He tried to stand upright.

"Please don't resist any further." Kira said quietly.

There was a long pause. Hitsugaya stabilized his legs. And took his sword and put it out in front of him. The light glittered off his sword as it moved.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He yelled. And shining ice appeared out of the sword and it took the shape of a dragon. The ice wings of the dragon flapped three times into the air and Hitsugaya swung the sword down.

The ice monster then targeted its enemies and began to wipe them out. The soul reapers struggled to fight back. Their swords hit the ice with a clang! But it was no use. The ice swept them out. Riina was with the crowd of the soul reapers but she was the only one who didn't move.

The ice knocked out one after the other. There were a few yells before the bodies would hit the ground unconscious. Like a rock hitting the ground, their bodies made a loud thud. Riina stood there. Her eyes widened further. And her hands still shook.

The reinforcements would be by here at any moment. Twenty men had stayed behind in a circular perimeter if this situation were to happen. They were probably running on their way to the area when they first heard the yells.

She was the only one left in the opening who was standing. Her heart thumped in her chest as she saw the ice monster be swung at her. The ice shone brightly, like a mirror reflecting the sun. It was a cold and nearly blinding light. The air rushed at her from the force of the swing that was about to hit her.

The reinforcements were now in visual range and were running full pace to get to the area where Riina and the bodies were at.

Riina felt the cold air surround her and she shivered. Blue, the ice was so blue. And the dragon's eyes pierced to her soul. They were gleaming red. Riina's heart throbbed. She had tried to bring him back safely and now she was going to be struck by him. She… felt so many emotions.

The dragon was only a foot away. Riina closed her eyes and cringed. Her teeth clenched together and her shoulders rose. Lastly, her trembling fingers dropped her only defense. Her sword plummeted to the ground. And when it hit the sandy ground it made a metallic sound.

Her hands were free of the weight of the sword and dropped to her sides. She cringed deeper. Awaiting the pain that would come any moment now.

Riina breathed in a slow quivering breath. She felt her feet be swept off the ground.

She felt like she was flying through the air. She knew she must have been hit very hard for her body to fly into the air.

But there was something strange.

She felt no pain.

She let her shoulders relax a little and her eyes peeked open. She saw the bright glimpse of moonlight. But more significantly, she saw a face. A steady and focused face. It was tense with emotions of anger and didn't look towards her. Instead it looked forward.

Riina was right to think that she was in the air because she was indeed. Her body wasn't alone in the air though, it was grasped inside of someone's arms. She blinked twice. Yes she knew that face. She couldn't say a word but looked into his face.

Her body stopped because he had stopped. They were in the cabin. The roof was rotted as much as the doors were and it had a nasty mildew smell. She felt herself be put down. But in her surprise she was too shocked to stand, she lightly collapsed to the ground with the man helping her down to keep her from a hard impact.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?" Riina questioned. She was on her knees when Hitsugaya's arms unwrapped around her, letting her sit up by herself. Riina felt a strange heat on her body. She couldn't look away from him. "What's going on?" She peeked down at herself to see that she was not injured but some of the blood from Hitsugaya's wounds was on her now.

Captain Hitsugaya looked out the boarded window and squinted because of the bright light outside. "The reinforcements are here." He grunted a little and held unto his chest. He bent down.

"W-" Riina began to say. "Why?"

"The reinforcements saw that you were the only one left standing. There's no doubt they would have thought you were conspiring with me. So I made it look like I captured you, maybe they'll think I'm holding you hostage." Hitsugaya breathed out heavily and clenched his wound.

"Let me help," Riina began to say.

Captain Hitsugaya backed away, "You should have just stayed out of this!" He stood up straight with the help of the wood's cabinets that he could use to pull himself up. He grabbed a stick and used it like a cane.

"You… didn't hit me with your sword." Riina said.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I had no intention to harm any of them. But they resisted." He walked the other way.

"Wait!" Riina got up quickly. "Aren't you coming back to the Soul Society?"

"Don't get in my way." He said and kept walking.

"But!" Riina stuck out her hand. Suddenly, Hitsugaya disappeared and she felt a weird sensation on her neck, like she was being pinched. Then she felt really woozy. She collapsed to the ground and felt only warmness as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Why didn't you inform anyone about this earlier Captain Kurotsuchi?" The old man said. His long white beard nearly reached the floor.

"The thing is I didn't know she was alive till just recently." Mayuri answered.

"I'll pass this information on, you are dismissed." The Head Captain said. His eyes squinted.

"One more thing." Captain Kurotsuchi said. "A small token in it for me."

"Yes, I suspected you would want something out of it." The Head Captain answered.

The two of them were in the room where the Head Captain would usually do office work. His lieutenant was there as well as many guards. The room was well lit inside and contrasted to the dark night outside the windows.

"Like I said, nothing too costly. I just want her body." The strange Captain requested. His voice awfully perky. "You'll have no need for it."

"What do you plan to do with it?" Yamamoto asked.

"In my labs we're running low on experimental bodies. And her's would be very useful to run tests on." Mayuri said.

The Head Captain hummed for a moment trying to think of an answer. "You may do so. I'll contact you further on the subject. But don't tell anyone else."

"As always." Mayuri turned to leave. His white coat trailing behind him.

* * *

Riina opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, "Captain!" She remembered. Then she looked around. She was no longer in the cabin. She didn't know where she was. It was day. There was a man inside of the room.

The room looked like a hospital. "Excuse me?" Riina jumped out of the bed.

"Good you're awake. We can transport you now." The man said.

"Wait what?" Riina was confused.

"You're under house arrest for two days." The man answered and opened the door to the room. "Right now you're in squad four's recovery room."

"House arrest?"

"Yeah. But right before I lock you up in your dorm, there's a few things the Captain wanted to see you about." The man escorted Riina down the hall.

Riina looked down and notice she was wearing a pure white kimono. There was no blood on it and it looked clean. "So, you're part of squad six?"

"Yes." The guard answered. Then he opened the door to the outside world.

The sun was bright and Riina squinted as she got out. They walked over to the sixth squad to the familiar office.

Riina sighed. "Look, you want some money? I don't have very much but, I mean how much can one guy need?"

"Are you bribing me?" The man suddenly asked as he began to open the bamboo doors.

"Depends if you'll take it." Riina answered.

"No."

"Then it wasn't." Riina answered as she stepped into the Captain's office. She didn't make eye contact.

There was a long pause in the room.

"You failed at your mission and have given up your rights, for nothing." Captain Byakuya said with a strict tone. "You'll be under house arrest for two days. And you're stripped of your rank. You're only a member on this squad and not a seated officer." Byakuya said. "You'll not be able to go on any missions until further notice. You will not be able to leave this squad's perimeter for a month."

"…yes sir." Riina closed her eyes.

"I wanted to deal you a harsher punishment but you didn't break any laws so this is the most I can give you." He added. "Give me the pin."

Riina pulled out the pin from inside of her kimono that was given to her when she became a seated officer. She put it on his desk.

"You're dismissed."

Riina turned and walked out the door without a word.

She knew this was going to happen, so why did she feel so horrible? She only wanted to help. But she couldn't even do that much. She felt like she was at odds with everyone. No matter how hard she tried… she never did the right thing. She thought that it was the right thing to fight off hallows, she thought it was the right thing to help the humans when they were in the Soul Society, she thought it was the right thing… to help out a friend.

But she was wrong. She disobeyed orders all of those three times for the sake of justice, for revenge, for the moral of being able to do the right thing. All those reasons weren't qualified. They all lead to punishment. She didn't know what was right anymore.

What was right from wrong? Was she so mislead to thinking that helping someone out was good? She was wrong about that. She was wrong… wrong… wrong. She didn't know if she'd ever try to do the right thing again.

Because what was right from wrong?


	20. Protect what you care for

Rain, Forgive Me

_(Diamond Dust Rebellion Special)_

Chapter twenty: Protect what you care for

"Why bother?" Riina screamed at her pillow. She threw it against the wall. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" She yelled. She'd been confined for two days, way too long for a little energetic bunny like herself. Even though she usually likes to take naps, she does like to take naps in different places and outside. She was completely stuck in doors.

"WHAT?" Riina glared at her other pillow. "YOU WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE WALL TOO?" Riina waited for a response. "See, I tried to tell your friend over there that there is NO PURPOSE in trying to break out! Even though I could do so easily…" She bragged. "Any way, it's no use! I'd do nothing but mess things up and get into more trouble!"

Riina glared at her pillow. "I said no!" Riina yelled. Then she threw this pillow against the wall as well. "Don't back sass me!"

Riina looked down at her blankets. "Oh, so you're in on the joke too eh?" Riina hit the blanket over and over again. Getting completely wrapped up in the thick comforter and falling on the ground. "How do you like me now?" Riina's voice was muffled as she rolled around on the ground in the blanket.

The guard walked in, "I heard a thump." He said then noticed the girl rolling on the ground.

"I'M NOT CRAAZY!" She popped out of the blanket. Her hair was full of static and rose on end.

The guard sighed and walked out of the room. It was yet another false alarm. It was hard watching over this mad woman. She looked fine on the outside but was a complete wack job if she stayed in the same area for more than an hour. Deep inside of that tiny body was a completely psycho woman or… girl…

Riina stopped rolling and placed her head on her hands. It was day, she guessed. But the clouds were heavily gathered outside. It was her favorite type of weather and she wished she could at least open her window. But the guard told her she couldn't so she wouldn't. She'd never disobey her authorities ever again.

Riina jumped back on her bed and closed her eyes. This was the way she passed her time. She thought of the many mistakes she had made and thought of a hopefully brighter future. She'd be the lieutenant of a squad one day. She'd be respected for always obeying the rules.

Just like her Captain.

But he was such a stiff with all the uptight rules he had to follow. She'd rather be like Captain Ukitake. He knew the right things to do at just the right time. Even though he broke the rules a few times…

'Maybe…' Riina's eyes opened. 'I shou-' Riina shook her head. 'No, I'm not going to disobey any orders even if it hurts me.'

There was a sudden sound of thunder outside. Riina jolted in her bed. She was surprised not frightened by the sound and quickly caught her breath. There were glimpses of light outside her window. She guessed it was lightning and that rain would follow soon.

'But…' Riina closed her eyes again. 'What about… Akahana?' Riina exhaled deeply. A hair in her face was blown aside. "I took an oath to myself, that I'd do anything to keep humans safe. Safe from hallows. That way they have the chance to live out full lives unlike Akahana and me."

There was subtle thunder outside again.

"Akahana, I know you'd say the same if you were here right now. You'd tell me that having a goal to protect humans is a great idea." Riina chuckled, "You always thought my ideas were great. Even when they were the stupidest possible things I could make up."

Riina sat up and looked out her window. "That promise I made to myself with Akahana, I made another one similar to that. It's a very important one as well…"

She put her hand on the window and felt the coldness. "And it's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

Riina unlatched the lock on her window. "Even if I'm wrong… I still believe in this. And I'm going to do something about it." She said in a whisper.

"Let them all tell me I'm wrong if they want! But they should know- I'm not listening anymore."

* * *

Riina ran quickly. There was a lot of junk going on! As soon as she escaped from her room ,all sorts of things started happening! The sky turned black and there were swirling clouds. Then some sort of freakishly big monster rose up from an ice mountain and scattered ice arms every where! Riina had to dodge the ice shavings that were twenty feet thick a piece. They crashed into the ground and caused the cement to be pressed up.

'Why does all the exciting stuff happen when I'm not around?" Riina huffed. She ran faster as another ice nearly hit her. She flash stepped away from it. It crashed and crackled into little pieces. Not only that but then there were flames rising around the blackness in the sky. The flames looked like Yamamoto's sword. She'd only been told about such things like his zanpakuto release. It was clearly his.

The black sky absorbed into a sphere like shape that Riina was on the edge of by now. She ran into it and hoped it wasn't some kind of toxic fume.

She entered the bowl and saw other shinigame were in there too. It was the normal Soul Society except nearly completely destroyed. And the sky inside of the orb was purple and red. Riina looked around at all of the destruction and held unto her zanpakuto.

She had stolen it from the guard while he was busy. Truthfully, she could have escaped by walking out the front door because her guard was too busy flirting with girl's to notice. Which is basically the story on how she stole her zanpakuto back.

She took out her metal sword and took in the burst of sudden reality. There was damage because there was a large mountain in the middle of the Soul Society and there were hallows invaded everywhere! From small to big to menos grande.

There were people up in the sky fighting hallows and a few on the ground not so far away. She recognized the few on the ground who were moving toward the mountain. Riina ran to them.

There was a bald man, one with a funky feather on his brow, Rangiku, Renji, the human Ichigo, Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya. She knew the bald guy was Ikkaku, how could she ever forget him? He was one of the most craziest people she'd ever met. But she liked his style of fighting. Then Yumichika with the feather.

And Riina wished she could run faster to meet them quicker. When all the sudden, there was a red light that came from all around them. It was some sort of attack. But not just from one hallow from all of them all at once. Riina wasn't sure she recognized the attack but if all of them did it at the same time, there was going to be damage for sure.

Riina didn't know what to do! Then there was a flash of pink in front of her and everyone else within a fifty foot range. They were swords, blocking the attack. Riina recognized the spiritual pressure that was prevalent all around her. She felt sweat drop from her brow.

Riina ran over to the people that she knew. "Renji!" She exclaimed at once. "What the heck is going on?"

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be…" Renji began to say.

"Yes, Asuka. Why are you not in confinement?" Came a deadly voice.

Riina halfway wished she was dead. Maybe it wouldn't be as painful as dealing with the man behind her. She bit her bottom lip. "Uhm… well…" She tried to think of a lie. She then furrowed her brow and turned around. She faced the man. "I escaped!" She said confidently but felt her heart begin to race. "I escaped from there! And I'm here to help fight off these enemies sir!" Riina said with a loud voice. She exhaled sharply.

"…Alright then." Captain Kuchiki said. Maybe he was too angry to say anything more or maybe now just wasn't a good time to deal out more punishments.

"The king's seal has been stolen by that guy at the top of the mountain with the hyorinmaru zanpakuto. We need to create an opening for Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya to get through. I don't have time to go into details." Renji answered her question.

Riina nodded. The group started fighting off the hallows in an effort to make an opening for the two to go to the top of the mountain where the giant ice monster was.

Riina ran up to a hallow and flash stepped in front of it, and struck its mask. She cut into it deeply and the hallow screeched and broke into pieces. It disappeared in blue light fractures. Riina landed on the ground and repeated the slicing action over and over again. Of course there were several times she had to dodge the beings as well.

"Come on! That all you got?" Riina laughed as she sliced another hallow in half.

Suddenly, one from behind her began to use that strange red attack. The light was bursting through its mouth. Riina was surprised by how quick the attack was, she barely had time to dodge it and it only missed her by a hair. The ends of her kimono were scorched and she realized she was that close to being scorched herself.

She flash stepped over the being and cut it on her way down.

For the most part there was a large quantity of hallows but they were not too hard to defeat. The others were fighting very much the same way she was and there was soon an opening for the two to go to the mountain.

She watched as the two took off. They were so fast! It was especially surprising to see the human go that fast. He had a strange mask on his face to which Riina hadn't enough time to see what it looked like exactly. She only saw that it looked like a skull.

The two guys were out of sight and there were more battles raging with the hallows.

Then suddenly, the hallows disappeared, and there was a glowing blue light on the mountain top and the ice monster was breaking apart. The ice was shattering over the rigid edges of the hill. Riina took in a deep breath.

"It's finally over." Captain Kuchiki said.

Riina still avoided looking at him. She put her zanpakuto away, it clinked as it went into her sheath.

"Riina." Rangiku said. She was a few feet away. Her voice was calm, unlike it was usually.

Riina smiled. "Rangiku, you made it." She laughed.

There was a little golden light at the top of the mountain. It formed into a circle of some sort. But it was too hard to tell from this far away what it exactly was.

'He's safe now.' Riina smiled. 'Everything is going to be okay.' She looked down at the broken ground, there were pebbles of debris. 'It was worth it after all.'

"Asuka, go back to the barracks." Captain Kuchiki ordered. He didn't look her direction. He looked forward.

Riina twirled around on her heel and started walking the direction of the barracks. There was a lingering smile on her face. "Yes sir." She whispered knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her.

* * *

Riina awaited in her room. It had been only a few hours since the incident had occurred but she was already restless. She wasn't afraid of her punishment this time. She knew Captain Kuchiki would be coming inside her room any minute now and tell her the punishment she would receive for disobeying his orders yet again. She expected the worse, she expected to be dropped from the Gotei thirteen or at the very least be moved to a different squad.

She lay down on her bed. It didn't have the pillows or the blanket on it from earlier that day and she didn't bother picking them up. She was still angry with them.

Riina heard her door be opened. She sat up right away.

"Captain Kuchiki is here to see you." The male guard said. He was upset that she stole her zanpakuto from him and escaped in the earlier hours. He was not a pleasant man anymore. He had her zanpakuto with him yet again because Riina had turned it over to him.

Riina stood up and straightened her kimono. Not like that would help her look more presentable or anything since she didn't look very nice in the first place from all the fighting.

Captain Kuchiki didn't walk in much, he simply waited near the door's opening. There wasn't much room for him to walk in without him stepping on the blanket.

Riina bowed. "Sir, if I can say one thing before you tell me my punishment."

"Go ahead."

"I just wanted to say that I'm willing to accept the punishment whatever it may be. Because I know… that I deserve it for disobeying your orders. But, I don't regret what I did. It was necessary to me." Riina said without looking up. Her head was still bowed. "And I know I'll probably be demoted or something and I just wanted to say it was an honor to work under you."

The room was quiet.

Riina had practiced her little speech for the past hour. She thought it came out perfectly. Honest and a little flattering at the same time in case he took a compassionate side. Which was unlikely because he didn't seem the type to accept flattery.

And she made sure not to look up at him, in a respectful way. 'Who am I kidding?' Riina thought. 'I'm going to be punished severely no matter how nice I act.'

Riina blinked. 'But like I said, I'm willing to accept that. Because I know I did the right thing. And I know… that it was worth it.'

"You're punishment…" Riina heard his voice loudly in the room that was quiet. She closed her eyes. "Will remain the same."

Riina looked up. The Captain had turned and began to walk out of her doorway. Her lips curved, "Thank you sir." She whispered.

Definitely worth it.


	21. Truth is in the eyes of the beholder

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter twenty one: Truth is in the eyes of the beholder

"AKAHANA!" Riina's voice crackled as she screamed. Her eyes bulged from her skull because she just couldn't believe what was before her. It was impossible! Utterly impossible! Riina's lungs hurt from her scream and she clenched the ground in pain. She coughed a little leaving a drop of blood fall down her lips.

A woman stood over her. She was a fully grown woman that looked to be the age of twenty. Her long silver hair reached down to her waist and her dark red eyes pierced the air. They commanded attention. They were like roses in pure white snow.

Her skin was light, not pale but light. And she had a curvy frame. Her hips smoothed evenly to her legs. She had a large chest that was nearly hidden under her high necked outfit. She had on the outfit that the arrancars wore but with a few modifications. The clothing was like a dress. It had no sleeves but links over her biceps. She had a design that looked like a feather on the waist of the outfit.

In a word, elegant. But the smug expression on her face was far from proper. Her lips were sharply pointed up in a wicked smile. And her eyes were narrowed. It was an overwhelming evil look.

'How?' Riina thought. 'How can this be happening?' Riina recognized the woman despite her age. Her little sister had the same silvery hair and maroon eyes but she was twelve years younger at least. Her little sister looked to be eight or ten when she died and this woman was older than that.

But still, there were so many similarities between them it had to be her. Her long silver hair, her eyes, her posture! It looked like an older version of Akahana! There was a difference though, Akahana never had that face before. The woman standing over her was grinning down at her with a sickening smile. Akahana always had a pleasant smile that could warm up her heart.

This couldn't be Akahana. Riina decided. Akahana was dead and this was just a woman who resembled her sibling.

Maroon eyes looked into one another. One set belonged to a woman and the other set to a quivering and bloodied girl. One set had a predetermined plan in their vision and the other set was looking for any escape possible. One set was full of arrogance and the other set full of pain. One set was knowing and the other questioning.

One set of maroon eyes were searching desperately for the truth and the other set… held it.

A drift was in the air and blew the woman's long clothes and her silvery hair. The silver hair looked as light and free as threads as it blew in the wind. The woman standing above her shook her head and closed her eyes. Her smile remained on her face. "You disappoint me Riina. One strike and were you down for the count."

"H-ho" Riina tried to spit out but her tongue was heavy with blood. It spilt over the sides over her mouth. She felt great pain in her stomach and in the area just above her chest. The wounds were incredibly deep. Riina's hands couldn't stop gripping the dirt beneath her because she was trying to do anything to keep her mind off of the over bearing pain. "How d-do you know m-my name?" Riina finally said.

"Come on. You can't say you don't recognize me, Riina." The woman opened her eyes. "I haven't changed all that much."

Riina frowned. "Y-you're s-some sort of c-clone freak!" Riina felt herself panting for air. Her fingers were shaking with every breath.

"Ah, you haven't changed much either!" The woman said in an almost cheery voice but it had a deadly deepness to it at the end. Her brow furrowed and her smile widened on one side. "Still same old Riina. Same older sister as I remember."

"I-I'm n-not your sis-sister!" Riina's voice was raspy.

"Oh please, I'm not going to stand here all day and try to convince you of who I am." Her smile dropped. "Alright we'll try one thing. My older sister Riina had a very bad temper and one day took her younger sibling and tossed her into the Karakura river. Sound familiar?"

Riina grinded her teeth. "W-who a-are y-you?"

The woman grabbed the girl by the collar of her kimono. She lifted the girl off the ground with ease. She stuck the body in front of her directly. She smiled only slightly this time, not showing her teeth. "We had just finished looking around the market… you refused to buy anything though I offered a thousand times. You were too angry. You said you felt like you were being treated like the younger sister… you wanted to be the one in charge."

Riina's head barely stayed upright. Her neck had a gaping wound so deep that Riina's red liquid poured out in pints. Riina's eyes became a little hazed over but her face was still frowning with anger. Her arms and legs were limp, she couldn't move them. "Y-you are not m-my sister! S-She's dead!"

The woman sighed and dropped the body. "You're hopeless, you really are. You don't even believe your own eyes."

Riina's body fell in a heap to the ground. Her face was implanted to the earth. She slightly turned her head so she could breathe. But the air didn't seem to be getting to her lungs. She inhaled harder and harder but none of the oxygen made it to her lungs. She was gasping for a single breath that wouldn't come. It was like…drowning.

Suddenly Riina felt her body being kicked over. Now her desperate eyes looked into the sky. Where the woman's face was in sight. Riina's eyes began to become lifeless. They were getting duller by the second. Her pupils were barely visible and it was easy to hear her trying to inhale. She sounded raspy, her breaths were rapid and became quicker by the second.

"Let's see if you at least remember this last part." The woman said. "I was being taken by the waves in the river. I screamed out to you. Riina. And the last thing you did was jump into the river after me." She paused. "Now… do you know who I am?"

Riina had no breaths coming in through her mouth. She couldn't gasp anymore. She couldn't even try to inhale. Her entire body was giving up. She now sounded like an insect. Almost too quiet of sounds to be heard emanated from her. Crackling sounds like she was trying to say something. Her fingers stopped jittering and her body no longer shook. Her eyes were wide and the whites of them began to show. Red veins lined the white sphere and the maroon color was grey tinted.

The woman shook her head. She pulled the nearly dead body up. "Quit being such a baby!" She laughed a little, "Oh, sorry I forgot you have no idea what's really going on."

The body didn't make a single noise.

The woman sighed. "I really shouldn't have to tell you these things! I mean seriously, how dumb are you?" The woman rolled her eyes.

Riina's body was completely still.

"Alright, alright. I'll go ahead and tell you but you should consider paying more attention." The woman said with a smirk. "Riina, recall your shikai."

The body gave no response.

"Just do it! I know you can hear me." The woman tried to compel the girl whom she believed was still alive.

'Genkaku Shoujou. Re-materialize.'

Riina's thoughts said. Suddenly, she was able to breathe. She gasped for air. Her lungs accepted the air thankfully but they were not in any stress nor did they need the extra air. They were not in pain. Neither was most of her chest. But there was still a little stinging sensation.

Riina looked down to see that her kimono was torn but not covered in blood like she had thought and felt earlier. There was a few small cuts though on her stomach, but they were nothing compared to the life or death situation she thought she was in.

Riina looked at the woman curiously. Riina was standing on her own two feet and her zanpakuto was in her left hand. "What?" Riina said and noticed her voice was coming out normally. "What just happened?"

"When the espada attacked you, you're spiritual pressure dropped significantly." The woman began to answer. "You thought you were badly injured so that's the reason your spiritual pressure dropped. And when your spiritual pressure dropped, your sword began to come back to its heath." She said in a calm voice. "I'm sure you at least knew that much. You probably got lost somewhere around the time that Genkaku Shoujou entered your blood stream."

"What? How can that be? How do you know my zanpakuto's name?" Riina asked quickly.

"When your zanpakuto began to come back to your heath which was next to you, you accidently inhaled it." The woman was bored with the conversation. "When you inhaled it you began to hallucinate. And your own mind shapes a reality from the hallucinates therefore, you thought you were badly injured when in fact you're not even close to being dead." The woman exhaled sharply, "Okay, you get it?"

Riina frowned. "You're saying I accidently inhaled Genkaku Shoujou?"

"Pretty much." The woman smiled.

Riina felt her throat, it was intact and fully skinned. Then she looked down at her sword.

"You've never experienced its powers have you? You have a mighty zanpakuto there." The woman said.

Riina tightened her grip on her sword. "But it felt so… real…" She mumbled.

"Of course it did." The woman heard her mumble. "It's a hallucinogen. An altered reality. A place where you can feel, see and hear anything."

"How do you know about my zanpakuto?" Riina asked again and looked into the woman's face.

"Observance only." The woman answered. "I've seen you in battle once before. And that zanpakuto is similar to my own. That comes as no surprise." She scoffed.

Riina growled. "Stop talking to me like you know me! I don't know who you are!"

"Akahana." The woman answered. "You know exactly who I am, I am Akahana."

"My sister died a long time ago! It's not possible!" Riina yelled.

The woman put her hands on her hips. "Stop denying that I'm alive. It is possible if I'm here in front of your very eyes!"

"SHUT UP!" Riina yelled and ran at the woman with her sword. She swung at the woman. The woman dodged so easily it looked like she was expecting it. She nearly tilted her body a little to the left and avoided the attack completely.

Riina swung again and again.

"You'll never hit me like that." The woman said 'matter-of-factly'. "Riina, you've got such a bad temper still."

"I said shut up! I don't know who you are! Stop pretending to be someone you're not!" Riina yelled again. She thrust down her sword but it stopped immediately. Riina's eyes widened to see her hand was covered by the woman's. The woman's hand had caught unto Riina's and stopped her swing right away.

"Can't you do any better than that?" The woman said with a serious tone of voice. She closed her eyes and let go of the girl's hand. "I came here thinking that maybe we could have a battle. Ever since that day many years ago, I've wanted to find you and fight you. Show you how weak you are." She lightly sighed. "But I was expecting at least a little fun in battle, not this. You're so weak I could defeat you with one blow."

Riina growled.

"Riina, think things over. In your heart and in your mind, you'll know I am who I say I am. And while you're thinking that over, train. Train all day long. That way we can have a good battle. You'll lose still but it'll be much more interesting! Besides, I can't kill you when you're so weak, not when I know you could be much stronger." The woman turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riina ran at the woman. She swung again. This time she swung so hard that when she missed, she fell to the ground.

"Let's meet again someday." She said and kept walking.

"I'm not going to let you get away!" Riina got up off the ground.

The woman stopped. She turned around. Suddenly Riina felt a tremendous force on her body. She went flying backwards, rolling on the ground flipping over and over.

The woman had only flicked the girl. "Like I said, some other day."

Riina tried to get up but fell to the ground. The woman disappeared. It wasn't like flash step, where Riina could see almost where the person was heading. No, this was much faster than that. The woman literally disappeared out of thin air. Not a single trace was left behind. Not even a gust of wind.

"Darn you!" She yelled after the woman. She groggily stood up but stumbled a bit. She caught a hold of a tree and regained her balance. Her legs were weakened. She tried to calm down. 'What was that all about? Who was that woman?'

Riina looked up to the sky. 'The battle!' Riina remembered as she saw only blue skies. A few clouds but no signs of any espada! Nothing but blue.

"There you are!"

Riina heard the familiar voice say.

"We've been looking all over for you! I thought you were badly hurt!" Rangiku ran towards Riina. "Who am I kidding? I thought you were dead!" She rammed into the girl.

Riina coughed as she was squeezed by the woman. "R-Rangiku!" She croaked.

"I was so worried!" Rangiku held on tighter.

Riina's face was forced into her chest. Riina squirmed and wiggled trying to get away. "Mmmphmphm!" Riina's voice was muffled.

"What was that?" Rangiku let the girl loose.

Riina fell to the ground panting. "I said I couldn't breathe!" Riina repeated.

"Oh, sorry." Rangiku said innocently.

Riina stood up. She picked up her sword that had fallen out during the encounter. Riina looked up and that's when she noticed the team standing in front of her was injured. Rangiku had blood dripping from her mouth and her head. Ikkaku and Yumichika had bruises on their bodies. And Captain Hitsugaya, who was far away from the group, was injured as well.

Riina was glad he was okay. She thought that he was…. "Where'd the espada go?" Riina asked.

"They chickened out and left in the middle of the battle." Ikkaku answered. His sword was flung over his shoulder.

"You act like you could have won. But you had your butt saved by that strange guy in a striped hat." Rangiku said.

"What did you say?" Ikkaku twitched.

Suddenly, a man in a striped hat popped out of the bushes. "I for one don't think I'm creepy. Not that I was ease dropping or anything." He had a fan out and waved in front of his face.

"Who's that?" Riina asked.

The man took a step closer. "I'm Urahara Kisuke. Whom do I have the pleasure of introducing myself to?"

Riina looked from left to right. 'Is he talking to me?' Riina was surprised by his courteous behavior. "Uhm... Riina Asuka." She introduced herself. "It's… nice to meet you, Mr. Kisuke."

"Now now, no need to be formal with me. You can just call me Urahara." He waved his fan again. But then he quickly closed it. "Alright, let's head on back to my place and get those injuries taken care of!"

The man's attire was strange, a long dark brown coat with a green and white striped hat. He had blonde straggly hair sticking out of the bottom of it.

"Are you human?" Riina asked curiously as she stepped along side him. The others began to move slowly with the man so he must have been trusted by the Captain.

"I'm simply a lowly merchant who owns a small candy store." The man answered rather vaguely. "And you are a shinigame by the looks of it."

"Yes, I'm part of the sixth squad." Riina confirmed. "How do you know about soul reapers?"

"Just hear say and rumors." The man led the way to his 'shop'.

Riina was unconvinced of his answer and wanted to ask more questions but she guessed that he would have answered them in the same vagueness.

* * *

'It doesn't make any sense, she can't be alive. But it looks just like her. She has the same tone of voice and she has the same silver hair. She knows about me. About when I was a child with my little sister. How could she know that? We never had any friends, we never went to school. We didn't talk to many people… so how could this stranger have known… known about everything?' Riina looked at her empty hands.

'I don't understand anything. How I survived the attack, how all the humans can see me, where do the questions end? I'm so confused!'Riina made fists with her hands. 'Nothing makes sense anymore!'

'Then there's Orihime…'

(Riina and the group spent the night at Urahara's underground training facility. He wasn't an ordinary shop owner like he claimed to be! Riina had even confronted him about this and he replied by saying that every good shop owner has a training facility under their store! What a complete lie!

They were now on their way to Orihime's house. Probably just to check in with the human and make sure they had a place to sleep that night.

"Where, is she?" Riina questioned as they walked into her house. She was gone. There was a note on the table with her signature on it.)

'The note was full of chores and tasks that could be done and what times to do it. We couldn't find her spiritual pressure. Then the Captain contacted the soul society where they found out that Orihime could have been abducted by the espada. Or worse, that she was betraying them by willingly going to Hueco muendo with the espada. Hueco muendo is the place where Aizen resides and rules over the espada.'

Riina said in her thoughts. 'But, she wouldn't do that… I don't think so anyway. Besides that, all of us shinigame were taken back to the Soul Society by Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki.'

Riina looked out her bedroom window. 'Then there was that incident that happened with the king's seal. And now, I'm being punished. It'll be a long time till I get to go on a mission again. And another week before I get to leave the squad barracks.'

She let out her ponytail and her hair fell over her shoulders. 'So many things have happened since I became a shinigame. I was promoted to the eighteenth seat and then given a few missions. I went to the human world, I killed hallows, I went on a mission I wasn't supposed to, I broke the rules, I was demoted. I learned right from wrong but lost some courage along the way…'

'I'm not even sure if I am the same person who joined the Gotei thirteen months ago. I'm different.' Riina looked down at her hands again and let them become loose. 'So many questions…'

Knock. Knock.

'Hm…' Riina thought she'd be alone this afternoon. She got up and walked to the door. She quickly tied her hair up in a pony tail using her old scrunchy. Then she proceeded to open the door.

"Oh." Riina was surprised to see who it was. She bowed a little. "Lieutenant."

There was a woman standing there. The one Riina had seen not too long ago. Nemu.

"Greetings." She said in a cold voice. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I have something to give you."

"No, you're not bothering me. Really I'm not doing much of anything." Riina looked behind her at her empty room. "Wait, did you say you had something for me?"

"Yes, I do." Nemu said. "A few weeks ago, you came to the Captain's office and he didn't treat you very well. I came to give you this gift as an apology." Nemu took out a small box that she had hidden behind her back.

"It wasn't a big deal really, I don't need a gift." Riina tried to remember what the Captain said that may have been considered 'mistreating.' 'Maybe he was just being rude or something, I don't really recall.'

"I insist." Nemu held out the box.

Riina grabbed the box, "Alright. If it's going to kill you not to give it to me then I'll take it." She smiled.

Nemu nodded. "Then I can come in?" She took a step closer.

Riina frowned as she saw the woman walk into the room without her permission. "Uh, well…" Riina twitched a bit from anger. But she wasn't busy so a little company might do her good. Riina closed the door. "Sorry, It's messy" Riina apologized bluntly.

Nemu sat down on the edge of her bed. "I don't mind."

Riina squinted. 'This woman is rude! That's my bed she's sitting on!' Riina looked at an invisible watch on her wrist or rather a watch that wasn't there at all. "Oh look at the time, you know what I have something planned."

"You're looking at nothing." Nemu pointed out. "Why don't you open your gift."

'What the hec is her problem?' Riina quickly opened the box. She pulled out the small item. "Lotion, thanks that's nice of you. Now if you don't mind…"

"I didn't know which scent you preferred. I hope that one is okay." Nemu said emotionless like a robot.

"I'm sure it's great. Now then…" Riina began to place the lotion back into the small blue box.

"If you don't like it, I can give you a different one." Nemu offered.

Riina twitched, "I'm sure it's fine…" She growled.

"Try it." Nemu said oddly.

"…" Riina couldn't even speak at how odd this was getting.

"…try it." Nemu said again.

Riina sighed. She twisted off the lid to the lotion and smelled. It smelled like cherry blossoms. "It's great. Now can you please…"

"It'll smell better if you inhale deeper." Nemu said, she stood up and took the item and demonstrated how it should be 'smelled'. She inhaled so deeply and shoved her nose into the front so when she pulled away there was white lotion on the tip of her nose.

Riina snatched the item away. "GET THE FREAK OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled.

"I apologize." Nemu said and walked out of the door. Riina shook her head disgusted. 'I don't even think I'll use it any more, knowing she shoved her nose into it!' She put the item in the box and tossed it unto her bed. She collapsed down on her bed as well beside it.

"Whatta freak." Riina said aloud. "At least the lotion smells good." She flipped the lid of the box off with one finger and pulled out the lotion. She forgot all about how Nemu had shoved her nose in it, and so she applied some to her wrists and back of her hands.

The cherry blossom fragrance was light but fluid. It was a nice smell.

Such a nice smell. Such a wonderfully magical smell….

Riina yawned. When had she gotten so tired. She wiped her eyes and leaned her head on her pillow. 'Such a nice smell….' Riina thought and felt a little fuzzy warm feeling in her mid-section. She giggled a little. 'I wish I could just bathe in it…' She giggled again.

She closed her eyes because she was swept with such sleepiness. The dreamy state was a good feeling all wrapped up in a cozy blanket.

Yes Riina liked that lotion. She liked it a lot…. She smiled as she drifted to sleep. It was a sleep that was deeper than usual. Her breathing became shallow as she slept. And her eyes were closed tightly. Her muscles became fully relaxed.

The door to her room opened quietly. In walked the figure from before. Nemu grabbed the still body and slung it over her shoulder. Then she jumped out of the window with the person on her back. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one saw what she was doing.

Meanwhile Riina was so deep in sleep that she couldn't wake up even if she wanted to. But she didn't want to either, she was too busy dreaming about the magical lotion that smelled oh so good.

What wonderful lotion.


	22. Anger toward me

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter twenty two: Anger towards me

'Mhm, I want to put on some more of that lotion. Cherry blossom never smelled so good before! But that means I'll have to open my eyes. I'm too tired to do that. And when did my bed get so uncomfortable? And cold?' Riina opened her eyes reluctantly and stretched. Or, in better terms, tried to stretch. 'Am I being pinned down?'

Riina looked down and saw thick black straps on her body holding her down to something cold and metal. She guessed it was a type of table. She looked from side to side and knew that she had been here before! She was in squad twelve!

She wiggled to try to get out of the thick straps.

"Don't try to escape, it is useless." Said a female voice. It was Nemu.

"What?" Riina squinted. "Look, I'm only going to ask once, nicely. What. The. Heck. Am. I. Doing. Here?" Her eyes were burning with anger.

"You're here because I have a few experiments to run." Kurotsuchi came out of the shadows. He had a silver knife in his hand. The glare of the equipment made Riina squint. She was laying flat on the cold bed so her vision was limited to mainly the ceiling. She saw the two standing over her and she felt enraged at the idea she was kidnapped.

But how could this have happened? The lotion… everything made sense now! No wonder Nemu was acting so funny. It must have knocked her out or something. Now she was somewhere in the squad twelve barracks being strapped down. On top of that she had a mad scientist leaning over her with a small surgical syringe!

"WHAT? I'M NOT SOME SORT OF FREAKN LAB RAT LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Riina wasted no time and skipped right to the screaming panic mode. She huffed as she thrusted her body from left to right to get the straps loose of her body.

"Throwing a fit won't solve anything, especially since I've already received permission from the Head Captain to conduct this procedure." The captain said.

Riina's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She was confused, no appalled! The Head Captain had let this happen? Riina at once was truly concerned as to what was going on. She flared her spiritual pressure up all at once! White flames consumed her. But then, her spiritual pressure was drained into the black straps.

"Those are spiritual pressure eating straps. The more you struggle the more spiritual pressure they'll absorb. You'll make things more difficult for yourself if you continue struggling." The man said.

Riina glared at him, "Why do you want to do experiments on me?" Riina asked with her lips curved down in an almost disgusted face.

"You have... some special qualities." The Captain paused for a moment. He looked to be lost in thought. "I could tell you exactly what but you wouldn't listen. Anyway ,it doesn't matter because in a few seconds you'll be unconscious."

Riina watched as he pulled out a needle. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO ANY EXPERIMENTS ON ME!" Riina yelled. She struggled harder to get out. Her spiritual pressure flared up again.

"I told you that won't do anything." He brought the syringe close to her arm. Her sleeve was pulled up to reveal her black tattoo.

Riina yelled again, "GAHH!" Her voice hummed at a deep pitch and her spiritual pressure flared once more. Yet again it was eaten away by the straps.

The syringe was only an inch away.

'Why is he doing this? What can I possibly be worth experimenting with? Why me? Why is the Head Captain…' Riina felt a sweat slide down her forehead to her cheek bone. It was small and light so it slid down her cheek and to her neck with ease. Her left arm tense as she knew the syringe was closing in.

_Tink._

The light sound of metal clashing. No not clashing, whispering.

Riina looked to her side. 'What the hec?' Her brow furrowed. "You already did experiments on me didn't you? What did you do to my body?"

On top of her bicep was a metal shield. It was black and looked to be in the shape of flames like her tattoo once had. The metal shone in the light of the room. It was clean and crisp. And by the weight on Riina's body, heavy. The shield had seemingly come from out of nowhere.

Riina didn't know that just a few weeks earlier, she had the same shield on, in her battle with Luppi.

"Oh?" The creepy tall Captain muttered. "I should have guessed this would happen. It's hardly a setback. I'll just poke her somewhere else." He aimed the needle down her arm toward her wrist.

"You're not experimenting on me you crazy nut bag!" Riina yelled and with that she gave her all to her spiritual pressure. This time it was different. Her spiritual pressure roared up in white flames and the black straps that held her down, began to break away.

The room became completely white. Filled with the girl's spiritual pressure.

The straps completely broke away and Riina jumped off of the table she had been on. Her spiritual pressure deflated. This left the room much dimmer than it had been. Riina began to walk up to the Captain when some sense knocked her in the face. 'There's no way I can beat him. There's not a chance I'll get away if I don't take the opportunity now!' Riina ran the other direction to the door just in time to escape.

As she turned the corner from the door, wham!

Riina fell backwards and wiped her forehead which stung from the impact. She glanced up hoping it wasn't Captain Mayuri or Nemu. It wasn't thankfully. The person who stood over her was Captain Kuchiki!

"Captain?" Riina's eyes went wide. "What are…"

The Captain already knew what she was going to ask. "I felt your spiritual pressure leave the squad barracks. Even though you are still on probation." He said in a low voice as usual.

"No- I was kidnapped!" Riina tried to explain and she stood up quickly.

"I know." He said and glanced down a second.

Suddenly Nemu and the other Captain rushed past the door. They stopped almost immediately.

"What were you thinking, Kurotsuchi?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Now, now before you get carried away, I have permission from the Head Captain to take her body." The man defended himself.

"That order hasn't been approved by Central forty-six. Also, the Head Captain said that you couldn't take her body till the right time."

"Wait, you know about this?" Riina looked up at her Captain.

"Yes, when did you find out, Captain Kuchiki?" Mayuri was also interested.

"Only a day ago. I should have been informed earlier." He stopped for a second. "Captain, you'll stop perusing one of my subordinates unless you want your rights over her body taken away."

"Let me guess, you'll be informing the Head Captain of this little incident if I do anything drastic?" He twiddled his fingers slyly.

Kuchiki simply said, "He'll be informed either way."

"Wait what's going on here! No one has rights to my body!" Riina frowned the thought sickened her.

Captain Kuchiki turned around, his scarf flying slightly with the wisp of his turn. "Asuka, you are still on probation head back to the barracks."

"But.." Riina began to say.

Kuchiki glared at her.

"Okay…" Riina jogged out of the building. 'What's going on? I'm tired of not knowing!' Riina looked down at her side. 'My zanpakuto!' Riina felt heat raise over her and a little bit of panic. She turned around instantly to see Kuchiki who had seemingly just appeared behind her.

He lifted a shining object from his hand. Her zanpakuto. Riina grabbed it and thanked him quickly and ran to the barracks. She thought she should at least start there.

* * *

A world of black and white, that is where Riina Asuka was. A world she was familiar with by now.

"Genkaku!" Riina called out before she spotted the being sleeping in a tree. Riina shook the branch till he fell off.

"What the?" He looked around. "WHAT THE HEC WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled as he got up.

"Listen carefully, what's going on here? You have one minute to explain. Go." Riina demanded.

"Like I need to listen to you." He frowned. Then he stretched his arms to get his body awake from the nap he had just been abruptly woken from.

"No, you answer!" Riina yelled back. "Look, first all the humans in the world of the living can see me, then I'm somehow magically saved from Luppi's needle arms, and you poison me…"

Riina was interrupted. "Hey, that wasn't my fault." He defended himself. "You're the idiot who got in the way."

Riina continued as if he had not said anything in the first place. "And on top of that, I see Akahana! Who should be dead last time I checked! Then, just now, CAPTAIN WHATEVER HIS NAME IS TRYING TO EXPERIMENT ON MY BODY! You better start spitting out some answers or else!" She breathed heavily. Panting from her yelling.

Genkaku sighed a little. "I don't have all the answers."

Riina clenched her fists at her sides. "You… must know something!"

Genkaku stopped. He stopped breathing almost. Was his master… crying?

A breeze went by. A cool one that blew their hair in the same direction. One as black as coals and the other were like red present ribbons. In the wind their hair waved in a similar motion. Though hers much longer than his.

And even though the girl's face was pointing at the ground, it could be seen. The light glittering liquid dripping from the brim of her nose and off her jaw fell down a long ways before they hit the grey grass.

"Please… I can't take all of these mysteries anymore! I want to know what's going on!" She whispered but it was in a strong voice.

Another tear fell.

Genkaku's eyes went from wide to being lowered. He too looked at the comforting grey grass. Another gust of wind moved the grass and their clothing. This time the wind was stronger. Genkaku put his hands in his pockets. "I can't give you the answers."

Riina's head snapped up. "Why? If you know something tell me!" Her eyes still watered.

"I can't." Genkaku said. "Because, if I told you the answers… you'd no longer be my master."

Riina frowned. "What?"

Genkaku looked away. "Leave me alone already I said I can't tell you anything. Go figure it out yourself." He waved his hand off and disappeared.

Riina was thrown into the world she was accustomed to. Her world. The soul society. Riina threw her sword against her wall. It stuck to the wood and reverberated from the force. "Stupid thing." She mumbled and lay on her bed. She stared at the roof. Her apartment.

'Fine, I will find the answers out on my own.'

* * *

'This was a bad idea.' Riina studied the scrolls seriously. They were sprawled out all over her room. Paper was everywhere. They were on her bed and a few escaped out her window.

Riina was sitting criss cross on her apartment floor. She held three scrolls at once glancing over them. Her nose twitched. She exhaled slow. She tossed the paper aside as if it were utterly disgusting. "You'd think they'd put pictures in these scrolls but no!" Riina tossed another scroll to the other side of the room. "I CAN'T READ." On all of the scrolls were words of course but to Riina, they were just symbols of gibberish.

'Though it was a stupid idea seeing as though they are a library who I stole.. I mean borrowed the scrolls from. Libraries are for readers.' Riina pondered her statement. Her hand was raised to her chin. What a horrible idea indeed.

Knock. Knock.

Riina glared at the door. "Go away." She didn't know who it was but it didn't matter.

"It's me." Said a man's voice.

Renji. "Go away still." Riina repeated.

Suddenly the door opened. And in the man walked. From Riina's position the man looked to be over eight feet tall.

"I DIDN'T SAY COME IN!" She said quickly and jumped to her feet.

"Your room's a mess." He looked around.

"Sometimes I keep it clean but that's beside the point, what are you doing here?" Riina crossed her arms.

"Why do you have all these scrolls?" He squinted.

"Well, I was investigating something but then I remembered I can't read so all of these scrolls are useless." Riina looked down at the scrolls and kicked one of them.

The paper rolled out till it hit Renji's foot. "Wait, you can't read?" His eyes widened. Then a smile crept to his face. He roared out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Riina placed her hands to her hips. But the man kept laughing.

"You're joking right?" He wiped away an oncoming tear from his laughing but when he got no answer he laughed again. "You're serious?"

Riina's face blushed from embarrassment and anger. "Shut up!"

The man kept laughing.

"Shut up already!" Riina yelled and kicked him in the knee.

"OW!" He stopped laughing immediately and held his knee. "What was that for?"

Riina's facial expression changed. "Oh s-sorry sorry!" Riina ran around the room looking for a rag. "I'll put some ice in a rag for you!" Riina ran around frantically in circles but found no rag. She then realized she had no ice either. "Never mind I'll just use water sir!"

Riina ran to the faucet but almost fell on the scrolls. She had nothing to hold the water in beside her hands. She took a handful of water and slapped it on his knee. She did so frantically with no intention of harming him even though that is what happened.

"You're making things worse!" He shouted.

"No…" Riina said with her eyes wide. "What was I thinking!" Riina collapsed. "Please no don't fire me!" She yelled. She tapped his knee trying to make it feel better.

"Ouch! Stop, get away from my leg!" Renji hollered again.

"Shhh! Shh!" Riina said frantically as she grabbed his leg and gently petted it. "Shh,… it's okay. Please don't fire me."

"Riina get off of me. I can't fire you anyway. Only the Captain can send you back to the academy." Renji sighed.

Riina looked up. "Oh." She let go of his leg. "Well in that case…" She got up slowly. She brushed herself off and regained her dignity. "Now where were we? Uh… oh yeah!" Riina kicked his other knee.

Renji cursed. "RIINA!" He exhaled as he tried to calm down. "Look I just came here to ask if you wanted to go on a mission to save Orihime."

Riina paused. "…No." She turned and began to roll up one of the many scrolls.

"Wait… is that it?" Renji frowned.

"Yup. The answer is no." Riina continued to roll up the scroll. The paper crinkled under her grasp.

"You said you liked Orihime. Don't you want to go save her?" Renji was astounded by the fact that the girl would refuse.

"Look, it's not that I don't care. I do, but I'm on probation and can't leave here." Riina shook her head. The scroll wasn't rolling up right. She tossed it aside and grabbed a different one.

"I'll get the Captain's permission. We'll leave sometime soon, I'm not sure of when but.."

"I'm not going." Riina interrupted.

Renji growled, "What are you talking about? Why are you saying this all of the sudden?"

Riina sighed. This scroll wasn't rolling up very well either. This was due to the fact she was rushing while rolling them up and did the process wrong. She tossed it aside. "I'm sick of all the secrets. I need to find some answers and the only way to do that is research… or something. I haven't figured it out yet."

"Is that really more important than saving someone's life?" He asked sternly.

"…yes." Riina picked up another stroll. "I wish I could go. I do but I can't. Just go without me."

Renji was quiet. "That doesn't sound like you."

Riina stopped rolling the paper. "…I know."

Renji turned around and began to go out the door. "What happened to you?"

Riina rubbed her thumb across the yellow tinted paper. "That's what I want to find out."

He was gone by the time she answered. He left her door wide open. She felt the draft come in. She let go of the scroll. 'That's what I wanted to know. What's going on with me? Why are all of these things happening?'

Riina watched the scroll roll out. "Stupid…"

* * *

It was a bright new day. One filled with so much opportunity that anyone could see it. A day to remember. This was an important day for Riina. The day she would go out in search of the truth. She woke up relatively early in the morning to begin her expedition.

She jumped out of bed, and fell to the floor… she wasn't that awake yet. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fling the covers out and flop out of bed. No matter, it wasn't going to dampen her day. She was going to solve everything today.

Riina put on some fresh clean clothes after taking a quick shower and doing her hair. Then she began to walk out the door. She stopped as she opened the door. It creaked.

Riina's eyes softened and she looked over her shoulder. She saw her zanpakuto sitting in the corner of her room, in a spot that the sunlight through the window couldn't reach. Therefore it was darker than expected. It sat there collecting dust.

She sighed and turned around. Despite her fight with her zanpakuto, she needed him. As much as he needed her. She picked up the light metal and clasped it in her hand. It felt right to have it sitting there in her right palm. The sheath was worn but more comfortable that way. The clean white diamonds were now dirtied by time and full of scratches.

But as ragged as it looked, it was a part of her. She put the sword in its special case on the side of her belt. It clinked as the handle slid into the holder. Riina's shoulders raised with a breathe of encouragement and she walked out of the door.

She thought she couldn't be more sure of herself. She knew this was the right thing to do but what she didn't know was that she was most vulnerable at the moment, so mentally unstable. That a single crack could break the wall holding in her emotions.

She walked out into the light, into the day. Her feet felt the ground beneath them and she rocked a bit on them to make sure they were stable. They were and she took strides forward as usual. Every step bounced her hair up and down, it swung slightly around her shoulder area. Her shinigame out fit also shifted through the air as she walked.

The red head walked out of the barracks knowing full well that she was not supposed to. She was still in trouble, her probation didn't end for a few more days. During the past week, however, she had escaped several times without being caught and had went to the forest to train. She'd find out the truth no matter what the cost, and she needed to be strong in case she ran into any trouble. She didn't care at the moment about her punishment. She looked ahead and didn't glance back for even a second. Not a moment of hesitation crossed her. She flash stepped immediately and disappeared to anyone who had previously seen her.

Dark red fluid poured from his forehead. He grunted as he stabilized himself from the hit. His sword lay in his hand almost broken from the stress of his blows against this… this being. This monster. This hallow.

"Alright, so you're strong." A slight grin came to his bruised face. "But I'm stronger." He gripped his sword. "Roar Zabimaru!" He flung his arm forward, flexing his toned muscles.

The hallow couldn't dodge this time and was hit in the shoulder by the blade. It cut the being only slightly and it dug the blade out.

'What kind of hallow is this thing?' Renji hadn't seen a hallow with so much thought to it, logic before. And its skin was tougher than usual. Renji dodged as the hallow counter attacked and swung its fist down at him. He dodged in time and the ground cracked under its power.

'It must be some type of Adjuchas.' Renji thought. This was strange because if it truly was that strong, and it was, then it should have alerted the detection squad of its presence. Renji dodged another blow. This time he became a little unsteady but quickly caught his balance.

'And I can't use bankai, there's a town too close by. Besides, I've been using it to fight hallows all night, I've lost so much spiritual energy.' Renji swung his sword a second time. The hallow dodged and this time got a punch into the man.

The man's body flew backwards twenty feet, destroying several trees in the process. He fell to the ground and dust surrounded him in a cloud. He coughed and felt more blood slip from his lips. His vision partly clouded by his long red hair that fell into his face. He had lost his head band two fights ago.

He got up but fell over. 'Dang it.' He huffed and tried again. This time he steadied his legs but when he had the chance to look up, the hallow was gone. He could feel his heart beat faster. His eyes darted from one side to the other.

Nothing, yet he knew this strong of a hallow wouldn't just give up. His breath was raspy. Then all the sudden, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around as quick as he could but it just wasn't quick enough. The hallow stomped down on his body. Renji spat out more blood and a painful groan. It felt like bones in his body began to give way under the weight of the hallow.

He heard cracks and after each one of those ear shattering sounds he felt a wave of pain. His teeth clenched together and he tried to get up, but he had nearly no spiritual pressure left. He felt more and more pressure crushing his body. It was like he couldn't even breathe anymore.

Crack, crack. More bones seemed to give way, his head began to hurt and the pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. His hands gripped the ground searching for his sword but it was way out of his reach. Yet the man's fingers inched toward the only hope.

The hallow lifted its massive foot for only a second. In that second Renji tried to escape, he lounged for the gleaming sword but fell short a few inches and at that exact moment, the foot of the hallow came flashing down a second time. This time with so much force that the air around it buzzed. The pressure taking the form of a sound that could only be explained like that of the sound of a fly's wings.

He knew this wasn't going to be good. He made fists with his hands knowing he wasn't quick enough to escape and wasn't at full potential to stop the foot. Not with his bare hands and not in this condition.

The foot was right above him. It was too late for him now. He knew this blow could be fatal and that these were his last few seconds.

Cling!

Panting sounds?

Renji rolled to his back and looked up above him. "R-Riina?"

Riina's body was turned the other direction and her sword was right against the hallow's foot, stopping it but not injuring it. Her shiori flew up with the gust of air from her running to the scene. Waving around her.

His body was between her feet as she stood directly above him, shielding him from the blow. Her breath was rapid because she was struggling to keep the massive weight up.

Renji's eyes averted from the girl and a slight blush was on his cheeks, "You know you should really be more careful about where you stand. I can see your underwear." He mumbled.

"Shut the hell up." Riina grunted under the weight. "And how dare you look up there anyway, I'll kick your butt as soon as I save it."

Riina tightened her grip on her sword and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Her voice grumbled low as she began to raise her spiritual pressure, her teeth clenched at first but then bursting open as she yelled.

"RAAAAAA!" She yelled and she thrusted the hallow backwards with her strength. It hit the ground on its back. Riina panted a little more and flash stepped away from the bleeding man. She ran at the hallow.

She brought her sword down with all her might over the hallow's body. It cut the skin but only a little.

The hallow was not happy. It stood up groggily and Riina had to take a few steps back.

Renji got up stumbling to the side and made it over to his zanpakuto. "Riina stand aside, I'll take care of it." He said.

"Renji, I just saved you, now sit back alright? I got this." Riina looked at the hallow as it roared.

"No, I'll get it." Renji walked towards the hallow.

"Dissipate Genkaku Shoujou!" Riina ignored the man who was injured. Her sword disappeared as a dark cloud of smoke. "You wanna help so badly then keep him distracted till my sword can work."

"Who put you in charge?" Renji felt offended.

Seconds ticked away. Renji growled as he again used his shikai, but every muscle in his body ached now and there was a sharp pain in his chest again. The sword hit the beast but again didn't cause much damage.

'A few more seconds.' Riina thought. 'There…'

The hallow became confused and attacked itself and created a complete havoc of the air. Slashing down trees and at the ground. Even at its own legs.

Riina's sword was doing its job. "Finish him off." Riina looked over to Renji.

He ran to the being and sliced its mask while it was distracted. It immediately screeched in pain and began to break into light pieces and drift into the air.

Riina's sword materialized slowly. She laughed a little, "Good team work, eh?"

Renji exhaled sharply, "Look I didn't need your help."

"Are you still upset about a few days ago?" Riina asked as she remembered the scroll incident.

"I'm not upset. You just need to stay out of other's fights." Renji growled.

"Hey look, I was just trying to help and if I hadn't have, you would have been dead! So be grateful!" Riina yelled.

"Like I said I didn't need your help." He turned around and headed back to the Seretei. "And aren't you supposed to be on probation?"

Riina clenched her fists together. "I'll go wherever I want and I don't need a stick head like you to tell me!"

Renji kept walking. "At least I care about other people. Try to save their lives."

"I just saved your life!" Riina yelled.

He kept getting farther away. "You know what I mean." His voice was getting harder to hear.

"Ugh! Fine go!" Riina waved her hand off. She twisted around. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU!" She added in for good measure.

'What a jerk.' Riina plopped down in the dirt. 'I shoulda kicked him on the way out.'

Riina's eyes closed. 'Whatever, it's not like I care. He never was my friend anyway. He was there but he never really cared. I realized that the moment I told him about the truth I had to find out and he didn't even care. He didn't ask what it was I was so angry and desperate about. He's not my friend.'

Riina waited there a few seconds before opening her eyes. 'Ugh, who am I kidding, I'm the one being a selfish jerk. But I can't help it, I need to find out something for myself!'

The morning didn't seem so glorious anymore.

'Why do all of these things happen to me? If only, I could reverse time. I wish I would have never died. I wish I was human still, living out my life. With no ghosts, no shinigame. Just me and my sister.'

Riina got up off the ground. 'Oh well. That's impossible now. I'll just go look for the answers I want to know.' Riina double checked and made sure she had her sword, then she took off.

Truthfully, she never intended on leaving the Seretei. She was looking for a way to get to the human world. Maybe then she could find a clue. However her perfect plans were interrupted by a sudden check of her energy. She felt spiritual pressure all around her all the time from the other shinigame but she felt a particular one. Renji's. And it was lowering. So she came to save the day. But apparently, such actions are frowned upon by some individuals!

Riina flash stepped back to the Seretei.

The whole time thinking about what big jerks people were, and that the biggest of them all was… herself.

* * *

Riina: "Hey there humans! It's me Riina Asuka! Actually, I'm just assuming you are all humans…"

Author (me): "Yeah, they should all be humans."

Riina: "Great, let's get on with it then. I just wanted to pop up and say thanks for reading the story. I don't know why you would even read it, it's just a lame story about me."

Me: "Hey, I have put a lot of work into your story!"

Riina: "Sure, anyway, I also wanted to say that although it's great to read the story it's also uhh… useful if you leave a comment!"

Me: "Excellent word choice. As an author , I'd love to know what you guys think of my story! It really does have an impact on me! Please leave a comment, for both Riina and I!"

Riina: "Yeah, what she said. Besides, if you don't leave comments she gets all mopey."

Me: "I don't get mopey!"

Riina: "Remember to leave a comment!"

Me: "I'm not mopey!"


	23. Reverse Time

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter twenty-three: Reverse Time

…'If only I could rewind time.' This was Riina's last rational thought. Her last shot at sanity as she trudged forward in a world that seemed to fall around her. A world full of endless lies. This was her last thought, before she changed.

She was almost back to the soul society from helping save Renji from the hallow, when something happened. An event that was unfamiliar to her. She stopped because she felt something strange.

'…It-it can't be him…' Riina could feel through her spiritual pressure, a voice emanate from her zanpakuto. This had never happened to her before. She was confused how she could hear her zanpakuto without being in control of it or being in its inner world. She hadn't had this experience before and because of that she looked down in suspicion.

She was about to ask her zanpakuto what he meant. Who was 'he'? But her attention was ripped from her, directed toward sparkles coming from the sky. From out of nowhere. They fell and glittered to the forest floor. They completely put the girl into a trance.

She watched as they fell in awe. And all at once she felt a weird sensation in her lungs. It tingled inside of her and she exhaled to try to get rid of the wirey feeling. But it persisted. It wasn't painful. If it could be compared to something it would be more like a tickle.

If her mind was in the right state, she might have asked herself what was going on. However, she felt out of it. Like drifting. She blinked twice.

Her senses began to change. She could see the world, the trees, the grass, the sky, the birds, around herself clearly. They even seemed more crisp and touchable than ever. But that's where things were changing.

She couldn't feel anything. She felt not the breeze of the air nor the sun on her skin. She didn't feel the zanpakuto that had somehow gotten out of its sheath and into her hand. She didn't feel her own breath upon her lips as she exhaled. She didn't even feel herself blink.

She didn't hear a sound. There was complete silence even inside of her own mind for the moment. She couldn't hear the sounds of nature, she couldn't hear anything. It was maddening not being able to hear a single sound. It wasn't like when someone was in a quiet room and they could hear the slight buzzing of their own imagination, no because Riina didn't even hear that. She didn't even hear her own thoughts.

She might have been able to speak but no sounds came out. She could mover her lips but no sound came out of her throat. She could move her arms and legs but couldn't feel them moving.

All of her senses were missing except the sense of sight. She could see perfectly fine, maybe even better than fine. The forest looked greener and brighter. The clouds looked fluffier in the sky and the blue around them were like a deep blue ocean. However, all these glorious sights only made her miss her other sense more. She wanted to feel and hear again. Without those, the world was less than perfect.

An impulse. She couldn't hear her thoughts but she could still know what she had to do. It was difficult to understand for her. How she could be rational yet so unaware of her own thoughts. She walked forward. It was the strangest thing, she moved her muscles without feeling them, without being able to feel the ground beneath her yet she knew exactly what she was doing.

How could anything like this be happening? Riina was separated from the world she knew and thrown into this new dimension unlike any other.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar person.

She clung to her zanpakuto, afraid of what the being really was. Yet unafraid at the same time because she couldn't comprehend the feeling of fear. It was more of an impulse than a frightened reaction.

Silver glinting in the wind. The wind was merely movement, not a sound or feeling. But simply movement that swept the being's hair around like beautiful ribbons. It was a catching sight that drew Riina's eyes to it.

The young girl turned around and smiled widely. Riina's lips curled in a similar way. It was Akahana. If only she could hear her own thoughts, they would be warning her, that this wasn't possible. That the little girl died a long time ago…

But those thoughts were silenced. Her smile went up without a feeling, without emotion. It was just there. The girl was taking steps closer. She was the same girl that Riina knew well. She had long hair and bright yet dark red eyes. Fair skin and a jolly attitude.

She walked with a joy in her steps that went by undetected by Riina. A silvery flare in the dull night of day. Shining brightly undetected by emotion but filled with it. Her smile was bright. Almost warm and charming.

It was the girl that Riina would have done anything for, just to get her back in her life. Just to take back her mistake. The girl was now within reach. She was the same as ever. A few inches shorter than Riina but seemingly more intelligent and elegant.

Riina's hand stretched out to touch the girl just to make sure she was real. But when her hand made contact with her face, she felt nothing. Bitterly, despairingly… nothing. Not a hint of warmth, not a flicker of sense. It was as if her hand could go right through her. But it couldn't, it just stopped there like it was taunting her. Saying that the girl was real but that she couldn't reach out to her.

Her hand rested on the familiar face of the girl. The distance between them was metaphorical in the way that they were so close but unable to talk to one another. Riina wasn't able to feel the despair in this, she was unable to feel the aching pain of her heart. All that was left was emptiness.

Akahana, she was the girl who had died so long ago. But now, she was standing before her. The young girl's face was cheery as her lips moved. Language that wasn't audible. The way her lips moved showed the words she was speaking.

"Riina. It's me."

Her lips spoke for her unheard voice. Riina understood the words instantly without thought.

"I know." Is all her instincts to manage to say through her lips. She didn't even really mean to say that, it just kind of came out.

Akahana smiled again. "If you know it's me, then why have you been doubting me?" A light laugh seemed to escape her. "Believe, it's really me."

"Asuka?"

Riina's head snapped to her right. She was… in the Seretei? Yes, that's what her vision was telling her. She was in front of a squad. She didn't know which one at the moment. 'Was… I dreaming?' Riina's eyes widened. She could hear herself think! Her hands quickly grasped her face. Her cheeks were warm. She could feel!

She felt something strange rise in her suddenly, panic. Sheer panic. 'How the hec did I get here? I was in the forest wasn't I?' Riina's hand began to shake a little and she clasped her face harder. Her heart started throbbing in her chest. Riina could feel it. She could hear it in her head. She could hear too?

Riina's eyes then darted to her right further to see someone there. This was real, it had to be. She had all her senses back. But if this was reality… then what was…

"Asuka?"

Riina stopped thinking and continued to stare at the person ahead of her. A frown plastered to his face actually seemed a little distraught. Riina didn't dare blink. It was Captain Hitsugaya for sure but…

Riina finally gave way to the turquoise eyes and looked own instead of glaring into them. She could hear, she could see, she could think, she could feel but could she talk? Her lips trembled. She was too scared to talk. Why? Because she was just so confused.

'It's not possible, no dream is that vivid! I saw her with my own eyes! I saw her I swear! I know I saw her, I know I saw her, I know I saw her.' Her thoughts repeated endlessly. 'I know I saw her, I know I saw her. How'd I get here then? You can't just magically transport from one place to the other! Is this reality? I don't… I don't know.' Riina clawed her head. Her finger nails scraping against her scalp. 'What's going on? What's going on?' Her thoughts screamed in panic and disbelief.

Riina kept her nails to her head as she glanced to her left. THERE! There was the forest! It was like it was there in a dreamy state! It was floating over the ground like a portal. And standing inside was her sister Akahana! She knew she wasn't imagining it! It was truly there! It was there!

Riina's eyes managed to get even wider than they were. She gulped down her extra saliva and stared into the dreamy abyss. It looked out of place. Almost like it didn't belong there. In there was a silent world, one where Akahana was standing.

"Come back here." Akahana's lips moved in a way Riina could understand them.

'No, no, no! What's going on, I just don't get it! Am I awake or am I dreaming? What the hec is going on?' Riina felt her breath deflate out of her lungs. Then she rapidly inhaled and then again exhaled. Her panic driven consciousness was driving her in to hyperventilation.

"What is it?"

Silence. Her demented thoughts stopped. There was a ringing silence. The world where Akahana was in began to fade away. Logic instilled itself into Riina's mind. She knew she was in reality now. Her head turned back to her right. Her eyes drooped with confusion. Her lips slightly parted open, she wished she could speak. But it was like her mind was suffering from a traumatic experience and she couldn't.

Her eyes studied the new scene before her. Squad ten barracks, how she got inside of there she had no idea, but that's where she was. The Captain was there, white hair, tan skin, blue green eyes. The same Captain that she remembered. His height, his attitude, his posture was all as she remembered it. Somehow though, he seemed distant. Her mind told her this was real but somehow, the world with Akahana in it was more… appealing.

She blinked. And with that blink, she was better able to regain her fully conscious self. "Captain Hitsugaya?" She said. Maybe because that's all that she could manage to say at the moment.

"Are you alright?" His face was still the same.

Riina took her hands away from her head. Blood was on her fingernails as she pulled them away. She let her arms fall loose to her sides. "How did I get here?" Riina whispered not answering his question.

"…How should I know? All I saw was, you come in here like you were sleep walking." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that question?"

Riina blinked again. "I should but I don't. I don't know how I got here or even why I'm here."

He was silent for a moment. "You should consider going to squad four." He almost didn't take her seriously and said this with a 'are you insane?' type of attitude.

There were several other members passing by. They looked at the two or in better terms, specifically at the girl, wondering why she was intruding on their squad.

Riina looked back over to the fading world. The silent world. It was much more appealing than this dismal reality. The one where she got in trouble all the time. The one where she was stripped from her rank. The one where she was put down, where she was fed up, where she was unappreciated, where she was lonely… it was so dim. So very very dark.

Riina longed for the new world she experienced. She might have a better future there, but it was escaping her through every second she spent away. That new world, she had Akahana. That's all that she wanted.

Riina mumbled the words, "No, I'm fine." As she began to walk towards the world drifting away from her. She was desperate to get to it.

It wasn't working though, the world just kept getting farther away. Panic struck her again. She began to jog to the world. The portal, whatever you prefer to call it. She needed to get there! She jogged quicker.

It was finally working! She smiled widely. She was getting closer. 'Don't leave me yet, Akahana!' She exclaimed in her head. The world was getting closer and closer with every step she took. She could almost laugh she was so excited to finally go there. To be there with Akahana.

'So close!' Riina's smile widened again. Her eyes were getting watery at the thought of finally being reunited with her sister, for a long long time. Riina picked up her pace to full running. The whole time her watery eyes blocking her vision slightly. "I'm almost there, Akahana! Wait up for me!" She laughed as she said it out loud.

The dreamy world was feet away, it was so beautiful and still. She saw her sister reach out her hand toward the red head. So still and peaceful it was all she could think about. She would never be away from her sister again! The air around her changed to match the world she was about to enter. She heard no sounds.

The sound of her feet colliding with the ground stopped and she started to grow numb. Her thoughts slowed and the world she was escaping from was fading away. The bright vivid colors of the forest were so close! She reached out her own hand to touch that of her sister's.

FWOOSH!

Riina's body was stopped cold. She was unable to move forward. The world that she longed to be in disappeared all together. It was gone along with her dreamy state. She was able to sense everything again. She felt something against her, it must have been the thing that stopped her from entering the world.

Her eyes glanced down to see a shoulder. One that had a white shiori on it. Riina's watery eyes blinked and the water slid down from her eyes. She wasn't filled with glee, that's not why the water fell from her eyes. She was sad now. Sad that she wasn't able to be reunited with the dream world.

She lowered her chin into the shoulder and tilted her head towards the being.

It was the Captain. His hands around her shoulders had stopped her instantly from her speed but at the same time it had done so gently. With his body as a block from the world, it also helped slow down the red head.

His eyes slightly widened from the gesture of the girl. He had only met to stop her from running by standing in front of her but then she had rammed into him full speed and he had to hold her back with his hands holding her shoulders. But now he felt the girls head on his left shoulder. And her breath whisping to his neck.

Not only that but he felt her arms wrap around him like some sort of awkward embrace. He lightly brought her shoulders away from him, making her let go of his body. His shocked face disintegrated when he saw the girl's sorrowful face. She was looking at the ground.

"You should really head to squad four." He advised.

Riina only nodded a little. "I-I'm sorry I ran into you sir." She mumbled.

"Forget about it." He breathed. Though it was a strange encounter for him, it wasn't such a big deal.

The red head walked toward the gate that would lead to the Seretei then to squad four.

* * *

Riina sighed as she walked to the building that was the healing unit inside of the squad. She didn't like being here, she was fine now but she wanted to know what had just happened to her.

She walked inside the open door, though by now it was past noon. She went in and the first thing she noticed was the vivid and clean white walls. She had been here before! That's right, she had been here five months ago when she first joined squad six. She almost drowned in a lake from a hallow.

She quivered. '…water.'

Then she continued on her way to the person at the front desk. It was like a doctor's office really.

"Hey, it's kind of important that I get some tests done." Riina rested her arm on the desk.

The lady sitting there had a notepad of names and dates. "Do you have an appointment?"

'Oh gosh it is like a doctor's office.' Riina rolled her eyes. "Nah, just need to know something. Truthfully. I'm fine now but you should have seen me a few minutes ago, I was insane." She said casually looking out into the distance.

The woman at the desk sweated a little. "Uhm… alright then. Go on ahead." She said with a forced smile.

Riina did so with no hesitation and walked to the back. There were rows and rows of hospital beds in the room but only two of them were occupied. Riina sat as far away as she could away from the sickly shinigame.

She sat on the bed and it squeaked.

She didn't have to wait long before a different lady walked up to her.

"Alright, so what's the problem?" She asked.

Riina sighed. "Well it's been a hectic day. I just want to make sure there isn't anything weird in me messing with my mind. You know what I'm saying right?"

This woman also got wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She smiled a little.

"You know, seeing junk, not being able to hear, people coming back from the dead…" Riina explained.

"Well, uhm, let me go get some equipment and I'll be right back." She sweated. Then she rushed out of the room.

'What freaks, acting all crazed around me. Maybe I'm secretly famous and don't know about it.' Riina stretched her arms.

Minutes passed and then the woman came back with some strange equipment. "Now, I'm just going to ask you to swallow this pill. It'll help you stay calm while I run the tests. It might even make you sleepy so…" She handed Riina the pill.

Riina looked disgusted at the pill, "What do you mean, 'help me remain calm'? What kind of freaky tests are you going to do?" Riina scarfed down the pill with no water.

"Oh, they're nothing to worry about." The woman said calmly.

Riina relaxed on the bed and even laid down to be more comfy. She was glad that she was getting tired because she didn't want to witness these 'weird tests'.

After extensive testing and Riina being asleep more than half the time, the results were in.

"So?" Riina asked quickly.

"… well… uhm… how should I say this…" The woman avoided eye contact.

"Just…" Riina was interrupted.

"We found nothing. The most that we could see is that there was some strange brain activity a few hours ago. As to what, who knows." She said.

Riina jumped out of the bed. "Thanks for nothing." She murmured.

"Wait!" The woman touched her shoulder. "Because we didn't find anything, we're considering keeping you here for a psych evaluation."

"A what?" Riina asked.

"A few tests to make sure you're mentally stable…"

"WHAT? I'M NOT INSANE!" Riina ran off with the lady shouting for her to stop. 'I'm not insane right?' She questioned herself.

'I hope Cap won't notice I've been gone!' She thought. Captain Byakuya would not be happy if he knew about her adventures all over the soul society!

Right as she was within a hundred feet of her security blanket, aka squad six, she stopped.

'Akahana?' Riina turned around joyfully.

There it was the world. It began to form out of the air. Black swirls drifted into one another and cause a whirlpool effect. Then the world formed completely. Dreamingly, in the sun setting sky. Red and orange and pink glazed over the world and could be seen on the other side too.

Riina smiled. There was the girl that she knew so well. She felt her legs walking forward. Into the depths of a new world, an unknown but better reality. One where she could be with her sister.

Riina felt her heart beat quicker in excitement. Everything would be better now! Everything would be back to the way it was. No more of this depressing, lonely reality. She'd be happier in that world.

But while she was walking, she felt something behind her.

* * *

He really should have known. His instincts told him something wasn't right. His feet padded over the concrete ground as he ran.

"What makes you think Riina's involved with this?" Rangiku asked seriously. It was rare that she talked like she actually cared. This was one of the few times.

His lieutenant was only a few steps behind him. "Earlier today, she came to the squad ten barracks. She said she didn't remember how she got there or why she even walked in. Then she suddenly ran in the other direction talking to herself."

"Wow! This is like one of those criminal investigations things I've seen on tv in the human world! There's always this murderer who sounds insane and talks to themselves and then they…"

"Not now, Rangiku." He hissed.

"Sorry, but it's true! I hope she hasn't lost her mind or something crazy like that!" Rangiku said bluntly.

The two of them, along with a few other squads that were closest to squad six as well as squad six itself, were informed by the information center in squad twelve that there was an opening near the squad six barracks. There were great amounts of hallow spiritual pressure coming through and they assumed that there could be several arrancars there.

But truthfully, Toshiro didn't know what to think. He felt a strong presence but wasn't sure how many of them there were. And what gave him the idea that Riina was involved anyway? Well, when the incident had occurred only hours ago, he felt the same strange spiritual pressure he was feeling at this moment. He knew they had to be connected with the girl who had been emanating the weird spiritual pressure. It was all around her like a blanket. It was much like a hallow's and it only went away after he stopped her from running.

So they must have been connected. Toshiro frowned. His squad was nearest to the incident besides the sixth squad. He was sure he and Matsumoto wouldn't arrive first. Yet, he ran quickly anyway. 'If there is more than one arrancar, they are going to need all the help they can get." He thought.

The sun was behind the horizon but just barely by this time. The area was surrounded by blue light of twilight.

Rangiku seemed more concerned than earlier by her posture, "I can't feel her spiritual pressure anymore." She said.

"The hallow's spiritual pressure could be interfering." Toshiro answered.

There was silence as they continued to run to the area.

* * *

People were coming her way. She wondered why. If they didn't see the world before then what makes them see it now? She was curious.

'I'd better go in there before anyone tries to stop me.' Riina picked up her leg to take another step.

"Riina!" Said a feminine voice.

'Oh great.' Riina exhaled and turned around. "Rangiku? Captain Hitsugaya?" Riina was surprised to see the two of them.

Rangiku had sweat on her forehead and her eyes were wide. "Get away hurray!" She yelled.

Riina looked behind her and saw only the peaceful world. She looked over her shoulder at the woman. "What are you talking about, there's nothing there." Riina said. 'There's no way she actually see's Akahana in the world, does she?'

"What are you talking about?" Her crystal blue eyes were smaller and were nearly drowned by the whites of her eyes.

Riina thought she might as well give up. "Alright, so there's another little world. It doesn't matter okay, I know it's insane but my sister is in there. And I just want….to be with her again."

"Have you lost your mind!" Rangiku shouted.

Riina frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's not a world there!" Rangiku seemed appalled by saying this. "How can you even say that?"

Riina was truly confused now. "There's no harm being done. I'm just going away so just forget about it!"

Rangiku blinked. "There's not another world right in front of you! There's only…"

Riina shrugged off the woman's words. It didn't matter. Riina took a step toward the beautiful, mystical reality.

The two of them were surprised when they were the first to arrive. Then even more surprised to see the red head staring into the eyes of an arrancar. One who was holding out a sword in her right hand and extending her left hand out to the girl. A smile plastered on the woman's face.

The woman's sword was emanating unusually strong spiritual pressure, not only that but it was smoking into a grey cloud that was absorbing Riina.

Hitsugaya wasn't going to take this nonsense anymore, the sword must have been altering the girl's mind somehow. He got out his zanpakuto.

"Ah, ah, Captain." The woman said. "If you dare take one step closer, I'll slice Riina in half before you get here." The woman had long silver hair and red eyes.

Riina was so close to the new reality that her senses were being drained, she felt her hearing begin to fade away.

"Asuka, can't you see the woman standing there?" A voice made her hearing come back suddenly.

Riina looked over her shoulder. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Her….her friend. 'No Riina, you fool, he's never been your friend.' Riina told herself. "You guys must be losing it." She responded quickly. She began to mover her right foot but couldn't get it to stride forward.

The moon was out. It shone down on the ground. She knew the feeling well. The light feeling, almost like flying through the sky whenever she knew the moon was out. It was just so beautiful that she would flash step in the air to be closer to its soft light.

Riina smiled but then it faded. She…was such a fool. To believe that any of those people were her friends. They never liked her, they never cared about her or asked her how she was doing. They didn't visit her or ask her to go places with them. She was just pretending, the whole time.

She was living in a world where she couldn't be loved, ever. She was surrounded by fakes. She wanted to go to this new world, even if it was only in her mind, even if it was only her imagination, because at least then, she'd be happy again.

She'd be with her one true friend. The one who she knew cared about her. The only one.

'I can't believe there was a time, where I would do anything to save you.' Riina thought as she glanced over her shoulder. She looked at the white haired Captain. 'I never told you how much I cared for you, did I? You were my first friend Toshiro… or at least that's what I thought.

During that test a few months ago, where you and Renji and Rangiku set out fake bodies to see who would save you three. To see who would be promoted, I wanted to save you most of all. When we met on that mission in the human world and I felt like such a klutz because I fell in front of you. When I wanted to help slay that hallow to make sure you didn't get hurt.

When we were in the human world and I went way over board with the soccer ball…' Riina slightly smiled at the memory, 'I flipped upside down and sideways that way I wouldn't hurt you. But thinking of all those times, it makes me angry. To think I risked so much for you, and yet you were never my friend in the first place.'

Riina looked to her new reality. 'Same goes with you two, Rangiku and Renji.' She thought as if they could hear her. "You never really cared, did you?' She took a step forward.

'Don't worry about me any longer, I'll be away from you all. I'll be happy for once.' Riina smiled one last time.

'I'll be with my true friend, as if I had never thrown her into the river, as If I had never died. It'll be like, reversing time.' Her last thought began to drown away as she took yet another step. Her senses were gone. She could only see. She couldn't feel the sadness in her heart from leaving what she thought was her fake friends. When in reality, they were anything but fake.

Her sight went forward to the little girl, who was giggling and extending her hand. Riina blinked once and saw her arm rise up. And her hand grabbed a hold of Akahana's.

She'd be happy once again.


	24. Encasing Silent World

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter twenty-four: The encasing silent world

Riina grabbed unto the woman's hand and was thrown into the black portal with her. Then the portal immediately closed. At this time, squad six's Captain and lieutenant arrived. Where the red head had gone to was unknown.

Riina was inside the world that she thought was there. She saw the little girl smile again. Riina had held her hand, yet didn't feel its presumed warmness.

The forest was consumed by the dark of the night. But night was Riina's favorite time of day. The trees were darker and the sky was black as coal. White dots were spread across the dark sky, lighting it up slightly. They were little sparkles compared to the massive black seas. Yet they were still so elegant.

Akahana led the red head out to an open field near the edge of the forest. "Sit with me." Akahana's lips moved as she plopped unto the grass. And she patted the area to her right.

Riina nodded and sat down too. She couldn't feel the poky grass and that was a plus.

"What are we going to do now?" Riina asked. She blinked at the sky. It was there yet she felt nothing towards it. No happiness like she had once experienced, no cool feeling of the night. Just emptiness.

"Just relax." She giggled and put her head into the grass. She closed her eyes.

Riina copied her motions and looked up at the sky. But because the sky had no emotional connection to her, she didn't find it attractive anymore. She too closed her eyes.

She would have been happy if she could have been. Or maybe she'd be a little disappointed. It didn't matter how she felt even if she could, because she had already made her decision and there was no going back.

It was calm at least. Nothing to worry about. It was completely calm.

Until she felt a sudden jolt in her body.

* * *

Renji walked back to the barracks along with Rukia Kuchiki. One of his closest friends. He looked down at her and then away. "So?"

Rukia had a strange look on her face, one of disgust yet concern at the same time. She could tell her friend was in distress. "I just don't understand why she would leave like that."

The sun shone over the horizon at the usual pace but it seemed to go by quicker because the two were busy making plans on how they would sneak out of the soul society.

The red headed man sighed a little. "I don't get it either. It doesn't matter though does it? She was being so stupid!" He frowned. "If she did really care about anybody but herself she wouldn't have…"

"Renji," Rukia interrupted. "There's nothing you can do about it now so quit worrying. Look, we're going to save Orihime along with Ichigo and his friends, maybe she'll be in Hueco Muendo as well. You did say it was an Arrancar who was there right?"

"Well, sort of." Renji rubbed his neck. "The two who got there first were Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. That's what they said they saw."

"But didn't the incident happen right next to your squad?" Rukia asked. Her smooth black hair shone of the light's rays.

"Yeah. The Captain was out on a mission and I was left in charge. I wasn't informed about the situation till a few minutes later." Renji explained. "At first, I thought she might have found a way back but… it's been twenty four hours already."

Rukia looked up at him. "I'm sure she's fine." She smiled a little.

"…yeah." He looked forward toward their destination. "How are we ever going to pull this off?" He asked aloud.

Rukia shrugged, "We'll find a way."

Renji wasn't so sure, as Lieutenant of the sixth squad it would be much harder to sneak away then it would be for her. "You don't know what you're talking about, it'll be harder for me to go then.." Suddenly the man was interrupted.

"Go where?"

He and Rukia both turned around quickly. Sweat dropped from his forehead. "Captain Kuchiki!"

"Brother." Rukia whispered.

"Well, sir…" Renji tried to think of a way out of this situation. The dark haired Captain stared coldly at the two of them with his violet eyes. His arms were steady at his side and his kimono was perfectly straight and un-crinkled like usual.

"You're not heading to Hueco Muendo to chase after that human are you?" Byakuya Kuchiki, the all knowing, the all seeing.

Renji blinked. "But how'd…"

Byakuya turned around, "Come with me, both of you."

The two followed angry and ashamed that their plans were foiled by the Captain. He led them to his office where his demeanor seemed to change.

"If that is the case,…" He began to say as he reached into one of his desk drawers. "Then you'll need these." He pulled out two brown over coats.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and then at the coats. "Captain, but.." Renji grabbed the coat. "Won't you get caught disobeying orders?"

Rukia looked at her coat with mystical eyes. It seemed to sparkle in her vision.

Kuchiki answered him, "What orders are you referring to? My only orders were to bring you back to the Soul Society and I completed that."

Renji was shocked but then he bowed quickly, "Thank you sir."

Rukia bowed a little as well. "Yes, thank you!"

"Also," The man took a seat at his desk. "Bring back Riina as well. The arrancar who she was with no doubt lives in Hueco Muendo."

Renji glanced up. His eyes were wide but then he blinked it away. "Yes, sir."

With that, the two walked out of his office. 'This might actually work.' Renji thought. Getting past his Captain was the difficult part and since they had done that, the rest would be easy. But maybe he was taking this too lightly, going to Hueco Muendo would be easy but actually walking through it would be difficult.

And on top of that, getting two people back would be even more difficult. Especially the stubborn red head. 'She never listens to anybody…' He concluded in his mind.

* * *

She was thrown into a different type of universe than the one she had just been in. There was white sand everywhere. And a palace way off in the distance. The moon was out and there were dead trees and other dead plant life. However there were live things as well.

A lizard scurried along the ground with a hallow mask on…'that's strange.' Riina thought. She could think again! She felt the cool air of the night. Her senses must have been returning.

'How'd I get here?' She looked around. She noticed someone standing near her, looking up at the sky. "You again!" Riina frowned.

"Is that anyway to greet me after I brought you all the way here?" The woman with long silver said. "We were laying in the grass remember? You fell asleep." She smiled.

"….Akahana…" Riina's mouth parted. "No, it can't be you!"

"Do we really have to go through this again?" She sighed.

Riina was about to say something but stopped herself. "No, I believe you." Riina answered. "You're my sister."

Akahana nodded. "And it's about time you realized it!"

"But, why would you…. Want to fight me then?" Riina recalled the last time she had seen the woman.

"Just merely to see how strong you are that's all." Akahana lied.

Riina believed it though. "Alright, well… then how'd…"

"Why don't we save the rest of your questions for later. We have somewhere to go." Akahana began to walk.

"But, where?" Riina was confused and didn't inch a muscle.

"I told, you. Let's save the questions for later." She said. "Just trust me, Riina."

Riina saw the woman's smile and just melted away. This was her sister after all, she could trust her right? Riina gulped and then nodded. She followed behind her.

"Don't be so depressing, how bout we race?" The woman floated in the air, spiritual pressure keeping her from touching the ground. Her spiritual pressure was white. Just like Riina's…

Riina couldn't help but laugh. "I'll beat you, you know I've gotten a lot faster." Riina crossed her arms dramatically.

"Oh yeah?" The woman laughed. "Then let's go!" She took off.

"You didn't warn me!" Riina laughed. Then she ran too. It was just like old times.

Riina was able to catch up to her sister's quick flash step. "Where are we…"

Akahana frowned at the girl.

"…no questions huh?" Riina looked ahead. "In that case, see if you can keep up!" Riina ran faster. The air felt lighter here. Maybe because it was night or maybe because this place had a different atmosphere. But there was something else that Riina noticed, that there were large amounts of spiritual pressure in this place. Especially in the direction they were going, which was toward the group of buildings.

And she felt another strong spiritual pressure coming from her sister. Riina looked at the woman who appeared to be twenty and all sorts of questions flooded her mind. Yet, she was unable to ask them.

…Unable to know the answers.

Riina stopped immediately. 'Unable to know the answers. That's what I was looking for back in the Soul Society. I was trying to find out who I was. Why these things were happening. Now that I'm with Akahana, I thought those answers wouldn't matter. But I'm still so curious… to know what's happening.' She thought.

"Is something wrong?" Akahana stopped as well.

'This may be my sister but… that doesn't mean she's the same girl I used to know…' Riina glanced her direction and her eyes widened. 'What am I doing here? I'm with an arrancar traveling over an unknown place, believing every word she tells me like some sort of child! What am I doing!'

"What's wrong Riina?" She asked kindly.

'I don't even know her anymore, for all I know she could be psychotic yet I would have easily followed her to the depths of hell. And I don't even really know her! Have I lost my mind? What was I possibly thinking?' Then Riina gasped lightly. 'I… I wasn't thinking at all. In that world she pulled me into, I wasn't able to make conscious decisions. No wonder I've been following her around! It's almost like I had no choice! But still, I did leave the Soul Society for this world. For her. But I must have been really blinded. Because this whole scenario, isn't right.'

"Everything." Riina whispered.

"Huh?"

"Everything!" Riina's eyes snapped open. "I don't even know why I came here! I followed you here with no logic in my head at all! I was following your very orders like I belonged to you! Guess what, I'm finally in my right mind! And I don't know who you are anymore Akahana! You're an arrancar, and who knows what else! I can't believe I actually fell for this crap!"

Riina shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this! What am I doing here?"

"You came with me to escape your life, don't you remember? You felt like there was no hope for your future with the shinigame. I saved you Riina." Akahana said.

Riina's face furrowed. "You're right about my life being anything but perfect. But it's a hec of a lot better being with those people then arrancars!"

"How can you say that? Don't you want to be with me?" She said softly.

"…of course I do. I want to be with the human Akahana. The one where we were kids. Not the Arrancar who eats other's souls for fun! How many human souls have you eaten?" Riina said.

"Human souls, when did you care about them?" Akahana snapped back.

Riina took a step back. "I save human souls because that's who we were Akahana! Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, the humans were worthless beings that always looked down on us. You were just too stupid to see it." Akahana's face was different. This was the face that Riina remembered from back in the human world when Akahana attacked her. This was evil. An evil face.

"You're wrong! All we ever wanted to do was to be with them and fit it!" Riina argued.

"No, you're wrong. The only reason I stayed there was because of you." Akahana said.

"What do you mean because of me?" Riina asked quieter.

"I took care of you, if I hadn't you would have died."

"What makes you say that?" Riina argued yet again.

Akahana sighed heavily. "I told you to stop asking questions, didn't I? So stop."

"You're not the Akahana I knew, she'd never say those things about humans!" Riina yelled. "I'm leaving this place." She announced and spun on her heel the other direction.

"You're not going anywhere." Akahana stepped in front of the girl.

"What's your deal? What do you want from me?" Riina hissed.

"That depends on if you really want to know." Akahana sneered with a deep frown on her face. An evil, chilling smile.

Riina blinked. "Just tell me what you want already!"

"Alright, the answers as simple as the one I gave you back in the human world. I want to kill you." She said.

With those words Riina felt a cold chill ride up her spine.

"But not just yet, I want to see if you're worth killing. Fumio, come see if you can kill her." Akahana ordered.

"Fumio?" Riina asked. 'That name is so familiar!' Riina looked to her right. How long had that Arrancar been there? He stood tall with dark blue hair and a mask that went around his mouth and his cheek. 'He's- he's the guy I was battling from the real world! Arrancar number seventeen!' Riina recalled the time in the human world where she failed to defeat the hallow.

Akahana disappeared and all that was left were the two of them. "Akahana!" Riina yelled.

Fumio began to draw out his sword. "So, it's you again. It'll be a pleasure to exterminate you this time."

Riina froze. Everything was happening so quickly. Her hand flashed to her side where her zanpakuto was waiting. She knew there might not be a way out of this. 'Genkaku shoujou, let's kick this guy's butt.'

* * *

"Hey, are we almost there?" Renji asked his short companion.

"It's right ahead of us." Rukia exasperated like he was dumb. "Don't you see it?"

"Oh right." Renji answered. The two were running to the Senkaimone trying not to be seen going through it, like that would help. The Senkaimone would lead them straight to Hueco Muendo and hopefully they would run into Ichigo there. But there was no guarantee.

They jumped into the lighted gate before anyone could try to stop them.

* * *

Rangiku sighed as she touched the side of her sake glass.

When no response came from her Captain, she tried again. She sighed heavily.

This week was an important one. One where the Soul Society was getting ready for a fight with the arrancars, if they ever disturbed them anyways. It was morning and this was also about the same time that Renji said he'd be leaving to Hueco Muendo. She wouldn't have been surprised if they were already there.

She wanted to go too, seeing that it would be a lot more fun than staying here and doing paper work but her Captain had threatened to de-rank her if she even attempted to go. This is why she was sighing so heavily and why she was also drinking sake so early in the morning.

She sat on the couch just staring at the shiny glass. That wasn't the only reason she was upset, she was also upset because of Gin. He might… be there in Hueco Muendo. All she wanted was a chance to talk to him again… but there was no way that would happen. And on top of everything, one of her friends had been captured away. No, had willingly left.

Today just wasn't a good day. She wanted to pick up this glass and drink it but she was holding back for a second. To try to get her Captain's attention.

Finally, instead of sighing again, "Captain?" She said in a light voice. One with inquiry.

"What is it?" He asked.

That was his usual response. He was always such a grumpy man. Or boy, one of the two. "You seem distant." She said. "Distant and depressed."

"I'm neither, I think you're referring to yourself." He huffed.

Rangiku relaxed and put her arm on the side of the couch. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"I said I don't feel depressed or distant. No quit talking and get to work!" He quickly went back to doing his own work.

Rangiku was silent a moment. "I'm worried."

Toshiro sighed. There'd be no end to this. "About what?" He decided to ask. Though it might have been the wrong decision.

"About everything! Life is so hard. And… about Orihime and Riina." She picked up her glass and took a long swig of it.

"Just get back to work. It'll bother you less." Toshiro answered.

"Is that why you do so much work Captain? To forget about things?" Rangiku took another drink. Her cheeks burned a little bit pink.

Toshiro grunted. "Why are you drinking in here, I told you not to at least fifty times!"

"But Captaaaain…" Rangiku whined.

Toshiro placed the papers together in a pile. He stood from his desk. "Take those to squad eight. I have a meeting to attend." He said and took steps to the door.

He opened the door and looked over his shoulder, "And stop drinking in my office!" He said annoyed. Then closed the door behind him.


	25. Summer sea swimsuit festival!

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter twenty-five: Summer, sea, swimsuit festival!

(filler chapter)

Riina put back another swimsuit on the rack. "I just can't find one that suits me!"

"Don't you mean, you can't find one small enough?" Rangiku asked leaning over the girl.

"Okay, that too." Riina growled. She glanced up and could only see two huge melons above her head. "Hey give me some space will ya?" Riina looked forward again blushing a little.

"Don't be jealous now!" Rangiku laughed.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" She squeaked. Then crossed her arms in a fit.

It was a beautiful day in the human world where the soul society woman's association decided to invite several shinigame to the beach for some rest and relaxation! It was bright, warm and sunny and boy did it feel great! Riina was so glad the weather was nice. She was looking forward to tanning on the beach and making sand castles. As childish as that sounded, she'd never experienced it before as a human so, she thought she might give it a try.

Riina looked around the little store to see many other shinigame there. She had learned their names on the way here. Nemu, Nanoa, Captain Unahona, Yorouichi, Captain Soi Fon, and a few others as well. Yorouichi seemed to be the coolest. She loved to have fun! Maybe too much fun.

Then there were people outside chatting. Among them were Rukia, Yachiru, and the fourth's squad's lieutenant. There were a few humans there too! By the looks of it, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and Ichigo.

Riina refocused on the task at hand. "Swimsuits…" She whispered.

Rangiku suddenly gasped. "Riina-chaaan!"

It had been awhile since Riina had heard the woman call her that. It must have meant something bad. Riina cautiously turned to face the orange haired woman. There in her hands, on a rack was a small swimsuit.

It was a black and red striped two piece swimsuit that wasn't too revealing yet not too childish. It had thin straps on it and a circular bead in the middle. It was very eye catching, Riina thought. Riina grabbed the plastic hanger it was on and studied the swimsuit a little more.

"Hey it looks great!" Riina finally decided. Though it didn't show a huge amount of her body, like the bikini Rangiku had chosen for herself, it was still a very sexy swimsuit. Riina eagerly went to the cash register and placed it on the counter. She took out a wad of cash.

In the soul society, that cash would have been next to nothing. Barely enough to buy a candy. But in the human world it was worth much more.

The woman took the cash and gave Riina her new swimsuit. To which she was pleased to have.

Rangiku rushed Riina to the dressing room along with her swimsuit as well. "Alright, let's put them on!" She said excited.

Riina went into her dressing room and carefully put on the new purchased swimsuit. It fit just right. Yet she couldn't help but feel over exposed. She'd never worn such little clothing.

"DAHHHHHH!" A shrilling scream came from the dressing stall. It was a loud sound that got the whole store's attention. Riina rushed out of the dressing room like there was a mass murderer in there! No wait… she wouldn't have screamed at that. She ran out of the stall like there was a pool of water in there.

Rangiku jumped out of her stall, luckily she was done changing and asked quickly, "What?!"

Riina pointed to her midsection which was fully visible in this outfit. "I HAVE FREAKN ABS!" She said with seriousness. Her finger poking her stomach. There were lightly toned abs that only a few of the other shinigame had. But Riina was over excited at this, it was almost as if she had won a trophy!

She ran back into the dressing stall to get her shinigame outfit and put it into a locker. The whole time ignoring the obnoxious stares that she had coming in her direction. 'I have abs, take that Rangiku!' Riina thought with a smirk on her face. It was only a little later that she realized Rangiku also had muscles there.

Riina walked out of the little store with Rangiku. Rangiku looked great in her swimsuit, it showed all of her curves. Riina had no curves to show but was proud of her little abs. She also had tied her ponytail with a black matching ribbon.

The sun was bright and blinded her momentarily. She walked forward anyway.

"By the way Riina," Rangiku began to say.

Riina stopped and looked at the woman.

"I didn't know you had tattoos!" She said with a smile!

Riina looked at herself. 'Oh, that's right. Now everyone can see them.' Two flaming ones on her triceps and one flaming smaller one below her collar bone. 'Well this might be a shock to a few people.' Riina thought.

She then noticed the weird sensation at her feet. The sand was sinking through the gaps between her toes. "Cool." She said while staring wide eyed at the bright sand. Then she looked back up to see the blue ocean. She shivered a bit. She was not going swimming, nope. Not ever.

She was going to stay as far away from the waves as possible. She wanted to stay on the shore and tan anyway. The sky above the ocean was pretty. As always. And white fluffy clouds were splattered across the blue canvas.

She then trotted back towards Rangiku who was too busy talking to notice Riina had been missing. Riina came closer and realized she was heading over to a group of people. She shrugged that off and just kept trudging forward. It was hard to walk in this sand.

Riina's eyes grew wide. There, in the group! No one said he'd be there! Riina darted behind Rangiku. "Who invited him?!" Riina whispered.

"What who?" Rangiku looked to the crowd of people.

"Captain Kuchiki! I can't be seen like this in front of him! Our relationship is strictly professional!" Riina gasped.

"Riina, relax. It's not like you're the only one here wearing a swimsuit." She laughed.

Riina didn't feel like relaxing though and stayed behind the taller woman. The woman stopped as she got to the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" She proudly introduced her presence though everyone already knew she was there.

Riina's hands lightly went to Rangiku's back to stabilize herself better. She'd stay behind the woman as long as she had to. 'This is just embarrassing,' Riina thought of how ridiculous she was being. 'But still, I'm not being seen like this! What if he fires me or something. Or worse… sends me back to the academy!'

"Hey, your hands are cold!" Rangiku complained and looked over her shoulder.

"SHH! I'm not here!" She whispered in response.

"Riina?" Ichigo was the closest to Rangiku and looked behind her to see the hiding girl.

'Dang it.' Riina thought. She let go of the woman's back. "Oh, hey Ichigo!" She smiled and had a hand behind her head casually. She stepped to the side. 'No use hiding now that everyone knows I'm here, thanks a lot Rangiku!'

She walked in between the two of them. There was a crowd alright. The only males were Ichigo and Byakuya at the moment. Riina's eyes squinted. Light was glinting off of someone's body. She looked to see who was blinding her. Low and behold it was her Captain who had unusually pale skin. She'd never noticed that before.

'Someone needs more fun in the sun.' Riina looked away.

Then Ichigo, being the always curious one began to ask why they were all gathered at the beach anyway.

"Don't think too hard, or you won't be able to enjoy the sun." Said Captain Ukitake.

'Where'd he come from?' Riina questioned then saw others with him. Renji, Ikkaku and the third seat of the thirteenth squad. 'Great.' Riina looked away.

"Rangiku invited us to lighten up the party." Renji added in.

'Oh please.' Riina squinted.

"Had nothing else to do." Ikkaku also said.

"Hey, you came too Riina!" Renji laughed.

Riina turned around sighing. She wished he hadn't said anything to her at all. Why was she upset with him?

A week ago he was using her sword, without permission, to practice while his zanpakuto was being repaired. He ended up breaking Genkaku Shoujou's handle in half after that and she was a little upset.

But, she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She smiled as she turned as a good gesture. "Yeah, surprising eh?"

"Hey, you have tattoos!" He was surprised.

Riina looked at him. She's never seen him with his arms exposed. He had a great deal of tattoos. Far more than hers. "You do too." She said casually, almost sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about…" He sighed.

"No, I'm not upset for your information!" Riina was slightly offended he would think so. She pointed her finger at him.

He slapped it away. "Any way, let's get this party started!"

Riina was outraged. "You can't just slap my finger away like that!" Riina poked him angrily in the stomach. That's all that she could bring herself to do. She had no intention of hurting him however her finger did crumble for some reason.

She retrieved her finger. "Ow, what you got under there, a steel plate?" Renji had on a white sleeveless shirt and black flaming shorts so she couldn't really tell. But that's what she assumed.

Renji laughed. "You're kind of dim huh?"

Riina furrowed her brow, "Is that another word for dumb, cuz I am not!" She crossed her arms as well.

Renji laughed again. Then just to prove his point he lifted up the bottom of his shirt to reveal his mid-section. "See, no metal plate. Nothing. Just like what's in your head."

Riina's eyes looked away quickly and she hung her head in shame. 'Jealous…' She had a black cloud swirl over her head in disappointment that she didn't have that many abs.

Suddenly Ukitake fell down.

"Captain!" Many people said as they rushed to his aid.

'Oh, that's right, he's not very well.' Riina remembered.

They placed him under an umbrella and fanned him.

"He could use some ice." Unahona said.

"I'll get some." Ichigo offered.

Renji nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll go too."

"Hec, if everyone's going I'll head out too!" Riina added.

"Then hurry up, already." Renji mumbled.

Riina ran to their side. "Yeah, yeah." She mocked. Then she noticed how much taller the two were. She felt like a midget...

They made it to the stand were they were preparing food at. And Ichigo walked in first.

"Hey could we get some i-?" He stopped mid sentence. "Orihime?!"

Orihime twirled around with a bright smile on her face. "Hey Ichigo!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm not the only one here, so is Chad Uryuu and Toshiro too! Now, what did you say you needed?" She was in a bathing suit too. One that fit her well.

"Uh.. some ice." He said a little confused.

"You're clueless." Renji told Ichigo as they continued to step inside.

Riina paused. Were there bricks on her feet? She quickly glanced down. No, nothing there. Just her sandy toes. Then why couldn't she move?

"Excuse me." Came a deep voice from behind her. It was the human called Chad. He had tan skin and was holding a box of…. Stuff. Anyway Riina was blocking the door so he couldn't get in.

"Oh, sorry!" Riina walked inside. The shack was dark inside compared to the sun outside.

"Wake up Toshiro, we need some ice!" Orihime said.

"Give me a break…" Came a mumbled voice. There was a small figure laying on the bench.

Riina didn't move much past the door, just enough for the tall human to walk around her. Her feet were just frozen to the ground. She kept checking to make sure there was nothing there. 'What's going on? Just move already.' She forced herself to take another step.

"Toshiro? What are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not into all that sunshine and heat." Toshiro answered.

Riina felt something warm in her now. She looked at her belly. 'Stop it!' She demanded. But the feeling didn't stop. It was nauseating. Riina felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Yes, she finally recognized this emotion. Embarrassed. She was embarrassed of what?

Riina saw her arms automatically wrap around herself. 'Of, myself? No, of these clothes?' Riina was just so confused.

"When Toshiro saw us working at the stand, he told us he would help us out by making ice with his Hyorinmaru!" Orihime grinned.

"Wait, are you really supposed to do that with your zanpakuto?!" Ichigo asked.

Riina hadn't noticed her body shift behind Renji. When had she moved there? 'Oh gosh, stop being stupid already!' Riina furrowed her brow at herself. 'Just to prove it to you, I'm going to step out right now.' Riina walked out from behind the man and then walked quickly back as fast as she could. 'Never mind.' She felt even more heat in her face now.

"Did you come here to ask questions or get ice?!" Toshiro was angry.

Renji finally began to move a little. "Riina what the hec are you doing, you're standing too close to me." He moved her body three feet away from him. Her feet dragged along the wooden floor.

Riina looked up a second. That was the reason she was embarrassed. Because Toshiro was there. But that wasn't a big deal. So why did she…then she looked back down. Her cheeks a little rosy.

'Why is my body being all weird?' She almost felt like falling over from embarrassment. 'But nothing even happened.'

"Oh, yeah could you make us some ice?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro got up and picked up his sword then began his walk to the warm outdoors. Renji and Ichigo also followed. Riina was still stuck there for a moment before she followed them out.

The sun was bright once again.

"Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." He said, then there was a really big pile of ice in the shape of a dragon. "It's all yours."

"…it's a little big…" Ichigo said.

"That's alright, I'll use the left overs!" Orihime laughed.

"Come on Renji, chop away some. We have to head back." Ichigo began to chop off a piece with a rock.

"Yeah, okay." Renji got closer to the ice. "Riina, let's get moving, why are you just standing there?"

"Would you just shut up?!" Riina huffed and grabbed a rock. He was making her feel worse and she considered pelting him with the rock.

She chopped off some ice but only little unusable shavings. So much…pressure! She felt like exploding. She turned her head to see if he was gone yet but alas he was still there.

Standing there with the same expression as before. Yet somehow…cuter.

'BLECK!' Riina felt like vomiting in her mouth. 'That's a disgusting word. Way too sentimental.' She then chopped the ice more effectively. She grabbed a chunk the size of her head.

"Let's go." Riina announced and hauled the ice away.

* * *

Captain Ukitake appreciated the ice and it helped him feel a bit better. Then he announced a competition to be had.

"The first beach competition, is to try to make art out of sand." He said calmly.

"Who'd want to do that?" Ichigo sighed.

"Whoever wins gets money." Ukitake smiled. Then everyone was off, accept Byakuya, Riina, and Rukia.

"Yeah, thanks friends!" Riina waved her hands in the air seeing that she had been left out.

"The money doesn't interest me, however the art portion does, come with me Rukia." Byakuya instructed.

"Yes, brother!" Rukia answered.

Riina stood there all alone. "Well…" She looked from side to side awkwardly," I'll just go join in with someone maybe…" She said and ran off too.

'There's no way I'm joining the Captain's team, nor Renji's or Rangiku's because they left me in the dust!' But there was no one else to be with so she decided to relax instead.

She walked into the snack bar, the place with Orihime and the others. Maybe she could help out the group. As she entered the shade, it was at least ten degrees cooler. She looked to her right and saw a person resting on the bench.

She smiled a little and walked over to the benches and sat across from him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Riina whispered.

His eyes snapped open from his nap. He blinked and sat up.

Riina smiled. "H-hey." 'No… not that weird feeling again! I just wanted to be nice. He looked lonely. Who am I kidding, the last thing he needs is my company. Maybe it's not too late to run to the door.'

"Is there something you needed?" He sighed and looked the other direction.

'Not really you big jerk.' Riina wanted to retort. "Uh, well…. I was wondering if you wanted to…" 'To what? I didn't have this planned out ahead of time! Don't panic!' "To… join the beach sand castle contest!" Riina smiled. 'I sound stupid…'

"Like I was telling Kurosaki, I don't really enjoy the sun. Why don't you just leave me alone?" He huffed with an anger vein popping out. He sat to face the direction he was looking at.

Riina exhaled. Then she placed her hands on the table separating the two benches between them. "It'll be fun!" She insisted.

"I really don't…" He began to say.

"Look, it's not so hot outside. I mean it's been warmer in the soul society. Besides… I don't have anyone else to be my partner." Riina put a hand behind her head nervously.

"N-" He tried to say again.

"Great! So I'll see you out there!" Riina ran out of the shack at once.

She nearly tripped on her way from a random wooden plank that was hidden in the sand. She regained her balance and cheerily chose an open area to make sand castles. She didn't want to be too close to the others or she'd be distracted.

She flopped down to her knees and began to gather sand together.

The soft sand shifted through her fingers as she piled it together. 'That was…weird.' Riina looked over her shoulder at the shack. 'Maybe it'll get him to loosen up though.' She focused back on the sand.

She clomped together a handful to the top. 'What to make…' She hummed a moment. "OH I KNOW!" She sculpted the sand.

* * *

"Riina?" Riina heard someone say her name. She opened her eyes, squinting from the light. Her head was laying on her arms. Using them like a pillow of support. The red head sighed as she sat up. The sticky sand clasped to her as she got into an upward position. Little bits scrolled down her skin as she fully got up. Along with little beads of sweat, the sand also fell to the ground slowly.

Black hair, a taller woman with squinty eyes, this was the woman leaning over her. It was Captain Unahona.

"Oh… hey Captain." Riina rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Is this your team's sand sculpture?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Well, sorta." Riina looked at the sculpture in front of her.

"Where's your team members?"

"I didn't have any." Riina said almost shamelessly. "It's fine. I didn't need to enter the contest anyway." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry to tell you that the contest is already over. Everyone started water melon smashing already." She smiled, "But that's a nice sculpture of…."

Riina waited for the woman to finish her sentence but it took her several seconds.

"That's a nice sculpture." She decided to finish her sentence without guessing what the sand was in the shape of.

"Thanks, I think it lacks….emotion. And sand. Needs more sand." Riina looked at the blob of sand. It was about five feet tall and wasn't in any particular shape. Though the front of the sand had two rocks for eyes and what looked to be a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Is it a monster?" Unahona was brave enough to ask.

"Yeah. Well kinda. It's Hyorinmaru." Riina felt her chin. "Can't you tell?"

Unahona smiled a little, "I can see it now. That was very considerate of you. Is it a gift for Captain Hitsugaya?"

Riina blushed. "NO! I mean… you know I just sort of made it." She frowned. "He didn't even come out here…" She mumbled.

"I think he just doesn't like the heat." Unahona heard her mumble. "And I think he'd really appreciate the gesture."

Riina felt even more embarrassed. "For the last time it's not for him!" She crossed her arms.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Well the rest of us are over there smashing watermelons if you want to join." She turned away.

Riina looked over to the group who appeared to be fighting off giant watermelon monsters with tentacles. Her angered face released and a little smile crept to her face. 'It does look like fun.' She thought.

Riina wasted no time getting up and running over to them.

* * *

"Oh there you are! You're missing out on all the fun!" Rangiku piped in from seemingly nowhere. She peeked over the side of the wall blocking the beach from the concession stand. Her hand raised in a fist proclaiming to the world that she had finally found her Captain.

"Give me a break! If you think I'm going to go out and sweat in that heat then you're crazy." Toshiro said while eating a snow cone.

"Come on Captain! Come outside and have some fun for once!" Rangiku said.

"No. Go away." He huffed. He got another spoonful of ice and ate it.

"But everyone's smashing watermelons, you love doing that!" Rangiku protested.

"No I don't. You're making things up." Toshiro rolled his eyes a little.

The orange haired woman stood there a second. She was trying to think of anything she could say that would get her Captain to come out of the lowly shack and into the sun! But her mind was running a blank. She stood there and stood there.

Till finally she decided it wasn't worth waiting anymore. This had happened several times before. Her Captain was allergic to fun it seemed. She sighed and turned around. She'd go have plenty of fun outside without him. Yet she felt bad for him. A life without fun is no life at all, was her motto.

* * *

Nagging. That was one of his pet peeves. Well he had a lot of those but nagging would be at the top of the list. And that's what was happening to him this day. He was being nagged to go outside into the awful beaming sun.

He just finished his third snow cone and yet another person had come into the shack asking him to come join in on the 'fun'. He sighed and pushed away the empty styrofoam cup. 'Some fun.' He thought. The sunlight was just too bright. It was sickening how people actually enjoyed it.

He relaxed on the bench by lying down on it. He used his arms as a pillow and closed his eyes. He felt the breeze from the outdoors come in through the open windows. Too bad it was a warm breeze.

His eyes suddenly opened. He was having a hard time taking a nap. Something was on his mind.

* * *

"On ward!" Riina commanded pointing to the distance.

Her hand remained in the air steadily for a few seconds before it began to waver. Her arm grew heavier as she waited. It lost its original position twice and she had to redirect it. But she waited either way until ten seconds later when her patience had reached its limit.

Without taking her gaze off of the horizon she squinted while she repeated her command. "ONWARD!" She pointed again drastically to the other side of the beach. A wisp of wind blew her hair epically. Then it suddenly changed directions and blew her hair into her face.

She coughed when one of her strands landed in her open mouth. She quickly wiped it away. Now that her gaze was averted she was more irritated then ever and looked down at the culprit. She huffed, "Onward means go." She said. When no response came from her lack of a point, she kicked the sides of the being like a horse.

"HEY!" Came an agitated voice. Renji's head snapped to the side and with the corner of his eyes he was able to give the girl a hateful look. "I'm not going anywhere. Do I look like your personal escort?"

"Yes, yes you do." Riina nodded.

"Well I'm not. How'd you get up there anyway?!" He was astonished.

Riina looked down from Renji's shoulders, to which she rode daintily upon. "You mean you didn't feel me climb up? That's weird."

Renji grabbed her arm and pulled her forward over his head. Riina's body dangled from her arm which was held by the taller man.

"OW!" Riina exaggerated. Her feet were once again on the sand. She tore away her arm from his grip. "It's not like I was hurting anyone up there…" She growled.

"I don't want your fat rear end all over my shoulders like that." Renji wiped his shoulders off right before he got a punch to the gut.

"MY BUTT ISN'T FAT!" She yelled.

"Hey!" A woman's voice came from behind the arguing two. "Look who decided to come out of their den!" It was Rangiku speaking.

Riina's attention along with several others were drawn to the scene. After hearing what Rangiku was saying Riina could only guess who was coming. Though she really should have known better.

"Shut up." Came a grumpy reply. From a certain white haired Captain.

But Rangiku was too happy to see her Captain to keep quiet. "CAPTAIN!" She exclaimed and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

When she finally let go she pointed over to the others gathered in a group. "You missed it, we already smashed all the watermelons!"

"I wouldn't partake in such child's play. For you information I'm out here to consult with Captain Ukitake." He brushed off his shoulders as if trying to get rid of her annoyingness.

"Alright fine." Rangiku sighed.

With that the white haired Captain went to go talk with the other white haired Captain.

"Hey!" Rangiku popped up behind Riina.

Riina squinted as she looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"You should show Captain your sculpture of his zanpakuto!" She put a finger into the air showing that her idea was brilliant.

"Huh, what…who?" Riina turned around flustered. Her face a bit pink.

"Come on, I'll go get him and then you can go show him!" Rangiku began to run off!

"AHK!" Riina peeped and then ran as fast as she could in the sand, causing a mini dust storm in her wake. "NO WAIT!"

Rangiku smiled as she reached her Captain, she had a good two second head start and the race was all over. "Captaaaaiinnn!" She sang a little.

Riina meanwhile ran as fast as she could but she could already see that she was too late. It was her demise to see that she was going to be embarrassed beyond belief and if it wasn't for the stupid sticky sand she might have made it in time to stop this incident.

"What is it now?" He huffed, not turning around to look at her but continuing his motion over to the other Captains. A vein popped from his forehead and there was a clear agitation in his voice.

"Riina has something to show you!" Rangiku smiled.

Riina stopped running as she got next to the orange haired woman, her jaw agape.

Hitsugaya snarled, "I said I'm not out here for games, I'm busy right now."

"BUT CAPTAIN!" Rangiku whined.

Finally giving into the annoying woman, as he usually did just to get her off his back, he replied with, "Fine, what is it?" He turned around on his heels.

"It's right over here!" Rangiku clapped happily.

Riina just stood there wide eyed and mouth open. She was unable to move. Rangiku grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the sight while the Captain followed agitated behind them.

Sweat scrolled down her forehead as she stared at her own creation. Maybe not the worst thing she had created but it definitely needed more sand… how could she be distracted so easily! She was supposed to be telling the two, no the Captain, what the sand sculpture was.

Her tongue became increasingly dry and her heart thumped quicker in her chest. She was unable to guess why her emotions were suddenly provoked yet again and it was past time to try to figure it out. So she merely stood there trying to say the words that her brain were telling her to say.

She blinked too many times causing her eyes to water. 'Just say it, what's the big deal?!'

There was a long pause of silence. Rangiku, being the ever helpful one decided to help Riina out. "See, isn't it a nice sculpture?" Rangiku smiled and nudged Riina a bit, signaling her to speak.

Toshiro stood there with his hands deep in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face. His pupils were small as he tried to guess what the blob of sand could be. "What is it?" He asked with almost no intention of being here longer than he needed to.

"Eh..i…it… h..he.." Riina tried to speak as she stared intently at her sand sculpture. 'Darn you Rangiku!' Riina's face turned a pink.

Suddenly, her body lunged at the sand castle, completely destroying it. A large cloud of dust covered the girl as she punched and kicked down the tall sand block. Till finally, there was nothing left to see but a sight of destruction.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Riina concluded with this and stared down at the sand she had just crumbled.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything for awhile, wondering what he had just witnessed. With a final sweat drop over his head as he sighed he turned the other direction.

Riina fell over unto her back and Rangiku sighed at how bad her plan had turned out.

The beach wasn't as fun as Riina had hoped it would be….


	26. Broken soul, the truth revealed!

Rain Forgive Me

Chapter Twenty-Six: Broken Soul, The truth is revealed at last!

A dark scene consumed the woman as she pulled out her sword. The whole world seemed to be going in slow motion. Her breathing slowed to an unimaginably slow pace. And her arm continued to pull her sword out of her sheath for an eternity.

It was like the silver metal never ended and she would pull it forever, still yet her vision got darker and darker by the second. Her eyes squinted to try to clear up her vision. But no matter how hard she tried her vision only got worse.

Till the blackness consumed her body, leaving only the girl and her sword which had finally unsheathed. The metal rang like a bell as it was released from the sheath, a metallic clinging sound. The silver glinted in the darkness from an unknown source of light. Riina blinked. Her vision was returning.

A black and white world. Grey trees and grey fields. White clouds passing by quicker than usual. She could actually trace where they were going by how quickly they raced across the sky. A supernatural event.

But that was to be expected in this supernatural world. Her inner world. Riina looked around the little world that consisted of a field surrounded by a dark forest. She had the shining zanpakuto in her right hand ready for the battle that she was going to fight.

There was no battle now, however, she still kept it locked in her grasps because something was different. This world wasn't the peaceful one she remembered. The nature seemed to be roaring with anger or some sort of deep passion. Riina finally saw what could be, an answer to her questions.

"Genkaku." Riina whispered as a black clouds came from the sky and swirled in front of her like a tornado. She recognized the black haze as Genkaku's shikai form. When it finally formed into a human, her eyes widened. Genkaku had a serious look on his face. It was such a cold glare that Riina felt chills down her arm.

"What's going on?" Riina asked a little nervous now. Her hand gripped her zanpakuto tighter. This spirit in front of her had a different demeanor than Genkaku Shoujou, so different that she wasn't sure it was him.

"I summoned you here." His voice was calm yet very chilling.

Riina felt a breeze sweep by. "Why?"

There was a long silence. His black hair shone in the sun and the light wind made it flutter from its position. He blinked once, slowly, like he was thinking through what action he was about to take. "I can see your death, Riina."

Riina's face went pale. "Wh..what?" Her eyes widened further.

"I can't predict the future, but I don't have to, to see where this is going." Genkaku answered.

"Tell me what's going on!" Riina yelled in confusion and anger.

"You won't be able to beat Fumio at your current level. Even if you do your best, you'll lose." Genkaku stated.

"How can you tell…" Riina was interrupted.

"I'm not finished. If by some miracle you do beat him, there's no way you'll defeat Akahana, even if you had the chance. This is for one main reason… you won't be able to bring yourself to kill her."

Riina squinted, "So, you're saying that I'm too weak to beat them and even if I got the chance to beat Akahana, I wouldn't do it?" Riina cleared things up.

Genkaku merely stood there.

"That's insane! Of course I would defeat Akahana if I had the chance. Even kill her!" Riina's loud voice echoed in the world.

"Riina, you and I both know that's not true. You wouldn't be able to kill her."

Riina was about to yell again but her voice faded. She looked down at the ground, "Maybe you're right." She frowned. "But why'd you pull me into here anyway!" Riina's head popped back up.

"Because, I know what will make you stronger. But firstly, you must know the truth."

"But, I thought you said if you told me anything, you wouldn't be my zanpakuto anymore!" Riina remembered.

"I only said that so I would avoid telling you the truth."

"YOU LIED TO ME?!" Riina dropped the more important matter and accused the man with her finger pointing at him.

Good old Genkaku's personality came back to normal for a short while, "IS THAT REALLY IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?!" He yelled.

"Yeah it is! How could you just lie to me like that!" Riina threw her arms down.

"BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS ONLY GOING TO HURT YOU!" Genkaku frowned. His eyes steadied on the girl.

Riina gasped lightly. Her temper dissolving as she did so.

Genkaku's frown disappeared too. "I'm going to tell you some things that you are going to find hard to believe, but it's the truth…" He finally began. "…I guess I should start with the beginning. Riina,… you were never a human."

Riina's mouth parted open. A look of shock was on her face.

"You were never born into the world of the living. As a matter of fact, you were never born at all…. You are…"

Riina's ears rang at the last word he said. A deafening and terrible ring filled her ear drums completely. Her eyes shook a little from pure shock and then glanced down at her own body. 'N-no… how can this be possible?!' Riina's left hand grabbed a hold of her kimono above her chest.

"N-NO!" Riina sputtered. "I AM SUPPOSED TO BE HUMAN! EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS BASED ON THEM. THAT I WAS ONCE ONE OF THEM! AND NOW YOU 'RE TELLING ME THIS?!" Riina yelled. "NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT I'M…"

Riina cringed without saying the word. Her right hand trembled till the sword dropped from her fingertips.

Her lips pursed together until she was finally able to regain her strength a little… a deadly truth escaped her lips in the raspiest tone possible. "… a mod soul?"

* * *

Renji and Rukia finally made it to the other side. Hueco Muendo. A place full of endless sand dooms of white dirt. And a small, probably distant palace. The whole sky was darkened by the night yet the white sand was clear to see.

They saw some commotion off in the distance and spiritual pressures that they recognized.

"Let's go." Rukia said.

"Right."

* * *

Genkaku nodded a little. "I told you this wasn't going to be easy."

Riina closed her eyes.

Genkaku continued. "I'll keep going. There's something you need to know about Akahana as well. Akahana was no more human than she was your sister... Akahana was actually the third seat of the twelfth squad for well over 100 years. She was under the rule of her Captain Urahara till he mysteriously disappeared. Since that point in time she was under the ruling of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

One day she saw Mayuri working on a project. One that he said he started many years ago before he was imprisoned and before the ruling that all mod souls should be demolished. He said he was working on a way to enhance the problem with using generic bodies with the mod souls. This problem was that the bodies were dead, so most of their muscle and tissue were degrading, and that it was too easy to knock out the pill from inside of a body. He had been working on a way to solve these problems and the solution was scientifically formed bodies and special equipment.

Now that he was taken out of jail and the Captain of the twelfth squad, he thought about finishing his project, just to see what the results could be. Deep inside of the 12th's squad laboratories, there were a few mod souls laying around in disguise as soul candy.

Akahana worked with the Captain on this project along with Nemu Kurotsuchi, since they were the higher up seats and both intelligent. Captain Kurotsuchi finally finished his project many years later, and his product was an emotionless, formless body…you. Akahana, however wasn't pleased with these results and decided to give the body features like that of a humans.

Mayuri commanded Akahana to take the body down to the human world and put in the mod soul for testing. Though somehow that didn't work out… she became too attached to her creation.

Akahana had, from that day on, provided food, shelter, clothes and protection from hallows. She also did something strange… to help protect you, she put her spiritual pressure into you. With this, I was created inside of you. As your zanpakuto spirit.

And as your zanpakuto spirit, I was once part of Akahana, I knew all of this because I was a part of her. She still had spiritual pressure and a zanpakuto of her own, however, since part of that was gone, the two of her abilities were weakened.

Her sword, which was once part of me, was known as Gensou Shoujou. Now, He is basically my twin brother. Older and truthfully, smarter than me. Riina, you still listening?"

Riina didn't say anything in response, she just stared at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes… I'm almost done. Then came that fateful day, when you pushed her into the river. Her soul was disintegrated. I'm guessing by a hollow picking her out and eating her. I don't know anything that has happened since then. She appears to be an arrancar but I don't know how this is possible. Also Gensou is still alive within her. I could feel his spiritual pressure." Genkaku stopped. Riina looked really pale. "Riina?"

Her body suddenly collapsed. Genkaku ran over to her and lifted up the girl's body enough for him to see her face.

Riina's eyes were weary with shock and confusion. Her pale complexion was obvious and cold sweat coated her body. "Genkaku… this can't be the truth… "

"That's not all…" Genkaku said slowly. "The silent world that you experienced is nothing more than an illusion. Akahana being young in a portal that seemed unreachable was all just an illusion. It's her zanpakuto's ability. It's a lot like mine except Gensou is limited to only visual illusions."

"I don't care about that…" Riina whispered. "I just want to be human again… I want Akahana to be my sister…" Riina was too full of shock to realize a tear run down her cheek.

Genkaku held the motionless body in his arms. 'What a fragile girl.' He thought as he wiped away her salty tear that she was unaware of. "I wish I didn't have to tell you… I would have been fine letting you believe that… but there's a battle going on right now and you need to know the truth so you can defeat Akahana. You have to realize that she has only ever lied to you your whole life."

Riina's eyes flickered in movement. "I Still don't want to kill her. She protected me…" Riina whispered. "Even if she lied…"

Genkaku frowned. "You must still be in shock Riina. You can't possibly mean that! She's a hollow now, I'm trying to make you realize she's a liar and probably full of evil right now!"

Riina's head rolled to the side a little, resting on Genkaku's arm. "I can't go on like this… everything I've ever believed in…was a lie." Riina sniffled a little and her lips trembled. "I was never human… I was never even alive… I'm nothing but a stupid mod soul living a wasteful life. A stupid mod soul who believed everything she was told. A stupid, stupid mod soul! I'm nothing but a walking waste of air…"

Genkaku saw the girl tremble a little as her small body cringed in anguish. There was nothing he could think of to say…. to make this reality seem better.

"I'm nothing but a lie…." Riina choked out before her little body couldn't take the pressure anymore and she let out a quiet sob. Her tears began to run freely down her face in a storm of water. For the first time ever since Akahana's death… she sobbed with all she had left in her soul.

And through all this sorrow and sadness, her soul became weak. So weak that it could crumble with a single touch. Her darkest hour seemed to be rising. How could she possibly be able to ever live again. Knowing that all her life was nothing more than a huge lie.

Genkaku wrapped the small figure in his arms, letting her cry into him. 'Riina… I'm sorry.' He couldn't say the words out loud but meant it. He was the one who had kept the truth from her all these years, thinking it would be the right decision. However… it seems that he had only made things worse for her.

* * *

Genkaku remembered when he was once part of Gensou, when they were one being. He… they were a young lively spirit, willing to take on anything. Till they were broken apart and Genkaku was introduced to this new world. With this small girl. He felt so superior to her at first, not wanting to loan her his powers but after some time… he warmed up to the feisty red head.

He cared for her… because she was his master. But in all these years he has never felt this emotion. That he was at fault for her tears. That he could have been responsible for shattering her soul. But now, this was all happening. His master crumbling in his arms.

"Riina…" Genkaku said in a smooth voice.

The girl sobbed a little quieter to hear what he had to say.

"Not everything in your life has been a lie. Think about your friends Rangiku, Orihime, all those other humans, and even that disgusting red headed guy who broke me. They all were truly your friends and truly supported you."

"Well that makes me feel worse!" Riina looked at his with red stained eyes and bright red cheeks. "I completely deserted them! I abandoned them!"

Genkaku smiled a little, a crooked smile. "Friends forgive Riina. And right now, you need to help them out by killing a threat that could ultimately harm them."

Riina wiped her nose with her forearm. "Really?"

Genkaku laughed a little and nodded.

Riina got up slowly from his arms. But only a little to where she was sitting up. She reached her arms over his head and wrapped them around his shoulders. "As wimpy and stupid as this sounds… you're actually a cool guy Genkaku." She smiled and sniffled again.

Genkaku rolled his eyes at all the emotions going on but smiled a little. "Alright, alright now get off of me will ya?"

Riina pulled off quickly and stood up. She felt her knees begin to stable but still felt a little unbalanced. Her lungs and eyes hurt from the sobbing. "I'm still mad at you for lying though." She added with a quirky smile.

"I don't blame you." He got up as well. "But for now, we have some people's butts to kick." He repeated what Riina had said earlier.

"Alright so what do we do first?"

"The only thing you need to do is learn my shikai." He smiled broadly and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I know you're shikai.." Riina squinted.

"Not all of it, you don't." Genkaku showed his crooked grin again.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE LIES?!" Riina yelled.

"Heh, it only gets more interesting, trust me."


	27. Strong enough, if you believe

Rain Forgive Me

Chapter Twenty-Seven: You're strong enough if you believe that you are

"Akahana!" Came a cheery male voice.

The young woman whirled around the corner with her arms completely full. Half of what she was holding consisted of paperwork and the other half consisted of coffee, empty bowls, and piles of chopsticks. She stormed into the room almost losing her balance in the process. Luckily she caught herself and only lost a few chopsticks.

She sighed lightly, "Yes, Captain?" She had weary eyes from running all around his office cleaning everything up for him. It was absolutely ridiculous how uncleanly this man kept his office and surroundings in general!

"Oh, I hope you're not too busy because I have some things to show you!" He said tilting his head with a big grin on his pale face.

The girl, who looked no older than twelve, rolled her eyes at him. She bent down in such a manner as to not drop her stack full of things and picked up the few chop sticks that had fallen. Her long silver hair got in the way of her view and blocked the sight of the chopsticks. She had to guess where they were but finally found them and put them on the top of her pile.

She couldn't see over the tall pile but looked around it. Her deep red eyes fluttering as she did so. Almost with anger, "Captain, I am busy right now! Why don't you keep your place clean?" She asked.

The blonde Captain merely laughed at this. He sat in the middle of his office and things were piled around him as he tried to study something from one of his many scrolls. His Captain's coat got all scruffed and dirty from him sitting on the ground like that.

Her Captain was a bother sometimes but one of the kindest and strongest men she knew. Captain Urahara was more soft spoken than many of the other captains, so Akahana was grateful for him. The girl paid attention to her task yet again. She placed down the pile of junk down on the floor and sat down next to her Captain.

As third seat of the twelfth squad, it was part of her duty to make sure her Captain was in a good mood. Or at least that's what he told her… anyways the old third seat before her had been arrested. She didn't know anything about him but that his name was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Then, there was their lieutenant, Hiyori. She was an outspoken person to say the least.

Akahana sat down and brushed away one of her silver bangs and smiled lightly at the Captain, forgiving him momentarily for his messiness. "What is it Captain?"

"Well you see, I've been working on a new science project and wanted to know what you thought of it." The Captain showed the small girl his scroll.

On the scroll were many calculations and formulas about some new scientific creation her Captain had concocted. Akahana's red eyes flickered from side to side as she studied the scroll in great detail. She moved her fingers across crinkled paper to keep her spot as she studied.

"Interesting." Akahana said as she finished her evaluation. Then she proceeded to tell him her thoughts of his new invention, as she often did. The Captain and her were among the most scientific in the squad. Hiyori defiantly didn't like all of his experiments but Akahana didn't mind them. She thought he was an intelligent man and didn't mind looking over his work and giving him opinions.

After the two had discussed the topic for a few minutes he thanked her and let her get back to her duties. Akahana grabbed the pile of garbage and was on her way to cleaning the rest of his office and the surrounding areas.

"W-what?!" Akahana yelled. "He can't be… he can't be gone!" She placed her hands in her hair as her eyes widened. Her eyes became watery.

"I'm sorry." Said the messenger from the Head Captain himself, Yamamoto. "Urahara Kisuke was last seen running away from the scene. Seems like he took most of his experiments and left."

Akahana couldn't believe this! Not her Captain… her Captain was so loyal to the Thirteen Court Guard squads… no… it couldn't be! "What about Hiyori?!"

"She's missing. No one's found her or the others since the mission. They are presumably dead." Said the man. "I'm sorry again."

Akahana closed her eyes and let the two tears fall. "Thank you for informing me. Do you know of any other changes?"

"Yes, the former third seat is going to be ranked Captain."

"You mean Mayuri? The one who was in jail?!" Akahana gasped. "But, why him?!" She was confused as to why she wouldn't have been the first choice… but then again she was still so young.

"I don't make the rules, I just report them." He said and then walked away from the barracks where Akahana was at. She shook her head in disbelief. The Captain she had grown to love… was suddenly gone. He was like a father figure to her.

But he was suddenly torn from her life… without a single word.

* * *

"Alright Genkaku, is there anything else you've lied about that I should know?" Riina placed one hand on her hip expectantly.

"Not that I know of, now let's get busy already." He sighed.

"Okay, okay." Riina gripped her sword. "So, you said something about me getting stronger?"

"Yeah. But you're going to have to do everything I say, you can't stay in here much longer." Genkaku said.

"Right." Riina nodded.

"Another thing before we start… as soon as you release this shikai for the first time, you'll never be able to use the old one again. This is all in or nothing." Genkaku said.

Riina nodded yet again.

"First, I'll show you how to unlock the powers." Genkaku placed his right hand in mid-air. His fingers slightly clasped inward. Suddenly a black cloud started to form from out of nowhere! The black swirls gathered in his hand and began to take a shape. In almost no time at all, a hilt and blade had formed.

It dropped directly in mid air above his hand and he snatched it with a smooth motion of his wrist. His hand gripped the sword with what seemed unnecessary strength. His knuckles began to turn white with the pressure he used.

Taking those precautions, he was prepared to actually use the blade. The blade looked different than anything Riina had seen. A blade that was in the form of fire, it was black and shone a white glare off of it from the light. It was about two and a half feet in length, nothing special. But the pure dark metal was eye catching. The hilt was the same as Riina's had. Black and white like normal.

Genkaku crouched a little and lowered his head just a bit before sticking out his arm. Suddenly, a white flame began to appear from around his hand. It was his spiritual pressure, Riina knew because it was the same color and feeling as hers.

The flame started out tame and barely went over his hand, but when it reached the sword… FWOOM!

Riina braced herself to the ground and held up her arms like shield in reaction to the huge gust of air. It was blindingly bright. A bright white light consumed the area nearest to them. Riina continued to use her forearms as a shield when she noticed the cloth on her arm, her kimono, began to burn away. Leaving the sleeves full of holes and hanging by strings.

Finally the gust went away and a normal amount of white light was seen glowing around Genkaku. There was a huge grin on his face as if he was displaying just a hint of his power. Riina stood in awe before taking in the details about Genkaku. His entire right side of his jacket was gone, presumably burned away by the flames. However the flames didn't leave any scorching on his or even her skin.

The flames did however leave Genkaku with half of a jacket and the other half full of holes. His long, loose white pants were shorter now because the bottom bits had been burned off. Leaving him with an overall rugged image.

"Of course," Genkaku stood up straight now with the sword lightly in his hand, "Don't expect to have all this power your first few times using the shikai. That'll take more practice and sadly enough, we don't have that much time." He stretched his arms and hopped on his toes like a professional boxer or something before he tossed his sword in the air and caught it on one finger. It stood straight in the air, perfectly balanced on his finger. "Now, we fight."

Riina's eyes widened as Genkaku snatched the sword into his hand and then thrust himself right at her. His jet black eyes met hers within a few inches before Riina could even react. The sword was only an inch away and as a reaction she bent backwards all the way till her hands hit the grassy ground.

He had missed but just barely. The sword had nearly sliced her open. It left a skin deep light scratch on her chest and stomach that bled a little through her kimono.

* * *

Akahana grabbed the bottle that Mayuri had asked for. She sighed on her way towards him. Trying to keep the sigh as quiet as possible so he wouldn't hear. As smart as this new Captain was, he just wasn't the same as Urahara. He didn't have a sense of humor nor did he ever show any care for others.

But, being part of the science squad, was something she was passionate about. She was quite intelligent and enjoyed working on new experiments. Well the ones that didn't strangle or poison anybody, unlike the one's her new Captain found exciting.

Her silver hair bounced quietly as she walked toward the much larger and taller man than she. Her light footsteps were the only other sound in the room except for Mayuri humming lightly in curiosity.

"Here you are sir." Akahana said. She held out the bottle near him for him to grab. She was helping him work on some new project that he hadn't quite enlightened her fully about. She didn't recognize what he was making or what he'd use it for, but she still helped him anyway. There was a certain excitement about not knowing what he was making. She wanted to know what the final product would be.

Before her Captain turned and grabbed the bottle, Akahana looked over the lab table to get a peek at what the project looked like now. She lightly gasped as she saw the form was unlike any other he had made. It was in the shape of a human. A woman who had a curvy stature and long hair. Besides those two features, it wasn't much of a human at all.

"Who's she?" Akahana asked curiously.

"Don't you know better than to interrupt me in the middle of my work?" He looked over his shoulder at her with an evil glare. His voice was as raspy as ever.

Akahana looked away from him. "Sorry."

He grabbed the bottle from her hands and then looked back over at his experiment. "I'm making a life form Akahana, one like no other."

"A life form?" Akahana asked. "That's impossible!"

"If you're going to keep doubting me then I suggest you leave immediately." He said in a harsh tone.

'What an insane man.' Akahana thought with a slight scowl on her face. "No sir, I'm sorry. How are you going to do this?"

Mayuri then explained a long and drawn out process. In due time Akahana would see that he was correct. In a few months there would be a walking girl named Nemu. Who had no emotions or other human like behavior but she was indeed alive. Mayuri often called her his child.

And she would also soon learn that this wasn't the only human like robot he would make. There'd be another. One who would change her life forever.

* * *

Riina used her hands, now steadily planted into the ground, to lift her legs off the ground and do a back flip. She turned quickly enough to dodge multiple swings from Genkaku. Where was her sword?! She had forgotten she had dropped it when she dodged his first attack. She glanced down at the ground to see it just a few feet away. But Genkaku was forcing her further and further from it.

She groaned at how she'd find a way over there. SWIPE! Riina must have been not paying attention too long. The sword swiped her side and cut in deep. The shape of the blade made the wound worse than it would have been if it was a simple straight edge.

She coughed as she grabbed a hold of her side and continued to dodge Genkaku's relentless swings. Though, as he swung once again to the left, she saw an opening! While his arm was still over all the way to the left, she elbowed him in the side hard. Causing his body to momentarily lean away from her.

With how hard she hit him, she thought he would at least be knocked off his feet but he was only wavered a fracture of a second. Yet, that was just enough time for her to flash step to her sword. She picked up the smooth katana and turned around knowing the man would be right behind her. And he was. His sword clanged against hers, causing her to be forced backwards. Her feet tried to brace themselves on the ground but only ended uprooting the grass and mud as she skidded from the pressure of his blow.

Face to face now Riina glared at Genkaku. She could see her reflection in those dark eyes and could see the intense stare on her face. Genkaku didn't seem to mind her stare at all for his grin got even bigger.

Riina's frown deepened as she tried her best to stabilize her feet, it was useless though and she ended up falling over from all the pressure. With Genkaku now leaning over her, her body was feeling crushed by his spiritual pressure and by the pressure weighing down on her sword that she could barely hold.

Her own sword got closer and closer to stabbing herself as their two swords put pressure against each other. Riina supported the other end other her blade with her bare hand, causing a deep slice in her palm. Her left hand stung with this new deep cut and the blood spilled down her wrist.

In this moment she had enough time to speak the question that was heavily on her mind, "Why are we fighting Genkaku?!" She yelled. Blood oozing from her cuts as she yelled.

He didn't answer, he pressed even harder against his sword. Riina couldn't hold back against him much longer. Her own sword was pushed back to far that it was a hair away from cutting into her neck. She felt her sweat pour down from her throbbing throat and there was a tinge of fears aroma upon it.

"GUAAHH!" She yelled as loud as she could as she used all of her strength to try to get out of this situation. Her spiritual pressure roared up in flames around her and she pushed against her sword as hard as possible.

She was panting form the exertion and her right hand got blisters from the friction while her left hand got a much deeper cut. When her flames had finally disappeared and she was able to see again, she saw a devastating sight. He hadn't moved an inch.

* * *

This time Akahana had gotten herself in too deep. She was helping her Captain even though it was clearly against the law. If they got caught, there'd be no telling what punishment they faced. Nemu was helping him out the most but every now and again she would too.

Akahana looked down at the robot like creature under her hands. She was installing a few extra veins inside of it. It would be an incredibly real feeling robot after all these adjustments she was making. Mayuri hadn't told her to do these things but she had volunteered. She remembered telling him that a robot for the project just wouldn't do. It needed to look human.

What were they working on? A human like body that would hold the forbidden mod soul. That way Mayuri could test some new ideas he had about a defense mechanism he made. Apparently this was a project he had started a long time ago.

The defense mechanism that was placed under the skin, would go off if high spiritual pressure got too close. This would result in metal plates expanding under the skin and keeping the main organs of the being as well as the mod soul itself, safe.

It was an extraordinary idea. One that could revolutionize technology for the mod souls, well that was if they were still allowed. They were banned a long time ago for the idea being too inhumane. She didn't know what her opinion on it was yet, all she knew is that it was a bit fun living on the dangerous side. As well as working on this new life form.

Akahana finished the veins that would pump artificial blood to the body. She was taking extra time on this. The veins and arteries took half a year alone! But she was finally finished with it! Now for deciding on skin, hair and eye color.

She particularly liked the color red. It was her favorite color actually and she wanted this human to have bright red hair! Along with deep red eyes like her own. That way they looked related. Maybe she was spending too much time on this? 'Nah.. it's fun!' Akahana quickly thought out a plan on what materials she would use to produce life like hair.

She also thought about whether the being would be a boy or girl. She liked the idea of a girl. 'Oh, and I'll bless her with a small un-curvy body. Mine always gets in the way! My chest alone ways a ton…' Akahana thought and glared down at her figure which always seemed to attract too much unwanted attention and get in the way.

Maybe she was getting too into this, after all, the experiment included the most likely destruction of this robot against hollows. 'Oh well.' Akahana thought joyfully as she decided on the right hair material. 'The process will be fun!'

* * *

Riina's eyes widened. 'Not an inch, not even an inch?!' Her thoughts yelled. She looked above her as the man pressed his sword against hers. He was definitely winning and this short battle was almost over because Riina had no strength left to give.

Her hands shook with unbearable pain because all of her strength was gone. Her raspy inhales slowed because she wasn't putting up a fight anymore. She couldn't handle another second of this. It was just too hard. She wasn't strong enough. Her lips quivered with her last breath before she consciously decided to give in.

Her hands loosened and she closed her eyes ready for the pain to set in.

"Don't give up yet!" Genkaku yelled. "Don't you want to defeat Fumio?"

Riina shook her head. "It's too hard, I can't."

"Just because you know you're a mod soul now doesn't mean you're any different." Genkaku sighed a little. "The Riina I know would never just give up like this."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Riina yelled. He didn't understand… how could he? With her new found anger she was able to support her sword again and even lift it up an inch away from her throat.

"Heh, it's about time you moved me back a little. You're not going to give up now are ya?" Genkaku laughed.

Riina didn't find it amusing. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled and used her inner strength to slowly move the man away from her. An inch at a time she growled and used her every muscle to get him away. She pushed farther and farther till finally he jumped back and she was on her feet again.

Riina felt light headed as she only stood up for a second before she fell down with absolutely no energy left in her. Nothing, she wasn't even sure she was still breathing that's how exhausted she was. She was face down on the ground and she didn't even bother to look up. She was just so weak now.

"Get up!" She heard the distant voice command her.

"D-don't you see?" Riina whispered. "I-I can't." Her breath was raspy and her voice was unheard.

Her body was limp. She couldn't even move her fingers if she tried. Was this because she learned she was a mod soul, like Genkaku was implying? No it couldn't be, she was the same person after all, wasn't she? No… no she wasn't. She was nothing more than a replicate of life. She wasn't strong, not at all. Not like a real shinigame would be.

Right before she could discourage herself anymore. She felt an enormous pain in her back. It went straight through her body to the ground below. A blade sliced her completely in the chest. And as she felt this tremendous pain, her new enemy retreated as if confirming she was going to die.

Was that possible, to die in your inner world? It was sure possible to feel pain, the pain was overwhelming and Riina couldn't even gasp. How could she die like this? In her own inner world? How pathetic is that?

Riina let her eyelids relax, 'How pathetic.' She thought and her heart slowed in pace. 'Am I really going to die here?' She asked no one but herself.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of herself, an out of body experience. She saw herself laying there on her back. Lying in her own pool of blood. The red headed woman had died in her own inner world. A world inside of herself. And yet somehow this girl had died. Technically, her zanpakuto killed her but isn't that the same as killing yourself?

The thought of seeing herself like that was outraging. She wasn't going to be that pathetic. She might have been a stupid mod soul but what complete freak'n idiot dies within themselves killed by themselves?!

Riina frowned and she used unearthly strength to lift herself up. Besides the pain aching incredibly in her side and hand and now in her chest, she stood up with the blade sticking out of her chest.

She took her right blistered hand and ripped out the sword in her chest. Then she screamed as she charged at the enemy who stabbed her. She brought down the sword hard, cutting him on the shoulder. The cut split him down in half and blackened shades of life passed before her eyes.

The black swirls were real though, not in her mind. The swirls regathered and turned into Genkaku. Who was smiling brightly. "You did it." He said confidently.

"Did what?" Riina looked at herself to notice she wasn't bleeding anymore and the pain was gone.

"Sorry for using my powers on you like that but it was to make a point." He laughed.

Riina squinted. "You mean… I was hallucinating the whole time…"

"No.. well yes. Only the pain parts. And I didn't actually cut you." Genkaku thought this through carefully. "Anyways, you have the shikai in your hands, look."

"Yeah I see that idiot. I pulled the damn thing out of my chest." She growled more angry than ever.

"No, see, that was your mishap. You assumed I stabbed you with the full shikai but I didn't. I stabbed you with your own sword. And look you turned it into shikai." He laughed. "Oh and call me idiot again and I really will cut you down."

Riina looked down at the sword in her hand. She then laughed a little seeing that the blade had been altered by her power and her power alone! "Hey you're right!" She laughed again. The new flaming shikai looked much better than the plain old one. And this one was really shiny too.

"I'm awesome." Riina concluded and thrust her arm into the air, showing of her new 'trophy'.

"You're gonna need that." Genkaku smiled as suddenly the world started to fade away.

"Genkaku, where are you going?!" Riina asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're going out there to fight." He shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh right!" Riina looked over her shoulder at the blackness consuming all around her.

"Oh and hey," Genkaku was barely visible through the black by now. "The new shikai only works if you hit them with your sword at the right time. When that happens they'll experience momentary blindness and hallucinations that claws are poking through their skin. This shikai is a lot more specific."

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME THIS EARLIER?!" Riina yelled.

"Times a wastin!" Was the last thing he said before Riina was thrown into the real world.

* * *

'No-no.' Akahana thought. 'I can't do this!' She had grown too attached to the robot… no it was much more than that. It… she was a human life form. She was alive. Not some sort of sickening test experiment! She wasn't about to let her creation be killed by hollows.

She looked down at the girl who was breathing as she slept. An imitation of life that she herself programmed inside of the body. But Riina was much more than that. Riina was alive in soul and in body, even if it all was just materials. She was still alive. And Akahana… loved her. She was her sister.

Akahana placed her hand on the body and began to fuse her spiritual pressure into the girl. The girl was in a deep sleep from the medication Akahana had put into her food. So there was no way she'd wake up any time soon. Akahana thought of how much safer Riina would be if she had some spiritual pressure of her own.

'There you go sister.' Akahana thought with a smile as she put her other hand on the girl's shoulder. 'Someday, you'll be able to protect yourself. No, I bet someday you'll be able to do much more than merely that. One day you'll be very strong and will have loads of spiritual pressure I bet!

One day you'll use your powers to save others and I only hope that we'll be together at that time. I'll be so proud of you Riina. You'll be all grown up and protecting everyone you care for. I only wish that I'll be there, to congratulate you and to say how lucky I am to have a sister like you.

But even if I'm not, if something happens to me along the way, I'll tell you right now what I'll say that day when you grow strong. That day, when you keep fighting even when you have no strength left to win...

Riina, I'm proud of you. You became more than just an experiment in a lab. You learned how to be alive, how to be human. How to care enough for someone that you fought to protect them. Where ever you'll be Riina, I want you to know you are strong enough to win any battle. You are strong enough to trump any obstacle. You are strong enough to turn back the clock of death itself… but you can only grow this strong… if you believe you will.'


	28. Fight me if you think you can handle it

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Twenty-Eight: If you're strong enough, come at me

Riina was catapulted into her reality, the one that seemed to be so far away from her peaceful inner world. Well, it wasn't so peaceful anymore, ever since Genkaku attacked her. However her injuries that were sustained were merely an illusion and she was perfectly fine…for now.

The world regained perfect picture quality within seconds. She felt her sword grow heavy in her right hand as she waited to be fully alert and aware. Fumio was a head of her with an emotionless face. The same dark blue hair and hollow mask that she remembered were part of his characteristics. He had such a cold aura about him that Riina felt chills on her skin. She was finally all the way altert now and held her zanpakuto in her hand.

"If you can't defeat me, there's no way you'll stand a chance against my master." He said. He didn't even bother to withdraw his sword, instead he just stood there waiting for Riina to make the first move.

'It's like he didn't even notice I was gone.' Riina thought. She gripped her hilt. 'This time, I'll defeat him. I know I will.' She tried to help her confidence. "So, you're waiting for me to make the first move eh?" She smiled a bit.

With that she flash stepped toward him. "You're making a mistake!" She yelled almost mischievously. Planning on striking him in the stomach. But as soon as she got close enough, he vanished away. 'I forgot how quick this guy is!' Riina quickly looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly she felt herself be forced backward. His sword had clashed against hers. It was pure instinct that kept her from being sliced down right then and there. She had blocked with her own sword without a moment to spare. She was forced backwards in the sand. The sand blew upwards from the force driving it away and made the red head's eye sight blurry.

She blinked continuously for the sand particles to get out. Fumio retreated in an instant and Riina was stuck in the cloud of sand. She coughed a little and quickly wiped her right eye to help get the sand out. Of course, lowering her guard wasn't the best idea.

She felt a blade slice down her back lightly, like a threat more than a death sentence. Riina twirled around and felt drops of her blood crawl down her spine. But as she turned she saw no one. 'No, he's even faster than I remember!' Riina squinted.

"You're still so weak. You can't even keep up with me. I could have killed you right then. I was taking it easy on you."

Came his bone chilling voice. Riina growled. He was right about that, she would have been dead by now if he hit her with all his might. Suddenly, he made a new move. He ran around her in a circle, as if entrapping her.

He ran so fast that the sand picked up and formed into a mini tornado around them. Riina glanced right and left and she even twirled around in a circle in an effort to keep up with him, an effort that only made her dizzy. He was soon going so fast that she saw multiple bodies of the same tall and slender man.

They were everywhere in the circle, he was going faster than her eyes could even wish to keep up with. She held out her sword in front of her but had no idea where he would strike from! The sand rushed around them and made sounds similar to that of water. Riina hissed at this.

She then felt a rip and light scratch on her arm. Then on her back, then on her leg! Then almost everywhere! Cuts pelted her from every direction nearly at once. He was so fast she couldn't even block a single attack. Multiple cuts began to gather all over her skin. Her kimono ripped a little at every spot.

She felt stinging from all over her body. She had to block the strikes before he tore her to shreds. She felt metal pierce her cheek deeply. And was gone before she could even blink. She used her left hand to grab onto her face to try to help the pain. But touching it only made it sting worse. Blood dripped from her body in little amounts but it was painful from the multiple cuts.

The inside of the circle that Fumio entrapped her within was relatively calm. Most of the air was heading his direction and forming a growing sand tornado from his movements. This was the perfect circumstance to use her shikai! The air would travel in his direction… wait…

'No it won't. Genkaku said the new shikai only works if you hit them. Dang it! What good will that do me? This shikai is starting to look weaker than my old one.' Riina furrowed her brow and felt another slice to her arm. 'So, what can it do? Genkaku said it makes them hallucinate something specific. Things…claws itching and poking under their skin. But how is that any better than my old shikai?'

She felt another cut on her skin. She flinched. "Ugh. Well since I have to cut them, maybe the effects will start quicker?" She whispered.

'Guess again..'

Riina looked down at her sword. 'Genkaku? Help me out here!'

'I can't do anything for you. But I can tell you that when you cut into the enemy, it will take longer than it would have if you had kept your old shikai.'

Riina felt another cut. 'Ow! Well why the hec did I get this stupid shikai if it doesn't help anything?!'

'Idiot, stop jumping to conclusions. This takes longer than the previous attack you had however, this one lasts longer.'

"How long?"

'As long as you can manage. It all depends on how much spiritual pressure you use. Another thing, the longer you keep the hallucinates in them, the more chance they have of becoming…'

"Becoming what?" Riina asked and felt another scratch.

'You'll find out if it happens.'

"Dang it Genkaku, you can't ever tell me anything!" Riina yelled.

"Having a conversation with your zanpakuto?" Riina heard a voice to her side. She quickly jumped away from the being but bumped into the sand tornado and was thrown back into the circle. The sand pelting her and getting into her cuts making them sting worse.

The man stood there for a second. "The sand won't slow down for a few seconds. Why don't you come and face your enemy…"

Riina stood up as quick as she could and held her zanpakuto out. "Shut up! Dissipate, Genkaku Shoujou!"

… nothing. Nothing happened. She stood silently for a second before she noticed that her zanpakuto had not changed forms.

"Have you forgotten how to use your shikai?"

"Stop talking to me!" Riina yelled. 'Darn it sword, work!' She huffed. 'Never mind, I don't need you, I'll do this by myself.' Riina charged at the man for the second time. She swung at him once, then twice. Then several more times. He dodged each time without even thinking about it.

Finally he caught her hand and Riina's eyes widened. Fumio swung his sword at her with his other hand. Riina ducked meaning that the sword would either cut Fumio's arm or he would let go. He let go immediately and his sword missed. Riina jumped up from her position and prepared to strike again. This time her sword barely sliced his mask. Nothing happened to the mask really. Just a little un seeable scratch.

Riina huffed and jumped backwards to get away for a few seconds. Meanwhile, the sand tornado had settled down and the sand fit back into its place.

The red head focused spiritual pressure into her hand but before she could complete this Fumio swung at her waist area. Riina refocused her spiritual pressure to her feet in an instant and jumped up quickly but not quickly enough.

The bottom of her kimono, below her feet, was cut by the blade and the fabric caught on the metal. The motion along with her kimono being caught, caused her to go flying to the ground and when she hit it at such quick speeds she felt her back crack and ache. She hit the sandy ground face first, coughing as she did so.

The wind got knocked out of her so she couldn't breathe. Fumio saw an advantage and stabbed downward. Riina rolled away the second she saw Fumio's shadow over her on the white sanded ground. She rolled away in time and then kicked upwards.

Her heel swiped under his chin and made him stumble backwards a moment. Riina jumped to her feet in a swooping motion and tightened her grip on her hilt. She felt her flaming white spiritual pressure rise from her hand. Finally, able to breathe again she regained some of her strength and placed it into her right hand.

The flames engulfed her just as Fumio was recovering from the kick and was charging at her with his sword blazing through the air. It was going by so fast that a whistle sound was heard from the air being misplaced.

CLANG! The sound rang through the air smoothly. It was a joyful sound because Riina could feel the new heaviness of her blade. Riina held unto her hilt tight enough and was able to focus hard enough that she was ready to perform her shikai.

"Dissipate Genkaku Shoujou!" She yelled and at once a transformation took place. Her spiritual pressure blinded her and she felt energy spike through her entire body. Her wounds seemed less painful and she felt reenergized.

Power coursed through her veins like none she had experienced. Seemingly, the shikai had magnified her powers but in all reality it was Riina who had advanced. Adrenaline pumped through her all at once and the feeling was incredible to say the least. Her fingers tingled in anticipation to swing the new sword.

Black spiked metal in the shape of a thin flame was at the end of her hilt. The metal glowed in the light almost and was as magnificent to hold as it was to look at. The red head couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, the eagerness spilling out with her laughter.

She chuckled one more time slightly before she was able to see clearly in front of her. Fumio had braced himself twenty feet away with his arms in front of his face. There were little remains of what used to be his perfectly white sleeves. Though the rest of his clothes were in almost tip top shape. His mask had a little detail of burn on it, blackening you could say.

Interestingly enough, the tips of his hair were burned off as well.

Riina couldn't deny her curiosity to look down at herself. She did so and saw that her sleeves were gone along with the bottom half of her kimono, which left it to be reduced to a skirt. And her ponytail holder had burned away as well. Her hair floated around her in her spiritual pressure. Maybe it was a good thing her body was that of a mod soul's, if not her hair probably would have been disintegrated. Then again, her skin was in perfect health… well besides the cuts so maybe she would have been fine because it's her own spiritual pressure causing the flames.

Her little past shoulder lengthed red hair, the same length it had always been, now flowed around her like there was a gentle wind pushing it. Riina smiled deeper. She was ready to attack now, she felt more confident than ever. Her image blurred then vanished.

It suddenly reappeared in front of Fumio. He wasn't expecting this but he was just as fast, maybe faster than she was and was able to get out of the way. Riina swung again, still unable to hit him. However this time he had to block using his sword. Her sword was heavier than his and was pushing down with more force.

He was forced back a little before he used his speed to get away. "Ha, I see now!" Riina finally came to a conclusion and didn't mind sharing it out loud. "You're pretty good at speed but your strength is less than average." Riina ran at him again but he was too quick and disappeared. Though at least now she was able to see his movements.

She swung at him when he came near her to strike her. But he missed because of this and retreated again. This went on for what felt like minutes before he stayed retreated. Finally he showed something Riina wouldn't have expected till later, a little sign that he was a living being.

He was panting slightly, trying to catch his breath because he was getting warn out from running. Riina knew she'd be able to get him now and took the opportunity.

She appeared behind the man and swung at him hard, but missed yet again. Though she did come very close. She growled a little but then smiled again, this was just too much fun. Now feeling superior she swung at him again, this time she actually nicked him. Blood poured down the skin deep cut that was on his arm.

The man still showed no emotion in his face. "Appears that I can no longer take it easy on you." He said panting lightly. "Mukuchi no tori (mouth less bird) release." With that, the man was surrounded by a gust of air and tremendous light.

Riina squinted and grunted a little at how powerful the gust was. When the sand settled on the ground Riina could see this man's release. Nothing too special by the looks of it. His mask had went to covering part of his face and neck to his whole face and part of his chest. His sword was also thinner. There really wasn't too much change.

But when he lifted the sword to a striking position Riina could feel the sudden spiritual pressure around him. It was huge and compressed on her like a load of luggage. She grunted.

He was gone! How long had he been out of her sight? He left no trace of his presence it was like he was never there at all.

"I have only a fraction of my master's speed and you still can't keep up with me. It doesn't matter though.." His voice came from now where and when Riina looked around she saw no one.

"Because now you're dead."

The words were soft spoken but she could hear them clearly. She felt the heat of his breath tingle against her ear. He was right next to her and she couldn't even blink as a reaction. Her eyes widened just slightly before she felt pain through her stomach. The blade went from her backside through her front like cutting through butter.

Riina looked down in horror and spat out blood. As he kicked her body off of his sword, the metal clanged a little. Her body slid off in a single motion but blood covered the sword and ground. Riina fell down on her face and was unable to move.

She just collapsed and didn't even take in a breath. It was too painful to even think of moving a hair. Her spiritual pressure dropped suddenly, leaving her hair to fall down with her. And her much light clothes stopped their movement as well.

Then she got a little strength. She moved up to a crawling position, her hands were shaky and she coughed up even more blood. Her arms quivered with her weight.

"You're still alive?" The man asked calmly. Not showing any surprised notable to the situation.

Riina got up and turned towards him. Her body ached. But even though her mouth tasted of metal blood and it was pouring down her chin. She couldn't help but grin. Her spiritual pressure rose again. "Is that all you got?" She chuckled. "If you think you're strong enough… come at me." Her blood filled grin widened.

Fumio's face stayed the same but he retorted, "Foolish girl." Before he appeared next to her in a wisp of wind. But his eyes suddenly widened. There was a sword in his midsection.

Riina sent spiritual pressure waving into her sword and at once the sword turned into a black haze and went in through the open hole in his chest. The shattered bone fragments of what was once his mask, fell to their demise.

The haze streamed in all at once and Fumio grunted and his eyes went wider. Appealingly, the process was painful and the girl could see the small sand sized hallucinates glide under his skin. An overall gruesome sight was before her.

Suddenly, Fumio swung at her with his sword and she dodged with plenty of time. She had forgotten that this process would take longer than before… longer than eleven seconds.

He swung again and again viciously and his face finally showed some emotion- rage. The sword was blocked by her hilt a few times. The sword came at her head and she had to limbo backwards to dodge its swiftness.

Then the time came that her sword did its job, even though it did take more than twice the time. Fumio stopped in his tracks and glared down at himself. Gasping as he did so. He took his blood stained sword and sliced himself with it. The whole time there was a deep fear in his eyes.

Riina neared him and he reacted with more violence then she could have guessed. He swung at her madly and actually sliced her a few times. Riina gasped at his new found rage but just when he could have sliced her again he began frantically nipping away at his skin again. He gasped and grunted as he gave himself multiple insertions of cuts but seemingly it wasn't enough to get rid of the apparent illusion that something was crawling under and out of his skin.

Riina felt a drain on her body. Her spiritual pressure was flooding away from her. But she needed him to apply a harsher amount of force to his body. So she used what she had left to keep him in that state of mind. It was unwise to get near him in his maniac state. So she merely stayed back and waited.

Though for a second time he ran at her out of the blue and began to swing at her. She was now much slower and was unable to dodge all of his blows. 'Just a little longer…' Riina thought when he quit for the second time and chopped at himself.

She was unable to keep out her shikai any longer, it had been long over a minute time wise. She panted as her zanpakuto flew out of his gaping wounds and gathered on her sword, reeking of his blood. The red fluid dripped down unto her hand.

She looked up at him again and was prepared to lounge at him. But his new behavior caught her attention. The man who was once so calm and collected now attacked himself endlessly, his yells were loud. No, they weren't yells, they were shrieks. His blood curling shrieks told of the pain he was in as he chopped ever deeper into his skin.

Riina frowned a little, a bit disgusted with the whole thing. This new power of hers… kind of scared her. She was unable to watch this suffering anymore and she flash stepped behind him with her last ounce of spiritual pressure and sliced his head clean off from his body. The surest way to kill in her opinion.

Though now with his head rolling around she wanted to vomit even more at how gruesome it was. She closed her eyes and held her blood stained fingers over her mouth to stop herself from gagging. She then tip toed away because her whole body tingled with a nauseous sensation. Till he was finally out of sight, then she stopped and sat down for a second.

With all of her power and adrenaline gone, her wounds stung more than before. She cringed as she sat knowing that this action only made her pain worse. But now that she was down she most certainly didn't want to make the painful trip back up to her feet. So she stayed.

'Akahana!' Riina remembered and looked around, but the woman was nowhere in sight. She sighed and held unto her deepest cut hoping the bleeding would stop. She needed to clot it up, put pressure on it, but her hand only let the blood seep through her fingers. And dang it she was all out of useable cloth!

Well… possibly not. There might have been one single article of clothing that she could use, that wouldn't be torn off or drenched in blood.

Riina blushed. 'No… not here… not now!' Riina then shook her head, she had to use something to help and besides, there was no one around. She inhaled deeply a few times before rubbing her hands together, this had to be quick.

Fwoosh, her hands reached under her kimono. Swish! She lifted the material up and off. Why did her bra not come with conventional straps and hooks, then she wouldn't have had to pull the thing over her head exposing herself momentarily. 'Oh yeah, because I was too cheap to buy the other ones.' She remembered.

Swoosh! The front of her kimono was once again tightly wrapped around herself. She then realized that she could have done this without moving her kimono at all, to which she slapped her forehead. 'That's what I get for being rash.' Riina thought and placed the soft material over her stomach. The material helped surprisingly, and her stomach stopped bleeding. Then she addressed her other wounds to the best of her ability, by cleaning them up.

She sighed thinking of what she could do next. It was a good thing Akahana wasn't around, she was too weak and beat up to fight in this state.

BOOM! Riina's head jolted to the side. Spiritual pressure? Such a huge amount that it felt like an explosion. Who did it belong to? Riina's eyes widened.

She stood up suddenly and ran, without flash stepping because she had no energy left nearly, to the area she felt the pressure come from. She had to get there! But her legs just weren't moving fast enough!

The only question was, would she get there in time?


	29. A liar's battle

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Twenty- nine: A liar's battle

_Beat beat beat. _The feeling of her heart throbbed in her small ribcage and in her hands. Pulsing through her veins like music's natural rhythm. She had to hurry if she was going to make it in time. But with her new found injuries, it might be more difficult.

She held unto the cloth that was pinned against her midsection to help the bleeding stop. It had helped a little and she felt better knowing that she wasn't going to bleed to death, well at least not yet. She was still covered in other wounds.

But this was no time to think about herself. She had somebody to find! 'But…' Her mind couldn't stop racing with thoughts, 'What if he doesn't want my help. After all… I abandoned them. No… I'm nothing more than a traitor now! They'll never accept me again!'

The red headed girl stopped running, dust that had followed behind her now caught up with her and lingered around her feet. A drop of blood spilled down from her broken and bruised body and fell to the white sand. The deep red contrast was like that of a deep red rose in the middle of a snowy winter. It was dazzling and beautiful in its own gory way.

Riina felt the throbbing beats in her heart slow. She let her breath escape from her lips because she was so tired. Her legs wobbled a bit and she remembered why she had stopped in her tracks. Knowing the Soul Society, they were probably searching for her. Not to help retrieve her but to snatch her away and send her to prison! They never were ones to take it easy on a shinigame and Riina knew that she must be in some big trouble.

'So what's the point of even going over there? It's probably just a trap to get me! They're all trying to imprison me!' Riina's brow furrowed. 'Then why should I go help him? Maybe I won't! Leave them there to die, just like they're probably wishing of me….' Riina kicked the dirt then coughed a little at her sudden outburst.

Another pure red drop fell to the ground and landed smoothly. She thought for a second whether this could actually be a trap, what her consequences would be for leaving the Soul Society. But no matter how angry she was and how disappointed she was in herself, she knew that this man needed help. And for goodness sakes, she'd go and help him! Even if it might be a trap.

On the downside, if it was a trap, she would most likely be captured and who knows what punishment she'd receive this time. She'd already been severely punished last time! Riina sighed a little. She had to go anyway, this was her friend. Or at least he used to be her friend, probably not anymore.

Riina began to jog again. It was a very slow pace and she felt like she was getting nowhere, but still she jogged as fast as her little body could take her.

As she got closer to her destination she felt something lay heavy on her shoulders, 'Spiritual pressure…' Riina squinted and her pace slowed to a walk. It was dense, that of two or more Captains nearby. Riina could feel one in specific that she was nearing. There were a total of five strong spiritual pressures in front of her.

When she realized who they belonged to her eyes widened because that's when she thought something unthinkable, 'He won't need my help.' Riina concluded and kept herself at a walking pace. 'Now, he'll be at least safer than he was. And I can feel his spiritual pressure better now. He's just as beat up as I am but now he'll be safe for the time being.'

She neared closer and closer till the beings were just over this last sand doom. She was panting heavily from the exhaustion but she knew she couldn't quit yet. She was almost there and the spiritual pressure was heavier still. She let go of the cloth on her midsection because she felt like she no longer needed it. The cloth fell to the ground and was buried by the sand quickly in a gust of wind. The wind knocked Riina off balance and she fell to the ground.

They were so close. Riina felt the sand shift between her fingers and she got up again. Her eyes remained on the person who she had come all this way for. But also on the others who were there because one of which was a fallen espada by the looks of it. A hallow mask plastered to its face and eyes popped open wide like he was dead.

Then there was the Captain, Captain Kurotsuchi. Who was injecting some sort of shot into the human with dark hair… his name was Uryuu right? Riina blinked and wondered what sort of huge battle must have happened, the rocky ground lay in ruins around them.

Riina felt one side of her lip curl just a bit, into an almost useable smile. And her eye brows perked into a sad position giving her a look of relief. He was fine, "Re…" Riina began to say but coughed. She held unto her chest with one hand.

She winced in pain. With this noise, the red headed man looked over his shoulder. He stood up suddenly and turned around. "Riina?!"

'What is that one in his voice? Is he surprised or angry?' Riina's eyebrows dipped further and her smile slightly disappeared then grew. She couldn't contain her relief, her joy at seeing that her friend…. Her once friend was alive. "Renji." Her voice came back to her and her eyes watered a little. She hoped he wasn't angry with her, with all her might she wished.

She looked up into the eyes of the man who wasn't more than ten feet away. Her eyes full of passion seeking for forgiveness with unspoken words. A soft breeze went by and ruffled her hair which was down past her shoulders free from the ponytail that had disintegrated during the last battle.

Her legs grew strong enough for just a few seconds as Riina couldn't contain her laughter and she jogged forward. Her smile was strong even though her frail body was weak. She collapsed half way from reaching him and her feet crumbled underneath her.

"Don't run when you're injured like that, dummy." Renji scoffed. Riina heard his voice close to her. She had been caught from her fall and her arms rested at her sides as she was caught from the air.

"Re-Renji!" Riina stuttered. She wrapped her arms around the taller man as he was down on one knee from catching her. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. She felt her breath shorten as she tried to speak again. "I'm s-so sorry Renji!" She felt her eyes sting with the water in them. She closed them to force herself from shedding a tear.

"I'm so-sorry." She repeated. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and rubbed her face against him denying herself from crying. Her legs were slightly bent from her fall and she wasn't using them at all, she was just leaning against the man sniffling lightly.

"Riina…" His voice sounded confused but Riina couldn't see his face at the moment. She felt strong arms wrap around her body and lightly press her forward. "Just shut up already." He laughed a little. Riina felt her body being lifted from the ground.

"B-But didn't you come here to arrest me?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"What gave you that idea?" She heard him say as she felt his body move. "I came here to help rescue you." He sighed.

"Rescue me?" Riina lifted her head up. "Well you're not doing a very good job."

"HEY!" He growled. "I was busy trying to fight off this espada! Why'd you even come over here if all you wanted to do was gripe at me?!" He defended himself and put Riina's body down near Uryuu and the Captain. When he put her down on the soft sand, Riina looked into his eyes.

Her deep red eyes blinked a little, "Because I wanted to make sure you were safe, Renji." She smiled. "You're my friend."

Renji's eyes widened a little. Then a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, you too."

Riina snuggled her face into his shoulder again before she let go of him.

"My, my. How many soul reapers am I going to have to heal now?" Captain Mayuri said with a sigh. "You know I don't work for squad four."

"I-I don't need you to heal me!" Riina shouted then coughed again.

"Shut up, yes you do. He already helped heal me." Renji sighed.

Riina frowned. "Fine…" She rested her head on the sand and Renji sat next to her.

"Riina, is that you?" Uryuu asked, almost unable to breathe or even be heard under the constraining arms of Nemu, who Riina hadn't noticed till now.

"Yeah, good to see you again." Riina said tilting her head to the right to look his direction. "Not so good to see either of you though." Riina glared at the Captain and Nemu.

"It'll be such a bother to heal this one, she's so annoying." The Captain looked to the side as if talking to himself.

"I'm not ann…"Riina coughed again. 'Oh boy.' Riina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where's the other shinigame at?" Riina asked. She had been healed up almost completely through a process she wished she could forget… so she tried to change the subject.

"Our squads at their posts in the Soul Society, but most of the Captains and lieutenants are trying to stop Aizen in the world of the living." Renji answered.

"What?" Riina asked. "Aizen?!"

"Yeah, except for a few Captains who ended up here to stop some of the espada, like Captain Kurotsuchi." Renji was beginning to stretch his arms, he was getting ready to go off fighting.

"Do you know what other Captains came here?" Riina redirected her sentence at Captain Mayuri.

"Yes. Captain Zaraki, Captain Unahona, Captain Kuchiki and myself." He answered. "But don't think all this healing treatment is going to change one thing about your situation."

Riina's eyes widened. "My… situation?"

"Nearly the entire Gotei thirteen knows of your disobedience in coming here without permission and with an arrancar no less. If we weren't more interested in defeating Aizen, there would have been warrants for your arrest." He said. "No doubt your punishment will be compared to that of a traitor against the Soul Society, that is, if you even live to be punished."

Riina frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Have you forgotten our encounter so easily? Your body will soon belong to me like it once did. You're my property, nothing more than that. The Head Captain has already granted me permission to have your body as soon as they decide to execute you."

Riina's eyes widened. "Execute?! What did I do?!"

"It's nothing that you did per-say, it's something that you are." He looked down at her.

Riina frowned deeper and looked down at herself. 'Mod souls were banned so long ago… I never thought about what they might do to me….'

"What are you talking about?" Renji piped in, now confused.

Riina remained silent as he asked, not wanting to tell of what she was. Even though the question was directed toward the Captain, Riina felt like Renji was asking her. Riina was sitting on her knees looking at the sand.

"Oh, so you've finally found out haven't you?" Captain Mayuri's voice rang through her ears.

Riina didn't bother looking up or even responding since he was right.

"Now I'm wondering how you found out, did Akahana tell you?"

Riina's head shot up. "No."

"Wait, who's that?" Renji asked.

Riina stood up from her kneeling position. Sand stuck to her knees as she stood up. "She's the arrancar I came here with… and my sister."

"What?" Renji's face was a little shocked. "You have… but she's…"

"Yeah I know." Riina shook her head. "I don't know what happened to her."

"Couldn't you tell?" Mayuri asked.

Riina looked over at him. "Huh?"

"You're not the smartest of the bunch are you?" He tilted his head. "It's obvious what happened to Akahana, even I could see it when I heard about the situation with the arrancar. I could instantly tell who it was that you arrived with and what her intentions were."

"Well aren't you the most observant." Riina retorted with glaring eyes. "Thanks for healing me, I'm leaving now." Riina turned away.

"My, what a temper." Captain sighed.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked and jogged up alongside her.

"Where ever you are, I can help save Orihime and everyone else too ya know." Riina said.

"Hmph." Renji smiled. "I thought you didn't want to save anyone, you didn't want to come save her before."

Riina sighed. "I was confused is all, now let's go."

"Right." Renji began to take the lead.

"Wait you two, I'm coming as well." Uryuu popped up from behind them and began to run as well.

Riina nodded. "Alright then, but can you keep up with two soul reapers?"

"I can guarantee you that I can keep up and probably even go faster than you two could." Uryuu replied.

"Sounds like a challenge." Riina laughed. "If that's the case I'll take you up on that challenge!"

"How can you say that, don't you remember when I fought you last time, you were slower than me! Don't you see that?" Uryuu was surprised by her vigorous behavior.

"I've gotten a lot faster. See if you can keep up eh?" Riina put spiritual pressure to her feet, she was feeling much better now. And in an instant she was off.

Renji yelled as he caught up with her, "Idiot, you don't even know which direction you should be going!"

Riina smiled. "No, I think I sense some spiritual pressure. Now hurry up."

Renji growled, "Don't act so high and mighty, you're not as fast as a lieutenant!"

Suddenly both of their eyes widened as they saw the quincy bolt past them. "You'll have to move faster than that to even be at half my speed."

"Oh please, we're not even walking." Riina laughed, "Renji let's show 'em up!"

Renji smiled, "You know I was just thinking the same thing." The three of them began to run across the white sands with incredible speed, the white grains flew into the air from the pressure and speed in which they were moving.

The night had long passed and the day now shone light unto the desert. Three small figures raced in the large area.

Fwoosh! Suddenly, the three of them stopped in their tracks. Riina's eyes widened.

The slight sound of metal clinging rang throughout the area. A smooth long sound that made a crisp ending. It was an arrancar pulling out their sword. A huge smile lay upon her pink lips. Silver long hair flowed past her waist and her red eyes shown in the light.

"Akahana…" Riina whispered.

"That's right. Did you think you'd escape after defeating Fumio?" She shook her head. "You should have known better than that."

Renji pulled out his sword and Uryuu had his bow up and ready to fire in an instant. "You're out numbered, I suggest you leave us alone." Uryuu glared past his shiny glasses.

Akahana laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not here to battle you."

Riina held up her hand before the two men could respond, "It's alright guys. I need to battle her alone."

"Riina?" Renji was shocked. "She's an arrancar, you don't stand a chance!"

"I already defeated one!" Riina defended herself quickly. There was a long pause.

"Alright then." Renji sighed.

"Wait, we can't just leave her here!" Uryuu suggested. "Her spiritual pressure is no match for this arrancar, can't you sense it?!"

Renji glanced forward for a second then at Uryuu. "Yeah I know but if she says she has to battle her alone then we should go on ahead."

"But if we do that she'll die!" Uryuu yelled.

Riina's eyes widened. 'Is her spiritual pressure… that much stronger than mine?' Riina questioned as she looked at the woman, "Uryuu, I'll be fine."

He gasped a little.

"Alright let's go Uryuu." Renji said and took a step forward, "Riina, you better keep your word. Don't die."

Riina smiled. "Yeah."

Then the two men fled off in a second and left only dust behind. The woman arrancar didn't seem to mind them leaving.

Riina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she took out her own zanpakuto. "Akahana, I'm going to defeat you."

Akahana was merely amused, "Really now? We'll see about that." She took a stance. "I'm so glad you became stronger, now I can enjoy killing you."

Riina frowned. "I still don't understand… why do you want to kill me?"

Akahana sneered. "I told you didn't I? You're the enemy of Lord Aizen, of all hallows, so you are an enemy to me. And you being my long lost sister only adds to the thrill I'll get from spilling your blood on these sands."

"We're not even sisters." Riina scoffed. "You are nothing but a liar." She said but inside she felt sorrowful…

"Hmph, some lies are meant to protect. Even you can see that I'm sure. But it doesn't matter now, because you'll be dead soon anyway."

Riina shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Akahana. You know we were never sisters, and you know what I really am! But you lied to me. And now look at yourself… you're not even the same person I remember."

Akahana's smile dropped. "I didn't tell you the truth for a simple reason, Riina. I wanted you to live a normal human life- one that I couldn't have for myself. I lied to save you. I can't believe I tried to protect something insignificant like you. Becoming an arrancar has opened my eyes. You are scum, nothing but a meaningless invention with no real life at all. And you've become a shinigame no less. That's what really sickens me. Shinigame do nothing but slaughter hallows for what they think is justice, they get bossed around by weakling Captains. They are useless to the world! Being a shinigame is what made me so disgustingly passionate towards an inanimate object like yourself… shinigame make me want to throw up." She scoffed.

Riina's eyes widened. "Alright, so I get it. You hate shinigame but what about humans. You protected them once and now… you're a hallow trying to consume their world with Aizen."

"My mind has changed, I told you my eyes have been opened. I see the underlying truth to this. Humans are weaklings that don't deserve to live except for the fact that they make great food."

Riina frowned. "Don't talk about humans that way you monster!"

Akahana laughed. "You don't like that? Well how about I tell you stories about the thousands of human souls I've eaten. Because of them I've become stronger."

"Shut up!" Riina yelled. "You are nothing but a monster!" Riina growled.

Akahana smiled. "Good, now that you're angry, let's fight!"

Riina huffed and lounged forward, so did the arrancar and their swords hit each other in a giant blaze of white spiritual pressure.


	30. No longer in command

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty: No longer in command

(Zanpakuto Materialization arc)

"Yeah! Whoo!" The red headed woman threw her fists into the air. This was almost as fun as battling herself. The short girl had managed to push her way through the crowd and was now at the front of the line gathered in the squad six barracks.

It was a beautiful day in the Soul Society and a day that would be remembered by everyone. Because this fateful day wasn't like the rest. This was the day that all the strong shinigame would lose their zanpakutos…

But for now, the sun shone brightly and the shinigame were enjoying a peaceful day. There hadn't been many battles going on and the sixth squad was a little restless, not to mention one in particular, Renji Abari the lieutenant of the sixth squad.

That's why a crowd was gathering this day in the sixth squad, because Renji wanted to have a sparring match with the Captain. Captain Kuchiki had agreed to this and now the two of them were fighting against each other. It was a pretty intense battle, with little bloodshed unfortunately.

The short girl stood out in front of the rest full of energy. Her fists waved in the air like she was cheering on a sports game, well it was kind of a sports game. Anyway she was the only one shouting loudly and while she did so, she got stares from the other members of her squad.

A beaming smile rose on her face and nearly blinded little squirrels who rustled through the treetops. "WHOO! GO RENJI!" She cheered. "KICK HIS BUTT!"

Byakuya glanced the girl's direction. The one who had been nothing but trouble ever since she came to his squad. Riina Asuka. He frowned a little giving her a menacing glare.

"Uh… I mean best of luck to the both of you… heh." Riina re adjusted her attitude and her fists went neatly to her sides.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted and instantly the crowd witnessed his bankai. Riina awed at this, it was a large snake like figure with a skeletal skull and massive spiritual pressure. Riina smiled again. But just as the crowd was getting more excited, the Captain also used bankai!

The crowd awed aloud and saw the great power of both of their bankais and they were curious as to who would win the sparring. Renji used an attack against his Captain which blocked it, but then Captain Kuchiki put away his zanpakuto.

Renji was surprised. "Captain?"

"That's enough for now." Kuchiki said and turned away.

"Oh, yes sir! Thank you sir!" Renji replied quickly.

Riina shook her head as she jogged up to the man. "You know you pay him too much respect. It's pathetic."

Renji already knew who it was behind him by the sound of her voice. He sighed. "If you knew what a great Captain he was maybe you'd respect him more yourself."

When the lieutenant finally decided to turn around he was looking down into the face of the little girl. He smiled a little. She had red medium lengthed hair in a ponytail as always and a smug expression on her face. Somehow the two were friends despite their personalities clashing, which often led to arguments.

Riina crossed her arms. "Yeah sure." She then uncrossed them almost immediately, "But while I'm here I might as well say that's a pretty cool bankai! I didn't know you learned bankai!"

Renji's shoulders drooped. "How long have we known each other and you didn't even bother to figure that out…"

Riina squinted, "Well excuse me!" She huffed.

Renji placed his sword into his sheath. Then he felt something tugging at his clothes. His eyes widened, "What the..?" He looked down to see the girl tugging on his fur cloth that came with his bankai whenever he used it.

"Wow, when did you get this, it's soft!" Her eyes glowed with amusement.

Renji smacked her hand away. "Stop touching me!"

"I'm not touching YOU, and I was only trying to be nice!"Riina frowned. "Well whatever, I'm going off anyway. I have some paperwork to deliver!" Riina dug inside of her pocket and waved the crumpled and shred papers in the lieutenant's face. She could only reach his face by jumping into the air and then waving it because he was much taller.

"Alright then.." Renji failed to see the relevance of her telling him at all.

Riina turned on her heel and her red hair flung into the air with her speed then bounced sporadically as she walked. 'Ugh, he's so annoying.' Her thoughts spat venom at the man. 'Oh… which squad was I supposed to give these to anyway?'

She had no clue so she looked at the crummy papers herself. The white paper was bright in the sunlight and partially blinded her. Did she stop walking like any other person would have done? No, she didn't have that much common sense and proceeded walking with no vision. She almost tripped before she could finally see again and she then realized that staring at the paper wouldn't have helped in the first place.

She didn't know how to read…

She shrugged her shoulders and decided to just guess which building she was supposed to deliver them to.

* * *

Cold eyes scanned over the paper with concentration and diligence. They swept from side to side as he read every word and comprehended its meaning in an instant. The turquoise orbs were like pure glass because of their beauty and rare nature.

His hands held unto the paper with firmness, his thin fingers keeping the paper still as he read it. It was almost a normal day. Except for that small encounter he had with his zanpakuto. He had summoned Hyorinmaru earlier that day and the dragon spirit hadn't responded naturally.

It was a curious event that ate away at his attention every few minutes or so. 'I can't figure out what's going on with it, Hyorinmaru's spiritual pressure is uneven still. And yet I can't figure out the cause. It's not like we've been in battle recently, so why would…' Great, there he went again getting all side tracked. 'No, I have to finish this last bit of paperwork before the end of the day.'

He put the papers down on his desk for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. All the work he did was almost unconceivable sometimes. He then took a sip of tea which was at the edge of his desk. The smell was enriching like always.

As soon as he had whisked down a sip, he placed the round cup down and picked up the papers again and leaned into his chair. The outside was quiet now that his lieutenant had gone out to run errands. 'She probably isn't running errands like she said she was. I bet she's out drinking.' He sighed to himself. But at least it was quiet.

The sounds of birds tweeting filled the room coming from outside the cool room. And there was occasionally the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. Suddenly he felt something. It wasn't outright alarming but a little disconcerting.

There was a light denseness to the air and the feeling on warmth coming with it. It was spiritual pressure he knew this easily. It was of a person with the energy equal to a lieutenant but much more disorderly. Random energy burst sparked in the air then disappeared all together. It was the sign of someone who hadn't had much experience controlling their spiritual pressure.

As he honed in on these details he felt something else. A tinge of heat from a blazing fire gone out of control, the thickness of a heavy personality, and the lightness of a female. Toshiro exhaled slowly as he realized who the person was who was entering into the building.

He heard their footsteps quickly run down the corridor and open a few doors on the way and then slamming them shut. He placed his papers on his desk and held them down with his elbow, getting ready for the apparent storming shinigame to burst in.

And moments later, his door burst open. The female came into the doorway spinning slightly like she didn't know up from down. Her flaming red hair shifted from one side to the other as she stumbled in.

"RANG…" Her voice rang loudly in the quiet room. Her maroon eyes then widened as she ceased moving completely. Her eyes locked unto him and she froze instantly.

The breeze from her rushing in through the door left his white spiked hair to move backwards lightly. He narrowed his eyes, "Asuka." He said in a low tone.

"Oh, Captain!" Her petite frame straightened immediately. "I-I was looking for Rangiku."

Toshiro removed his elbow from his desk and scooted the papers closer to himself. "She's not here." When he looked back up at the girl he saw that she held unto some crumpled pieces of paper.

"Oh… well then… here." She walked up to his desk and put the papers down near him.

Toshiro picked them up and looked to the top of the pages. He shuffled through them. "These papers are supposed to go to the twelfth squad." He reached his hand over his desk at her. She took them quickly.

"Dang it." She murmured. "I've been running these stupid papers to every squad trying to see who they belonged to!" She looked up and her eyes widened. "I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

He blinked. 'What's wrong with her?'

The red head smiled uneasily, "Well thank you for telling me, I'll get out of here now!" She turned.

"Hold on." He said abruptly. "Couldn't you tell which squad was written on those papers?" The white haired Captain must have waited at least thirty seconds before the figure answered.

"Y-yes! Of course!" She didn't turn around.

"Then why did you bring them here?" He was confused. Her shoulder shrugged. "You don't know?" He verbalized for her. Again another shrug. He sighed, "Stop playing charades and just talk to me!"

She turned around slowly. "I can't read it okay." Her face turned pink.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "How did you graduate from the academy without knowing how to read?"

The girl looked at him with slight smile on her face. "There are ways…"

He wasn't sure he wanted to know them. "Forget it." He went back to looking at his paperwork. Several seconds passed before he looked up curiously.

The girl just stood there looking at him.

"What is it?" He growled from agitation.

"Nothing, I'll just leave now!" She quickly ran out of the room.

He sighed and went back to looking at his paperwork. 'How could someone like that be allowed to graduate at all?' He questioned. Then his eyes glanced over his papers and saw she had left the stack of squad twelve's papers. He furrowed his brow and cringed in anger. He placed his papers down and picked up the ones that had been left behind in a rush.

He flash stepped to the hall outside of his office and looked from side to side. He didn't see her. 'I don't have time for this.' He honed in on that strange spiritual pressure he knew too well and located her nearby. He flash stepped out of the building.

There was her small body, flash stepping on the roof tops of his squad. He flash stepped to catch up with her, luckily her flash step wasn't very advanced and so he appeared in front of her suddenly.

There was plenty of space between them, he thought she would have stopped but by the time her body had slammed into his, he realized that this accusation was wrong. Their bodies entangled as they fell from the rooftops into a pile of bushes under it.

"ASUKAAA!" He yelled popping out of the green bushes. Twigs stuck to his white hair and poked out from a few directions. Also some leaves had managed to fall into his clothes as well. He looked angrily to his right side just as a little chibi head poked a little through the top of the bushes.

Large red eyes looked at him. They were barely visible past the top of the large bush. They blinked fearfully like they had just made the biggest mistake in the world. Twigs poked out of the top of her red hair as well.

Toshiro walked out of the shrubs with a scowl on his face. He had dropped the papers, which were now raining down from the sky. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm so.." She began to say but when Toshiro glared at her she stopped midsentence. She crept out of the bushes.

"Asuka…" He said in a low voice.

The girl scurried to his side looking at the ground.

"You left your papers at my desk…" He sighed. He then snatched one of the few out of the air and stuck out his hand toward her.

She grabbed in slowly. Again her face was bright pink. He didn't question why she did this so often around him, he merely ignored it. With that, the rest of the papers fell to the ground and she picked them up one by one.

Toshiro didn't want to be bothered anymore and began to walk off. He rustled his hair to get the twigs and leaves out. There were witnesses of course, some of which whispered as he walked by, all he had to do to quiet them was to give them an icy stare. Then they would shudder and look away.

"Captain!"

He heard Asuka's voice. "What is it?" He spoke harshly.

"Thank you…"

He looked over his shoulder. She smiled when his eyes met hers. He turned back around. "Don't mention it."

* * *

A flash in the night sky. Bodies leaping from building to building in a race of time. Their quick bodies blended in the darkness and if you thought you saw them in your peripheral vision and went to check by looking, they'd already be long gone without a trace.

Silence also instilled the night. The bodies leaping through the air didn't make the slightest sound. Even the animals didn't notice their presence and slept soundly.

Dark green blue was the color of the night sky tonight was. There was a halfway lit moon out that lit some of the areas quite well. When the bodies stopped, their location was the same. A giant hill in the Soul Society. Many others were gathered there.

Tap. Riina's right foot lightly pecked the ground as she stopped flash stepping and landed on the high hill. Others were gathered as well, all of which were Captains and lieutenants.. no there was another exception. Rukia Kuchiki was there as well.

Riina looked at the group who were chatting amongst themselves but were no louder than the crickets chirping in the night. Riina wondered what could have been happening. After her abrupt wakening from a hell butterfly, she ran to the area right away. She never guessed so many of the higher ranks would be there as well.

Riina walked forward deep in thought. Her face was emotionless as she took strides toward the crowd. Her body image was slightly different in the dark, her hair looked darker and so did her eyes. But this was true for anyone, luckily the moon was out so the people were recognizable.

"Riina? You were called too?" Renji asked looking over to the girl who had just arrived.

"Yeah." Riina looked toward Renji, his tall figure was more mysterious and his voice sounded deeper in the little bit of darkness. She looked at her Captain, "Captain Kuchiki, do you know why we were all summoned here?"

"No I do not." He answered quickly.

Riina stood near the tall man, and she crossed her arms while she waited for an answer to come. She expected that the head Captain would show up or something like that. Suddenly more footsteps were heard and when everyone turned to see who it was, it was the lieutenant of the first squad! He fell over with his arm out stretched.

A few people gasped, then Lt. Hisagi, Momo and Kira went to his aid to help him out.

"Whoa Captain, what's happening?!" Omeda shouted toward the short woman Captain called Soi fon.

She responded that there might be an enemy nearby and they should be on guard. She held unto her sword at her side.

Captain Unahona went over to him as well and began to check on him. "He's in bad shape." She said quietly.

"Hm.." Said an unknown voice from behind all the shinigame. Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to. There was a mysterious figure standing there. A male who was tall and had long dark hair. His fingernails must have been several inches long by the looks of it and his face was plastered with red make up.

He had a menacing glare and long white cloak on. He looked up and his face was lit by the moon. His light colored eyes shined with the new silver light. "I'm afraid the Head Captain won't be joining us tonight." He said and placed his hands into his coat pockets.

Riina's eyes widened. 'Who is he? I didn't even sense his spiritual pressure till now! He snuck up on us.' Riina automatically placed her hand on her hilt.

"And just who the hell are you?" Toshiro was the first to respond. Because of his short height, Riina hadn't even noticed him there.

Three lieutenants instantly appeared in front of the line of people in order to protect the Captains. The man's eyes widened only a second before they returned to normal. A smile crept to his face and he chuckled quietly.

Riina noticed that suddenly, Captain Komamura appeared in front of the intruder and towered over him with his enormous height. Riina blinked, she couldn't believe how fast the giant being could move. He looked awfully heavy, especially with all that fur on him.

"And how do you know this?" He asked. "Tell us already, what did you do with Head Captain Yamamoto?!"

There was a long pause.

"If you refuse to answer, then I'll beat the answer out of you!" He yelled and took out his zanpakuto. "Bankai!"

A gust of wind pushed everyone a little. Riina braced herself and crouched to keep herself from falling down because of the wind. 'Bankai?! What is he thinking, why is he getting so aggressive this quickly?!' Riina squinted so the air wouldn't get into her eyes.

"I should warn you… your attacks will not hurt me." The intruder warned.

"We'll see about that." The Captain said and then brought down his sword. His bankai was huge! It was in the form of a man in armor and towered more than thirty feet tall. But just as he swung down his sword, his bankai swung down at him and not the enemy!

"Watch out behind you!" Captain Ukitake yelled.

Luckily, he dodged in time. Everyone gasped.

"That strike! What was that?!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled.

"A zanpakuto attacked its own master? That impossible!" Soi fon declared.

"What is going on here?!" Renji was surprised as well.

The Captain stood up slowly. Just as he did so, the disobedient bankai disappeared in a gust of blue clouds. But then the being was replaced by a man with dark blue hair and fire for eyes.

"Who- are you?" Captain Komamura asked in surprise.

The frightening beast was 15 or more feet tall with blazing red skin. His eyes consumed in deep flames and little bits of the fire escaped from its mouth. With this appearance and the familiar spiritual pressure, the Captain knew it was his sword. "Tenken…" He mumbled.

Then the being swung at its master. Ultimately, it hit him and the Captain fell on his face defeated. Everyone was so shocked they couldn't even speak for a few seconds.

"Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled and jumped into the air.

"Sting all enemies to death." Soi fon added in, starting to release her shikai. But after many seconds, neither of their zanpakutos went to shikai! Hitsugaya retreated backwards. "Shikai… doesn't work?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"You're right!" Soi fon noticed her sword was completely still.

Then all the rest of the group got out their zanpakutos!

"Roar, Zabimaru!" "Growl, Heinecko!" "Extend Hyozukimaru!" Several other incanations were tried but failed.

Riina's eyes widened. She lifted up her own blade. "Dissipate, Genkaku Shoujou." She whispered. She stared at her blade, expecting it to take the form of a black cloud like it always had… but not this time. The blade only shone in the light.

'Genkaku!' Riina thought and stared at the blade. It was somehow empty. She felt no spiritual pressure residing in it. It was nothing more than a katana… 'No… not you too…' Her hand slightly trembled.

"What's going on, why aren't they working?!" Renji yelled.

"Seems like there is no spiritual pressure in them." Captain Mayuri concluded looking into his own zanpakuto. "Interesting… but the question remains, why is this happening?"

"The answer is simple, you are no longer part of your zanpakutos. I've released them, they are no longer under your control." The intruder said. Then he extended his arm and in the background fires went off. Explosion by explosion.

"What was that?!" Rukia gasped.

"What are you trying to pull, psycho?!" Renji yelled.

"I didn't do that, your own zanpakuto did. They are responsible for this destruction." The man answered. More explosions happened. "This was just a preview, and as for the zanpakuto that you foolishly thought you owned, feast your eyes on their true forms."

One by one, new unknown beings appeared before the group. A few appeared from other directions as well.

"The zanpakuto… materialized themselves?" Hitsugaya said.

"That's insane!" Renji added.

More and more kept appearing. Riina couldn't believe what was happening, the feeling was mutual across the group. Suddenly, Riina felt her feet kicked out from beneath her. She hadn't seen this coming and was unable to avoid the impact.

Her body fell forward and she landed hard on the dirt. Stomach down, her head could only look up and see what had tripped her. Her eyes widened more.

A tall and lean man stepped around her body. A large devilish smile on his face. His black hair shifted in the wind and his coal eyes glared down at her with sick amusement. His middle finger stuck out from his closed fist and he put out his tongue. He chuckled as he continued to walk past her, and turned the other direction.

He had white clothes except for a regular black collar, belt and cuff links at his wrists. He had on an open, sleeveless jacket that revealed his chest and three flame tattoos.

"Gen…. GENKAKU!" Riina yelled. She stood up quickly. "WHAT THE HEC ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled. "COME back here!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore." He was nearing the group and turned to face the crowd, in specific Riina. He smiled largely his canine teeth looked sharper than usual that gave him a menacing smile.

Riina couldn't believe this! Was this a joke?!

"Enough of this." Her Captain finally stepped forward. "Tell us who you are." He commanded coldly.

"My name is Muramasa. And this night marks the end of the soul reaper rein over the zanpakuto. From now on, they will rule over you." The enemy said and stuck his sword into the ground, making the ground tremble beneath them and rise up to a new level.

"Is that a joke?" Ukitake frowned.

"I assure you I'm serious." Muramasa answered.

"Where's Old man Yamamoto?" The squad eighth's Captain asked, stepping forward.

"Yamamoto has been sealed." He answered.

"What?" Captain Shinsui gasped a little.

Suddenly, Ikkaku appeared in front of the enemy. "Enough talking, we've had enough of you." He got out his sword. But one of the zanpakuto's blocked his blade.

Then the rest of the shinigame jumped up to the higher ground in order to fight off the zanpakuto. But then out came Renji's bankai. The snake figure opened its mouth and a huge red beam came from it. As fast and strong as a cero it flew at the group at incredible speeds.

This was not good for the two people in the group who hadn't yet mastered flash step. Riina, and Rukia, both stood there with their eyes wide. They knew they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

Riina stood and watched the huge red beam come at her faster than she could think of how to dodge or even block. The red light blinded her.

* * *

"Matsumoto." The white haired Captain looked to his right and left before he spotted his lieutenant.

"Captain!" She exclaimed and ran over to him. "You made it!" She stopped a few feet away.

They were on top of a building located far below the Sokyoku hill. The red energy had barely dissolved away, leaving behind a trail of dust. He hadn't remembered Renji's bankai being that fast or powerful.

A light weight was under his right arm. He had grabbed the girl with little time to spare, her body now hung as he held her by the waist.

"Oh, you got Riina too! What a relief I didn't think she'd make it. Hopefully someone grabbed Rukia." Rangiku pondered.

The girl's head was lowered. He placed her on the ground and she managed to stand up. Her eyes wide in shock. She quickly felt her face, "I'm ALIVE!" She huffed in relief. "Thank you sir." She suddenly looked at him and bowed her head.

"But you know I could have probably escaped myself." She added standing up right.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Yeah." He retorted sarcastically.

"Riina!" Rangiku hugged the girl. "You are alive!"

Riina struggled to get out of her grip. "Alright, so what do we do now?" She asked as she squeezed out of the arms of the lieutenant. Her hair was messy and now and her bangs fell into her face.

"I have to check up on my squad." He responded quickly and turned the other way, "Rangiku you come with me. Asuka, you should go check in with your squad as well."

Riina nodded, "Right."

"Hurry, don't try to fight any of the zanpakuto off." He warned.

"Yeah whatev… I mean yes sir." Riina corrected and flash stepped away.


	31. Riina vs Genkaku

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty-one: Riina vs Genkaku

(Zanpakuto Materialization arc)

"Heh,heh." Riina panted. She walked into the squad six hallway that led to the Captain's office. Her clothes were slightly torn and she had burn marks on her face. Along with dark bags under her eyes. It was mid morning now, but she had been up all night fighting off zanpakuto in order to get here.

As much as she hated to admit it, they were pretty strong. Riina burst through the doors of her Captain's office, not bothering to knock. She was temporarily blinded by the light streaming in through the windows. She squinted in reaction and covered her face with her hand.

She felt something suddenly thrust her body into the air. "GAHAHAAA!" Riina yelled. Her voice was as raspy as a boy going through his teen years. She opened her eyes wide and tried to understand the blurred images.

"Hey, you're not dead!" She heard a triumphal voice.

Riina looked forward and finally was able to recognize the face in front of her. "Renji?"

The man smiled. "I thought you were dead for sure!"

Riina looked down, there was no way she'd grown three feet in the past two seconds so how could she possibly be face to face with the man. When she looked down she saw her feet hanging down a few feet from the ground. She moved them forward and backward. And then she realized she was being held up from the ground.

"Hey, I'm not some sort of play toy, put me down!" Riina huffed with a pouty face. But she was happy to see him, she smiled and patted his spiky hair. "But it's good to see you too!"

"Don't pat me, I'm not a dog!" He huffed.

Renji placed the little girl on the ground and Riina was now accustomed to having to stare up to look into his face. She ignored his comment. "Where's the Captain?"

"He's gone, no one knows where he is." Renji said and looked out the window. "We sent out troops for a search."

"Hm… weird I wonder what happened to him… you know what that means though, right?"

"…" Renji looked down at the girl with a confused look.

"You're in charge now!" Riina pointed out what should have been obvious.

"Oh… yeah." He didn't seem that enthusiastic.

"Anyway, what should we be doing right now?" Riina asked for orders.

"Uh… well… it looks like the zanpakuto stopped fighting for now so just stay out of trouble." Renji shrugged a little.

Riina nodded, "Okay then."

Riina began to walk out of the room. "What are you going to do?" She looked over her shoulder.

"…look for the Captain." He said then vanished.

Riina's eyes widened and she felt the breeze of wind sweep by her. "Dramatic…" She kept walking out the door.

* * *

The cave was well lit with the lanterns they had. The fire glowed a red hue against the walls. A few of the members were about to leave to go find their masters to defeat them but before any of them could leave, they had to wait for Muramasa to return.

The smell was rustic. There were different types of animals smells along with sweat and from the female spirits, perfume. The cave was somewhat dark outside of the fire's light so mostly everyone stayed by the light. They had even acquired a nifty little wood table and some chairs to help make the stay more comfortable.

All of the members had something to say except two who remained silent. But the others chatted away. Trying to relieve their boredom was a hard task that they had to talk and act upon. Often they would argue amongst each other.

But for now the cave suddenly grew quiet. The fire flickered inside of the lanterns peacefully. The quiet aura made it possible for everyone to hear the condensation from the roof of the cave splatter down to the rocky ground.

"Eh, when is that Muramasa going to be back?" Kazenshini, the loudest of all the zanpakuto said. He had no clear features on his body because it was covered by shadows. Only red highlights allowed anyone to make features from his face. He had blue green eyes and wore wrapping as clothes.

"Why are you asking us?" Gegetsuburi questioned while eating another food item. He was the heaviest of the group and also the one who ate the most.

"I'm getting impatient." He responded with and leaned his wooden chair back to rest his feet on the table.

"You should really keep such things to yourself." Came a quiet female voice. Tabiume was the smallest and wore white clothes. She had light brown hair and bells on the sides of her sleeves.

"Mhmmm." Genkaku hummed lightly in annoyance. He was perched up on one of the cave walls and was trying to take a nap there. But with all this noise he couldn't possibly fall asleep. He leaned over the side of the rock's edge just a bit and faced the group with his head upside down from leaning over the rock on his back.

He sighed and felt his warm breath flow up to his chin and to the roof. It was colder in this cave then he would have liked it to be. But that strange Muramasa would be back soon hopefully and he'd get to leave. Though Kazenshini had a point, all the waiting was boring.

"Oh yeah? Well look who finally starts to talk. Maybe you should take your own advice and keep your comments to yourself!" Kazenshini stuck up for himself by yelling at the girl.

"Uhg… I can't stand these people." Zabimaru talked to her other half, the snake.

"I think it's fun!" The snake said with a smile. He took the form of a little red headed boy.

"Kazenshini, you know you should really shut up, you're annoying everyone." Genkaku sighed. "Besides I can't take a nap with you shouting."

"Who asked you? All you've done since we've been here is sleep! I say you shut your mouth before I shut it for ya." Kazenshini smiled.

The world looked different upside down, to Genkaku it seemed even more dim than before. He didn't bother moving yet though. He smiled widely. "Come up here and do it then." He laughed.

Kazenshini bolted up from his chair.

"That's enough." Came a low voice. It was Muramasa. He had finally returned with a new recruit by the looks of it. "How are we to gain rule over the Soul Reapers if we cannot unite?" He frowned. "Now then, you can leave if you wish."

Some of the members took off instantly. Others lagged behind.

Heinecko watched the new recruit with a smile on her face. "Ohh look a cutie." She mumbled and licked her long teeth. But before she could go after him she got into a fight with Tabuime.

The man sat down on a rock without saying a word. Genkaku jumped down from his position and landed next to him. The man had long blue green hair and a marking over his face. His eyes were a deep blue.

"So, who did you belong to?" Genkaku decided to ask. His spiritual pressure was all too familiar.

"… I do not remember." He took a while to answer and when he did it was vague.

"Heh, wish I could forget my master. Annoying and stubborn brat…" Genkaku laughed off his irritation and leaned against the cave wall with his hands in his pockets.

When he did not respond Genkaku tried to ask a different question. "You have a name?"

"…I do not remember." This response took longer than the first.

Genkaku narrowed his eyes and sweat dropped from his head. "Uh, alright? If that's the case I'm Genkaku." Genkaku said a bit awkwardly.

"Why are you talking to me?" The man said.

"Hec, I was just trying to figure out where I knew you from." Genkaku shook his head. "Whatever, I'll leave you alone."

"Wait… do you know me?" The man was suddenly interested.

"Sorta. You seem familiar." Genkaku shrugged. "What's your power?"

He took a minute before deciding to answer. "I fight with ice in the form of a dragon. My powers are the only thing I remember."

"Ice eh?"Genkaku smiled. "Hey, I think I know who you are. Yeah, your name starts with an H… eh I forgot. But I do know that my old master knows your name."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" He looked up at Genkaku.

The teenage spirit took his hands out of his pockets, "Well, my master had some sort of preoccupation with your master or something like that. I dunno she was kinda crazy. Anyway I'll do ya a favor, before I kill my master, I'll get her to tell me your name. Then I'll come back here and tell you. Good enough?" Genkaku smiled and walked away from the cave wall.

"Why would you do that for me?" The man was almost suspicious of this action.

"You're quiet. I could finally get some rest time in with you around to make everyone awkward and not want to talk." Genkaku smiled. "Oh and I mean that in the best way." He turned around. "Catch ya later." He walked toward the cave exit.

'Now, where would my master be at?' He began to think. He closed his eyes for a second in thought before he accidentally ran into some one.

"Hey watch it you clutz!"

He heard a screeching voice. He opened his eyes to see a woman with redish hair and cat ears poking through the sides. She had sharp canine teeth that protruded out of her lips. She had tan skin and wore a pink cat suit. She was on the floor with an angry expression on her face. It was Heinecko.

"Maybe you should learn to get out of the way." Genkaku walked over the body.

"WHAT?!" The woman stood up and ran in front of him. "You say something like that again and I swear I'll scratch your face off!"

"Shut up and get out of my way already, you loud mouthed flee bag."

SCRATCH!

Genkaku's face poured blood on one side from claws piercing his skin. His hand automatically felt his cheek to see what damage had been done.

"Hmph!" She hummed and a large smile went to her face showing off her sharpened teeth. Her hands dripped from the blood off his cheek.

Genkaku caught her wrist and held it close to his face. He smiled widely. "Have you ever been told you have beautiful eyes?"

"HUH?!" Heinecko's eyes widened. "YOU JUST CALLED ME A FLEE BAG YOU PSYCHO FREAK!"

"Catch ya later." Genkaku smiled and walked away.

"WHA- Who do you think you are?!" Heinecko yelled.

Tabuime shook her head. "How could any guy be attracted to someone like you?"

"What?! I'm very attractive!" Heinecko changed her anger towards the girl instead.

Genkaku laughed.

* * *

Riina walked along the path to the forest. She had no intention of staying put while so many others went in search for their zanpakutos. After all this time, she knew Genkaku would go to the forest in search of her. Because that is where they always trained.

Riina finally made it to the forest. It was a little past mid day by now. She leaned against a tree. 'Anytime now…' She thought.

She closed her eyes waiting, waiting for the spiritual pressure that she once knew as her own zanpakuto. After a few minutes… 'There.' Riina opened her eyes.

Leaning against the opposite tree with his arms crossed was none other than her zanpakuto.

"You sensed me so early, you must have been expecting me." He smiled.

"Genkaku Shoujou…" Riina frowned. "Tell me why you're doing this. Why did you leave me?"

"Heh, like I need to explain it to you." Genkaku took a step forward and reached out his hand. A black cloud swirled above it and then came a fully formed sword. In the shape of a black flame, the blade was her shikai!

"Why don't we let our blades do the talking?" Genkaku snatched the sword from the air and ran at the girl. Riina took out her sword and hit his dead on. The metal clanged against each other.

Riina was curious, "What happened to your speed? I blocked that so easily." She frowned.

Genkaku merely smiled. "You still talk too much." He backed away then swung again. This time when their swords met, it was hard to hold his back. Riina grunted under the pressure.

Genkaku laughed. Then he added more pressure. Riina held unto her sword with both hands now. She grunted again and her footing on the ground became loose.

He released at once and then swung at her again. Riina dodged and retreated a little bit away. "Just talk to me already Genkaku!"

The man stood there for a second before something else strange happened. Little by little, his body began to disappear into the air. He formed into black particles inch by inch and vanished. Till only his face was left. "How about no?" His face then vanished as well.

Riina was left in the quiet forest looking from side to side frantically. That's when she remembered exactly what her zanpakuto could do. In an instant she ran the other direction! 'I can't breathe in those hallucinates! If I do, I'm in big trouble.' Riina hopped from tree to tree.

She paused a moment on a branch. 'If only I could still sense his spiritual pressure…' Riina focused. 'No… I can't feel it at all.' She looked over her shoulder. 'He could be right behind me…'

'But there is something different about him. His speed is less than average. Whereas, in my inner world, he is quick. Maybe… maybe the reason he doesn't have much speed anymore is because he separated from me. When I use shikai, when he is separated from me, he always went slow to reach the target. So…' Riina's thoughts were interrupted when she felt like she should really start get moving again.

She began to flash step farther away. 'He won't be able to catch up with me. But.. I need to talk to him somehow and see what this whole situation is about… he'll materialize again soon. He can't stay in that state for long.' Riina waited again upon a branch. She turned around and kept her eyes wide open.

She waited for any movement and silently counted in her head. She guessed he could only stay like that for sixty seconds but that was just a guess.

Suddenly, she heard a snapping sound in front of her. Instantly she raised her sword, Genkaku had appeared right in front of her. Their swords clashed and she fell backwards off of the tree. She hit the ground and only had a second to dodge Genkaku's blade again. She rolled out of the way then stood up quickly.

She swung her sword at him and actually nicked his arm. He smiled a little then charged at her. Again their blades hit and this time Riina had enough strength to push back hard enough to where she wouldn't lose her footing.

"Genkaku, tell me why already!" Riina huffed.

"Fine." Genkaku used more strength and pushed the girl backwards. She retreated back a few steps. "If you want to know so badly I'll tell you. You're weak." He stared forward with a serious look. "You could never hope to gain my powers, even with extensive training. You're so much weaker than me, I don't want to follow you anymore." He held unto his sword tightly.

"After all these years you suddenly begin to rebel? Why didn't you just tell me about this?!" Riina was confused.

"Heh, an idiot like you would never understand. You'll die here today by your own blade."He laughed and lounged forward again. Riina dodged him and then swung down at him with her sword. But he blocked and he used his strength to move her backwards until her sword lowered a little. Then he swung at her harder and the sword fell from her hands.

With her guard completely down he flipped around his sword and hit her chest with the back of his hilt. Riina coughed and flew backwards with her feet off the ground. Her body slammed into a tree and damaged the bark.

She gasped for air on the ground but the air had been knocked out of her. While she was on the ground she saw the images of black swirls swift into the sky. Then they disappeared. She knew she had to leave but she couldn't move! She couldn't even breathe.

Finally, she stood up. Unfortunately, it was already too late. She ran to get her sword and picked it up lightly. Her vision blurred slightly and she stumbled a little. She felt light headed for a second. 'Oh no..' She felt a sharp pain in her right arm. Her eyes widened to see something piercing out of her skin. A silver thick metal that had a curve to its blade. It looked like a claw from a monster. Riina stared at the three inch lengthed blade as it grew out of her skin in pain.

Then another and another shot up from her skin. The pain made her wince. She gripped her sword. She was about to cut away the claws from her skin when she remembered, 'It's just Genkaku, it's all just a hallucination. I have to ignore it!"'

More metal popped up from her skin and she hissed. The pain began to add up. More than that, there was also an itching pain. It was an uncontrollable urge to get rid of the vermin under her skin. It itched and ached and then when it popped for her skin, it stung like crazy. Blood light drizzled from her right arm. But then she felt pain in her other arm too!

Riina could only watch horrified as the contagion raged over her body. Metal by metal, claw by claw they pierced out of her skin everywhere. Arms and legs, and even some on her face were no exception to this terrible virus. It burned so badly, demanding that she take action against the claws on her skin.

She bled only a little and she clenched her jaw in order to contain both the pain and the urges to dig out the claws from her skin. Then suddenly, as if this wasn't enough, she felt something bite her. She wacked the insect on her arm with anger. She noticed it was a fly when its body fell to the ground.

This little insect wasn't the only one either. The trees nearby were flooded with them! There were so many that the trees looked to be alive with gray insects buzzing in it. A few began to fly at her and bit her skin. She wacked them away but their bites were almost as painful as the claws coming through her skin.

Things only got worse, more flies came. This time by the hundreds and encompassed around her. Biting her and chewing on her bleeding flesh from every direction. She swung her sword wildly at them to try to keep them away. This in turn only made the insects angrier and they came by the thousands and clogged the air around her. She wasn't swinging fast enough to get rid of them and kept feeling their painful bites.

"Get away!" She yelled. She knew they were only an illusion but they were so painful. She actually ended up coughing and choking on a few. Her only way of getting the insects out of her throat and to keep them from biting her, was to swallow them or to cough them up. She preferred to try to cough them up because swallowing them made her ill at the thought.

Then more claws appeared from her skin. Oh how they burned, and needed to be plucked from her skin. She just couldn't contain the urge any longer. She took her sword and glared at her left arm. The sight was disgusting. Flies chewing on her skin by the hundreds and little horns were poking from her skin. Blood inched down her arm. She'd get rid of this disgusting problem. She had to, it itched too much.

She took her blade and cut into her skin and then quickly maneuvered it under the metal, up and out. The pain hurt worse than it had but with this pain and her flesh flinging into the air, came a huge sense of relief. Gratification finally rested within her that one of the claws were gone. Now she could relax a second. But the relief went away within a second and she was left with the urge again to cut away the metals.

Fling! Scraps of her flesh along with the metal that had been uprooted flew through the air. Blood now poured down her arm and dripped to the ground. Every slice hurt worse than the last but each cut also brought more release than the last.

Pretty soon she started digging out her flesh all over her body. Each one she would yell in pain and then smile at the relief it gave.

"Gaa!" She yelled loudly after she cut another slice into her leg. She felt agony in the pain and then the relief rushed in. The flies had slowly gone away as she did so. Finally, the claws disappeared all together.

She fell to the ground in pain and screamed into the earth. Her cuts stung so much. Genkaku was out of her system but her cuts were not a hallucination. She had really harmed herself. She now felt foolish for falling for the hallucination but it felt all too real. She felt like she had to cut away her skin, no matter what logic told her.

Riina yelled in agony again into the ground. Her arms rested around her. Her sword was at her side as well though she didn't need to use it at the moment. Riina knew that she had to get up though and did so slowly.

"Huh, you did better than I expected. I thought for sure you would have lost your mind after all that time." Genkaku slung his sword over his shoulder. "Now then, it's time to kill you."

He approached closer. Riina grabbed her sword. She panted from the pain and being exhausted from swinging her sword. She could barely hold it with all the pain on her body from her cuts. "Darn you." She huffed.

He walked closer and then swung his sword. Riina fell down and her sword fell from her grasp. She quivered on the ground on her knees. She coughed and shook her head. "Why so sudden, Genkaku… I thought we were friends…" Riina remembered all the times she trained with this spirit, all the times they laughed and yelled at each other. They were indeed of one mind and spirit. It hurt that he was doing this.

The dark blade came down near her. Riina wasn't sure if she had the strength to dodge again… then her eyes widened with anger. She snatched her sword and rolled out of the way. She jumped to her feet but winced from her cuts.

"Did you suddenly realize something?" Genkaku laughed. "You're still going to die."

"Yes… I realized something…" Riina frowned and the glared up at him. "I realized I will not let you go!" She yelled.

Genkaku narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can just betray me… but you can't! You're my friend, more than that. You're my spirit, we are one with each other. You mean so much to me, and if you think I'm going to let you go then you're sadly mistaken!" Riina ran at him and their blades clashed.

Genkaku's eyes widened. Her spiritual pressure had changed… it was more powerful.

"Genkaku, I will not allow you to leave me! You are too close to me to leave and go off by yourself! Don't you see? We need each other… and I like you too much." Riina huffed. Her spiritual pressure began to rise. "So for that reason, you will not leave! I don't want another person betraying me… I don't want another Akahana. YOU'RE GOING TO STAY EVEN IF IT KILLS US!" Riina yelled. Her spiritual pressure flared up and blinded the area with white light.

Genkaku's eyes widened further as Riina threw her arms back getting ready to strike. She thrust her plain katana blade forward and yelled. Her sword cut through his cleanly, in the process breaking them both. And with the little bit of a broken blade she had left, she sliced down his chest. Genkaku coughed and his body froze.

Riina forced her blade down all the way, or what was left of the thing, and when she did so, Genkaku's body turned to black flames and formed into a sword and hit the ground. The shikai black metal blade hit the ground with a light thud.

Riina ran to the sword and picked it up with her fingers slightly trembling, "Genkaku! Are you there?!" She yelled. She waited a long time. Her breath slowed in pace as she sat on her knees.

The shikai sword began to break into little particles that flew into the air and formed into a black cloud. There was nothing left in Riina's hand except for empty space and she stared wide eyed.

The clouds formed into a body. His features showed and Riina saw that it was Genkaku! He was wearing his old outfit again, fluffy black collar with no cuff links on his wrists. He also wore a longer sleeve jacket. He sighed, "Of course I'm here."

"Genkaku!" Riina yelled and stood up quickly but fell back to the ground.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself?" He groaned and knelt down next to the girl.

"Do… do you hate me still? Do you want to kill me?" Riina looked down into the dirt.

"Well sometimes, but not right now." Genkaku thought about it carefully.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Riina looked up at him.

"Sorry… look, the guy who was battling you was nothing more than my instincts. That stupid Muramasa did some sort of spell on me. It caused me to stop thinking about anyone else but myself… which wasn't so bad till I started having the strongest urge to kill you." He looked off into space.

"How can you say.." Riina began to yell.

She was interrupted. "Just joking. Well not about the brain washing thing. I could hardly think about the actions I was taking. It was like I had no control over myself." He frowned. "That Muramasa… how could he do that? Ugh, now I want to kill him instead." Genkaku said furiously but with an annoyed face.

"I don't know how he could have done that but are you saying.. that this whole thing was nothing more than your instincts? And you're better now?" Riina asked.

"Yeah in a nut shell." Genkaku sighed. "Why so many questions? I'm better now."

"But… I was worried!" Riina argued with an angry face. "I didn't want to lose you, doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Riina huffed.

Genkaku paused and his face became serious. "Yes it does. Without you, I would have been stuck in that state of mind forever. You saved me and I guess I owe you a thanks for that." He smiled a little. "Now get up we need to get you to squad four."

Riina struggled to stand, "Right." She cringed. "But you do remember fighting me and all that other stuff right?" Riina asked.

"Barely… it feels kinda like a dream." Genkaku scratched the back of his head. "Huh oh I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Riina was curious.

"This guy's name that I met." Genkaku stuck his hands in his pockets. "Heh, I'm a genius."

Riina slapped the back of his head. "Is that really important right now?!"


	32. Just don't break the door

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty-two: Just don't break the door

(Zanpakuto Materialization arc)

"Are we almost there?" Genkaku sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and walked nonchalantly.

"Don't act like you don't know the way! We've been here several times!" Riina stopped walking and leaned over to cough.

"If you don't stop yelling you're bound to cough out your lungs." Genkaku opened his eyes and glanced down at the girl.

"Shut up. The building is in sight. Though I don't know why I need to go, I'm f-fine!" She coughed again.

"Sure ya are." Genkaku walked ahead. "Then hurry up slow poke."

Riina growled a little but she was too exhausted to fight. She staggered behind him until they finally made it through the squad four doors. Riina took the lead at this point. "Hello." She said walking up to the front counter.

"You can go right on back, we have an open policy during emergency crisis." The woman said. Riina nodded. She began her way to a room down the hall.

"Come along Genkaku." She sighed and opened the door.

"Eh, nah I'm good. You can wait by yourself." Genkaku turned around.

"GENKAKU!" Riina yelled. "Get over here this instant I'm not letting you out of my sight!" She pointed to the open door to the room. Her finger shaking slightly before she coughed.

"Ugh… fine." He sighed and went into the room. Riina slammed the door shut behind them in anger and then climbed onto the bed. "Hopefully some healing person will show up soon. I need to get out of here and fight."

Genkaku sat on one of the waiting chairs near the bed and looked at the opposite wall. His eyes squinted.

"What're you thinking about?" Riina rolled over on her side.

"Nothing." He replied simply.

Riina sighed, "Might as well spit it out. I know you're thinking about something."

Genkaku was silent a minute. "It's weird, most of my memories are jumbled up. I can't remember things clearly. All I clearly remember was my need to defeat and destroy all soul reapers… including you." He closed his eyes fully.

"…so what're you saying?" Riina asked a little confused what his point was.

His eyes opened once again. "I'm sorry."

Riina's eyes widened.

He didn't make any eye contact with her. The room was quiet and empty for the most part except for the bed and the single chair. There was also a clock and a picture frame. The clock ticked away and their silence grew.

"Sorry?" Riina asked. "You were brainwashed you shouldn't be sorry."

"Not all the way. I knew my deepest desires and I tried to fulfill them. That's not brainwashing, that's ignorance." Genkaku frowned.

Riina sat up. Her skin ached a moment. She winced. "Genkaku, you shouldn't think that way."

His eyes glanced at her. "But look what I did to you." He then looked back to the wall. "I can't forgive myself for that."

"But… I already did. If I can then so can you." Riina smiled.

"I wish it was that simple." Genkaku whispered.

Riina looked down at her skin. Blood dripped from her skin to the bed's sheets. The silence went on like this for several minutes. They said nothing till a member of the squad came in through the door.

"Hello." Said a tall but timid man. His voice was quiet and he smiled uneasily.

"Hey." Riina answered.

"I'm going to help heal you, sorry about the wait." He walked over to her side and placed his hands over her stomach.

"It's fine." Riina said.

Blue light came from the man's hands and her wounds began to feel just a little bit better. "You got cut up pretty bad…" He mentioned.

Riina scratched her nose. "It was for a good cause."

"Really?" The man said and redirected his hands over her arm.

"Yes, I got back my zanpakuto." Riina smiled.

"This must be him." The man looked over his shoulder. "Brave of you." He said after looking at the temperamental looking man behind him.

Riina couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I know he would do the same for me."

There wasn't any more conversation in the room while the girl was being healed. Riina took a nap from being bored to death while waiting to finish to be healed. Genkaku did the same.

* * *

Riina opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Mhhmm." It felt good to get in some well deserved sleep. She saw that she had on many bandages on her appendages and also a little on her face. She looked to her side to see Genkaku snoring lightly on the chair. Then she redirected her attention to the window. It was night. The clock said that it was eight.

Riina took off her covers and her bare feet landed on the cold floor. She looked down at her clothes which had been changed into hospital clothes. Her shoes and socks were apparently missing. Her feet soaked up the cold floor like a wet sponge. It was just too cold for her little feet to handle so she jumped back up on the bed, causing it to squeak.

"Hey.." Genkaku sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're not going anywhere right? Those people said to tell you not to move." He yawned and stretched.

"Genkaku, where's my sandals?" Riina looked at her bare feet. "Oh and my socks, I need them to get out of here."

"Didn't you hear a single word I said?" Genkaku squinted. "I'm not telling you, you aren't going anywhere."

Riina sighed heavily and over dramatically. The room was quiet besides their candid conversation. The room was lit only with a small lamp on the window seal. It caused a reflection on the darkness outside. The fire flickered within the lamp and gave a cozy feeling for a hospital.

Riina looked in front of her at the man who appeared no older than nineteen. His face was lit by the orange red hue of the light from the lamp. His eyes were deep black as always and inside of them, she could see her own dark reflection. She wasn't facing the light like he was, instead she was facing the opposite direction toward him, so all the light hit her back and not her front. This caused shadows to hide her face fairly well and the bright lamp behind her to shone around her like an aura.

The room smelled clean, there were new sheets on her bed and her arms were wrapped neatly. A little patter was heard. Riina's head twirled around and stared at the window where the sound had come from. That's when she heard another patter. Pitter, patter. It was rain.

It was barely sprinkling but the mood was perfect in that moment. Well almost perfect. She wanted to snuggle under her blanket and sleep from the coziness or better yet, sit out in the rain. Riina looked back at her dilemma, her feet were bare. And the floor was cold.

The night outside was nearly pitch black, the stars and moon were hidden behind dark rain clouds. More light tapping sounds filled the room. The sounds emanated from the window and roof now. It wasn't a pouring rain but a soft and gentle one. Riina smiled.

Her feet swung lightly over the side of the bed about a foot from the ground. "Genkaku, please tell me where my sandals are. At the very least I want to go out and sit in the rain."

"Are you nuts? I'm not letting you go out there, you just got healed. You'll probably get a cold." He frowned. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Just go back to bed."

Riina most certainly was not going to stay cooped up in this room. Even though it was peaceful, she had two choices. Rain or escape. In this case, escape would be more logical. Riina slid off the bed again and hit the floor. Coldness seemed to pierce her feet.

"Uhhhg." Genkaku kept his eyes closed but sighed loudly. "You're not going to leave this alone are you?"

Riina shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Also, when did I get in these clothes, I feel violated."

Genkaku peeked open one of his eyes. "My eyes are scarred for life…" He shivered and then closed the eye.

Riina hissed. "Whatever! You're not so attractive either!"

Genkaku frowned. "Heh, sure."

Riina clenched her fists, "Why you…" Her feet began to go numb. "Come on just give me some socks!"

Genkaku sighed and reached into his pocket. "Here." He said with his eyes still closed.

Riina snatched them from him and put them on quickly. "I'll be back." She whispered like she was trying to sneak away.

"Sure…sure." Genkaku had already fallen back to sleep by that point.

Riina tip toed out of the room into the dark hallway. She really should have brought the lamp with her. Her feet were well equipped to deal with the coldness now that fuzzy socks were on her feet. She kept her right hand on the wall to help guide her when she thought of an idea.

She opened her left hand and let some spiritual pressure flow into it. She had some to spare so it wasn't too big of a deal. With her white flaming hand, she could now see the corridor.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Came a quiet voice.

"AHK!" Riina turned around startled. "Captain Unahona?!"

"Please don't yell, people are trying to sleep." Unahona said.

"Oh… sorry. I just came out here to explore really. That room was getting cramped…by the way, where's the light?"

"We had a power outage. You should rest up soon." Unahona instructed.

"Right." Riina whispered. 'Now I feel bad for lying…' There was a whole different reason why she was wandering through the hallways. She felt the spiritual pressure of someone she knew. She was going to investigate! She followed the familiar spiritual presence.

Her feet lightly tapped on the wooden floor as she moved about, but it was nearly silent compared to the whispering of the rain on the roof. It echoed in the hall and gave off a cozy feeling. Well to her anyway.

She navigated through the corridor until she stopped. Her fingers slid over the wooden door to her right. They felt the curvy texture with a light whisk of her hand. The wood caressed the beings inside which she sensed. Her eyes remained on the door. She wondered if she should take a peek inside or maybe if she should knock first.

Her right hand made a fist and drew back. The white flame in her left hand lit up the wood with bright white light. She saw her own shadows blocking the view from the door. She placed her fist forward and lightly tapped it against the wood.

Knock, knock. Her fist landed on the door twice. It wasn't a loud knock but one that fit in with her surroundings. She waited only a few seconds before she heard shuffling sounds behind the door.

"Come." Came a very deep voice. One that Riina didn't recognize.

She opened the door and stood a moment on the outside looking in. Like her hospital room, there was a lamp lit. The fire glazed over the two beings in the room. One had dark teal hair and an x mark over his face. His spiritual pressure was cold but Riina knew who it belonged to… Hyorinmaru.

The whole room was made of ice and she shivered even before she walked in the doorway. There was an ice statue of Hyorinmaru and Captain Hitsugaya, along with ice plants and picture frames. Also ice bedding and curtains. The only item that wasn't ice was the lamp that lit the room and gave off a nuance trace of heat.

Riina exhaled and her breath turned into a white puff of hot air as it left her lips. It slightly fogged her vision as it rose and disappeared. She smiled to give off a good expression. The being she had come here to see was laying in the hospital bed and looked to be sound asleep.

The girl then spoke, "I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to see how Captain Hitsugaya was doing." She whispered not wanting to destroy the peace inside of the room. Hyorinmaru was sitting on the chair with steady light eyes. He blinked once.

Riina was most certain it was him, the dragon spirit had such distinct icy spiritual pressure. Not only that but she thought he looked like a dragon too. She wondered what kind of personality he had. From the tone of his voice it sounded as cold as his powers were.

"Then you may come in." He said and looked over to the boy in the bed.

Riina stepped in carefully. The floor was slick and so cold that its harsh temperature went straight through her socks to her feet. It was almost painful to stand on. She covered her arms and tucked them into her body to keep them warm. She had goose bumps beginning to spread on her body and she shivered just a tiny a bit.

She had stopped using her spiritual pressure to light her path because now she could see well enough with the lamp lit in the room. Their window was partially open so she could see the water sliding down it. She also heard each time a new rain drop would hit the glass.

She approached the bed with her fingers tucked under her hospital sleeves as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her fingers felt much warmer next to the middle of her body. Riina was by the bed not knowing what she could say or even do. Maybe it was a mistake coming here at all.

"Is he alright?" Riina asked quietly.

The man simply said, "Yes."

"You must be his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru." Riina looked over her shoulder at the man. "I'm Riina."

The man nodded a little. After a bit of silence he spoke. "Your spiritual energy… do you have a zanpakuto by the name of Genkaku?"

Riina's eyes widened. "Yeah. You've met him?" She questioned.

"Yes, earlier today." He said in a low voice.

Riina smiled, "Well he's back as my zanpakuto now so everything's fine with him. It's good to see that you've come back to your master as well."

Hyorinmaru didn't say anything but looked at the boy in the bed.

Riina looked forward, giving her neck relief. Toshiro was lying there asleep, facing the roof. His eyes jolted under his closed eye lids once in awhile. His face looked so much more peaceful like this, he wasn't angry or cold. He looked warmer, especially under the fire's glow. His white hair fluffed in both directions as usual. And his hands lay neatly at his sides above the ice blanket.

The red head exhaled again and her breath became a white fog for the second time. It was truly freezing in the room and she wondered why the room was in this state but Hyorinmaru and the boy looked to thrive in this environment.

'Maybe it is time that I leave, he's asleep anyway right?' Riina wondered. She looked deeper at the Captain and she felt a little blush on her cheeks. 'Why… does this feeling keep repapering from so long ago?' She remembered a little instance of her past.

Then a slight smile came to her face. She placed her pointer and middle finger together and filled them with spiritual pressure. 'This shouldn't wake him up… but he'll know I was here…'

["Toshiro!" The academy student sighed loudly. "I don't want to train anymore, I'm too tired!" She complained.

"I thought you said you wanted to get better. And call me Hitsugaya!" He snapped and placed his sword in his sheath.

"I do but we haven't taken a break all day." She sighed again. It was afternoon and the sun was burning bright. It was a warm day for fall. The student collapsed to the ground with her plain katana to her side. Her hair spread out underneath her like a fan.

Toshiro huffed. "Fine, we'll take a short break." He sat down as well. They were sitting in the middle of the training field away from the others. Trees surrounding the area shaded them from every direction and casted small shadows on their faces.

Riina looked up into the sky to see the blue vastness covered by little white clouds. The sun streamed in through the leaves and caused her to squint. She re adjusted her body by scooting to the left so she wouldn't be blinded by the sun. To her left was Toshiro who has sitting with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed.

The wind tuffled his hair as he sat there in still silence. Riina's face burned pink. She got the weirdest feeling in her stomach, it was making her queasy and nervous… Toshiro opened his eyes and he frowned as he looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"Why are you staring at me?!" He yelled.

Riina looked away. "I'm not!" She yelled back, this only made her cheeks brighter pink.

Toshiro muffled something then looked back in front of him and closed his eyes again.

"Why do you have white hair?" Riina asked out of the blue.

Toshiro remained silent.

"Come on you can tell me! Do you bleach it?!" Riina's eyes widened. She had to look upward to see him because she was lying on her back.

Again no answer.

Riina frowned. She placed spiritual pressure into her right pointer and middle fingers. Then she reached them up and touched under his chin.

"HEY!" He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to face her. His hand instantly rushed to his chin and rubbed it furiously. "What do you think you're doing?!" He was clearly angry.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Riina's eyes opened innocently.

"No." He scoffed.

Riina felt a smile creep to her face. "Did it tickle?"

Toshiro frowned deeper making a chibi face. A little bit of visible pink went to his cheeks. "No!"

Riina laughed and sat up right away. "It did, didn't it?!" She laughed again like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I said no." He defended himself. He crossed his arms and turned his back toward her.

Suddenly, Riina jumped on his back and held her two fingers near his face. "Haha! There's no running away I got you!"

Toshiro began to yell. "Get off of me, you're not a child! And stop waving your fingers in my face!"

Riina sighed but obeyed him. "Whatever you're no fun at all." She sighed and plopped unto the ground. "I'm not a child either!" She defended herself. There was a long pause.

Then Toshiro felt a jolt in his back. "ASUKA!" He turned around viciously, but Riina just laughed.]

Riina quietly chuckled at the memory. She used a lot of spiritual pressure in her fingers at that time. Now she only used enough to get her fingers to glow a little. Her hand out stretched toward him, along the way the ice began to melt a little… She barely tapped him under the chin.

Then she retracted her hand away. She smiled yet again at the memory. She turned around. "Thank you for letting me in." She said to Hyorinmaru in a quiet voice.

The man merely nodded.

Riina left the room and went back to her own.

* * *

Toshiro jolted up in his bed. His eyes widened and his heart beat quickly in his chest. His hands clenched the sides of the bed only a moment before his right hand quickly rubbed under his chin. He frowned. His mind was deep in thought.

"Master?" Said a voice to his left. He glanced that direction and was surprised to see Hyorinmaru sitting there next to him. He was also surprised to see that the entire room was filled with ice and he felt like his skin was just as cold as it too. There were ice sculptures and flowers decorating the room.

Sunlight was trying to come in through the window but was repelled by the curtains. The ice had begun to melt a little, he could see. His attention went back suddenly to the feeling under his chin. 'What was that?' He questioned.

"Is everything alright?" His zanpakuto asked him after he had not responded the first time.

"Where are we?" Toshiro asked.

"Squad four." He answered.

'That's right.' Toshiro really should have remembered. He was still conscious when he had arrived here. He shifted his weight in his bed. The icy blankets were tucked securely around him. He un-tucked them though and stepped on the floor.

"I'm fine." Toshiro finally answered. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible." He said and went to the other side of the room and picked up his sword. "We're still needed."

* * *

"Hey."

Riina turned in her bed.

"Hey!"

"Leave me alone…" Riina said half asleep and turned in the bed again. She cuddled against the pillow.

Suddenly her body was thrown off the bed. "AHHH!" She yelled and landed on the floor face first. "Owww." She muffled into the floor. Then she stood up abruptly with glaring eyes. "WHO THE HEC DID THAT?!"

Genkaku stood there with his arms crossed.

"So it was you!" Riina hissed. "I was trying to sleep!"

"You've been asleep all dang day! You missed out on the big fight!" Genkaku yelled.

Riina ran from one side of the room to the other. "FIGHT?! Where's my zanpakuto?!" Then she stopped and stared for a moment. "OH YEAH YOU'RE IN HUMAN FORM NOW, MATERIALIZE INTO A SWORD WE GOTTA GO!" Riina commanded.

"I SAID YOU MISSED IT!" Genkaku yelled so loud that Riina fell backwards from the air.

"No need to get all worked up…" Riina mumbled. "Why didn't you wake me while it was happening?"

Genkaku sighed. "It's not like I didn't try. You wouldn't wake up."

The girl crossed her arms. "Well it's not my fault. My stupid zanpakuto ripped me to shreds."

"HEY, don't go blaming this on me!" Genkaku yelled.

"Whatever. So tell me what happened!" Riina stood up and jumped back into her bed.

"Muramasa was finally tracked down and defeated, but there are a few complications. The head Captain was retrieved but the zanpakuto who still decided to rebel against their masters are on the loose." Genkaku put his hands in his pockets. "For now I don't think we're needed."

"Of course we are! Let's get outta here!" Riina exclaimed and ran to the door.

"Aren't you going to change first?"

Riina looked down at herself. "Oh… yeah I guess. Where's my shinigame clothes?"

Genkaku took his hand out of his pockets.

"…are you some sort of closet now?" Riina squinted.

"No, just put them on!" He threw them at her. Riina caught them at once and looked at the shinigame clothes. "They're ripped! You're not a very good closet…"

"SHUT UP!" He stormed out of the room. "Hurry too, I'm not waiting for you any longer!"

Riina mocked him after he shut the door by mimicking his words. "I'm not waiting for you any longer." She squeaked in a mocking voice. Then she stuck out her tongue and proceeded to change.

* * *

"Faster Genkaku!" Riina yelled behind her.

"I'm going as fast as I can so shut up."

Riina stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Well at least we're almost to squad six. Hopefully Captain is back by now. Didn't he go missing or something? Turn into your sword form already so I can keep flash stepping."

"Forget that." He huffed as he began to run past her.

The girl shook her head and ran alongside him. "What were you doing all day?"

"….sleeping…"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE WAITING ALL DAY YOU LIAR!" She yelled.

"I was in dreams!" He argued back.

"You're so difficult!" Riina stopped. "Hey look we're here!" She ran into the building frantically. "Come on Genkaku we got to get in on the action!" Riina slipped from side to side in the hallway. She had forgotten her sandals at the hospital and it was hard to walk on the slick wooden floors.

She slid to the Captain's door and didn't bother knocking because she had broken through the wood by tripping. 'Dang slick floor!' Wood piled around her as she fell to the ground. She looked up slowly. Before she could find her Captain, Genkaku slid in and fell on top of her.

"Get out of the way shrimp!" He yelled before he tripped on her body and landed on her.

"OW! ME?! You landed on top of me!" Riina growled and threw his body off in anger, her white spiritual pressure flaring. She was standing up now and looked to her right. There was the Captain alright, and another being. Riina guessed his zanpakuto by the feel of his spiritual pressure. He wore a mask but his fists were clearly visible. They were clenched tightly.

Her Captain had black clouds floating above his head and his eyes couldn't be seen by the shadows that casted over them. It was an overall horrifying face to say the least.

"C-C-Ca…" Riina's eyes widened. Her teeth trembled. "GENKAKU NEW PLAN, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"


	33. Genkaku's adventure Riina's passion

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty-three: Genkaku's adventure/Riina's passion

(Zanpakuto Materialization Arc)

Swoosh! Dark colored blood filled the air. The being that was cut fell to their knees then turned into a bright beam of light and finally into a broken zanpakuto. It was a sword beast, one of the many zanpakuto that had lost or rebelled against their masters and were now fighting off the Soul Society for their independence.

A man landed swiftly behind the sword before turning around and swooping it up. He wiped his brow with his right hand. Then a small smiled came to his face. "Heh, that's the fifth one today, I'm on a role." He thought highly of himself and placed both sides of the broken zanpakuto into his left hand.

"Genkaku!" Came a happy voice from behind him.

'No please… just leave me alone!' He thought and his face filled with pain. He sighed and kept walking. He felt the female wrap herself around his mid section. "I said I'm not interested…" He hissed.

"I know you are! You're just playing hard to get! Now come on!"

"Mhn." He hummed a lowly growl to show his annoyance with the woman but she hadn't picked up the hint. He finally turned around and forced her arms off of him. "Look, what I said was a mistake. It was my instincts talking not me."

Cat eyes widened as they filled with innocence. Her red brown ears folded backwards. "You… what?" Her pink tail swiped around wildly.

The man frowned deeper still. He then burst out yelling. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKN FLEE BAG!" He held up his fist and his eyes widened with anger. He swiftly turned around and began to take steps forward.

Heinecko wasn't far behind. "Stop playing hard to get, I know you want me! Your instincts did!"

He sighed heavily. 'Make the madness end!' He rubbed the back of his neck with his open hand. "It's nothing against your looks; it's about your personality. You're too shallow for me. NOW GET LOST!" He stepped forward again.

"But my looks alone should be enough! Go out with me!" She yelled and clung to his arm.

"Why are suddenly so interested in me, go after Hyorinmaru, he likes you." Genkaku lied.

"Men who play hard to get are so hot! And… really you think so?" She sounded curious.

"Yeah whatever." Genkaku snapped.

"Hmm… well maybe… but for now do you want to.." She began to say.

"Dissipate." Genkaku whispered and his body began to float out of her grasps and turn into small particles as they rose. "See ya later." He said right before his head disappeared.

"GENKAKU!" She clenched the air.

'Finally. I should have thought of that earlier…' He thought. He rematerialized a little bit away inside of the forest where he planned to continue searching for the sword beasts. He came back together in a physical state and just as he did so he felt a body slam into his back.

He fell to the ground with a thud. His chin hit the earth with a slam and his arms flailed at his sides. He felt a weight on his back. His eyes popped open. "WHO THE …" He began to say as he grabbed the body on his back. He flipped the body over to his front where he could look the suspect in the eye.

"HE…" He was about to finish his sentence when he stopped. His mouth froze for a moment, he had never expected the being to be… "Who are you?" He asked instead of yelling.

"Squeak." Came a light pitched squeak from the being. It was a zanpakuto by its strange appearance no doubt. It was in the form of a baby with large butterfly wings and yellow skin. It had a fluff of blue hair on its head and big white eyes that had no pupils of any kind.

Genkaku held the small …. Small thing inside of his hands. He was confused as to who this creature was or who it belonged to. He let go of the being slowly, letting it float upwards just a bit. It didn't even need to flap its wings, it merely floated.

"Are you a zanpakuto?" Genkaku tried to confirm.

"Squeak." Came another response.

"Can't you speak?" Genkaku furrowed his brow.

"Squeak." Another light squeak came from the creature.

Genkaku shook his head and sighed. He stood up from the ground then brushed off his pants. "Well, watch where you're going next time." The man with black hair continued his way to look for the sword beings. He looked at his empty hands, 'When I dematerialized I dropped the broken zanpakuto darn it.' He tucked his hands into his pockets waiting to feel some spiritual pressure.

"Squeak."

Genkaku narrowed his eyes and turned around slowly. His eyes met the white blank orbs of the creature. "Huh… what?"

No response just a blank stare that gave him the creeps.

Genkaku twirled back around. He kept walking like nothing had happened.

"Squeak." Its squeak was suddenly very urgent and the creature flew to Genkaku's side and held unto his arm with his little hands. He squeaked again.

"What is it?" Genkaku looked over his shoulder. He felt a strong spiritual pressure coming. Genkaku frowned and then stuck out his right hand and a sword formed from the air. Whoever it was, it was coming very quickly.

A man appeared right in front of Genkaku, Genkaku swung his sword without taking a look at who it was. Then their swords clashed and Genkaku could finally see who it was. The breeze flew by and his long hair waved in the wind.

"Senbonzakura!" Genkaku realized.

"Give me him, I'm going to kill him!" He yelled and put more pressure on his sword. Genkaku kept his feet steady.

"Who are you talking about?!" Genkaku yelled.

"Who else, the one clinging to your arm! Ashisogi Jizo!"

"Buzz off." Genkaku yelled and swung his sword forward. "He's just a little guy. What did he do anyway?!"

Senbonzakura growled lowly. "If you don't hand him over right this instant I'll have to force him away from you."

"Then you can take him when all the life has flowed out of my body." Genkaku retorted and held his stance ready for an attack.

"As you wish…" He stuck out his sword from his side. "Scatter…"

Genkaku's eyes widened and he held out his sword. He flung it around wildly to get the petals away but they soon surrounded him by the thousands. Genkaku grabbed the creature on his arm and threw him into the air just before the petals rushed at him!

The creature squeaked as its eyes watered from being thrown with such force. It was able to stop itself from flying up wards after the original force was gone. Which ended up being fifty feet into the air.

The swirling pink blades twirled in like a tornado, and on the ground were a few drops of blood seeping into the sand.

Senbonzakura appeared in the air with his flash step. The creature known as Ashisogi Jizo trembled in fear. The man stuck out his arm and his sword materialized on it. There was nothing left in the blades wake except for blood.

"Did you really think he could protect you? He's weak and now you've got no one left." Senbonzakura neared closer to the creature. The creature curled its wings around itself in protection of what might come next.

The man reached out his hand to grab Ashisogi Jizo but just before he got within range, fwoosh! He retreated his hand back just as Genkaku appeared in front of him with his sword swinging through the air. A single cut was on his face.

"So you lived?" The man huffed.

Genkaku smiled. "Sorry, did I disappoint you? Your blades can't cut me when I'm dematerialized." His legs and other arm formed completely out of a cloud of grey smoke.

"Do you realize what this criminal has done?!" Senbonzakura yelled.

"I would if you'd tell me…" Genkaku felt a sweat drop from his forehead.

"He destroyed half of my…. No our squad's barracks with his bankai!" He yelled.

Genkaku squinted and looked over his shoulder at the baby. "Did you?"

The being twiddled its fingers silently before nodding in shame.

"He didn't mean to, obviously." Genkaku let go of his sword and it disappeared into a grey cloud that gathered into his body and materialized into his tattoo in the middle of his chest. "Let him off the hook will ya?"

"No I will not. And it isn't wise of you to send away your sword either!" He swung downward.

Cling!

'Great more people.' Genkaku rolled his eyes.

Zabimaru appeared in between the two of them. "Come on Senbonzakura he only turned bankai because you kept threatening him!"

Genkaku wasn't going to be part of this conflict anymore and snuck away while they argued.

* * *

"That was close eh? Though I could have kicked his butt if I wanted." Genkaku talked to the little guy sitting on his left shoulder.

"Squeak." He complied with a nod.

"I know I just saved your life and all but it's probably time you go home, Ashisogi Jizo."

The creature looked away for a moment and squeaked lightly.

"What's wrong?" Genkaku asked.

"Squeak."

"…You don't know where your home is?" Genkaku asked.

He nodded sadly.

"Heh, that's no problem. I know where all the squads are! Just tell me what squad you are part of!" Genkaku laughed.

"Squeak."

"What was that?" Genkaku squinted. "You should really talk."

"….squeak." He blinked.

"Alright well use your fingers to show me." Genkaku stopped walking and paid attention more closely.

Ashisogi Jizo looked at his small yellow fingers and imagined something for a moment then put up ten fingers.

"Okay, squad ten! I know where that is!" Before Genkaku could continue walking Ashisogi put up two fingers. "So which is it, squad two or ten?"

"Squeak." He put up ten fingers then two again.

"Never mind, we'll just check both." Genkaku sighed. He began to run in the direction of squad two first because it was closer.

Ashisogi began to squeak a lot with his head shaking.

"What is it squad ten?" Genkaku asked.

He squeaked.

Genkaku rubbed his forehead. "Alright we'll go to squad ten I guess."

Ashisogi seemed to sigh.

* * *

"Hey, open up." Genkaku commanded as he banged on the door with his fist.

He waited a second before he pounded louder. "I'm coming in." He said without being invited and he opened the door. He hadn't been waiting there for more than two seconds before his patience ran out. When he entered he saw the Captain of Squad ten and his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru.

"Genkaku." Hyorinmaru spoke in the quiet room.

"Yo." Genkaku raised his hand. "This guy says he belongs to your squad." Ashisogi shook his head in a 'no' motion.

"Why didn't you wait till I told you to come in? We could have been doing something important." Hitsugaya growled. Genkaku looked at his desk and couldn't figure out what he was doing, maybe some battle planning?

"I didn't feel like waiting." Genkaku answered honestly. "Well anyway here ya go." Genkaku took the creature off of his shoulder and nudged the floating being forward. Ashisogi squeaked and kept shaking his head.

"That's Captain Kurotsuchi zanpakuto. You're in the wrong squad." Toshiro glared.

"Oh what squad does he belong to?" Genkaku squinted.

"12. That is Captain Kurotsuchi's squad." Hyorinmaru spoke first.

"Great, that'll take us another hour! Ashisogi why didn't you say something EARLIER?"

He squeaked and folded his wings around his body in fear.

Genkaku sighed loudly. "Look, it's alright. Not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything." Genkaku picked up the creature by its cloak and placed him on his shoulder. "There see?"

The black haired man exited the room without another word. He didn't even have the courtesy to shut the door behind him.

"You said that was Asuka's Zanpakuto?" Toshiro confirmed.

Hyorinmaru nodded.

"That isn't surprising, he acts just like her." He sighed.

"Squeak." The creature flew off Genkaku's shoulder.

"What is it?" Genkaku asked.

"Squeak." Ashisogi pointed in the direction of squad twelve then hurriedly clapped his hands together and gave out another squeak.

"You want to crush squad twelve? You're kinda small…." Genkaku frowned. "But I like your enthusiasm, let's do it!"

He shook his head. "Squeak!" He pointed at himself then at the direction toward squad twelve. Then he clapped his hands twice.

"You…. want to smash them a lot?" Genkaku narrowed his eyes.

Ashisogi shook his head almost in disappointment. "Bankai!" He whispered in a quiet but high pitched voice.

Genkaku's eyes widened as the little innocent creature turned into a huge beast! It had bulging white eyes and insect arms and legs on the bottom of its round body. The being gave out a loud cry.

"You're pretty serious about destroying squad twelve aren't ya?!" Genkaku tried to confirm, a little sweat poured down from his forehead. He looked up but squinted because the sun was in front of him. His hair waved by the spiritual pressure the being was emitting.

The huge being made Genkaku look quite small. But it was still Ashisogi Jizo alright. He shook his head no fiercely this time and grabbed Genkaku with his insect legs. The legs clasped around him and poked him with their long but sharp fur. He just couldn't understand how a little innocent baby could turn into… this…

"Alright so where are we going?" Genkaku asked as soon as they started floating at a surprisingly quick pace or at least a lot faster than he could run. They floated over squad twelve in a number of minutes.

"Uh, you know as much as I think it would be fun to destroy this place, my master is bound to kill me if I do that…" Genkaku sweated. Then the creature let go of his body about twenty feet from the ground. To which his body fell like a raging monkey and he landed on his face.

"You could have given me a WARNING!" Genkaku yelled as he stood up on his legs and stared at Ashisogi. Then a burst of purple wind flew by around him and he had to use his arms to block the gust from his eyes. He squinted through the stinging burst of energy. Before him was again the little baby.

"Squeak." It floated near him.

Genkaku's eyes got smaller in annoyance and he slumped over a bit. "You'll never be able to smash them like that, you shoulda stayed in bankai."

The creature sighed a squeak but then floated toward the door to squad twelve.

"Alright well good luck." Genkaku waved before he turned around. He heard a squeak and looked over his shoulder to see Ashisogi quickly rushing inside then rushing back out. He neared Genkaku with a gift of a banana in his hand.

Genkaku smiled a little and accepted the gift. "Is this for helping you?"

He nodded.

"No problem." Genkaku laughed. "See ya." He walked toward his own squad. 'I wonder what kind of damage he'll be able to do in that form…' He wondered still completely oblivious that Ashisogi only wanted to find his way back home.

* * *

"Hey so squad eight is having a party tonight." Genkaku didn't knock but entered right away into his master's dorm. Not that he could have knocked anyway, there was no door or window, or even wall for that matter. This whole side of the building had been destroyed. "Hey what happened here?"

Riina was cleaning off her sword and sharpening it at the same time in the middle of her messy room. She stopped trying to clean her room a long time ago and in light of that bankai thingy destroying everything, there seemed to be no point in cleaning whatsoever. "Somebody's bankai did this. I don't know the details. I wasn't here while it happened."

"So what do you think about the party this afternoon?" Genkaku asked trying to avoid the subject that he knew all too well about.

"Tell someone who cares." She retorted and continued cleaning her katana.

"Why are you so upset?" Genkaku huffed.

"I don't know, maybe because my zanpakuto deserted me today!" Riina yelled. "Where were you anyway, I was fighting all day, and they were not amusing battles either. All too weak and messy…" She looked at her blade.

"Everywhere." He shook his head. "I don't think I'll stick around either, I'm heading out to that party." Genkaku stood up.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Riina asked still angry with him.

"Sake _(alcohol),_ why else?" He turned around to leave.

"HOLD UP!" Riina twisted around quickly and jumped to her feet. "No, you are not going to have ANY alcohol."

"What? Why not?" He asked casually.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A REPUTATION FOR A DRUNK ZANPAKUTO LIKE RANGIKU'S SO YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ANY. Knowing you, you'll splurge and over drink." She plopped down to the ground to finish cleaning her blade.

"Fine." He lied and hopped away.

"I swear he's so much trouble out of his sword form. I feel like his mother…" She sighed. "And by the tone of that voice…" Riina dropped her cleaning supplies which consisted of a spray, rag, and sharpening tool. She placed her sword into her sheath and stood up. "Couldn't I just get a few minutes of peace?" She began to regret all those times she was bored and she thought it was a bad thing. Now she wanted free time like she used to have. She went to her closet and looked around. All black and white kimonos. 'Nothing nice enough to wear for a party… ah well.' She picked out a clean one and went to her bathroom, the only area with a door, to change.

When she came back out, she flash stepped to squad eight. She had to keep a look out for him and he'd probably arrive awhile after she did so there was no need to worry.

On her way, however, she did run into some trouble.

"Riina!" Came a familiar bubbly voice.

"Rangiku?" Riina stopped on a roof top to see the woman below. "Did you hear about the party at…"

"Yes, I did. I'm actually on my way there. Not like I really want to go."

Rangiku hopped to the roof top as well. "Huh? Why not?" She asked.

"Not in the mood." Riina sighed. "Been doing meaningless battles all day."

"Well this party will help you unwind, you should be grateful! But are you seriously going to a party dressed like that?"

Riina looked down at herself. "Yeah, it's the normal shinigame outfit in case you didn't notice." She huffed.

"You can't go in work clothes and besides that…" She placed her hand over her nose. "You smell like a wild pig."

"HEY!" She yelled. "I've been busy fighting all day okay? Didn't have time to shower."

Rangiku smiled as she grabbed Riina's arm. "I know just all the things that can help you! We'll stop by the spa and get you all cleaned up then we can go shopping!"

"No, no no!" Riina yelled. "I refuse. I'm not dressing up for a stupid party!"

"I thought you used to be more fun Riina!" Rangiku sighed.

"W-Well…" Riina frowned. "Fine…" She sighed.

"Wonderful!" Rangiku said in an almost evil way. She continued to pull on the short girl's arm. "The party will start soon so we don't have much time! Come on we have to flash step there!"

"Alright…" Riina was unenthusiastic.

* * *

Riina wore a new kimono that Rangiku had paid for. She didn't make much money of her own so Riina didn't mind her friend helping pay for this clothing. Though, she didn't particularly like being all dolled up like this, she wasn't about to say no to someone buying new things for her.

Her kimono was pink and had flowers adorned on the sleeves. It was accompanied by a yellow ribbon and she wore tall sandals that made her at least three inches taller. She was a little unstable with them on and wobbled a little. She also pinned up her hair into a loose bun. A few red strands feel from its sides and landed aside her face. Her complexion was a clearer with the makeup she had on and her medium fair complexion shone past her vivid red hair.

Along with her hair being tied up it had another piece added to it. A pink flower that stood out nicely from her darker hair. There was also a great deal of white color splashed unto her kimono. She didn't feel like these two colors matched her much. Pink was such a light and frilly color and white was so pure. She didn't consider herself to have either of those qualities.

No, if she had to choose a kimono, it would be black and red. Maybe even a splash of orange on there. It would scream fire and flare. It would pierce the atmosphere with arrogance and pride. However, this kimono wouldn't have been right for the occasion of an afternoon tea time. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't have picked out a kimono at all. She would have arrived in her work kimono.

Riina walked next to Rangiku. It was too dangerous to even consider flash stepping in this death trap. So she and Rangiku decided to walk along instead. Her kimono was just as beautiful and elegant as Riina's but with a bit more flare. Her kimono was a striking red and had golden trim. Her long orange hair was a silky and bouncy as ever. Riina was a little jealous of her beauty, compared to Rangiku she probably looked like a slob. A wanna be pretty girl who just couldn't fit in. A tom boy trying to look elegant. This just wasn't what she wanted to be seen as. She wished she was truly beautiful like the other women who were just past this last bend into the eighth squad. Their faces were visible beyond the spaces in the bamboo fence.

Riina looked at the ground, her confidence was lowering but for once, she didn't have a problem with that. So maybe she wasn't as beautiful as the other girls, it didn't mean she was any less of a person. Heck, beauty was so fleeting. At least Riina knew she had talent on her side. She could fight off hallows and that's what mattered.

Still, maybe she did look beautiful in her kimono, maybe just a tiny itty bit.

Rangiku turned the corner first. She had lowered the middle of her kimono, just like she always had done with her work kimono, to show off her huge chest. And her kimono was cut off short near her knees. Riina's was long and hard to walk in, so she turned the corner more carefully.

There was squad eight's Captain and the Lt. Nemu. It looked like two of their zanpakuto were there. Truthfully, Riina didn't know for sure whether the zanpakuto belonged to either of them but they were sitting near each other so it's what she assumed. They both had on kimonos and had dark purple hair. One looked older than the other. The older one was playing a beautiful musical instrument.

There were others there as well. Hisagi, Kira, Renji, and their zanpakutos too. The group was seated under the blossoms of a peach tree. They were chatting and a few of them were getting blindly drunk together. One of them happened to be Genkaku. 'Oh great, I didn't even come soon enough to stop him!' But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Two shinigame lit lanterns that hung from the tree branches because the sun was setting and it would be night within a few minutes. The sky was a mixture of dark blue and purple. The blossoms fell from the trees and landed on the ground where there was a long red cloth that draped the ground for people to sit on. A rug perhaps?

Riina's brow furrowed as she walked as fast as she could in the kimono without tripping. She marched over to the man with black hair who had a pale bottle in his has. He downed the liquid by gulping it in mouthfuls. Riina was within range now and had to step over the banquet of food on the tarp to reach him on the other side.

She hopped over the food, luckily she didn't fall, and she snatched the bottle away angrily. Her face blushed with embarrassment at his disgusting act. She tried to remain calm with the half way drunk bottle in her right hand. She took her left hand and pinched Genkaku's ear.

"Hey!" He yelled causing a bigger scene than he had when he was wailing around like an idiot.

"What did I tell you?..." Riina's eyes narrowed in fury and her voice sounded as deadly as poison. Her voice was no louder than a whisper so only Genkaku could hear her venomous words.

"This is only my third bottle, give me a break!" He huffed.

Riina pinched harder.

"OW OW OW!" He whined as she led him a bit away from the party to get him under control.

"Genkaku, what gave you the idea that you could handle three bottles?! You've never even had alcohol before!" Riina hissed in a whisper.

"I dunno, it tastes good." He smiled wearily. A puff of his hot air blew into her face and Riina could smell the tang of sake in his breath.

"NO MORE YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Her voice nearly yelled but she controlled it to an angry whisper. She took the bottle with her and left the man alone near the tree. The sake would indeed take its effect soon enough and when it did she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Riina huffed, the peaceful moment had been ruined as always. Rangiku waved the girl over to sit next to her. Riina smiled a bit exhausted at dealing with her zanpakuto's shenanigans. She sat down next to the orange haired beauty on the red clean cloth.

There had to have been ten different types of teas in the middle of the cloth, all steaming inside little curvy pots. There were also bottles and bottles of sake. Riina rolled her eyes a little. She didn't see what the big deal was about that nasty smelling stuff anyway.

"Oh, I see you've tried some sake!" Rangiku purred in delight.

"What?!" Riina sneered. "Don't be stupid, this is Genkaku's not mine." Riina slammed the bottle down in front of her. "Why would I drink that anyway?" She whispered.

Nemu sat on the other side of Rangiku sipping some tea and right next to her was Captain Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru. Riina was so angry that before this moment she hadn't noticed them there. She shrugged and reached forward for some tea.

"Hey look who came along!" Renji waved his hand.

Riina saw that the man was on the other side of the set up. She nodded. "Yeah." She took the cup of tea and held it firmly in her hands. She looked at her reflection in the substance before her attention was taken away.

"I thought you weren't going to come. You don't seem like the type to party." He had a light red blush on his cheeks. Not from what he said but because he was having some sake as well.

"HEY, stop making me look like a stiff! It's not that I don't like parties it's just that I get too busy with training!" She defended herself. Then she took a sip of her tea.

Renji seemed to leave her alone after that, he became too occupied with his crazy zanpakuto to say anything else. Riina saw that most of the women present were dressed nicely except for the zanpakuto who wore regular clothing. The men were in their normal kimono and Riina questioned why it was unacceptable that she couldn't just wear hers.

Lt. Hinamori was there as well, surprisingly. She often didn't attend such things. Well from what Riina heard anyway, because she herself never attended much party like gatherings either. Her zanpakuto sat next to her, the two of them looked like identical twins. They sat next to Hyorinmaru.

Riina looked at her tea again. It wasn't half bad… 'Ugh, why did I even come here again? To make sure Genkaku didn't drink too much but it's already too late for that.' In the corner of her eye she saw that he was drinking from another bottle. Riina rolled her eyes.

'If that's the case then… why am I still here? I could just leave, I bet no one would notice.' Riina sighed. 'I really shouldn't be all depressed right now. Everyone's having such a good time and I just got here. I should try to loosen up.' Riina looked at the cup of tea once again. It was warm under her grasp.

She watched the heat of substance rise into the air in a puff of white steam. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell from the tea. It was a nice smell, that of peaches and sugar. Because tea wasn't sweat enough without sugar.

She reopened her eyes to see that the sun had fully set by now. The stars were out in all of their splendid glory. The moon was a blurry image behind clouds in the sky. It blocked the view of the moon and made it darker out this night. Luckily, they had lit the lanterns. They brightened up the area nicely.

A petal from the tree over Riina fell down and dropped into her tea. She frowned, "I was enjoying the taste of that…" She whispered to the tiny white petal. She placed the tea to her side no longer interested in drinking it. She thought it wouldn't taste quite the same with the petal in it.

How long had it been, it felt like several minutes had passed by in silence. No, it wasn't silent surroundings, she was the one who was quiet for once. Maybe because she had no one to talk to, or maybe because she felt the moment was so beautiful that she didn't want to mess it up.

"HEY THAR BUDDY!"

Riina frowned. 'Buddy?' She looked to her right side and saw Genkaku stumble down next to her. He flung his arm around her shoulder and forced her closer to him. "Ah, it's a good night, eh?" He had a bright red blush on his cheeks. His shirt was torn from every direction it seemed.

Riina threw his arm off of her. "Get off of me! What the heck happened to your shirt?"

"Girls…" He shook his head. "They won't leave me alone. Guess I'm irrestist-isable…" He struggled to say irresistible.

"Yeah I doubt that." She retorted. "You probably tore it off yourself to show your muscles off." She frowned deeper still. "Maybe you should head back to the barracks and chill."

"Are you kidding me, I'm having a great time!" He struggled to stand up. He had a bottle in his right hand. He took a swig from it. He awed as he took his lips away from the jug. Then he burped obnoxiously.

Riina slapped her forehead. "Could you try to be more polite?! Gosh, I didn't get all dressed up and proper to have my zanpakuto act like a complete idiot."

Genkaku sighed. "Look you need to loosen up. Here have some!" Genkaku flung the bottle in front of her face.

Riina placed her hand in front of her face to block the bottle from her vision. "No, that's the last thing I need. Get it away from me."

"FINE, be a loser!" He staggered backwards. He yelled loudly and this rewarded them with a few glares.

Riina blushed. She did look like a loser sitting there by herself not talking to anyone.

* * *

It was drawing to the end of the party or so it seemed because the hour grew late into the night. The moon was finally out of its cave and shone out brightly. The clouds were floating away. Riina smiled up at it. It was so welcoming.

She hadn't felt so uncomfortable at a party before and decided to just go sit by herself away from everyone. She sat underneath a blossoming peach tree, they were everywhere during this season. She had no idea what to do. So she just looked up to the sky.

Genkaku went home because Riina had ordered him to. Unfortunately he had broken many glass cups and plates that were expensive. However the Captain of Squad eight is a kind man and he said they didn't need to pay for them. Or maybe he said that because he was blind drunk. Either way it worked out for her. The bad thing still yet was that she was sitting in the grass with a brand new kimono. Hopefully it didn't stain…

She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling of the silver light on her skin. No it wasn't a tangible feeling like the sun's rays. It was more of something that you could feel in your soul. A peaceful aroma along with the feeling of serenity.

Suddenly she felt something very cold at her right. She flinched and her eyes snapped open. "AHK!" She squealed and rubbed her arms thoroughly. She glanced up to see the cause of this sudden feeling.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes were wide as he stood there with a confused look on his face. Possibly he was startled himself when a seemingly sleeping girl jolted up and screamed. 'It was just his spiritual pressure, I probably look like a freak now.' She sweated a little.

"Sorry, you're spiritual presence kinda…" She didn't know how to end the sentence without making it sound rude. "…ya know..." She didn't want to say it scared her. That wouldn't sound right…

He frowned. "Couldn't you try to contain yourself?" He sighed and sat down on the grass a little bit away from her.

Riina's eyes widened. She looked left, then right. Then behind her and back at Hitsugaya. Her hands folded neatly on her knees as she stared unblinking in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" He turned toward her agitated.

"No-nothing!" Riina blinked. "I mean… you're…" Riina couldn't finish her sentence. 'Just sitting there…' She finished it in her head. She scooted to her side and patted the area under the tree beside her. She patted it for at least twenty seconds before she made her intentions verbal. "It's more comfy next to the tree…" She patted once more next to her.

He didn't say a word as he stood up quietly and sat next to her underneath the tree.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Riina kept staring. "Uhm…" She just couldn't believe the scenario happening. "Why did you come here?"

"Because you said it was more comfortable underneath this tree."

"No no not that." Riina held unto her knees and brought them up to her chest. "I mean you came here by me. Why?"

He paused with his frown deepening. "Does it matter?" He finally said with a sigh. His legs spread in front of him now one knee folded up and he placed his elbow on it for support.

"I guess not…" Riina blushed.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?" He questioned out of nowhere.

"No reason…I'm fine really. I just don't really feel like partying." She looked back up to the sky. "Actually, it's nice having some time alone. To think."

"I'll leave then." He volunteered and began to move.

"No, wait. It's not every day I get to talk to you. It's more important than my childish thoughts." She smiled and gave a quiet chuckle.

There were a few seconds of silence. "What were you thinking about?"

Riina looked at him. "Oh… well uh.." She bit her lip. "About my life… heh." She tried to ease some of the tension she felt. Hitsugaya turned his head her direction and waited for her to continue talking. Riina tried to think of a way out of this situation, a way that she didn't have to talk about her past… but she could think of none.

"I was once human, like all soul reapers, but I remember my human past. I had a little sister who I took care of… or at least I tried. We had no parents, I don't know why we didn't. My memory is hazy until about two years before the accident occurred." Riina paused. She tried to sort out the feelings she was getting. "I…. became jealous of my little sister... Heh, how awful is that? She was always better than me. I became… blinded by my anger and did something I really regret. My sister… her soul was disintegrated. I'm guessing she was eaten by a hallow… I could have stopped the whole thing… but my anger took over me. It's hard to explain my actions. I just wish they had never happened."

Riina shook her head. "I died at the same time she did…I drowned in a river. I was so stupid… I tried to fix something that I knew I couldn't. I'll never be able to bring back her soul and it is all because I became jealous. I woke up in the Soul Society and found out how she died. I hated myself for so long… I wanted to kill the hallows who ate her soul as vengeance for her. Even though in all reality… I should have been angrier at myself. I was the one who caused everything!" Riina clenched her fists and closed her eyes for a moment to calm down.

"I… will never forgive myself but I don't hate myself as much anymore. Because when I went to the academy, I made a friend. And he made me realize that I was worth living for… that I had a purpose to carry out. That I'm not just a monster..." Riina looked to her side and into his eyes. She smiled. "I never really got the chance to thank him for that…"

His eyes widened a little. "…Friend?"

"…Thank you." She looked back at her knees that were drawn to her chest.

There was another long pause but Riina was comfortable with this one. She smiled silently next to her knees. The crickets chirped nearby them and was somewhat more annoying than peaceful. However the moon was still shining brightly and Riina saw the clouds shadows on the ground. Silvery light made the area cozy and warmly lit lanterns were in the distance along with cheery voices.

It was about time that she head home herself. She stood up slowly. "I guess I will see you later." She smiled.

"Yeah." He didn't look her in the eyes.

* * *

Riina stretched her arms as she woke up. "Come on Genkaku, rise and shine!" Riina yawned deeply and looked to her side. "Genkaku?" She looked around with her newly opened eyes. She squinted a little and then rubbed them to make her vision clearer.

'Great, where'd he go this time?' Riina sighed and jumped out of bed. Her barracks were still in ruins so she had slept with her sword at her side in case she had any unwanted visitors. She noticed that her sword was missing. She threw her fists down in anger. 'Oh great, he took my sword too?!'

She was about to storm off and look for him when she heard a voice. "Looking for someone?"

"Renji?! Yeah I am actually, my stupid zanpakuto." She sighed.

Renji lightly smiled. "I know where he is." He pulled out a sword from his sheath.

Riina saw her sword. "Where is he?" She walked up to grab her sword. She had no doors so it was easy to communicate with the man. She grabbed the sword and felt something in it, spiritual pressure. "Oh…" She realized that he was back inside of the blade. "What happened?"

"Looks like all the zanpakuto gathered together to fight off one giant sword beast. They lost their spiritual pressure in the process." He explained.

"Is he going to be alright?!" Riina was concerned.

"Now that he's with you, yeah. The zanpakuto needs to be with their masters to gain spiritual pressure and heal. It's for the best that they come back to their original forms." Renji untied the sheath that Riina now recognized as her own. He had his own sheath and a sword was placed inside of it. He tapped it lightly, confirming his was secure as well.

Riina smiled at her sword. "Yeah it is for the best. Beside's he was hard to handle." She laughed.

Renji smiled. "Yea. Well I gotta go." He waved.

"See ya." Riina smiled. "Genkaku, you went out to fight off a sword beast eh? Heh, I'm proud of your courage." She placed the sword in her sheath. "We'll be an official team again. What do you say to that?" She smiled because she could feel the spiritual pressure flare inside of her sword. "I'll take that as a good sign."

End of Zanpakuto Materialization Arc


	34. Tell me why my heart aches

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter thirty-four: Tell me why my heart aches

A silent day in Hueco Muendo. Well it seemed that way as the two woman glared at each other from feet apart. Their same colored eyes staring deep into one another. Both full of hatred and the intent to kill. White sand fell over and over itself like a cascading avalanche under their spiritual pressures.

"Hmph, some lies are meant to protect. Even you can see that I'm sure. But it doesn't matter now, because you'll be dead soon anyway."

Riina shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Akahana. You know we were never sisters, and you know what I really am! But you lied to me. And now look at yourself… you're not even the same person I remember."

Akahana's smile dropped. "I didn't tell you the truth for a simple reason, Riina. I wanted you to live a normal human life- one that I couldn't have for myself. I lied to save you. I can't believe I tried to protect something insignificant like you. Becoming an arrancar has opened my eyes. You are scum, nothing but a meaningless invention with no real life at all. And you've become a shinigame no less. That's what really sickens me. Shinigame do nothing but slaughter hallows for what they think is justice, they get bossed around by weakling Captains. They are useless to the world! Being a shinigame is what made me so disgustingly passionate towards an inanimate object like yourself… shinigame make me want to throw up." She scoffed.

Riina's eyes widened. "Alright, so I get it. You hate shinigame but what about humans. You protected them once and now… you're a hallow trying to consume their world with Aizen."

"My mind has changed, I told you my eyes have been opened. I see the underlying truth to this. Humans are weaklings that don't deserve to live except for the fact that they make great food."

Riina frowned. "Don't talk about humans that way you monster!"

Akahana laughed. "You don't like that? Well how about I tell you stories about the thousands of human souls I've eaten. Because of them I've become stronger."

"Shut up!" Riina yelled. "You are nothing but a monster!" Riina growled.

Akahana smiled. "Good, now that you're angry, let's fight!"

Riina huffed and lounged forward, so did the arrancar and their swords hit each other in a giant blaze of white spiritual pressure.

* * *

_**Tell me why…. Why does my heart ache so badly?**_

Their swords clashed together and the spiritual pressure force was enough to make Riina's footing on the ground loosen. White sand went flying in every direction, leaving the two in a small bowl of caved away dirt. Riina sneered and pressed her sword further trying to make the woman fall back.

Far from the reaction the red head had wanted, Akahana stood there with an amused smile. Her hands were barely holding unto her sword making Riina feel mocked. This only made her more irritated then before and she flared her spiritual pressure up and yelled as she walked forward. Akahana took a slight step backwards and Riina flung forwards from the force that had been on her sword. She stumbled forward not anticipating that move and Akahana swung at her. Riina dodged quickly.

"Not bad, you've gotten faster at least." Akahana smiled.

"Stop insulting me with your casual chit chat!" Riina hissed. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"Do I need to?" Her voice suddenly came from behind Riina. Riina gasped and turned quickly just in time to block Akahana's sword. Akahana pressed on her sword and made Riina cringe under the weight. Then Akahana swung hard at Riina, Riina used her own blade to block the blow but this wasn't the best idea. For when their blades hit, Riina's body flew backwards from the impact of the force.

The red head landed hard in the dirt and tumbled a few times before coming to a stop. Small scratches and bruises now lined her newly healed body. Riina glared up from her stomach position. She got up quickly and noticed she wasn't the only one damaged. Her sword had a small bend in it.

She tisked. Then she had to dodge another blow by the woman. She decided to dodge it instead of try to fight back with her own blade. 'If she has the power to dent it without even trying, I know she could just as easily break it.' She thought. She landed twelve feet away and stood there clenching unto her hilt.

Then the woman's figure disappeared in front of her. 'Dang it! I just got used to Fumio's speed and here again I'm left being the slowest!' She looked around frantically. Her body jumped from side to side and then backwards and forwards again. Every little sound was enough to make her jump in reaction. It was hard to hear anything at all. A lizard walking in the sand was barely audible. In the distance there was the quiet sound of metal clanging in battle. But even that was hard to hear. The white sand was hard to look at in the middle of the day, she noticed how it reflected the rays of the light in the sky.

She squinted from the light screaming in her face. She tried to ignore that fact and kept looking for Akahana. She couldn't see her anywhere. "Come out already!" Riina shouted knowing the woman was close enough to hear her voice. She heard the sudden patter of footstep behind her but as she turned that direction she saw no one there. Again she heard the ominous sound from behind her. Then again there was nothing there to spot.

It was disarming. Every time she looked to get her enemy she was gone without a trace. Not even a nuance of sand moved from the wind that must have went with such great speed. Riina frowned. How was she supposed to keep up with this? No sound or light to react upon. She was blind in her senses because they were useless against this speed.

'I can't just stand here and wait like bait!' Riina decided and ran in any direction. It didn't matter which way she went because she didn't even know where Akahana could be. She thought that running would reveal her enemy. But as her legs strode strongly forward she didn't see the silver haired woman. She stopped running. It was useless, nothing was helping.

Finally, a flash of light in front of her. The woman stood facing the other way. Riina could see her true nature from her backside. Her long silver hair was pulled to her shoulder and Riina could see the hallow mask design on her back. This design was different from any other she had seen. It wasn't much of a mask, it was spread out like the shape of a skeletal bird. There was also a hole in her back that wasn't visible from the front. She wouldn't have been able to see any of this if Akahana's outfit wasn't low in the back.

Those thoughts flashed in her head in a second and Riina spoke. "Well aren't you going to face me at least?" Riina then noticed something. The wind blew past her and her eyes widened. Akahana's face was shunned from the light and was barely visible from her angle. But what Riina saw on her face was disturbing. A cold stare with fiery eyes and her mouth that was once grimaced in seriousness now grew slowly into a wide grin. So wide that it was actually frightening that she could smile that way. Her eyes were wide with pleasure like she had just accomplished something great.

With that Riina heard a light chuckle, an evil one full of some sort of sickening joy. The woman's eyes glared deep into Riina's soul with harsh eeriness. Riina almost felt like her very stare was enough to make her drop her blade. This face of hers… was just so evil. Then Riina slowly realized why Akahana was smiling.

But first came the thought… 'Why is there blood on her face?' Riina questioned. Red fluid dripped from her cheeks to the ground. She didn't bother to close her wide smile when some of the blood spilled over her full lips to her teeth.

Riina felt her heart almost stop. Her eyes widened and her hand lightly brushed her midsection. She felt warmth in the liquid she knew too well as her own blood. Riina glanced down to see that her body was covered in bleeding cuts. Gashes and little one all the same, from the tip of her chest to her legs and ankles, there was a gory scene of blood oozing from the wounds.

The red head suddenly felt the wave of pain that came with this hard and cold realization. It stung hardly at all at first but then the pain spread and grew. All within a single second. Riina gasped slightly and saw that there was already a blood filled pool at her feet. The white sand drenched in a deep red. 'How?' Riina couldn't even manage to say this out loud.

"Ah Riina, you're simply too slow. " Riina looked up slowly into the eyes of her enemy who seemed to know her thoughts. She said it in such a low tone it was like a demon had whispered it into her ears. "This was fun… I'm sorry it ended so soon."

Riina was about to ask what she was talking about when her final and fatal wound gushed blood. Her waist was sliced from one side clear to the other. So deep that Riina wondered how she couldn't have noticed it earlier. "I-I…. never had a chance." She murmured and her vision hazed. Then her body fell forwards. Her sword in her hand dropped to the ground. The metal fell into the sand with little noise but when her body fell into the ground face first it made a satisfying thud.

* * *

_**Why do I feel this anguish?**_

Visions of grey flashbacks filled her almost unconscious body. Life drained from her body but her mind stayed strong in thought. She saw her sister the one who she had loved so dearly and the one who had successfully killed her. They were one and the same. Riina tried too hard to put the two of them in separate worlds. But they were the same. The kind and the evil were the same being. She had become corrupt…. Sorrow came when she realized she was betrayed. Her own sister…or who she thought was her sister had killed her in cold blood.

Bitterly betrayed. This was the woman Riina would have given her entire soul to be with again. This was the woman whom she had entered the academy for. This was the woman she had so desperately wanted to see again. And now…

Why? Was the thought that came into her head. And in a shining moment she realized it was all her fault. She had pushed her into that river hadn't she? She hadn't necessarily killed her like she thought but Akahana died by a hallow eating her. A hallow that she was protecting Riina from? Maybe so, but either way she died and it was Riina's fault. 'It serves her right to kill me.' Riina thought. 'Because I killed her.'

So much anger, so much anguish, and so much bitterness. A tear fell down her cheek from her hazed and lifeless eyes. Anger consumed her soul and she wanted to get up and kill the woman. Slice her and hack her till she bled from all the pain she had caused Riina. It was so wrong to feel this way because after all, Riina deserved this death. But somehow she was so angry with the woman. She cursed her in her thoughts and her world became black. At the end of this life… she was only consumed in pure hatred. A hate so strong it ached from every bone in her sliced body. Hate at herself and hate at her once beloved friend.

It was like a monster inside of her. The hatred made her life seep through her own hands. She tried to linger just a bit longer but the hate made her descent to death quicker. She had been lied to, betrayed then killed. What a meaningless and dreadful life.

* * *

Akahana stood over the body. It stopped moving completely only a few short minutes ago. She stood over the being while she bled to death. She waited till the body had stopped inhaling and exhaling in anticipation. She had finally stop breathing and therefore was dead. She knelt down next to the woman. She placed her soft and blood covered hands on the girl. Her chest wasn't making the slightest movement. Akahana smiled gently. 'Finally, she's dead.' The woman whispered in her thoughts.

Now her anguish could finally end.

["You're not going anywhere near her!" Akahana screamed to the hallow that stood before her. She had barely escaped the waters, it was hard for her to swim but she had managed. Unfortunately, her little sister had come to her rescue and jumped in after her. Her body was probably at the bottom of the river now, dragging on the ground. The thought made her a little sad and angry at the same time. Sad because her sister was probably frightened.

However, she really had no reason to be. Akahana would go down to the river after she finished off this hallow and retrieve the body then give it life again. All she would need to do it flush out the water from her lungs and add a bit of her spiritual pressure. Riina would be fine. She was angry because this was the third time this week she had to revive Riina's body from a situation. The girl had choked on an apple, fell off a building and for goodness sake ran over by a car. Each time Akahana could save her. So she was somewhat used to this by now, but it was a hassle!

'Riina, you're going to be some piece of work when you grow up.' Akahana thought silently. But for now this hallow was her priority. It wanted to eat Riina for her spiritual pressure. Surprisingly, the girl had more spiritual pressure than herself so hallows wanted her more.

The tall beast huffed in anger. It's breath smelled like blood and death. It swung it's fists at her. But she dodged them easily. "You're not going to catch me that way!" Akahana said in an awfully cheery way. After all it was just a stupid hallow right? Wrong. This hallow was faster than any other she had found. It caught her in its grasps.

"Fine, I'll eat you first." It laughed. Akahana's eyes widened. What kind of hallow was this? So quick! And smart too! It must be a… adjuchas! The hallow that was smarter and quicker than the rest. It was known as a cannibal hallow. One that ate other hallows to become stronger.

Akahana growled as she tried to escape its grip. She used her spiritual pressure to try to break free but it was no use. In all of her life she had never felt such fear. Not for herself any longer but for Riina. 'She can't live without me! She'll drown!' Akahana frowned.

Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eyes. A flash of color. A shinigame! It was no ordinary shinigame either. It was Lt. Nemu! "Lieutenant! "Akahana yelled. The woman didn't even bother to look her way. "Grab Riina, than help me out will you?" Akahana said in a normal voice putting her faith in the woman. The hallow squeezed her body crushing her bones.

"AHK!" Akahan spewed blood from her mouth. "Nemu!" Akahana screamed. She saw the woman place her hand into the water of the river casually and sweep out a body. She carried it in her arms. "Nemu! Help me too!" Akahana yelled.

"Why… why would I do that? My orders are to take this mod soul and bring it back to the society. Captain Mayuri will decide if he wants it or not. If not I'll leave it in the Soul Society to rot out and die. But I have no orders to save you." Was her cold response and the woman flash stepped away.

"No wait!" Akahana yelled. "Riina!" She yelled again and tried to wiggle free. 'No, this can't be! Not Riina too! I don't want to die… not yet! Who will take care of her? They'll let her die or worse they'll kill her!' Akahana felt her eyes water and she tried desperately to escape.

But she could not. Her last vision was that of darkness as the hallow consumed her.

Surprisingly, she could still hear her own thoughts. 'No… I can't die! Not here! No please… I can't die!' Her thoughts screamed for her soul. She then fell unconscious.

When she re awoke she felt herself walking… in a weird white sandy place. She had the strangest experience. Almost out of body. Unknown to her at the time, her soul had battled within the hallow and changed the hallow to being second in command. However their bodies began to merge.

Akahana was new to this white sandy place. She felt strange as well. She was in a different body. A heavy and bigger one. And she had the weirdest urge to eat something but it was not the ordinary hunger.. she wanted to eat souls.

She slowly merged with the hallow. Her voice and that of the hallow's became one. They became one over time. At first, Akahana was reluctant to eat any souls but she had to if she wanted to live. So she ate hallows for the longest time. Till an ugly new habit urged its way into her. She craved humans souls. It was against everything she believed in but she wanted to eat them so badly…. Her instincts took hold of her. After that in her mind anyway, Akahana knew she was cured of her old ways. She had opened her eyes to this new way of living. She actually began to enjoy being a hallow. She liked to eat souls. She liked to be stronger. After a few years she became strong enough to merge into a new and higher being. A Vasto Lorde. There were few in numbers and each had a different and unique appearance. She had no idea why she turned into the form she did.

She was a bird. She was a swift and flying bird. Her wings were strong in the wind and were protected against the blows of other hallows. She was mocked for being so little but her lethal and quick nature took care of anyone who mocked her. Eventually she grew a reputation and other hallows feared her. She would take life so quickly form them and eat their souls.

One day another change took place. Aizen… he did her the ultimate favor. He turned her back into the shape of a human. It had been twelve years in total since she became a hallow. And she was then in a form unlike the one she used to know so long ago. She was older. But she had the same hair and eyes. She was grateful for that. Her body was that of a young adult.

She liked her new body very much and thanked Aizen for his gracefulness and helping her become stronger. She pledged to give him her very life in the event of a new war against the shinigame whom she had grown to despise especially one- Nemu.

There was a wrench thrown into her perfect plans of executing her, she found a lowly shinigame battling on earth one day while Akahana was doing Aizen a favor there. Akahana felt something inside of her change…. She felt compassion and relief at the same time as she saw the red headed girl. Akahana frowned at her old way of thinking. This girl was nothing to her anymore… but why then? Why did she follow the girl? Why did she want to help her?

After a whole week of this behavior Akahana became very angry at herself. 'Why can't I just leave her alone?' She wished in her head. Then coldness swept over her. 'No, I'll do more than that. If these disgusting old feelings keep coming back to me then I'll get rid of the problem all together! I'll kill her myself.' And that is what she set out to do. But every time she got the chance to kill the red head she couldn't. Till finally she confronted the girl, but even then she could not make herself kill her.

Akahana cursed her feelings the deepness in her soul and she wondered why she couldn't kill this girl. She hated Riina with all her might because she was her weakness. This girl made her feel again. Made her sad and happy and relieved. She wouldn't take this junk anymore. This nonsense it had to stop!

'I'll take her to Hueco Muendo and kill her there.' She thought of a plan. She'd be able to kill her for sure if she was on her own turf. It's not that Riina was strong at all but Akahana could finally get rid of her feelings for once and for all. She'd do it at her own home.

Her thoughts resumed back to the present and all that was happening.

The deed was finally complete! Akahana had sliced the girl down with a few short blows. 'What a weakling….' She thought. Her hands that were softly on the girl now gripped her back with her nails. 'I hate you so much Riina.' Her thoughts spew anger. She wanted to take out her sword and slice her more and more but it would bring no usefulness because the girl was already dead.

'I should have killed her more slowly, let her suffer.' Akahana confirmed then she shook her head lightly. 'Well she isn't quite dead yet.' She knew that Riina was a mod soul and after all mod souls can live without their gigais.

Akahana knew how to get the mod soul out. She had done so in the past multiple times. All she had to do was press down on her shoulders and then on her back then on her shoulders again, almost like buttons. Then her mod soul would plop out from her mouth. Akahana had been waiting so long for this. Her fingers pressed against the girl's shoulders at just the right place.

She was going to crush that mod soul like a pebble in between her fingers. It would be so quick but it would guarantee her eternal death. It would be so harmless like smashing a pea. It was almost sad how she couldn't torture her more.

Suddenly, before she could pop out the mod soul, something hit her heart. Something pierced her heart. Akahana looked at herself waiting to see a blade. But there wasn't any. The thing that had pierced her heart so coldly was emotion. Complete sorrow.

Something fell down from her cheeks. Bitter salty tears. They flowed without permission down her soft face. Her lips quivered and her eyes widened. 'What is this?!' She frowned deeply. Her eyes watered and blurred her vision.

"NO!" Akahana screamed, her voice echoed in the silence in anger. "I'M NOT GOING TO FEEL THIS WAY- I REFUSE TO! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" She screamed to no one but herself. Her blood curling screams were so loud that they stung her ears. "I'll kill her!" She promised herself. She'd get rid of these disgusting feelings. She'd do it, she would! Her hands angrily pressed on the girl's back then prepared to press on her shoulder to initiate the soul to pop out. Then she'd crush it into a million pieces. 'I hate you, I hate you!' She cursed again and her eyes watered nonstop seemingly.

But before she could press the girl's shoulders… something happened that she had not expected. She heard a whisper…

"Dissipate Genkaku Shoujou…"


	35. Hatred for the one I love

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty-five: Hatred for the one I love

Riina's eyes were hazed like that of an old and faded memory. One that was of no use anymore. Her eyes were shallow and grey, such a dull memory they casted. Her mind raced in her seemingly last moments of life.

Most of her memories consisted of those seconds she wished hadn't happened, of those moments she loved more than anything. It was a mixture of the bad and the good. The good memories came first like a breath of relief. They filled her half beating heart with joy.

Akahana, the caring younger sister. She was so nice and joyful. She remembered when they spent hours in the sun day after day eating their ice cream. How they never let a rainy day slip by without noticing it. How the rain made them feel on such a dismal looking day. The way the rain would just wash away the bad and leave a better new. There were so many countless good memories that it was unthinkable that there would ever be a bad one.

But then Riina saw herself throwing the kind sister into a river. Her face full of anger over a petty argument. Over nothing at all. She was so disgusted with these images. Her heart became even less stable when she visualized her soul being eaten by a hollow. All the lies swirled in her head and made her angry at the kind sister but somehow it just didn't outweigh what she herself had caused. If anyone was the bad guy in this situation it was her…. She caused everything to happen. But those shameful thoughts made her blood curl.

No, she wasn't the one to blame! Akahana lied! She betrayed her and the humans in cold blood. Her ignorant anger took over her mind and she refused to believe that those things were her fault. She hated Akahana no matter what. And she was going to take revenge, even if she had to break the bonds of death.

She felt inner strength come from inside her. Not necessarily a good strength though. Her strength came from evil itself inside her heart. It pounded poison into her veins and caused her to hate more and more. Until she couldn't handle herself any longer, she had to get up. She had to get even. She just had to!

"Dissipate, Genkaku Shoujou…." She whispered. Somehow her body was able to move with an unexplainable power. White spiritual pressure lifted her off her feet in a supernatural way. The white blinding light made her eyes seem to glow with the color and her hair freely swept around her. Her anger was massive and took her every move.

She gripped the sword that had flown into her hand. The blade formed into a different shape. Black clouds swirled around it then revealed the final product. A black flaming shaped sword. Her figure drowned in the light and the blade was barely visible.

Akahana, the woman who was now just a monster, jumped backwards surprised. Her lips curved into a smile however as she realized that her challenge wasn't over yet and she could have a bit more fun with Riina.

Riina wasn't amused like her sister. Suddenly her figure disappeared. Then there was quiet. The world almost went back to normal but then Riina reappeared in front of Akahana and swung at her. Akahana blocked with her own sword.

"You can't surprise me Riina. I'm quicker than you!" Akahana laughed and then disappeared herself. She ran circles around Riina. Riina hissed. Blood poured down from her body every inch. And her clothes slightly tore from her spiritual pressure.

Riina then sliced erratically. Every direction she swung again and again but to no avail. Akahana was simply too fast. Riina sneered, "I'll kill you!" Blood pulsed through her veins and throbbed in her head. She sliced again and again. Then she felt her body being pushed from behind. Her body flew from the force and hit the ground ten feet away. She quickly turned the other direction but her enemy was gone again.

'I-I can't keep up with her speed. Even in shikai! Nothing I do can help me win…' Riina felt a sense of hopelessness. Then her body was thrown again this time she had a hard time getting up. She coughed out blood.

It was as if the sand in the area was never white now that it was drenched in red blood. Splatters covered the dirt and drops specked here and there. Riina looked up to see Akahana standing above her. Riina flung her sword up but missed. She attacked several times, swing by swing. Each time she missed. Her blade swung fast and the air around it rippled and made a whistling sound.

'I have to be faster!' Riina swung faster and faster but it wasn't quick enough. Finally Akahana hopped a bit away. "Hm… you're still slow huh?" She shook her head. "Too bad." She took out her sword. Same length color and design as Genkaku. Then her lips murmured. "Vanish, Gensou Shoujou." Then her sword did an act almost exactly like Genkaku's! It formed into a white cloud and then disappeared in the air.

Riina's eyes widened. She began to run the other direction as fast as she could. She couldn't let it get to her! Riina kept running and tried to think of a plan. 'Her sword is like mine so it shouldn't reach me if I keep running fast enough. Wait a second…' Riina looked over her shoulder. Akahana wasn't there anymore but that didn't matter at the moment. She then squinted. 'But my shikai doesn't do that anymore it turns into a black blade and I have to cut someone to get it to work….'

Riina stopped cold when she felt spiritual pressure in front of her. Akahana again. Her hand was clasping unto a hilt without a blade. Riina then saw her lips murmur something but she must have been whispering because Riina couldn't hear her.

Then her eyes grew larger when she noticed her senses were slowly fading. 'How?! How could she have kept up with me so easily?! Is her zanpakuto that fast?!' Her mind became a little hazy. Her thoughts slurred together and began to make no sense. Her vision grew blurry.

'No! No, no, no!'Her thoughts told her this was clearly bad. She frowned. "NO!" She yelled and her senses came back to her in a flood! Akahana, for once, had a surprised look on her face. Riina herself was confused. She looked down at her body. Nothing was different. 'So how did I do that?'

She looked down at her sword. She then heard Akahana chuckle lightly. Riina looked up coldly.

"I should have known this was coming…" She smiled but clearly had a different emotion than happy. "You've accomplished the second stage of shikai. I really should have been paying more attention, sorry."

Riina frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Akahana sighed a little but her grin stayed. "You have completed what I cannot with my sword. Long ago I gave you my spiritual pressure. I fused it into your soul and that is how your 'Genkaku' was born. However I fused too much into you and lost most of my sword's powers, Gensou Shoujou cannot perform shikai to the second degree nor bankai. It should be pretty easy to disable my weaker sword with yours."

Riina smiled. "Heh, well would you look at that. Maybe I am stronger."

Akahana laughed. "You haven't seen half of my potential and you have yet to even scratch me."

The red head had new found confidence and kept her grin. "We'll see." Then she charged forward. It was perfect timing seeing as though her zanpakuto hadn't materialized yet. Akahana stuck out her hilt to the front expecting yet again another frontal attack.

But then Riina appeared behind her. "Gottcha." Riina laughed. She swung her sword fast and white spiritual pressure blazed from her hand.

Swoosh! A single hair strand was cut and fluttered to the ground. Akahana turned around. "Almost." Then Riina felt her sword pierce her cheek. She tried to dodge but ended up being cut from every direction for the second time.

Cut after cut she didn't relent. Riina fell to the ground and tried to cover her stinging wounds. She groaned in agony. There were so many and they got deeper and deeper when they were cut again and again. The red head was finally left alone.

She was left there bleeding and panting from swinging in her defense. Blood and saliva drenched her chin as she couldn't catch her breath. Her lungs felt like collapsing. She couldn't run anymore. She was too tired to even get up right now.

Akahana backed off a little and used her index finger to swipe off the blood drenching her silver blade. Riina made a disgusted face. "What the hec is wrong with you?" She panted and felt a cramp in her abdomen.

"It's warm." Akahana smiled wearily. "I'm enjoying slicing you to pieces."

"You're sick!" Riina yelled but then coughed profusely.

"Maybe." Her smile dropped.

Riina glared up. She stood up damaged from head to toe. Her sword had yet to even knick the woman. Then she ran forward and tried to get her again. Swing after swing.

"You should give that up." Akahana sighed. She dodged easily.

Riina then smiled a little.

Suddenly Akahana realized she was backed up against a corner. Had they really been battling so far from place to place to end up there? At the giant red pillars. A fight had clearly ensued there because the strong red pillars were now smashed down a little. Akahana was in a corner.

Riina swung.

Finally… a drop of blood came from her chin. The blood was from a tiny cut but it was enough. Akahana held unto her wound and tried to keep out the black cloud that was wanting in. She jumped away. The blackness followed pretty quickly.

She ran in every direction to lose it and this made Riina tired, her spiritual pressure was depleting. But finally the black cloud swarmed into her small wound. It was visible that the black smoke surged under her skin. Like little insects digging their way through.

Riina finally relaxed a little. The woman stood not so far away. She looked like she was stunned into silence. Her eyes were blank for a moment before she suddenly snapped forward with her sword swinging at Riina. Riina hadn't expected this and was cut hard across the chest.

Riina flew backwards and landed on the ground. She coughed and then felt her chest, there was a metal plate there. Didn't someone say that they had inserted some sort of mechanism into her? Was this it? Riina glanced down at her self. Before she could react she felt her sword gather at her sheath, she had lost control of it. She was nearly drained of spiritual pressure so it was no wonder it came back.

Riina shook her head cursing at herself for losing her one and seemingly only chance at defeating Akahana. The woman spoke from a few feet away.

"You almost had me. If only you had tried a little harder." She giggled a little. "But… I'm really getting sick of this game. I thought it was fun at first but I am no longer going to allow you to live. It's time to die Riina." Her voice was so serious this time.

Riina's eyes widened, she needed to get up and fast. When she did she saw the woman in front of her transforming, spiritual pressure erupted from her body and forced Riina to squint her eyes to stop the dust from getting in them. She groaned a little from the pressure pulling her away. She stood her ground in a matter of seconds though just to realize what was happening. She was going into release form!

'No! Dang it, how am I supposed to be able to defeat her now? I have nothing left!' Riina clenched her fists.

"Shino tori (death bird), release." Akahana said aloud, the white smoke surrounded her and Riina felt her pulse go faster. Would she…. Die here?

The sight before her made her eyes widen. When the choking fog had gone away, there was only one thing standing there. And she would have never guessed it was Akahana. The being was incased in white hollow bones that formed the shape around her. Rib cage bones stuck out the most from the body. Then there were the stunning bone wings. They were eerie in a way but also very beautiful. Like a sad song almost.

The bones covered every part of the body, through the gaps in the bones there could only be seen blazes of white spiritual pressure. There was a clear mask over her face. It was accompanied by a pointy beak and cracked bits that looked like they had flown off from the spiritual pressure. There was no silver hair, no pure skin, nothing left from Akahana except the red glow of her eyes behind the two holes in the mask. Her arms were spiked with broken bones sticking out every which way. The creature was terrifying to look at.

Riina merely growled then grabbed her sword. She wasn't going to let it intimidate her. She suddenly felt something. A whisper in the wind then it was gone. Something about death. Riina smelled the fragrance of blood coming from her body. The woman had already struck her! Without her knowledge for the second time, she looked down in horror. She didn't even feel the pain till a second later. The woman had tried to get at her chest again but had clearly struck down the metal plate down to her stomach area.

The metal plate had a large scratch on it. Riina looked around frantically, she had to be able to see Akahana, but she knew she couldn't keep up with her pace! Riina felt more cuts on her body from seemingly nowhere! Riina didn't even have a chance…

The deep cuts made the girl wince in pain. So much blood was lost already that the little she had left burned when it flowed from her body to the ground. She clenched her jaw shut tightly trying to extinguish the pain. Then she felt air flowing near her. She swung her sword widely to right, she hit something!

The being was a few feet away, but it didn't have a single scratch on it. Looking down at herself for the fifth time, Riina saw her ripped kimono top fall off her shoulder to reveal all the scratches. Her abdomen was unrecognizable with all the gore. The metal plate blocked the sight of her breasts, but left her mid section and back exposed. Her bottom half of her kimono was in better shape, sort of. She still had on a little bit of a skirt because the bottoms had been ripped off in the last battle.

Riina gripped her sword and felt anger surge through her, the pain gave her energy! Riina glowed white. "I will kill you Akahana.. You're right, let's stop playing games…I'm about to end it." Her white energy pulsed brighter than ever. It was so bright that it was almost blinding. Riina's eyes glowed pure white.

In less than a second she was forcing the being backwards. Riina held her sword against the being, the being had blocked with its boney exterior but was pushed back from her force. Riina then struck forward quickly but more importantly, with massive strength.

The spiritual pressure followed the sword till it hit the bird shaped being in the ribs. Riina yelled loudly her eyes were fierce. The sword then easily went through the hard exterior and into the white glowing center. It struck something hard but Riina pressed forward. Further… cutting further till she heard the sound that confirmed what she had cut into.

"Gah!"

She heard a loud gasp from inside the bird. Riina pressed harder. She felt the hard surface give way under her strength. Blood spewed out at her, then the bird swung it's wings and made Riina fling backwards. She landed on her feet with a new scar of battle that ran deep into her leg.

"You..!" Akahana cursed. Her voice was deeper in a demonic way while she was in that form.

The bird stretched its wings, they were made of bone so there was no way she could fly right? Wrong… Spiritual pressure formed on the wings acting like its feathers. "You'll regret doing that!" She screeched now in a much lighter pitched voice. It sounded like a hawk screaming to its prey from the skies.

The bird flew faster than ever at Riina. Riina again couldn't keep up with the force.

Her eyes widened this time nearly popping from her skull. "GAHHH!" Riina screamed into the sky, she fell instantly to her knees and glared down in horror. She shook violently trying not to believe what she saw. Or rather what she did not see.

Her right arm was gone. Completely severed from her shoulder on. It was gone along with the sword she had held in that very hand. Riina closed her eyes for a second groaning deeply. When she re opened her eyes she saw her arm on the ground next to her. Her sword was back in its kantana form. Riina picked it up with her un dominant hand, her left. It felt weird in that hand, her left hand was weaker than her previous right hand was. She shook her head as she stood up.

Her body shook with anger. "DAMN YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could as she twirled around and charged at the woman in the shape of a bird.

_**Tell me why…. Why does my heart ache so badly? Why do I feel this anguish? **_

…_**.Why do I feel so much hatred for the one I used to love?**_


	36. Whispers of the lonely dead

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty-Six: Whispers of the lonely dead

There was a blackness in the consuming light. A hatred in the sea of love. An utter despair in the skies of hope. Why was there this little black hole that ate at their hearts? The black hole was there from the beginning… waiting to grow. That way it could destroy everything they had… but they only had each other. That's all they had.

And now the black hole was taking it away inch by inch. The two of them thought, no believed, they had a solution for the problem. The solution was to destroy the other. That's just what the black hole wanted to happen. It ate at them desperately telling each other the lies of hate. When there was so much love to still be had.

Tears couldn't be enough to express the grief inside their hearts, a wild entanglement they couldn't escape. But their hearts were twined together even through all of this, even though they hated each other, even though killing was their intent. There would always be the two of them together, because that was all they ever had.

* * *

Riina ran at the monster with fury. And the monster ran back with the same amount of hate. The red head swung her left arm forward. It swung deeply at the monster behind the white bones. The bones then cracked and shattered to a million pieces. Riina was left with half of a sword, because the metal had broken off.

She had gotten through the bones! Somehow, she had enough energy to do it! Now, no longer surrounded by the white light was Akahana. A woman stood before her, taller by several inches. Her eyes were wide. The Riina saw something odd in them.

A little and frightened girl. One with gorgeous silver hair and gleaming red eyes. They were not evil eyes, they brought only comfort to all those who looked her way. The girl though was crying in fear. Riina saw the girl quiver away and Riina felt the sword become heavy in her left hand.

She was only a few inches away from the monster who was now unprotected. Her left arm was thrusting forward from momentum right at the woman's throat. But In those little seconds of fight that was still left in her, the red head had noticed those eyes.

Those eyes that she knew all too well. She had loved the person who owned those eyes, the girl. She had loved Akahana. And now that her sword was hurling at the girl's neck… she felt the sword grow heavier by the second.

Flash backs came. This time they were only of Akahana, the bright smile she had. The times when she had shed a few lonely tears, the times she had run along with a joy in her heart. In the flash backs that were grey and hazy in her mind, Akahana was not evil. She was a little girl. She was her little sister.

Riina furrowed her brow deeply and she felt water fog her vision. She was so close to killing the monster, why was she having second thoughts? 'No, I hate you. I hate what you've become! You're nothing but a hallow that I have to destroy!' Riina confirmed in her mind.

'You'll never be the Akahana I once knew! You're nothing compared to her! You're evil, pure evil! I need to kill you… no I want to kill you! I'll slice you up till you bleed out! Then we'll see how cocky you feel then! You disgust me, you're not my sister. My sister had love for me… and you, you just hate me. I'll show you, I'll kill you for the second time!' Riina's eyes widened. Her arm stopped in mid air. The sharp crisp but broken blade was only a hair from Akahana's throat.

Riina looked into her eyes.

["You know that you're the only family I need." Riina smiled and patted the shorter girl's head. "No, what I'm bothered by is the fact that we can't play with the other kids. I mean… it makes me feel bad. Neither of us have any friends…"

Akahana hugged Riina around the waist. "I don't need any friends besides you."

Riina smiled, "Hey, I don't count and you know it. We're sisters so we can't be friends."

Akahana stood up off of the wooden bench that they were sitting on. "Wrong, we can be friends and sisters!"]

Red orbs glared back at her.

[ "Alright, so what should we do tomorrow?" Riina asked and led the way into the open shack.

"Well.." Akahana placed her hand over her mouth in thought. "How bout we splurge our money, we'll go out and buy a toy!"

"Akahana, we only have three dollars left." Riina said and sat down on the mattress in the old room. They shared the mattress. Akahana sat beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll get us more money." She said.

Riina frowned. "No, I'll go work for the money this time. I'm older, I should be the one who gets the money!" Riina felt embarrassed that her younger sister was always the one providing for the both of them.

"Riina, it'll be okay. I can do it." She smiled. Then she hugged Riina. "You take care of me in all the other ways. It's only fair if I pay for a toy."]

Riina could feel her warm breath fall from her lips.

[Riina smiled. Akahana, she was so joyous, it made Riina almost forget about the fact they lived in a crumby old shack.

"Oh, did you feel that?" Akahana placed her hand in the air.

Riina did the same. "No, was it a drop?"

"Yup." Akahana smiled as she looked up at the grey sky.

The rain gave a few more drops, one landed on Riina's hand. Then another on her head. Finally the rain began to pour down.

….It was comforting….]

The red head frowned deeper still.

["Come on Riina!" Akahana laughed and grabbed her older sister's hand.

"Akahana, I told you I can't run that fast! Slow down!" Riina said but it was too late. Riina fell down into the dirt. They were on their way to the market that morning but this morning wasn't very sunny. Which the girls actually liked better.

Riina growled while she was on the ground. "Akahana!"

Akahana bent down next to her, "…sorry."]

So many memories rushed in her head.

[Riina clenched her teeth. "I said shut up!" She turned around and pushed the shorter girl to the ground. "You always act like you're so much better than me! Has it ever come to your mind that maybe I wanted to be the older sister for once?" Riina growled. Her voice echoed off the trees and resounded in the barren forest of death.

Akahana now on the ground was upset. Her eyes flooded with water. "Riina just calm down already!" She said half angry and half sad. "If you want to make the money and lead the way then go ahead I said! I don't care I just wanted to take care of you!"]

Riina clenched her jaw shut tightly.

["Riina…. Please just calm down." Akahana said.

"No!" Riina yelled. "Stop telling me what to do! Didn't you hear me? I hate you, nobody likes you or me! We could go die in a hole and no one would care!" Riina quivered a bit and let go of her t-shirt.

Akahana had more tears. "Riina!" She yelled back huffing for air as she sobbed, "Stop it! Stop it! You have no idea what I go through to make sure you're safe! Why aren't you ever grateful for that? I'm sorry we don't have a better life but I tried so hard…" Akahana closed her eyes and said through her teeth, "I tried so hard to make sure you were happy!"

Riina grabbed Akahana, this time by the arms, "You're not my mother, I don't need you taking care of me. You stupid low life of a girl! You failed okay? I'm not happy! I hate you and everything you've done for me! Don't ever talk to me again! Get outta here! I never want to see you!" Riina threw the smaller girl back. But Akahana landed on her feet this time.

Riina stormed off in the other direction, her arms at her sides. Blood rushing through her veins. She felt tears fall freely. But they weren't just tears of sadness, they were tears of anguish. She felt so many horrible emotions at once she didn't know what to do. She wished she could just go beat up everyone in the world. Take her anger out on them.

As Riina's footsteps grew longer, so did her anger spread. She was so blinded by rage… she'd do anything to get it out of her.

"Riina… wait!" Akahana came crying behind her.

Riina grabbed Akahana with a vicious grasp, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Riina said with pure rage. She swung the girl to her left, into the raging river. Akahana tripped on the mud slide and fell straight into the river. A loud splash came from her falling in.

"I HOPE YOU DROWN IN THERE! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Riina screamed as loud as she could. Her lungs stung in pain. "I hope you die!" She yelled again and then ran into the forest. She was going to leave her there. Leave her in the tossing currents to drown.]

Those sad and crying eyes, they desperately pleaded with her. Riina saw them almost every night when she went to bed and now, subtly, they were there yet again. This time for real. Deep inside of Akahana's eyes, Riina could feel the pleading. Her heart ached now… so very much.

Everything she regretted went back to that day, what she did to her little sister. It didn't matter that they were not truly related, it only mattered that they were there for each other. And Riina, she broke it all. She threw what they had away.

She wondered how she could have done that. It was so wrong and merciless. She caused her sister to grow up and become a hollow. What kind of older sister was she? She was an awful one, the worst.

And now that she had the chance to look into those eyes, she was going to destroy it? That would be her biggest regret. If she had killed her sister a second time, what kind of older sibling would she be then?

Riina closed her eyes and a sad smiled crept to her lips. She quivered she dropped the sword. It clanked to the ground. The metal sound rang through her ears. It was a sound like no other, when it was joined with tears from the face of the red headed girl.

Clear salty tears fell freely from her closed eyes but her weak smile strengthened through her tears. Even though the swept over her chin and dripped to the ground her smile still lasted. She peeked open her eye just a bit to see a shocked face.

Akahana stood there with a frown on her face. Her sharp teeth showing in her mouth were distinguished beyond the rest. Blood drops were on her face from previous injuries. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Riina shook her head lightly. "I-I" Her voice crumbled. She felt a sob choke out from her throat and tears rushed by a little faster. "I can't… kill you." She spoke then wiped away her tears. Her smile stayed up.

Akahana shook her head then smiled. "You should have killed me, I knew you were too weak to do it. That's alright, I'll do the honors." Akahana bent down and grabbed the metal from the sandy ground. "You'll die by your own blade without a fight? How foolish Riina, I thought you'd be smarter than this." There was a little bit of a pause. "Ah well, if you don't want to defend yourself, you're such a waste."

Riina saw the woman take half a step back and white spiritual flamed around her hand. She drew back the jagged sword. The red head only saw the flash backs of the little girl in pain and the little girl with a smile on her face. She couldn't hurt that girl, never again. Even if it meant… this.

All those years of regret could finally go away, she wouldn't hurt this being anymore. She'd finally be guilt free.

"Akahana, you will always be…" Riina began to whisper as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. "My little sister."

Then a pain in her chest. Silence... She didn't feel the pain anymore, it slowly was swept away. Her hands and her legs felt cold. She peaked open her eyes for one last time. Before her was a blurry image. Akahana kneeling over her.

Somehow Riina's body had fallen to the ground though she didn't remember falling. There wasn't a sword in her hand or an evil grin on her face. There was a different and unknown expression there. Everything was getting so dark… Riina could see a sword sticking out from her back through to her chest. A different sword, one that hadn't belonged to Akahana.

Looking up to the sky Riina saw someone who was tall. A man with dark hair and a frown on his face. He was so tall, he was an espada by the number 5 on his tongue. He pulled the sword up through her chest out of the metal plate with ease. It slid clean through her though she felt no pain from it.

Akahana, her expression was different. Slowly tears fell from her eyes and landed on Riina's cheeks. Her face was so sad. Akahana screamed her name but Riina couldn't hear a thing. It was getting so dark. The last thing she did happen to see were those beautiful red eyes widen in shock as a blade went through her chest.

The woman's eyes hazed a little. Her body slumped forward closer to Riina's. Tears still fell from her face. Coldness cold barely be felt from the tears on Riina's skin. Akahana was moving her lips but no word came out that Riina could hear.

She did see the woman slowly kiss her forehead though and there was a subtle warmth to it that made Riina hear just a little bit longer. Her vision had gone, everything was black by now but Riina felt the little warmth on her forehead and the whisper of the woman over her.

The whisper was barely audible and that of a dying woman who choked out every syllable. Riina felt her consciousness drift a little more away from her grasp with each word she said until there was nothing left but her soothing voice. **"And you... will always be… my older sister."**


	37. Vision

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Vision

It was the after math of the epic battle between the espadas and the soul reapers. There had been many injured during the course of this war, most by the hand of Aizen himself. However, there was one who prevailed over Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki the human. He had the help of Urahara, Isshin and Yourichi. But after all this chaos there was a mess to be cleaned.

Squad four was dispatched all over Hueco Muendo and the human world for the injuries there. The Humans in the Soul Society were safe for now, so the shinigame began to pick up the broken pieces of their brave troops.

Meanwhile, the few shinigame in Hueco Muendo began to be found and healed.

There was one member of squad four, unnamed and seemingly unknown who found a troop laying in the sand. Knowing what this could possibly mean, the squad four member rushed to the side of the red headed girl. The girl couldn't have been more than five feet tall. She was staring up into the sky.

The weirdest part though was there were light fractures breaking all around her, like a hallow had died by her side. Maybe they had injured each other to the point of death? Curiosity struck the young man's mind but then he knelt down next to the girl. Her eyes were closed peacefully.

He placed his hands on her throat and on her chest. No sign of life, nothing. He tried to see if he could restart her heart and make life come back into her. He placed his hands in a blocking form and placed them hovering above her chest. Light orbed around his crafty hands.

But though he tried his best, the woman was long gone. She had been dead for at least a half hour. That was too long to try and recover her soul. He shook his head lightly. He dealt with death more often then he liked but he was somewhat used to it. He gave himself other things to think about as he grabbed the motionless and bloody body. He had to bring her to the Soul Society for a funeral and identification.

While he walked with her body slung over his shoulder he couldn't help but notice the heavy armor on her chest. He wondered how she could have died or even how the thick armor was penetrated. It must have been a strong opponent that was her undoing.

Crack! The man stopped walking. Had he heard something lightly cracking? He looked under his foot which automatically hovered away. Yes there was something down there mixed in the blood. He bent down carefully as to not drop the body, then grabbed the little item.

It was a green marble.

He wondered what it could be. Maybe it was her property? He shrugged and placed the marble in his pocket. Maybe she had some kin to give this marble to.

* * *

Blood and scars, the whole field of vision was like this. So many battles had taken place. Renji closed his eyes, the pain from being healed was almost worse than not being healed up at all. He sat there on the ground while the lieutenant healed his arm. He had just recently seen his Captain with Rukia so he knew they were both safe. He hadn't seen Uryuu in awhile so he could only guess what happened to him.

And Riina. That woman she was battling with high spiritual pressure, she was out of her mind thinking she could actually take her on. He tried not to think of the inevitable outcome but just recently he had lost the feeling of her spiritual pressure. Again he went to thinking about something else.

Until, there was somebody to his left approaching. He looked quickly to see who was there. A small man with dark colored hair. He was carrying someone over his shoulder. A girl? No… it was her. The man walked up a little slowly and placed the body down softly.

"Do either of you know who she is?" He asked almost like it wasn't even a person. More like a possession. Guess that's the kind of coldness you needed to be a part of squad four. Compassion but at the same time deposition.

Renji frowned as his eyes widened. Then he snapped his head around to the other direction. He wasn't going to be all emotional about this. No he was a strong man, he could handle this. He let out a small breath. "She's part of squad six, Riina Asuka."

He heard the small man's reply. "So you do know her, was she close to you? Or did she have any family?"

Renji frowned deeper still looking in the opposite direction. "I'm not sure if she was close to me or whatever that's supposed to mean. She was my friend though. She never talked about any family."

"…" There was a small pause before the man continued, there was a ruffling sound then he heard the man's voice say, "Well seeing as though you're a higher rank of her squad, I'll let you decide what to do with this."

Renji blinked once before looking over to see what he was talking about. A small green ball in his hand. His palm was open and the ball was not much bigger than a pea. Renji grabbed the ball with his index and thumb and examined it. He brought it close to his face to see only his own reflection glaring back at him on the shiny and silky surface.

"What is it?" He decided to ask because he had no clue.

"I was hoping you would know." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Renji clasped his fist around it, "I'll ask the Captain about it later." He mumbled to himself. Then he placed it in his shinigame outfit pocket. He couldn't help but see the girl lying there in his vision. Her face was in the sand and the only thing he could tell it was her was from her red hair. There was a gaping wound in her back where a blade had clearly sliced through.

He didn't like looking at the body… maybe it wasn't her. He had to find out at the very least right? He grabbed her shoulder and twirled her body so she was looking up to the sky. Her red eyes were open widely but hazed a little making them look more grey. Her hair was tangled with blood and sand was stuck to her face from being placed down face first into it.

There were cuts all over her body. It was brutal to look at. And more importantly, her arm was gone. Completely gone, all that was left was some veins that threaded out and the tissue could be seen with it. It was gruesome and barbaric… that woman was now evil to him. Had she lived, or had someone killed her? He wondered briefly before thinking that with all these soul reapers around someone would have killed the woman.

It was Riina, he was sure about it now. It was like she was an empty and hollow shell. No life at all was inside of her. She was…dead. The lieutenant who was healing him suddenly moved away.

"Does that feel a little better? I have to leave now to help others if everything is fine here." She said quietly.

Renji merely nodded and replied with a quick, "Thanks." The other man who was there also said something.

"I've got to go as well, would you like me to carry the body?"

Renji shook his head, "No it's fine. I'll take her back to the Soul Society."

The man nodded and was off in a flash.

He looked away from the body for the second time. He wouldn't let this get to him… he was stronger than this. He rubbed his forehead a little. What were all of them going to do now? Where was Aizen and the traitors? And what was the fate of the rest of the Captains?

Woosh! Renji felt his hair blow from some pressure. He looked up before wiping himself off and standing. "Rukia, Captain!" He announced. He stood up quicker than he should have and felt a pinch of pain in his chest.

They stood there in silence looking at the body.

"What are we going to do now, Captain?" Renji asked curiously wondering if the battles had been won.

"We've just gotten word from the human world, many of the Captains are injured, however Aizen repositioned to the Soul Society where he was stopped by Ichigo Kurosaki and some others." He stated plainly. "The Head Captain has now ordered that everyone go back to the Soul Society to recover."

His coal eyes had quickly shifted to looking at Renji when the question was asked and now he simply turned the other way. "The Senkaimone will be ready within a few minutes." His dark hair moved slightly with his turn. He began to stride away. But before he could get more than a few feet away, "Also, bring her body."

Renji nodded, "Yes sir." Then he remembered quickly what was waiting inside of his pocket. "Sir." He said jogging up to his Captain.

Rukia was an observant on looker and watched the events go by in silence.

Another breeze flew by the group as Renji dug into his pocket. "I'm not sure what this is, it looks familiar but I can't remember what it is." He finally fished out the marble looking item and stuck out his hand.

Kuchiki's eyes widened a little then he grabbed the marble. "It's nothing, I'll take it back to the Soul Society with me." He turned back around swiftly yet again, and walked foreword.

"What was that about?" Renji whispered as his Captain flash stepped away only leaving a pale dust in his wake.

"You mean you didn't recognize what it was?" Rukia asked her taller friend.

"No, should I have?" He peeked down.

"Idiot, how could you forget what a mod soul looks like?" She shook her head abruptly. "But what really puzzles me is why Riina had one." She glanced down.

Renji simply hummed lowly like he was thinking about it though in actuality he was thinking much about that at all.

"Renji, if you want, I can take the body. I know this must be hard for you…" She looked back up at him.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." He said.

Rukia nodded and begin to run away. "Alright then." He heard her voice fade away with her loud steps in the sand.

Renji bent down slowly and glared at the body for a few seconds before picking it up. He slung the woman over his shoulder. No… the body. Blood instantly rubbed against him, though his own kimono was also spotted with his own blood.

Renji was walking forward already when thoughts began to race through his head and he felt a familiar emotion of sadness. He stopped walking. The body was heavier by the second like it was weighing down on his soul.

'Don't think about it.' Was his quick solution and tried to step forward but he couldn't. He gently slid the body forward into a bridal position. He just stared for a moment. She was dead… she wasn't there anymore. This wasn't some sort of sick joke, she was really gone. And never coming back… He wiped the sand that had been plastered to her face, away. Some of the blood on her cheeks also were swept away by his hand.

He frowned and clenched his jaw shut tightly. "You said you wouldn't die…" He reminded the absent being in a quiet voice. He shut his eyes from this reality but it her face wouldn't leave his mind either. The image was stuck inside of him now and there was no avoiding it.

Lastly, he quickly flashed open his brown eyes and used his fingers to close her eye lids… she looked more peaceful that way. He decided though, he'd carry her like this back to Soul Society. She deserved at least that much.

"Riina… you fought well." He whispered before he flash stepped to the upcoming Senkaimone.

* * *

"We can't just do that!" One of the younger members of Central 46 opposed the group.

"What are you suggesting we do? Put her through further pain?" An old man said with squinty eyes and his hands folded in his lap. He spoke in a calmer wiser voice.

The young member, who was actually nearing 300 years old, was a male. He frowned. "It won't be fair if she at least doesn't get a second chance at life. You're assuming that she will most likely be executed therefore she doesn't need to be revived!"

An older woman then piped in, as wise and old as the previous old man, "If we go through with your plan and she does end up being executed it will cause an uproar!" She said with a wrinkled face full of age.

"There again you assume she'll be executed. Think if we decided that she wasn't to be executed, by that time it'll be too late to revive her! You have to think of this both ways!" The younger man said.

"Watch your tongue." The man who was the oldest and wisest still said. His white beard was longer than he was tall. "You both are thinking of this one sided. On the chance she should be executed it'll be far easier if she isn't revived…"

"But!" The young man piped in.

"Silence!" The older one said. "Let me finish. However, if we do not revive her she will have no chance of surviving in the body. In which case it'll take us at least a few months to make a new one for her and we'll be hassled the whole time."

"Are you saying that either choice will cause trouble?" The old woman asked.

"So we're screwed." The young man flopped into his chair and crossed his arms.

"Watch what you say!" The oldest man said. "The first option will ruin our reputation for decades to come and the second option might also however, the second option has at least a half chance of working out better."

The old woman nodded a little. "Now that you've said it, it makes more sense."

"I've been saying it for thirty minutes!" The young one frowned.

"Silence." The older one said for the second time. "Now let's vote on this subject."

* * *

"That's final." The oldest one with the beard said. "We will decide whether or not the young mod soul will be executed but in the mean time, she will be placed back into the body."

The younger man smiled knowing he had done some justice for the girl.

* * *

Red eyes found only the darkness. Were they open or were they closed? Opening. Bright light filled the vision. 'What's happening?' A lowly thought whispered into the nothingness. But the bright light streaming in soon became visible quality…

Life.


	38. Rain, Forgive Me

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Thirty eight: Rain, forgive me

"That's final." The oldest one with the beard said. "We will decide whether or not the young mod soul will be executed but in the mean time, she will be placed back into the body."

The younger man smiled knowing he had done some justice for the girl.

_Three days later…_

It was so dark and empty… so cold. Why did it feel so cold? In an instant the young woman became aware of herself. She felt her chest expand and deflate on a flat surface that ached her back. Her limbs, she tried to move them slowly but they were so stiff. It felt like she was wrapped up tightly with cloth.

Her maroon eyes creaked open just a little. So bright… she closed them and tried again for a second time. Her vision was blurry. She could see colors of grey and white. And then a little bit of purple. Her face was tight almost like she was in a different skin or something.

She blinked once, allowing her eyes to adjust further. Her vision sharpened with each blink. Then she could finally understand the images that were in front of her. She saw Captain Kurotsuchi leaning over her with large bulging eyes. And that same devious smile she knew too well.

"Waking up? It's about time." He said with a playful tone. Did he ever take anything seriously?

The girl felt lost. Where was she? Had long had she been there? She moved her lips and whispered with a crackling voice, "What happened?"

"I brought you back to life!" He exclaimed. "It wasn't an easy task let me explain…"

He then proceeded to explain a bunch of long medical terms and experiments and such that Riina couldn't have understood even if she tried. Though, she didn't try and instead turned her head. There were beeping noises around her. They emanated from a monitor beside her. Then she noticed she was on a flat and cold steel table.

Beep, beep, beep. She had no idea what it was beeping for. She felt cold cloth wrapped all around her. She steadily sat up, her body felt so rigid and the task was difficult at first but the more she used her muscles the more comfortable they felt.

She was wearing a clean shinigame kimono, but her left arm and legs were covered in thick wrappings. She lifted up her right arm to feel her face to tell if there were wrappings there but that was when she realized something. She didn't have a right arm.

Her eyes widened. Her left arm quickly grasped the nub of her shoulder. There was nothing there, just her shoulder in cased in yet more wrappings. Riina gasped. "Where, where's my arm?!" She crackled with a high pitched voice filled with terror.

With her shouting she felt bandages fall loose from her mouth. They rested along her collar bone now. Riina looked at the man with shocked eyes. Her mind wondered quickly what had happened.

**WAIT…**

[Riina ran at the monster with fury. And the monster ran back with the same amount of hate. The red head swung her left arm forward. It swung deeply at the monster behind the white bones. The bones then cracked and shattered to a million pieces. Riina was left with half of a sword, because the metal had broken off.

She had gotten through the bones! Somehow, she had enough energy to do it! Now, no longer surrounded by the white light was Akahana. A woman stood before her, taller by several inches. Her eyes were wide. The Riina saw something odd in them.

A little and frightened girl. One with gorgeous silver hair and gleaming red eyes. They were not evil eyes, they brought only comfort to all those who looked her way. The girl though was crying in fear. Riina saw the girl quiver away and Riina felt the sword become heavy in her left hand.]

**WHERE….**

[Everything she regretted went back to that day, what she did to her little sister. It didn't matter that they were not truly related, it only mattered that they were there for each other. And Riina, she broke it all. She threw what they had away.

She wondered how she could have done that. It was so wrong and merciless. She caused her sister to grow up and become a hollow. What kind of older sister was she? She was an awful one, the worst.

And now that she had the chance to look into those eyes, she was going to destroy it? That would be her biggest regret. If she had killed her sister a second time, what kind of older sibling would she be then?]

**NO….**

[Somehow Riina's body had fallen to the ground though she didn't remember falling. There wasn't a sword in her hand or an evil grin on her face. There was a different and unknown expression there. Everything was getting so dark… Riina could see a sword sticking out from her back through to her chest.]

**NO…**

[Akahana, her expression was different. Slowly tears fell from her eyes and landed on Riina's cheeks. Her face was so sad. Akahana screamed her name but Riina couldn't hear a thing. It was getting so dark. The last thing she did happen to see were those beautiful red eyes widen in shock as a blade went through her chest.]

**NOT.. HER…**

[She did see the woman slowly kiss her forehead though and there was a subtle warmth to it that made Riina hear just a little bit longer. Her vision had gone, everything was black by now but Riina felt the little warmth on her forehead and the whisper of the woman over her.

The whisper was barely audible and that of a dying woman who choked out every syllable. Riina felt her consciousness drift a little more away from her grasp with each word she said until there was nothing left but her soothing voice. **"And you... will always be… my older sister."**]

"Where is she?!" Riina exclaimed. She jumped off of the silvery cold table, her bare feet crumbled beneath her sudden force on an even colder floor. Her left arm kept her from falling face first into the ground. She stared widely at the ground. Her left hand had turned into a fist slowly and her knuckles were white from the pressure.

She felt her heart begin to beat no pound, it was like a hollow was inside of her and was using its fists to try to escape her chest. Her wide eyes stung increasingly and the pain from the bright room made them sting more.

"Your body was completely dead you see. I had preformed a miracle of reattaching all the vital nerves and in only three days may I again remind you. Unfortunately, your right arm had been detached far too long to be reattached to the synthetic cells. So we didn't bother making a new one knowing you could live with only one. That was the hardest part though, the nerves are quite delicate and you probably won't be able to control your spiritual pressure correctly. The adjustments I made will only keep you alive for a few short days, the gigai you are in is just too badly damaged to be fully repaired…"

The Captain murmured almost to himself. "Stop rambling!" Riina shot up, this time her legs more steady. Her left hand gripped his white long coat with anger. "Tell me where Akahana is!"

The Captain didn't seem surprised by her actions. He merely smiled a large golden toothed smile, "With all of this happening, the war, your condition, you're worried about an arrancar?"

"Just tell me!" Riina got closer to him, his face only a foot away.

"She's dead. Couldn't find out who killed her or why but it had the spiritual pressure of an espada. Seems like the espada was actually doing us a favor."

Riina's hand didn't let go of the cloth. But her hand shook with anger. Her breath became rigid. It was hard for her to inhale, like she was breathing through a straw. Her jaw clenched tightly shut. 'She can't be…' Her thoughts whispered.

Fury busted from her soul like a volcano. She quickly let go of his coat, and ran the other direction. 'I'm going to kill that espada, I'll kill all the espada!' Her thoughts were clearly irrational. 'And I'll kill anyone who tried to stop me!' She flash stepped out of the building with fire on her feet.

She stormed through the doors into the open. It was day time, but it was dark because thick grey clouds covered the skies. Riina flash stepped towards the tree line that surrounded the Seretei beyond thick cement walls. She was nowhere near the cement wall when she was coming up with insane plans of murder and destruction.

Her thoughts had no reason to them, she couldn't think straight with all the rage inside of her. She didn't know where she was heading but she'd get to Hueco Muendo one way or the other. She'd destroy the place brick by brick. Creature by creature.

Suddenly her quick pace halted. She slipped on the smooth ground in the middle on the squad twelve perimeter. She hadn't even made it out of there before she had tripped. She slid into to the ground and knew why she had slipped on the surface.

Rain. Just a little came down from the overwhelming eerie clouds. Riina laid there for a moment. She had no spiritual pressure left, she had no idea why it wasn't working right. She got up and tried to flash step without any success. Not only that but because of her collision with the ground, her body hurt. She quickly unwrapped the annoying bandages to see endless sown up cuts on her body.

She looked like a monster and that fit perfectly with what she felt. Hate inside of her was taking over. She huffed. She'd walk to Hueco Muendo then! She'd….she'd…. Riina ran quickly with blinding tears developing in her eyes.

Then she stopped. All at once she fell to her knees. Who was she kidding? In her condition she couldn't hardly take another step forward . How could she expect herself to fight off espada? Riina made a fist with her left hand.

'Akahana… no… you can't be dead! Not again! No!' Riina nearly sounded like she was hyperventilating. Gasping for air that felt like it escaped her so easily. Her brow furrowed so deep that one might wonder if she'd ever smile again. Clear pain in her trembling body and cracked soul was apparent.

'No, Akahana! I need you!' Riina screamed in her thoughts. Her left hand hit the pavement with a loud thud. The pain shocked through her entire arm and made her feel that much worse. So much hatred and so much sadness. It was pure agony.

"RAHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her vocal chords made a loud screeching sound that couldn't even be considered human. She felt her lungs crinkle inwards with tremendous force. She didn't let up though. She let it all out. All of her anger exploded from her lips. More and more. A long and hellish scream erupted from her being. She was so angry, there was no other way to let it escape.

Her lungs shriveled to tiny proportions before she finally inhaled. She inhaled so much air that she gagged on it and fell face first into the ground, gagging and coughing horribly.

Her fist was clenched so tightly and with the force from her lungs, her nails dug into her own palm and caused a few more scratches to add to the rest.

Her lungs had a hard time inflating correctly after that. And her desperate sobbing hadn't helped the situation at all. Her throat stung and ached but she continued to gasp for air while yelling out, "No! Please no! Please… please!" Her throat became so dry and hurt that her pleas became only a raspy whisper. "Akahana, please don't leave me here! This can't be happening! Please! Please!"

Her tears rushed from her eyes unto the slick cement. Rain fell from the sky in sprinkles. Only lightly as if the skies were crying with her…

"Please… please… this can't be real…" She whispered. She sobbed. Her lips quivered. "I love you, please don't go. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I can't believe I couldn't save you… no please…" Her nose began to run a little and she sniffled it up best she could but couldn't control her heaving sobs.

Her words were parted by her gasping for air. "P-please." She gasped between syllables. She begged Akahana not to die, not to be dead. To be there with her forever. Why, why did she have to go through this pain twice? Why?!

"NO!" She hacked up her last angry and sad words before she just relied on sobbing. She cried and cried underneath the rain of the clouds over her. Cold rain fell on her soothing her new cuts a little. But this gave her little comfort. In her agony it felt like nothing would ever, ever soothe her soul again.

After several minutes of crying she finally stopped. She shifted so she could look up into the sky. Look into the one thing that had cried with her. She squinted as rain drops occasionally hit her face. Her eyes were swollen and there were red veins popping from the corners of her eyes. Her cheeks and nose were tinted a bright red as well.

How could she have let her sister die twice? It was inconceivable. It was unforgivable. But still she whispered, "A-Akahana f-forgive me…" She knew the woman could not hear her words but she said them anyway.

Akahana was gone forever… so there was no need to ask for forgiveness. It was already too late. But in her sorrow she had to say sorry to someone. Just to let someone know the sad song her heart played into her body. With not a single person in sight or around Riina looked into the sky and only whispered more quietly than she herself could hear, "Rain… forgive me…"

* * *

_Dearest readers, do not fret, this is not the end yet. But please, if you have any emotions inside you right now, leave a review so I may know that this story is making an impact. Thank you for reading, I hope you read further until the end._

_"Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope, in a world so cold?  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who can save a life  
Living in fear that no one will hear your cry  
(Can you save me now)_

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you  
I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not  
You're not alone

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone  
But the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seems so out of reach  
But I (I am here)

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all" Red- Not alone


	39. Never let you die

Rain, forgive me

Chapter thirty nine: **Never let you die**

Rain, the tears of the heavens, fell down softly. They whispered words of comfort to the ones who had broken hearts, reminding them it would all be okay in the end. Their whispers came in the form of light pitter patter sounds against the ground and on the wooden roof tops. Their subtle embrace came in the shape of the water gently sliding down the skin.

Its gentle nature was shown through the deep grey clouds but it's power was shown through the lightning and thunder that erupted from the sky. It was overall comforting and a little frightening at the same time.

There were no other sounds this afternoon. None except the rain's, so all was still. Even the people who came out into the rain moved slowly as to not disturb the wonderful peace it gave. Though most people just stayed inside out of its reach. There was Riina however, again going against the odds, sitting in the middle of the rain storm.

Her heart beat with the rain, in sync almost. Her breath was steady as her face stared into the sky. Her body was lying down, backside to the ground, and her face above. Rain hit her face every so often but she just blinked to away. She couldn't cry any longer, she didn't dare move. All she could do and wanted to do, was to lay there in silence.

Her eyes were still puffy and red though so she had to blink often to keep the stinging away. Her left arm sprawled out to her side, her right one was missing. Her mind was completely blank. She didn't think about a single thing.

Till finally, she had a thought. 'What now?' Her thought was scared of the response and asked quietly to her soul. Her head turned to the side where her arm was. She watched as she bent her fingers slightly. 'What is there to do?'

Would it be possible for her to live through this incident again? It felt like the answer was no. How could she move on? Her fingers twitched in reaction to a sudden drop of rain landing on it. Riina inhaled deeply through her stuffy nose and then exhaled. A moan slightly escaped her lips with the exhale.

"Looks like you've been pretty beat up."

Riina's eyes quickly glanced up. A familiar face stood over her, over six feet above. He was a red haired man with tattoos showing on his neck and small almost unseen, brown eyes. Riina's eyes flickered away instantly. She wasn't in this sort of playful mood.

She heard the man shift. Then she quickly looked up again to see him sitting down next to her, more specifically above her head. She had to tilt her neck back to see him from this awkward position. She sighed then decided to sit up. It was too weird just to lay there near his lap.

She used her weak left arm to stabilize herself as she sat upright. She didn't turn her body around, so her back was facing him as the rain continued to fall at an even pace. She looked down at the ground and watched the water splash into puddles.

"Hey, I've been worried about you this whole time and you're just going to give me the cold shoulder?" He asked irritated.

Riina sat there with no intention of turning around. She felt her body being turned though, her shoulders were spun around, causing her whole body to follow suit. She almost lost her balance but she was finally turned towards the man who had done this to her. She frowned a little. But that caused too much of her effort and she let her brow rise to normal again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't look at him in the eyes.

"…Is it about that arrancar?" He asked seriously.

Riina didn't move. Her body went a little rigid but she relaxed a little then nodded her head. "Renji… you don't know how much this hurts… she's dead and it's all my fault. All over again. I was responsible twice for her death. I'm so angry… I'm so guilty… I'm so sad. Nothing I can do now will ever matter because I can't bring her back. She's gone forever..." Just when she thought she had no more tears left she felt her eyes water.

There was a long pause. Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. Maybe it made things too awkward between them. She didn't know, but at this point she didn't care.

The rain kept falling and made the silence easier to cope with. But suddenly Riina felt something. It was warmth, for the first time since she had regained consciousness, she felt warmth. Something inside of her wanted to lounge forward into the warm and embrace it fully.

She looked down. There, a hand just below her collar bone, on her exposed and wet skin was a hand. Riina looked up at the source. Renji was on his knees with a smile on his face. A gentle and caring one that wasn't shown very often.

"Heh, what are you talking about?"

Riina's eyes widened.

"She's not gone. She's still in here…" He added pressure to the spot just below her collar bone, her heart. Her still beating, still working heart.

Riina closed her eyes momentarily. Her hand lightly clasped unto his. "That's not good enough."

* * *

Black swirl in a tornado pattern, violently tear apart the threads of the heart. Raging and taking over what should have been the strongest ropes. Yet, in the heart the ropes are town so thin, that they may never be strong again.

Darkness couldn't be stronger in the time of despair. When will the ropes of the heart finally give out? Because this is the only inevitable outcome. The ropes are too thin to reform now, they only wait for the destruction to completely tear them away. They just await their destruction. They long for the nothingness to consume them.

Because this heart is weak and cannot stand any more pain. This heart was made for sorrow and no happiness. It feels as though this heart would never have stood a chance in this painful world. There was no going further for it, it should have stopped beating a long time ago. By pure fortune it lived on.

But no more will it beat. For its silent sorrow and rage ate itself away beyond recognition. There'd be no more fighting for survival, it was time to fade away forever.

So there it sat beating slowly, just waiting for the time where it wouldn't have to beat anymore, inside of a young female. Who was once encompassed in lies had now turned to hatred and guilt. The girl waited with her heart, just waiting. Waiting for the fateful day, no, the day of her salvation. The day it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Riina, the girl with the sorrowful heart, sat inside the empty room. The room she once called her home. But its name had lost its meaning. There was no home for her anymore. Just dismal grey surrounded her as she sat on the bed looking at the opposite wall from her. Once, she would have looked out the window but now her curtains sealed the light.

Why should she let the light in? There was no purpose in that.

Knock, knock!

Riina's eyes flashed to the doorway. As if she could mentally tell the person behind the door to go away. She had no idea who it was, though she could have once told easily. Her spiritual pressure was deteriorating away. And her body had been too. Her skin under eyes was always blackish blue, like she had gone weeks without sleep. This was all the side effect of her gigai running down. Now that she knew she had one, it was a bother.

She hadn't asked for a new one, people should have seen her critical state and completely ignored the fact that she needed help. Well that was if anybody had taken notice, she hadn't left her barracks in quite some time. She had lost track of how long it had been…

She didn't answer the knocking but her eyes studied the door where it came from. Eventually the door just opened anyway. Light came pouring into the dusty room for the first time in a long time. Riina closed her sensitive eyes for the light stung them.

But her eyelids were not enough to keep the fragments of light from seeping through, so she moved her left arm in front of her face. She heard the door creak open for what seemed like minutes before the person finally entered. She heard one foot step, then another and that was all. The sound echoed off the barren walls.

"What are doing to yourself?" Came a steady sigh.

"Close the door… it's too bright." Riina commanded but in a quiet voice.

Another sigh, then the door creaked shut. Riina placed down her arm and saw who it was, though she could tell by the voice that it was her friend… or her old friend.

Renji had visited every few time periods. Riina really should have kept track of the days. Sometimes she'd go a long while before even knowing whether it was night or day. As soon as she had removed her arm she heard a light gasp from the man.

He sat down next to her on the creaky bed. She didn't mind him sitting there, but she didn't feel like talking to him.

"You should really get that looked at or something…" Renji said rather nervously. Maybe because he was worried or because he had no idea what her reaction would be.

"Why bother…" She whispered.

She felt Renji's hand on her shoulder. "At least come outside, you've been cooped up in her for two weeks."

"Is that all? I thought it had been at least two months.." Riina retorted again with a quiet voice.

"Well then all the better. Come on!" He stood up. Then he waited.

Riina didn't move. "I don't see the point in that…"

"Riina!" Renji yelled. "Would you stop acting like your dead and just go on with your life?! Don't you care about everyone's who worried about you?! We were just happy that you were alive again but you're wasting your life in here! You're making everyone's efforts go to waste, just come out of this dump and be alive again!" He huffed. Then there was a moment of pause. "Look," He continued more calm. "Just come out for me, we've been friends for a long time right?"

Riina shifted slightly. "Are we friends?" She whispered.

"Yeah…" Renji said in a quieter voice as well. "Now come on.."

"Renji…" Riina interrupted. "Don't waste your time with me. I'm not Riina anymore…"

"Stop talking like that!" He argued.

"It's true… everyone knows it. That's why the Soul Society won't give me a gigai right?" Riina looked at him with her deep eyes that seemed menacing with black ringed around them.

"…." He didn't know what to say.

"If there's one thing you can help me by doing, and it's by telling me the truth. I'm sick of lies." Riina said.

Renji looked away for second then he closed his eyes. He braced himself for what he was about to say. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but… you have a right to know… they haven't given you a new body because they're deciding…" Renji stopped himself. "They're deciding what further actions to take."

Riina looked away.

"What? I'm sure they'll give you a new one soon."

"No… they wouldn't. Why would they care about a stupid mod soul?"

Renji growled. "If you keep acting like this you'll never amount to anything! What about your passion to save humans?! Don't you at least still have that?!"

"No. I don't care for them, or anyone…. Now leave me alone." She snapped.

Renji's eyes widened. "Fine, just rot in here! See if anyone cares!" He yelled then stormed out of the room. The dust went flying from the floors from the breeze, into the air. Riina coughed a little.

Then she went back to doing what she did best… nothing.

* * *

"How did it go?" Came a solemn voice.

"The same way it always does." Renji sighed. A clock ticked away in the peaceful room. "Any news about their decision on the execution?" He was sitting down by now on a matt in the middle of the floor near a light colored table. Across from him was hi Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"No." His Captain replied with closed eyes.

There was more silence. Till Renji shifted on the matt, "Well, we've got to do something! She's dying in there!" He frowned. Then he regained himself. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." His Captain responded coldly. "We will wait for council's decision, there is nothing we can do till then."

"But what if she… dies?" Renji asked. "Didn't Captain Kurotsuchi say that her mod soul being in such a decaying body would soon die out too?"

"Yes. If she dies, then there'll be no reviving her this time." Kuchiki answered.

"Then…" Renji frowned. He was unable to finish his sentence.

"There's no other options." Kuchiki restated.

Renji sighed. "I understand." He got up. "I'm returning to work sir." Kuchiki merely nodded as his lieutenant left abruptly and closed the door behind him.

* * *

BOOOM!

Riina's eyes snapped open. It was in the middle of night, she had just lain down to sleep.

She sat up quickly from reaction to the loud crashing sound. Her whole wall had been blown up! There was nothing there now but a large cloud of debris. She saw wood shavings swiftly fly past her to the wall from the explosion. One of them nicked her cheek. The wound stung as a bit of blood slipped from the small cut.

She was stunned even more when she saw the smoke disappear and reveal who had done this.

"W-Who are you?!" Riina gasped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Came a prideful voice.

Riina couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there was a girl with medium long red hair and dark red eyes. Though they sparked blue lightning sporadically. It was her… Riina's eyes flashed to her right, her zanpakuto! Riina quickly ran for it but in the middle of her step she was thrusted against the opposite wall, destroying it in the process. Her body went straight through without stopping until she hit the ground on the other side. She rolled to a stop.

She gasped as she gaped in awe at the creature who flash stepped in front of her. She didn't dare try to stand up with the woman so close. The woman towered over her with a smug look on her face. Her eyes supported blue shocks every few seconds.

The woman look alike took out her sword. "How about I make this quick and put you out of your misery, I know you'd appreciate it." She swung down at her.

CLING!

Riina gasped. She had covered her face with her forearm when she heard the sharp sound. It was close and loud, she peeked up, the rays from the moon glinted off the metal objects in front of her. "C-Captain Ukitake?!" Riina stuttered.

He struggled against the blade that was pressing down. "Go." He muttered still struggling. Riina rolled out from beneath them. There wasn't time to ask what was happening. Riina ran to the bedroom she came from, limping with injuries to her back along the way. She tried to jump up to the second floor like she usually did but her spiritual pressure was all gone. She had to climb up! She climbed her way up hearing more clanking metal and shouting coming from the woman who looked like her twin.

"What?! You get old men to fight your battles?!" The voice sounded like her own.

Riina finally climbed up, she hobbled to the corner. There was a zanpakuto, her trusted sword, that she hadn't used in two weeks. She picked it up and dust tumbled off of it. She turned around in a hurry when she noticed what she was doing. She was going back to help the Captain? Why would she do that?

She cared for no one, right? Then why would she bother to pick up her sword. Not only that, but there was nothing she could do. She had no spiritual pressure left. She wouldn't be strong or helpful at all. Yet her instincts wouldn't let the man fight her 'clone' alone!

She jumped down and stumbled a bit but then got back up and charged back to the area.

"What are you doing?" The man's voice was gruff again trying to fight off the clone. "I told you to get out of here!"

"But!" Riina continued running that way.

"Go now!" He yelled. "Go to the world of the living, the senkaimone might still be open!"

Riina stopped her sword in her left hand felt weird. Loose and unstable. She turned around and followed the man's instructions. She'd die a useless fight if she died now. If she could just make it to the human world, get healed up real fast- maybe even hop into an extra gigai, then she could come back and help! She ran at a normal pace. A pace the humans might have called normal anyway. To her it was agonizingly slow.

Who knows how many minutes it had been since she left the Captain to deal with this thing… this situation. 'What the hec is happening?' She must have questioned thirty times since she started running. She was heading to the middle of the Seretei, the senkaimone could open up just about anywhere but that was where she thought it would be.

Riina slowed behind the cover of a building and peeked around the corner. There it was! The senkaimone was about to close! But it was strange, there were the normal people she would see- Captains and lieutenants alike who were patrolling the area. Maybe one of them would know what was going on!

Riina took a step past the building.

Then she saw something in their eyes, that same blue lightning she had seen in her enemy. The one who looked exactly like her! Talked like her and fought like her too by the looks of it! How would she get past all of them into the Senkaimone! There would be no way!

Riina cursed and quickly got behind the building. The Senkaimone was almost closed. The white light that illuminated the area came past its large wooden doors. The light became less and less as the doors closed. 'What am I going to do? I don't even know what's going on! Dang it!'

All of her adrenaline had kept her going this far. She had to use her brain for once! Try to figure out the situation. 'Maybe it's mind control… no then why would one of them look like me? Maybe some sort of beings who can disguise themselves to look like others!' Riina looked past the corner again to the doors were only open about ten feet wide now.

Riina clenched her fists. 'I could stay here, but then the Seretei is obviously being controlled by some sort of army. They might find me and kill me! I could run out there and try to barge through, certainly death.' Both of her choices had the possibility of death. Those were the only options she could think up!

Slam! The doors closed. Riina shook her head, there'd be no way to sneak around them anyway. She began to run to the edge of the Seretei, the place she had always trained at. The forest that she knew like the back of her hand. She would have to stake out there and think of a plan.

Riina sat down under a tree unable to run any further. She was halfway to the forest but it was a much farther distance then she had remembered. 'What's the point, I can't fight anyone, I can't be healed any time soon. On the verge of death as it is, so what's the point?!' She was angry at herself. Her weakness. Not only in her powers but in her soul. She hadn't handled Akahana's death very well but how could she? How could anyone move on from something like that?! And then her physical weakness too?! None of this was worth it.

She panted loudly. Her chest expanding with each inhale held a sharp pain from exhaustion. Now she didn't care if any of those enemies had done her off. She should have ran in front of them and shouted 'kill me'! She took out her sword from her sheath and glared at it. Was it too, useless like her?

No voice, just silence. Her own zanpakuto, her last friend, was gone. Riina clenched her teeth and threw the sword aside. She placed her fist up to her forehead. She gave up. Anger filled her and there was no way to fix it…. No way but one that she was unaware of…

* * *

"Hey."

Riina thought she heard a voice.

"Hey!"

It was louder this time. Riina shifted uncomfortably. The ground was so hard…

"GET UP!"

Riina's eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times. There was something different for sure, everything was colorless. She sat up straight gasping. She saw a man standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Genkaku?!" Riina exclaimed. She looked around, this wasn't the place she had fallen asleep in last night. This was her inner world. Instantly she remembered her situation and laid back down. She sighed.

Suddenly she felt her body be lifted from the ground. Her kimono was wrapped tightly around his fist as he lifted her up with it. Riina's eyes winded. "Hey, put me down! Can't you see I'm busy waiting to die?!"

"I SAID GET THE HELL UP!"

Riina closed her mouth which was a gape. Her eyes widened further at this comment. She just dangled there a foot off the ground waiting for him to continue.

There was a long pause of silence. A wisp of wind, the sounds of leaves rustling filled the open meadow surrounded by dark forests. Of course everything was colorless like usual. She waited for a good ten seconds before her let his grip go. She fell down to the ground but this time bothered to stay up on her two feet.

His eyes seemed colder. "What do you think you're doing?"

Riina looked away annoyed, "I already told you, waiting to die."

Genkaku growled. "STOP BEING SO PITIFUL! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN HERE NOT BATTLING FOR WEEKS AND THIS IS YOUR EXCUSE!"

"Oh, so all you care about it battling?! Well I'll tell you something, we're never doing that again!" Riina placed her hands on her hips.

Genkaku grabbed her kimono again forcing her closer and to look at him in the eyes. "Have you forgotten why we fight?! We protect humans and the ones we care about! That's what we do! You can't let the death of one arrancar stop you from doing that!"

"SHE WASN'T ONE ARRANCAR, SHE WAS MY SISTER AND YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Riina screamed and her eyes watered. Her hands gripped over his dying for them just to let her go, that way she didn't have to talk about her miserable life anymore.

"Don't you think I know how it feels?!" Genkaku yelled back. His voice was shaky and his brow furrowed deeper. His breath quivered as he exhaled. "You selfish brat! You lost only Akahana, well I lost three people that day!" His hand tightened around her clothes.

Riina's brow rose up. Who was he talking about?

Another breeze went by as he continued. "Akahana was my master once. I cared for her too, I didn't want her to die either. Then there was Gensou. We used to be one zanpakuto, Akahana's zanpakuto. Then I separated when you were created… we were one in the same and I lost the guy who was closer to me than anyone! He was like my brother…"

His voice softened at the end but then picked up anger again, "Not only did I lose those two, but I also lost my master that day. I don't know who you claim to be but you're not the Riina I used to know. You're nothing but a despicable brat! No one likes you anymore! You had friends and you turned them away! You're not grateful for anything!" He yelled. He let go of her kimono but still yet got closer to her face to yell again. "MEANWHILE THE SOUL SOCIETY IS UNDER ATTACK AND YOU JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR DEATH! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" His voice rang through her ears.

"And I'm sick of it! You want to be that way, fine." He said and turned around.

"Where are you going?!" Riina demanded. "You can't leave me alone like everyone else!"

"Nobody left you Riina… I have always been inside of you. You're friends came to check on you every week. And Akahana is in your heart… You're the one who left them." He kept walking.

"At least tell me where you're going!" Riina yelled.

"Into non existence. This is what happens when a zanpakuto and soul reaper no longer depend on each other. But not existing will be worth it if all I can do here is sit and watch you waste away your life." His body began to fade into black ash.

"NO WAIT!" Riina yelled. She ran up to him.

Slowly the world around her began to deteriorate as well. The trees and the grass and the sun began to crumble into pieces and disappear. Riina clenched the ground but it faded in her grasp.

"NO! NO!" Riina yelled. "YOU CAN'T GO! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that now." His body began to fade more.

"NO!" She lounged forward and tried to grab hold of him but just as she did, he turned into ash and she fell onto the ground. Or what was left of it. Her left palm opened and the black ashes flew away. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Riina gripped her hair. "I need you! I promise I'll change! Don't go! Please I'll change! I'll…change…"

FWOOSH!

"Will you?"

Riina's eyes widened. She was… in her inner world? But everything was back to normal! She had been thro0ugh this before, this was the work of Genkaku's hallucinates! Riina looked up. "Gen-Genkaku?!"

He still had his arms crossed but there was a smile on his face.

"GENKAKU!" She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "YOU TRICKED ME!" She yelled angry as she left go only momentarily. "I told you not to use your hallucinates on me…" She said irritated. "BUT I DON'T CARE!" She gasped and held unto him again.

"Hey, it was necessary. You acting so miserable it was the only way." He shook his head, "You're just too stubborn."

Riina felt like sobbing but she held in her tears, she continued hugging him.

"You're making this awkward would ya let go already?" He sighed.

Riina sniffled. "Alright, alright." She let go of him. "Genkaku… would you really ever leave me like that?"

"Nah." He smiled.

Riina smiled and choked up a little. "Because we're friends?"

"No because we're kinda sharing your soul. If you die I die, I don't think I could die unless you did." He pondered.

Riina squinted. "Well that's sentimental."

"Look, there's no time for this, we've got to go protect the Soul Society, something weird's goin on." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I hate to put it this way but I have only one arm and no spiritual pressure. I wouldn't be able to defeat a fly." Riina shook her head.

"Shut up. I gotcha covered." He stuck out his hand and let his spiritual pressure flare. "I've only got a little left but it should be enough to jump start your own spiritual pressure."

"What do you mean?"

"Spiritual pressure doesn't just run out. It is always regenerated through life force. Of course you haven't regained any spiritual pressure because you've had no life force…."

"Life force?" Riina tilted her head.

"Has to do with Reishi. LOOK, we don't have time to discuss it, hurry up and get out there." Genkaku sighed.

"Oh! Right! And stop bossing me around!" Riina yelled back. Then she closed her eyes and when she reopened them…

* * *

Warmth. The sun was on her skin and the yellow trees began to lose their leaves. Who knew they had already started changing color a little. Riina stood up immediately and saw her zanpakuto was mysteriously, already in her left hand.

Where was she going to go? She had no idea. She had no idea if she could even fight with her left hand much. Riina shook her head, she had to go anyway. Saving the Soul Society was her priority at the moment. She had to figure out what was going on too.

She smiled as she jumped up into a tree to over look the situation. Her prideful smile grew.

"Alright Genkaku, let's do this! From now on, no backing down! No giving up!" She laughed for the first time in weeks. She also added something important. " **And Genkaku, I'll never… EVER let another person we care about die again.**"

"_Then what are we waiting for?" His voice echoed in her mind._

Riina smiled. "Nothing."


	40. A New Resolve

Rain, Forgive Me

Chapter Forty: A new resolve

This day wasn't any different than the others. It was sunny and just a few white puffy clouds darted the sky. The mutual feeling of sereneness filled the animals. It was an absolutely normal day except for the other living beings that always disturbed the peace.

The shinigame had a knack or maybe an unlucky habit of running into trouble. They were responsible enough to get involved and try to stop the evil but at the same time they were not wise enough to come up with a good plan before going right in and trying to stop the forces. Then again they had little time to do so.

So many things about the nature that day were normal but there was a single mod soul who was changing her life. No scratch that, everyone was changing their lives including her. Her issue was that she was saddened over the lost of her sister but she wasn't alone. Many others battled sadness this day, among the other days, this one was really no different….

Flash! A being going too fast to keep up with, dashed by.

"Alright so we have to try to stop this… well whatever is causing this mess." Riina said aloud letting her nerves fade with her exhale. She was in the Seretei and was searching the area for substantial amounts of spiritual pressure. Her plan was to find the most spiritual pressure and to go to that spot. There'd probably be a fight or something going on there…

Riina hopped on yet another building, it was so much easier than navigating through the confusing pathways through the Seretei. On the golden roof, she could see the are clearer. No one was in sight but that didn't mean much. She closed her eyes and focused. She inhaled slowly letting the air fill her lungs and give her energy.

It was more difficult to sense spiritual pressure than she remembered, then again it was also much harder to flash step. Genkaku had lent her some spiritual pressure he had left but it wasn't much. She tried again to sense something, anything.

A breeze went by and a few red stray leaves brushed past her. One lightly scraped her cheek but left no pain just a slight tingling sensation that gave her chills. She felt something? A light warmth tinged her body. Was it just the sun or was it more than that? Riina focused harder.

The light warmth became more apparent. It wasn't just warmth it was a burning flame. A furiously burning flame. Riina frowned from the over exerting heat. Then her eyes snapped open when she felt that the heat was spiritual pressure! And it was close by too!

Riina placed her left hand on her sheath so that she was ready to pull out her sword. Slowly she did so and the metal clanged as she slid it out of its holder. Riina's eyes narrowed searching around her. Something was getting closer to her.

Riina suddenly heard a racket to her right. She turned just in time to see a being standing there with a wide grin on her face. It was the clone! Red hair and dark red eyes, it was like looking into a mirror of her past self. The clone had confidence over flowing around her and she even had her right arm… this looked just like Riina in the past.

The clone's smile didn't lower as she spoke. "Ah, I knew I sensed you over here."

It was strange hearing her own voice coming from someone else. Riina frowned, 'Does that mean Ukitake was defeated by this clone or did she just run away from him?' She questioned. "Is that right?" She responded with fake confidence. She held her sword out in front of her. "Tell me what happened to the Captain."

"Oh? Why are you suddenly concerned. You didn't seem that concerned when you ran away last night." The clone scoffed. She was on the edge of the roof only a few feet away from Riina. She took a few steps closer.

Riina got into a defensive stance. "Just tell me what happened to him."

The clone blinked slowly, a mirroring sword in her opposite hand. "Look, I'm not going to tell you. I came here for one reason. That reason is to defeat you."

"Defeat me? Big words coming from someone like you." Riina retorted when she suddenly realized that she just made fun of herself. Which made her slightly confused and wondered if she really was using big words, was she stupid?

The clone merely laughed. "Sorry you want me to try a different version? I'm here to kill you."

Riina still pondered the deeper meaning to the situation when she finally snapped out of it, deciding that it was too complicated to sort out. "Shut up and just attack."

The clone ducked its head lower like it was about to become some sort of speed demon either that or it really was about to kick Riina's butt… "You'll be eating those words." The clone stated simply. Then she/it charged at Riina.

Riina stuck out her sword with balance. The clone swung at her body a few times. Each time Riina blocked. But the last time that the clone hit Riina's sword, the sword went flying out of her hand. Riina watched her sword fall to the ground. She really wasn't used to being left handed…

"Oops." She murmured before she dodged an attack by the clone. They were both moving quickly, jumping now from rooftop to rooftop.

The clone swung high and Riina ducked, the tips of her red hair were sliced by the clone's precise blade. Riina took a leap away panting lightly from how much work this was to dodge the girl. Red hair fell from the air and sparkled in the sun.

The glittery red hair drifted in the air while the two continued to fight. The clone swung again and this time Riina got close to the clone and punched her before the sword was able to slice her. The clone barreled backwards and Riina was surprised it had such a profound effect. She didn't really use hand to hand combat.

The clone charged forward moving faster than ever. Riina kicked and punched and dodged. Though she hit the clone several times it was not deterred. It kept coming at her. Now at the edge of yet another rooftop, Riina lost her footing and fell to the cement below. She landed hard on her back. She could only watch as the clone was right behind her and eventually stood over her as she was on the ground.

The clone smiled as it struck downwards. Riina rolled away but it was just a little too late. The blade scratched her cheek as she rolled away. Riina hopped up unto a building rooftop and the clone followed.

Riina paused there while panting for air. Her left hand gravitated toward her cut, touching it lightly. It stung… it was pain. It had been a long time since she was in combat like this. Only last night she had experienced some physical pain but this was different. It was pain from the heat of the battle.

She froze with the light stinging on her cheek and then looked below to her left hand. Red fluid was on the tips of her fingers, it dripped over the side of them and landed on the golden roof below. Riina flinched at the sensation of the blood on her fingers.

It ached to have the blood there. Maybe because it brought up old memories. Those sad memories that she had thought about so much… blood it was so much more precious than anyone had thought. It supported life and life was valuable.

Riina closed her eyes and deeply frowned.

"Look if you don't open your eyes, I'll catch you unexpected. Then you'll die so…" The clone said.

Riina's eyes snapped open. She quickly made a run for her zanpakuto which was a few buildings away. The silver object was on the ground, she flash stepped toward it and was within reach. Her fingers were only an inch away as she swopped down but then the clone caught up to her and pushed her over.

Riina went flying into the nearest building, causing it to be half way destroyed in the process. Riina coughed up blood with wide eyes from the pain. She sat there in the pile of broken wood. She felt anger now pulse through her.

The clone jumped toward her but stopped short. "You're pretty weak ya know? This isn't going to be hard to defeat you."

Riina glared back with venomous eyes. "Shut up." She hated being talked down to like that. Riina got up slowly.

The clone swung at her and Riina ducked to dodge. This time she lunged forward while dodging and tackled the clone down. Riina clenched unto the clones arm with the sword in it and tried to wrestle the sword out. But it was difficult because the clone had an extra arm that she didn't.

Finally she gained success! Riina wrestled away the sword and then turned it on the clone but the clone used its other arm to throw her off. Riina landed with her feet on the ground and turned back ready to strike the clone.

But hitting the clone would be harder than she thought. She swung several times but the clone was fast. Riina growled lowly.

"What you giving up?" The clone laughed. "Come on original, you have to be better than that!"

"Original?" Riina questioned and stopped swinging for a second. "Are you saying that you guys are really clones of us?"

The clone smiled but didn't say another word. Riina huffed and lunged forward with ore force. Spiritual pressure flamed in her left hand. Then she finally got a hit in! Riina swung her sword straight through the being, right through her mid section.

The clone coughed up blood and the blood landed partially on Riina's face. She had wide eyes. She gripped unto Riina's hand which was on the blade. The clone began digging the sword out! Riina tried to fight against the clone's strength by pushing the sword deeper through but the clone was winning.

Riina finally decided to let go of the sword all together and instead she flared with spiritual pressure as she kicked forward. The bottom of her feet landed squarely on the clone's shoulders. The clone flew backwards so fast that the shape of her body folded together from the force. Her body flew straight through three buildings with ease and then the forth was a solid cement building that stopped her body cold.

The body was dented into the cement and it cracked and a few crumbled fell to the sides. The clone still had the sword in its chest but its eyes were different this time. Riina grabbed her zanpakuto and flash stepped to the scene. Riina was close enough to see that the clone's eyes were hazed over.

Suddenly its body turned to ash and all that was left was a red marble. Riina picked up the marble panting heavily. She swallowed to keep down the amount of saliva in her mouth from all of this exertion. The marble reminded her of her own mod soul. Maybe that was a hint? Riina placed the marble into her pocket just in case someone needed to study it later.

Riina sighed and leaned against the thick wall. She closed her eyes as she continued to pant. "Genkaku we did it." She whispered. Her sword was now much livelier because of the spiritual pressure they shared. It was pumping easily through her like adrenaline. Riina opened her eyes a minute later. She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly as she flash stepped to the nearest rooftop.

She paused to try to pick up some spiritual pressure. There was a different feeling from before, instead of warmth it was very cold. So cold that she actually got goose bumps from the spiritual pressure. She tried to think of who it could belong to. Everyone had their own signature to their spiritual pressure. More than a feeling of coldness there was a deep despair to the spiritual pressure. Perpetual loneliness and sadness and distance. It was dark and even hard to feel herself. At the same time this depth of feeling coldness was also very powerful and restrained.

Riina's eyes opened slowly as she realized that it could only belong to Captain Hitsugaya. She wondered if he was close by. She looked around quietly. She felt the spiritual pressure was coming from the north. She then felt that the spiritual pressure was unsteady. Maybe something was wrong?

"We have to check." Riina whispered as she began to flash step forward.

'_Riina, we don't have time for that! We have to find out the cause of this!' _

Genkaku's voice rang in her head but she was adamant. "No, we have to make sure he's okay."

'_What is it with you and this guy? He never even talks to you. Why do you care about him so much?'_

"He was my first friend Genkaku, I don't give up on friends." Riina whispered to herself. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't talk to me."

'_You know it matters. I can tell you're lying. It bugs you that he won't talk to you you're just not admitting it.'_

Riina hated that Genkaku had such a deep insight to her soul. It was like he could read her perfectly and that made her angry. "It's not your problem so don't worry so much." She shrugged him off.

Finally she reached the area. She stopped on a rooftop and looked down. She had her sword in her hand ready to strike. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Captain Hitsugaya was standing there between to Hinamoris. One of them must have been a clone! But he didn't do anything but stand there as they talked to each other.

Riina paused up there and wondered if he was trying to figure out which one was the real one when all the sudden, a piercing sound! They both stuck their swords into him. Riina's eyes widened further. Her heart beat in her chest loudly and all the blood drained from her face giving her a snowy white skin complexion.

They… were both clones? Their eyes flashed with blue lightning at the same time. They looked like they were in pain. That hurting the Captain was unbearable for them. But it didn't matter to Riina whether it hurt them or not. What mattered was that they had stabbed the Captain.

Riina's heart pounded faster as her spiritual pressure flared not only in her hand but her whole body. Her eyes narrowed out of frustration. How could he just let this happen? Why didn't he try to get away? He collapsed to the ground with a thud.

She was about fifty feet away on a very tall building. She watched down like a hawk on its prey. She was confused as to why all of this was happening. He wouldn't get up… he wouldn't escape. He was just lying there…

The two Hinamoris turned toward him and raised their zanpakutos.

'Move! Go get away!' Riina urged him in her thoughts. She wondered about his actions, why? 'Go!' She urged as they both said an inclination. "Snap Tobiume!" They began to say. Fire burst from their swords!

The fire was deep red in color and the heat was wide spread. The fire was huge and powerful. It spread at least a good fifty feet in diameter and destroyed buildings in the process leaving only ash. The fires died down almost as instantly as they had started.

The two Hinamori…. Were they… what were they doing? They stood there like they were paralyzed. They had light tears coming down their face but most importantly, their eyes were hazed with grey. Why were they standing there like that? Suddenly the reason was known… they were cut in half. From shoulder to waist they were each cut diagonally with a swift cut!

And Riina? She wasn't on the rooftop anymore but behind a few buildings away from the two clones. The two clones quickly turned to ash, leaving nothing but blackness and two red marbles.

Riina panted lightly as sweat lightly dripped from her forehead. She leaned against the wall of the building which was still warm from the fire that had blazed over it and around it. It had stood its ground though. She wiped her forehead with her left hand. Her sword went with her left hand to wipe away the sweat.

Riina continued to pant lightly. Her eyes were steadily fixed on the bright baby blue sky above. "Are you alright?" She asked in a raspy voice without turning her head or eyes. After a long silence Riina's eyes darted to her right.

Captain Hitsugaya was already gone?! Riina quickly jumped to her feet. She had taken the responsibility of killing the clones and saving him by taking them to a safe place but where had he gone? Riina ran around the building where she saw him kneeling by the ashes of the clones.

Riina walked up beside him with a light frown on her face full of confusion. "Captain?" She murmured.

The Captain abruptly stood up and began to walk away.

Riina's eyes widened but more in anger than surprise. "Captain!" She shouted without moving. Maybe Genkaku was right. Maybe she did get offended when Hitsugaya refused to talk to her like that.

But the man kept on walking.

Riina frowned. This was just unacceptable. She just saved his life and there he goes ignoring her? Well she'd have none of that. Riina flash stepped in front of him. "Toshiro!" She hissed.

He stopped walking this time giving her the courteously of looking her in the eyes. "It's Captai-"

"DON'T I AT LEAST GET A THANKS?!" Riina grabbed his coat in the process she dropped her zanpakuto. It clinged as it hit the ground. "I SAVE YOU FROM THE FIRE AND THOSE TWO CLONES AND YOU JUST WALK AWAY?!" She clenched his coat tighter. In the heat of the moment she forgot who she was really talking to. It was her friend right? She didn't mean to treat him like this but it was frustrating.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Riina's eyes narrowed a little further. Her hand loosened on his coat. "Why is it so hard for you to treat me like a friend? Isn't that how I always used to treat you?" Riina looked away from his eyes and just looked at the blood dripping from his chest. "It's like you completely forgot who I was. I haven't even seen you in two weeks, I was worried you were dead and it's like you hate me or something." She whispered. She sighed heavily as she let go of his coat. "Never mind this isn't the time or place to talk about it. I know you don't care anyway…" Riina bent down and picked up her zanpakuto.

When she looked back up… he was gone. Riina gasped. Her mouth gaped wide open.

There was not a trace of him left, just little bits of his spiritual pressure already getting far away. "OH! I SEE HOW IT IS! I POUR OUT MY HEART AND YOU JUST LEAVE!" Riina screamed into the air. No one was listening but it was well worth it to her. "Oh, no you made a mistake there, now it is the time and place to talk about!" Riina shouted as she followed the minute traces of spiritual pressure.

'_I thought our goal here was to find out what's..' Genkaku began to say._

"Scratch that Genkaku, this is important!" Riina huffed.

'_Don't tell me we're going to risk our lives on your little tantrum.'_

"It's not a tantrum! It's justice, I risk my life to save him in a messed up body and with one arm missing and he just leaves! What a jerk face! What a- a – a lot of other insults he is!" Riina fumed on and on. "All I ever did was try to care about him and this is always the kind of treatment I get!"

'_Well stop caring about him and stop trying to save him you idiot.'_

Riina frowned. "You know I can't do that."

'_Yeah because you have feelings for the midget.'_

Riina stopped on top of the roof. "What?! What're you saying?!"

'_Exactly what I said.'_

"You don't understand- okay. I don't have any feelings for anybody!" She huffed with blush on her face. She kept flash stepping. "And I'm not going to argue about it either!"

Riina frowned as she stopped on yet another roof. She was silent for a good thirty seconds. Wind swiped past her. "Genkaku you're right. He'll be fine for now. We've got to help everyone else out and try to solve this problem." She said rationally.

'_Weird that you'd say something like that.'_

Riina sighed. "I know. Now I've just got to figure out where to go." She focused.

Suddenly, intense heat! No this wasn't spiritual pressure. It was actual flames! Riina's eyes darted to her right side where the pain was beginning to start. It was an explosion heading her way! Quicker than she could blink it was already a few feet away.

The burst was so strong that even from twenty feet away it was burning her skin. Her right side ached badly. She did not know that next to her, more precisely directly to her right, there was a battle going on between two strong opponents.

Captain Komamaru and a fake clone Captain of Soi Fon, were battling each other and this was there last signature move. Both of their bankais clashed together and caused a massive explosion that was devastating.

Riina was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hadn't even noticed them battling then again they were a few hundred feet away out of sight. But as she stood there on the roof she was well within the explosion range.

Her skin ached but she couldn't even think in time to respond or react to this massive explosion. The sound of the explosion finally kicked in. The sound blast was enough to knock her off her feet and was followed directly by the flames.

Riina felt her body fling the other direction and the tips of her kimono burned completely off. She couldn't comprehend everything that happened because it happened faster than she could realize what had happened.

The flames died down. There was char and ash all over the place. Entire buildings were demolished in a split second reduced to nothingness. Riina's body stung a bit on her right side but she expected more pain than that. She opened her eyes and they stung from the ash. She sat up wondering what had happened.

"Huh?!" She gasped as her vision cleared. There were chards of melting ice on the ground and a puff of cold smoky air in front of her. Ash continued to fall from the sky from the fire. Riina saw a little bit of white underneath the black ash. She dove closer and pulled up the body, uneasily and it was actually difficult for her, from the heap. Her left arm held closely to the person till she pulled the person up with her strength. She felt weak for some reason, maybe she had hit the ground with the force of the explosion. Her body did ache a little. Her arm was trembling.

She had picked up the person from behind while she was on her knees. She laid the body against her and looked over the white hair though she already knew who it was. "Captain?" She murmured with wide eyes. His eyes slowly opened and he coughed a little. He instantly sat up away from her.

"I'm fine. Are you alright, Asuka?" He said quickly.

Riina simply whispered. "Yes."

He got up a little unsteadily. Riina stood up as well. "Why did you save me? You hate me remember." Riina looked away still annoyed with him. She would have crossed her arms but seeing as though she only had one…

His figure began to walk off.

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?!" Riina ran after him. He limped a little. Riina huffed, "Come on already I just-"

"Inemuri (forced slumber)" Came a whisper. Suddenly a small hand got close to her face.

Her eyes began to close, why was she so tired all of the sudden. "I just-" She tried to finish her sentence but fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Riina's eyes opened she was a little bit dazed. 'What the hec happened?' She looked from side to side to notice she was inside of a hospital. "When… where… how?" She sputtered but her memory came back to her all at once.

Riina hissed. She was angry that someone would knock her out on purpose like that! She wasn't a puppet that everyone could tell what to do! Riina threw off the blankets on top of her and jumped out of the hospital bed.

Suddenly a nurse walked it and looked flustered when she saw Riina charging her direction. "W-wait miss!" She exclaimed and waved her hands back and forth, one of which held a clipboard.

"No waiting, I gotta go out there and fight!" Riina said triumphantly.

"You don't understand, the fight is over!" She said quickly stepping in front of the short girl.

"What do you mean it's over? What happened?" Riina frowned.

"It just ended a few minutes ago right now we're very busy healing people. I don't know what happened my duty is to take in the ill and cure them. But you're not ready to leave yet." She added the last part in.

Riina shrugged that off and walked past the nurse. "I'm fine! I can walk so I'm fine! Now where's my zanpakuto?" She looked back into the room but didn't see it. 'I must have dropped it back in the explosion.

"I don't think you understand, you're really not ready to go back out there yet!" The nurse scrambled behind her.

"Yeah and give me one reason why not!" Riina turned back quickly.

"Well… uhm…" The nurse sweated a little. "Your body is just in bad shape, you really should sit still."

Riina looked down at herself. All that exertion from earlier was too much for her gigai… Riina saw her skin sagged and was purple black in color. Her left hand was wrinkled and showed her bones easily. Riina's hand felt her face which was also in bad condition. Though most of her body was covered in wrappings the parts that showed were horrific to look at. Riina gasped. "W-What happened to me?"

The nurse guided the girl back to her bed by placing her hand on her shoulder, "Your gigai didn't have a sufficient way of handling all of your spiritual pressure. The body is really weak…"

"You know about me being a-" Riina began to say.

"I was the one who informed her."

Riina sat on her bed and looked to see who it was that was talking. "Captain Kuchiki?"

The Captain had torn clothes on but it looked like all of his wounds must have been healed because he was in good condition.

"What happened, is everyone okay? How long was I-"

"You'll only make your condition worse asking all of these questions. Listen to the nurse." He instructed.

Riina huffed a little. There was no arguing though with that, the battle was over so she leaned back down on the bed. "How did you know I was a mod soul?" She heard footsteps walk away that must have belonged to the nurse.

"I took your mod soul back from Hueco Muendo three weeks ago after the defeat of Aizen."

Riina shuffled in bed. "I'm… not in squad six anymore, am I?"

"…That's a decision that's not up to me." His voice was as solemn as always. "You'll be transferred soon to squad twelve to be repaired. Stay still until that time."

Riina wanted to ask more but his footsteps already faded away. It seemed like no one wanted to talk to her or explain the situation. She was a little tired maybe some rest would do her good. When she woke up from her nap she could go find some answers and of course her zanpakuto.


	41. Take Me Home to My Heart

Rain Forgive Me

Chapter Forty-one: Take me home to my Heart

"So we are in agreement?" Came a booming voice. The voice belonged to one of the high council members. The leader was a very old man with a long bear he was the one who spoke this sentence.

Everyone shook their heads confidently. Except one, the youngest of all the members he shook his head yes but sadly.

"Are we sure?" The young man had to pipe in before anything else was said. His voice was desperate.

"We all agreed that this is the best for the Soul Society, especially after the incident with the mod souls days ago. We banned their kind a long time ago." The oldest man summed up. "The Soul Society needs to abide by its laws otherwise it'll go into chaos."

"I know but…" The young man frowned.

"You shouldn't feel so bad." The woman who was one of the few of her gender on the council said. "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have lived this long."

The young man nodded slowly. "How are we going to carry this out?"

"We'll accomplish it peacefully that way there are no out roars." The oldest one responded. "We need to talk to Yamamoto about this decision."

* * *

"Oh boy." Riina said as she yawned. Her mouth closed tightly and she raised both of her arms to stretch. "Another day." She whispered. She looked around her room. It wasn't fully repaired yet, everyone had been busy fixing the Seretei ever since the incident a week ago.

There were just a few rickety old boards in place where her wall once was. She sat up slowly. "How ya doing Genkaku?" She asked like she always did in the morning.

She looked over to her zanpakuto that leaned against the wall. She frowned lightly. His voice was becoming more and more like whispers to her. Her gigai just couldn't handle any spiritual pressure so it had been leaking away.

No reply came to her, she knew why. She closed her eyes for a second. She still held unto a small hope that she had. She pulled her legs over the corner of her bed and grabbed the crutch that was laying against it. She used it to get herself up out of bed.

The mod soul incident was all about a guy from the twelfth squad who wanted to rule the Seretei or something crazy like that. And then he had made clones, which were mod souls by the name of regai, to be his army. Anyway, it was all worked out like always.

Riina hobbled to the edge of her room and opened the door to the outside world, but not before picking up her zanpakuto. True she couldn't do much but the Captain had told her she could run errands like delivering paperwork. Which really sucked but she always kept her zanpakuto at her side just in case.

She breathed in the fresh air. She had one a cloak of sorts that helped hide her skin that drooped. And of course Riina was pretty close to tearing of her skin because it was so ugly but she realized that she couldn't do that. Someone might put her in a mental hospital or something. Besides, she had to hold unto her hope. The Captain said he would talk to his superiors about getting her a new gigai! That was her hope everyday.

"Riina-chan!" Came a cheery voice.

Riina smiled. She cringed a little though preparing herself for the hug that she received from the person every once in awhile.

Matsumoto ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

Riina continued to cringe till her vision of orange hair was gone from her face. "Rangiku, it's kinda early for you isn't it?"

"I'm here to talk to some people, including you! I wanted to say that we've got a party to go to tonight. There's going to be guys, sake and-"

"Rangiku, I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a party, I mean just look at me." Riina half smiled as Rangiku looked at her.

Rangiku laughed, "You know you're just trying to get out of this party. It's at my barracks at eight! See you there Riina chan!" She sang as she ran to the other direction to invite others.

Riina shook her head and giggled. 'Oh that Rangiku.'

Suddenly she felt her body be twirled up into the air. "AHH!" Riina screeched. She was put down as soon as she was spun around once.

"Hey, you finally woke up! You're really lazy you know."

"It's seven in the morning if I woke up an earlier I'd die in the process." Riina retorted. "AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK ME UP LIKE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING!"

Renji laughed. "There's some news by the way, the Captain wouldn't tell me what. Come on though."

"Hey you're just trying to change the subject you can't throw me around like that!" Riina angrily added as she walked behind him. He led the way to the Captains office.

"You're always crabby in the mornings…" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Riina was furious, "HEY!"

* * *

_Earlier that morning…._

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." Said Yamamoto. "The council has decided the fate of your subordinate."

Kuchiki stood out in the room ,the sun was just barely rising and lit the room with its orange yellow rays. They shouted into the quiet room with a vibe of happiness. He, unlike the beautiful shining morning, was always cold as ice. And his coal eyes were relentless.

"Because she is a mod soul, they have decided to have her executed."

Kuchiki's eyes closed. "What day?"

"Today, at noon."

Kuchiki's eyes popped open.

"You're ordered to do it subtly, you and Captain Kurotsuchi are the only ones to know. Take her to the squad twelve barracks quietly and there Captain Kurotsuchi will perform the procedure. He has requested to keep the body as well." Yamamoto said in a dismal voice. "You are dismissed."

Kuchiki nodded and exited the room, leaving loud footsteps in the quiet atmosphere.

* * *

Riina and Renji went into the office arguing loudly. Captain Kuchiki sat at his desk doing the opposite, being quiet. He looked up at the two of them with the usual cold eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki." Renji bowed his head in respect.

Riina waved her left hand, "Yo."

"Riina…" Renji hissed.

"Captain Kuchiki…" She sighed and bowed her head.

"Asuka. You're scheduled to…" He paused a moment. His eyes darted down toward his paperwork which he straightened silently on his desk. His eyes then glanced back up to the red headed girl. "You've been scheduled to receive a new gigai at noon today."

Riina's mouth dropped. "R-really?!"

Renji laughed, "Hey that's great news, Riina!" He patted her head.

Riina smiled, "Y..yeah it is!" She laughed nervously. Her thoughts ran wild with the different images of herself with a new body.

"Meet at the squad twelve barrack before noon." The Captain instructed.

Riina nodded and hummed a little. "You bet!" The two of them left his office a few seconds later. They left only silence in their wake.

* * *

A leaf dropped down from a tree. It twirled and flipped on its way down. The wind made it twirl a little faster and soon it landed in the water of a pond. It lightly kissed the surfaced and little water ripples spread across the small pond.

Riina smiled at that. The leaf had landed so peacefully. Though the wind had blown it harshly, it landed softly in a safe place. Maybe that was kind of like her story? Riina shrugged off the seriousness for a moment. It was a happy day, she shouldn't be so serious. It was going to be one of the happiest in her life.

Riina walked forward. She was near the squad twelve barracks but she was early by an hour. What could she do in that time? She blushed at the thought of going to the squad ten barracks to visit Hitsugaya. Or.. Captain Hitsugaya… 'Yeah that's what I meant…' She shook her head.

She noticed something about her always changed when he was around her. She always felt so… so much lighter. Like she s=could fly through the air if she wanted to. At the same time his coldness killed her. Him being so silent made her angry. But she guessed maybe one day she could get him to stop being as cold.

'Nah.' She said in her thoughts. She wouldn't go visit him yet. She's wait till she had her new body. Then maybe she could go talk with him and maybe tell him… She shook her head. She'd just have to wait.

She sighed. But it was a content sigh, one full of happiness that she just had to let out. All the memories she had… they'd be all behind her but in a good way.

Those first memories with her good friend Renji…

["So what happened?" Renji asked later that day.

"…don't ask." Riina narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it. "Looking on the bright side I get to be lazy for a few days." Riina smiled and swung her arms a little.

Suddenly there was a loud grumbling sound.

Renji looked around, "A hallow?"

"Not quite." Riina said with her hand on her stomach. "It's just me."

Renji burst out laughing, "What do you have in there? A dog?"

"No, I'm just hungry!" Riina snapped back. Her hand was still on her mid section.

"You better get something to eat before someone thinks there's a hallow in your stomach." Renji laughed.]

Those times with Rangiku and Orihime…

["Ah, there you are!" Riina said happily and picked up the emblem. She used her thumb to wipe away the dust that had accumulated on it. She decided to go back inside. It was sort of chilly outside. Riina walked in through the door and closed it behind her. Her eyes widened.

"R-Rangiku? Orhime?" Riina frowned, was Rangiku naked and was she on top of Orihime? 'Oh my goodness are they… having a special moment?" Riina blushed and turned to walk out the door. "Sorry sorry! I didn't know!"

"No Riina it's nothing like that. Orihime here just needed a hug!" Rangiku laughed. Riina saw that Orihime had tears in her eyes.

"Oh!" Riina closed her eyes, "That makes much more sense!" 'Though now I'll never see Rangiku the same way…' She thought.

"Oh, let's brighten up the room shall we?" Rangiku said, "Riina can you flip on the light switch- it's so drab in here."

"Heh, uh okay!" Riina kept her eyes closed and searched around frantically for a light switch, this only made her trip and fall several times. Riina then decided to hec with it, and opened her eyes to search for the light switch.]

One of her first missions back when Toshiro became an outsider because of an old friend..

["C-Captain Hitsugaya?" Riina questioned. She was on her knees when Hitsugaya's arms unwrapped around her, letting her sit up by herself. Riina felt a strange heat on her body. She couldn't look away from him. "What's going on?" She peeked down at herself to see that she was not injured but some of the blood from Hitsugaya's wounds was on her now.

Captain Hitsugaya looked out the boarded window and squinted because of the bright light outside. "The reinforcements are here." He grunted a little and held unto his chest. He bent down.

"W-" Riina began to say. "Why?"

"The reinforcements saw that you were the only one left standing. There's no doubt they would have thought you were conspiring with me. So I made it look like I captured you, maybe they'll think I'm holding you hostage." Hitsugaya breathed out heavily and clenched his wound.

"Let me help," Riina began to say.

Captain Hitsugaya backed away, "You should have just stayed out of this!" He stood up straight with the help of the wood's cabinets that he could use to pull himself up. He grabbed a stick and used it like a cane.

"You… didn't hit me with your sword." Riina said.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I had no intention to harm any of them. But they resisted." He walked the other way.]

When she went to swimsuit festival…

[Riina went into her dressing room and carefully put on the new purchased swimsuit. It fit just right. Yet she couldn't help but feel over exposed. She'd never worn such little clothing.

"DAHHHHHH!" A shrilling scream came from the dressing stall. It was a loud sound that got the whole store's attention. Riina rushed out of the dressing room like there was a mass murderer in there! No wait… she wouldn't have screamed at that. She ran out of the stall like there was a pool of water in there.

Rangiku jumped out of her stall, luckily she was done changing and asked quickly, "What?!"

Riina pointed to her midsection which was fully visible in this outfit. "I HAVE FREAKN ABS!" She said with seriousness. Her finger poking her stomach. There were lightly toned abs that only a few of the other shinigame had. But Riina was over excited at this, it was almost as if she had won a trophy!]

Her last encounter with her sister…

[The woman's eyes hazed a little. Her body slumped forward closer to Riina's. Tears still fell from her face. Coldness cold barely be felt from the tears on Riina's skin. Akahana was moving her lips but no word came out that Riina could hear.

She did see the woman slowly kiss her forehead though and there was a subtle warmth to it that made Riina hear just a little bit longer. Her vision had gone, everything was black by now but Riina felt the little warmth on her forehead and the whisper of the woman over her.

The whisper was barely audible and that of a dying woman who choked out every syllable. Riina felt her consciousness drift a little more away from her grasp with each word she said until there was nothing left but her soothing voice. **"And you... will always be… my older sister."]**

Those good and bad memories filled her mind. She laughed as she remembered the funny times.

["Faster Genkaku!" Riina yelled behind her.

"I'm going as fast as I can so shut up."

Riina stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Well at least we're almost to squad six. Hopefully Captain is back by now. Didn't he go missing or something? Turn into your sword form already so I can keep flash stepping."

"Forget that." He huffed as he began to run past her.

The girl shook her head and ran alongside him. "What were you doing all day?"

"….sleeping…"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE WAITING ALL DAY YOU LIAR!" She yelled.

"I was in dreams!" He argued back.

"You're so difficult!" Riina stopped. "Hey look we're here!" She ran into the building frantically. "Come on Genkaku we got to get in on the action!" Riina slipped from side to side in the hallway. She had forgotten her sandals at the hospital and it was hard to walk on the slick wooden floors.

She slid to the Captain's door and didn't bother knocking because she had broken through the wood by tripping. 'Dang slick floor!' Wood piled around her as she fell to the ground. She looked up slowly. Before she could find her Captain, Genkaku slid in and fell on top of her.

"Get out of the way shrimp!" He yelled before he tripped on her body and landed on her.

"OW! ME?! You landed on top of me!" Riina growled and threw his body off in anger, her white spiritual pressure flaring. She was standing up now and looked to her right. There was the Captain alright, and another being. Riina guessed his zanpakuto by the feel of his spiritual pressure. He wore a mask but his fists were clearly visible. They were clenched tightly.

Her Captain had black clouds floating above his head and his eyes couldn't be seen by the shadows that casted over them. It was an overall horrifying face to say the least.

"C-C-Ca…" Riina's eyes widened. Her teeth trembled. "GENKAKU NEW PLAN, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"]

She giggled. Before she knew it the hour was up and it was time to go. She hobbled toward squad twelve with a smile on her face. She entered the place and was surprised by how empty it was. She went into a room near the end of the hall and guessed that's where the procedure would be done because all of the other doors were locked.

She went into the room and saw the metal equipment in there and bright white lights. Her captain was there along with Kurotsuchi.

"Oh, you're a little early. Are you that eager?" Mayuri smiled and pointed at the table near him.

Riina got next to the table and hopped up, leaving her crutch to fall to the ground. "Yeah just don't mess up my new gigai."

"I'd never do that." Mayuri smiled and looked over to Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain…" Riina whispered looking over as she lied down. "I don't trust that guy, could you do me a favor and make sure he doesn't do anything weird?"

Byakuya nodded.

Riina smiled as she closed her eyes. "This is going to awesome.." She whispered so quietly no one could quite hear her.

"Now, I'll insert the anesthetic." Mayuri warned laughing lightly in a weird way…

Riina frowned. "A what?"

"It'll make you go to sleep for the procedure, then I'll be able to move your mod soul into a new body that I've already made." Mayuri smiled.

"Alright whatever you say." Riina was suspicious but kept her eyes closed. She waited for a pinch and she did feel one in her left arm where it felt like a needle pierced her. She twitched a little but it wasn't painful.

She inhaled lightly. It kind of tingled. She felt a little tired actually.

'Akahana, you were the most precious person in my life, and when I get this new body, I'll remember all the good times we had. And I'll finally let you go. And I promise to not let anyone I care about die again. I know you can hear me somehow. I'm so happy. My life will finally move on. Move on past the dark moments that have held unto me so tightly. I'll finally be free.'

Riina felt her body relax. She was so tired now. But something strange happened. She felt a white light consume her body instead of the blackness that she thought she was going to feel.

* * *

"Here Captain Kuchiki." Mayuri said as he pulled out the Mod Soul. "I'll let you do the honors of crushing it."

Captain Kuchiki took the small marble and looked at it. His eyes were cold.

Mayuri looked down at the girl's body, "This will be fun to experiment with. Though I'm not sure what to do with it, poison it to watch the cells die sounds suitable." He looked back up at Kuchiki who was still staring at the green marble. "Well?"

Byakuya rolled the pill between his index finger and his thumb, than at once he crushed it. The ball turned to dust in a matter of a second.

* * *

A white light began to wrap around her body. It made her smile and laugh, it was a beautiful light! It made her think about all the good she had in her life. She couldn't wait for her new body to be ready. She wondered what it would look like and how she would feel.

It was just so magical to think about. Her thoughts began to slur though and she was content. She heard her heart beating, she didn't know how but she did. Thump thump. It was slow and steady, thump thump.

Thump thump.

Riina's heart just kept on beating like music. A wonderful sound to listen to.

Thump thump.

'With the end of this body will come a brand new one. I'll shave off the old and walk into the sunlight of the new. The old will decay but the light will grow stronger. I'll be leaving behind a hollow world and going into this world with new meaning. I'll never be so dark again, my heart will be light. I'll remember my friends forever and keep my sister close in my thoughts. I'll move forward and never look back. This day will end as I know it and when I wake up it'll be brand new.'

Thump… thump

'I lost my old self, no more lifeless words, no more bitter tears, no more wasted time. I'll be a better person this time around.'

Thump….. …. Thump

'No more living in guilt. I'm finally forgiven. I'll be pure now.'

Thump….

'It will be a new day for me.'

Th-u-ump…

' I will fall like a rain drop from the sky and land on the ground. But I will rise again… into those clouds in the sky. Into the luminous sunlight….'

…

_**The end**_

* * *

"**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding****  
****Fall into your sunlight****  
****The future's open wide beyond believing****  
****To know why hope dies****  
**

**And finding answers**

**Is forgetting all of the questions we call home****  
****Passing the graves of the unknown****As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading****  
****Illusions of the sunlight**

******And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting****  
****Love gone for so long****This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know****  
****Knowing that faith is all I hold****And Ive lost who I am****  
****And I can't understand**

******Why my heart is so broken****  
****Rejecting your love****  
****Without love gone wrong****  
****Life****Less words****  
****Carry on****But i know****  
****All i know**

******Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start****  
****Take me home to my heart****  
****Let me go****  
****And I will run****  
****I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain****  
****Wasted years****  
****Wasted gain****  
****All is lost****  
****Hope remains****  
****And this war's not over****Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding****  
****Fall into your sunlight****"**

**Trading Yesterday, Shattered**

**Author's note: Stay tuned for an epilogue.**


	42. Epilogue

Rain Forgive Me

Epilogue

"Here Captain Kuchiki." Mayuri said as he pulled out the Mod Soul. "I'll let you do the honors of crushing it."

Captain Kuchiki took the small marble and looked at it. His eyes were cold.

Mayuri looked down at the girl's body, "This will be fun to experiment with. Though I'm not sure what to do with it, poison it to watch the cells die sounds suitable." He looked back up at Kuchiki who was still staring at the green marble. "Well?"

While Mayuri was looking at the girl's body, Byakuya quickly shuffled his hand into his pocket and retrieved the fake marble while dropping off the real one in there.

Byakuya rolled the fake pill between his index finger and his thumb, than at once he crushed it. The ball turned to dust in a matter of a second.

* * *

'I lost my old self, no more lifeless words, no more bitter tears, no more wasted time. I'll be a better person this time around.' Riina said in her thoughts.

Thump….. …. Thump

'No more living in guilt. I'm finally forgiven. I'll be pure now.'

Thump….

'It will be a new day for me.'

Th-u-ump…

' I will fall like a rain drop from the sky and land on the ground. But I will rise again… into those clouds in the sky. Into the luminous sunlight….'

…

Riina fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

It was a silent room. The clock on the wall ticked loudly away against his ear drums. He held an un-moving ink pen in his hand, unable to write anything on the paper. He just stared at it blankly.

All he could think about was the weeks that had flown by. His thoughts were deeply taking him away from reality. The sounds of the clock ticking seemed to slow. And each tick sounded more like a sledge hammer pounding against bricks.

[Riina's eyes narrowed a little further. Her hand loosened on his coat. "Why is it so hard for you to treat me like a friend? Isn't that how I always used to treat you?" Riina looked away from his eyes and just looked at the blood dripping from his chest. "It's like you completely forgot who I was. I haven't even seen you in two weeks, I was worried you were dead and it's like you hate me or something." She whispered. She sighed heavily as she let go of his coat. "Never mind this isn't the time or place to talk about it. I know you don't care anyway…" Riina bent down and picked up her zanpakuto.]

Toshiro closed his eyes and frowned deeper. Then pen in his hand dropped to his desk as he placed his hand over his forehead. 'Idiot.' He thought.

How many times had he visited her while she drifted to sleep? How many times had he asked her Captain about her physical state? How many times had he sat at his desk thinking about whether she was safe?

He hid any signs that he cared deep inside of him but… he opened his eyes slowly. She was a friend to him, no matter how many times she pestered him. She was a virus that never went away.

No matter how many times he gave her a cold shoulder, no matter how many times he ignored her, she always was there. She always tried to save him. Toshiro exhaled. She truly was like a virus. 'How childish.' He quickly thought as he picked up his ink pen. He judged himself harshly for letting this occupy his mind while he should have been working on paperwork.

Suddenly there was a creaking sound. His office door was opening. He glanced up quickly to see who was there.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Renji yelled. His face went completely pale. His fists clenched tightly. "YOU KILLED HER?!"

"Abari, calm yourself." Byakuya stated as he sat at his desk.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"I didn't."

"What…."

"I didn't kill her." Kuchiki said while closing his eyes.

"….but Captain… you were ordered…" Renji sat back down on the mat.

"That's incorrect. My order was to bring her to squad twelve subtly. That was my only order and I followed it completely."

Renji paused. "What are we going to do?"

"It doesn't matter." He opened his eyes. "She is no longer an issue."

* * *

"Kuchiki?" Toshiro said. He was snapped back into reality.

The Captain closed the door behind him and strode forward. He arrived at his desk. "I thought I should inform you, Riina Asuka was scheduled to be executed."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "When?" He asked quickly.

"The time already passed."

"….." Toshiro's mouth gaped open a little. His heart must've stopped because he suddenly felt extremely cold and lifeless. How could he not have known about this? How could he let this happen?! His eyes widened further.

"I thought you should obtain this. I have no use for it." He stuck his hand into his pocket and then stuck out a closed fist.

Toshiro couldn't move his hands. Was he frozen? He forced out his right hand and was surprised by what fell into it."A mod soul?" Toshiro gasped lightly. He looked up at Kuchiki.

He had a little bit of softer eyes. "It's Asuka's."

Hitsugaya felt his heart beat again and an exhale escape from him. He looked at the little green marble. Suddenly it felt like he was holding a life form and not simply a green ball.

Kuchiki turned and walked away. "Like I said, I have no use for it. Do with it as you wish."

"Why did you give this to me?" Toshiro asked quietly.

Kuchiki stopped before he opened the door. "You seem concerned about her life." He said simply and walked out of the door.

Toshiro wanted to respond with something but he was already gone. Instead he just looked down at the marble. His eyes softened. He wondered silently what he was going to do with this little mod soul.

* * *

The sun shone brightly that day. Its beams poured through the windows and caused the little dust particles to be visible. There were no noisy children up at this early in the morning. The sun was just rising.

Suddenly there was a bell chime. A man with a green striped hat looked up mysteriously. His shop was just entered. He grinned. "Hitsugaya-san! What an unexpected pleasure."

"I'm not here to chat." He quickly said and walked forward.

"I see…" Kisuke lowered his smile just a little. "Well what can I do for ya?"

Toshiro stuck out his hand.

Kisuke opened his hand and received… "A mod soul?" He looked up at Toshiro. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"…." The Captain looked away. "Is there anyway…." He began to say but stopped.

"…. A gigai?" Kisuke finished for him.

The Captain nodded a little. "I don't know how much you want to be paid…"

"NONSENSE!" Kisuke shouted and smiled widely. "I'll do it free for a friend!" He took out a fan from his pocket and waved his face. "Now now, who is this?"

"Askua." Hitsugaya responded.

"Oh?" Kisuke looked at it curiously. "Interesting. Well it could take me some time."

"As long as you need." Hitsugaya began to walk away.

"Should I keep you updated and tell you when I finish?" Kisuke fanned.

"No…" He whispered as he left the shop. The bell chimed again.

"What a strange little guy…" Kisuke fanned himself. Then he looked down at the green marble. Though it was hard to sense, it was alive for sure. There were minute traces of spiritual pressure in it.

"Ready for a body?" He whispered.

**Then he grinned as the spiritual pressure flared inside of the marble.**

* * *

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…..

Iris-Goo goo dolls

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed my story. For a long time this story has been a part of me. I have laughed with it and cried with it. I hope that you have done the same.

You may have noticed I add little songs at the end of specific chapters. Music inspires me greatly and the songs are really amazing if you want to look them up on youtube one time you won't regret it!

But more about Riina, I hope you all have grown close to her as I have. I loved writing her story, literally loved every moment! I love her character very much, and I'll miss her greatly. It's been fun putting all of my emotions into this book. I loved writing the happy and the sad and those times where Riina would act like a complete goofball.

It has been a great experience. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to write a review!


End file.
